Prisonnière des bois
by Lhenaya
Summary: La vie n'est jamais aussi linéaire, aussi parfaite qu'on semble le croire. Assylana le sait mieux que personne. Chaque jour, elle enfreint la loi pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa famille au péril de sa vie. Et le jour où elle devient prisonnière des bois, elle en vient à se demander si la forêt est bien son alliée...ou non.
1. Chapter 1

_Résumé: Le roi Thranduil a autorisé les hommes à s'installer dans une partie de Mirkwood. Cependant, ces derniers doivent se plier aux règles et aux exigences que le souverain a imposées : payer un impôt annuel et ne jamais dépasser les frontières… Seulement les bois sont vastes et sombres. Lorsque l'on est prisonnier de la forêt, il faut apprendre à la connaître pour espérer lui demander grâce et liberté le moment venu… Legolas, tout comme Assylana, croyait bien la connaître._

 _Pour tout autre information, voir en bas de la page._

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIERE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 1: ASSYLANA_**

* * *

 _A deux pas de l'enfer…_

La forêt émergeait tout juste de sa torpeur, d'un sommeil léthargique langoureux. Les pâmes rayons du soleil ramenaient peu à peu à la vie les créatures animales ou végétales qu'ils touchaient avec une chaleureuse douceur. La rosée fraîche et éclatante du matin, qui ruisselait sur la mousse verdoyante et sur l'écorce rêche et brune des arbres, ne tarderait à pas disparaître en s'évaporant.

Calme, silencieuse et bienveillante, la forêt reprenait vie lentement…

La cible était là, à deux pas. Un oiseau des collines, une espèce rare à cette période de l'année mais qui n'abondait guère beaucoup plus le reste du temps. L'animal était imposant, d'une taille considérable même et les quelques plus ébouriffées sur le poitrail du volatile témoignaient d'une fierté commune à ces oiseaux majestueux. Presque une forme d'insolence et de défi.

Assylana jugea qu'elle pourrait tirer un bon prix de ce plumage, en plus de la quantité de nourriture que fournirait la bête si elle visait juste et touchait sa cible. La jeune femme banda la corde élimée de son arc jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et fit le vide dans son esprit, se concentrant uniquement sur la cible à quelque pas d'elle, mis en valeur par un faible halo de lumière doré : le soleil.

Retenant sa respiration jusqu'au vertige, elle guetta le bon moment pour relâcher son trait et abattre sa proie aucune erreur ne serait tolérée, on ne plaisantait pas avec la nourriture. Il fallait obligatoirement viser juste et en une seule fois. L'oiseau inconscient et insouciant ne se doutait pas un seul instant de la présence menaçante qui l'épiait dans l'ombre il ne se redit pas davantage compte de la mort qui le frappa de plein fouet, en une fraction de seconde, lorsque la jeune femme relâcha sa flèche.

La bête tomba sur le sol en un bruit sourd, frappé en plein cœur du silence de la mort et de la noirceur de l'éternité. Satisfait, son bourreau s'approcha de lui avec nonchalance, tout sourire aux lèvres :

— Une belle prise que voilà ! Et rare par-dessus le marché !

Assylana eut même l'heureuse surprise de constater que sa flèche n'avait subi aucun dommage : elle n'aurait pas besoin d'en tailler de nouvelles pour le moment. La jeune femme détacha sa gibecière accrochée dans son dos et rangea sa prise avec précaution, sans se départir de son sourire victorieux. Sans dire qu'elle avait atteint la félicité, le chasseur qu'elle était n'était pas mécontent de ses prises : trois lapins, un écureuil, un oiseau des collines…

Sans compter les pièges qu'elle n'avait pas encore relevés et les baies qu'elle n'avait pas cueillies ! Non, vraiment, il était difficile de ne pas être fière, la chasse était fructueuse à souhait.

Un craquement non loin fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se leva d'un bond, arc en main. Assylana serra les dents sans toutefois se retourner en direction du bruit, tâchant plutôt de percevoir un mouvement inquiétant ou un autre son suspect qui précédait celui-là.

Craignant que ce soient les elfes, elle ne réprima pas les tremblements de ses doigts alors qu'elle encochait une nouvelle flèche, prête à réagir instantanément pour sauver sa vie. Puis, mu par la force du désespoir ou simplement par une témérité surprenante, elle se retourna d'un seul coup, son arme pointée en direction de…

— Doran ! Comment diable est-ce que tu… Tu étais censé rester à la maison !

— Oui, tout comme toi, je te ferai dire. Je suis simplement venu prêter main forte à ma sœur aînée, juste au cas-où celle-ci aurait besoin d'aide ! se justifia le jeune homme, les mains levés en guise de reddition mais non déstabilisé par la vue menaçante de l'arc pointé dans sa direction.

— Juste au cas-où, permets-moi de te dire que tu as failli être empalé sur une flèche, sombre idiot ! J'ai bien cru que c'étaient les elfes ! s'emporta Assylana, tapant férocement du pied au sol, abaissant son arc.

— Calme-toi un peu, Assy ! Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions…

— Faits prendre ? compléta une voix grave qui n'était pas celle d'Assylana.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, la colère qui animait la jeune femme se transforma en peur. Une peur incommensurable, vive et brûlante. Elle vit dans les yeux de son cadet que le même changement s'était opéré en lui. Il ne fallut pas davantage de temps pour que les deux êtres soient encerclés par une dizaine d'arcs, chacun pointé en direction de leur visage. A cette distance, il était impossible de rater sa cible, même en étant très mauvais tireur.

Assylana comprit qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, ni pour sauver son frère ni pour se sauver elle-même. Le seul elfe qui ne les menaçait pas directement - sans doute celui qui avait parlé et le chef du groupe, - franchit le cercle et les toisa d'un regard mauvais :

— Que faites-vous sur notre territoire, si loin des frontières ? avisa-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne lui répondit. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Ils étaient en tort et ils le savaient : nul être n'avait le droit de franchir les frontières imposées par le roi sans son consentement. Cela faisait partie du marché, et ce depuis longtemps. Doran chercha à gagner du temps :

— Nous sommes loin des frontières ? Je… Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué… Autrement nous ne serions pas ici, je le jure !

— Ne te moque pas de moi ! gronda l'elfe en se rapprochant rapidement d'Assylana. Ne vas pas me dire que ceci (il tira avec force sur la gibecière qui répandit son contenu sur le sol) est issu de la magie ! Le braconnage, - puisque c'est ainsi que l'on qualifie cet acte ! – est _très_ sévèrement puni, plus encore que le fait d'avoir franchi les frontières sans l'autorisation du roi ! Emmenez-les !

Les elfes abaissèrent leurs armes comme un seul homme et voulurent se rapprocher mais Doran ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. S'il devait mourir, il ne le ferait pas au fond d'une cellule ou la tête détachée des épaules ! Assylana, quant à elle, sentait la panique liée à l'impuissance la gagner, et elle s'efforça au plus vite de trouver une solution. Lorsqu'elle vit son frère se débattre comme un beau diable, même sous la menace d'une dague pointée en direction de sa tête, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, désespérée :

— Arrêtez ! Mon frère n'y est pour rien ! Je… Je suis la seule fautive de tout ceci. Oui, je l'admets, j'ai braconné sur les terres du roi, mais mon frère, Doran, n'est jamais venu avec moi. Je suis la seule véritable responsable, laissez-le partir ! Ayez pitié !

Tous s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter la jeune femme implorer et se justifier, le souffle court. Les regards convergèrent vers le chef, l'elfe aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux vert sombre, qui n'en démordit pas pour autant :

— Il a tout de même franchi les frontières, cela aussi constitue un crime. Emmenez-les, _tous les deux_ , lâcha-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos. Et enfermez-les dans des cellules séparées, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Doran lança un regard désolé en direction de sa sœur qui fit mine de ne pas le voir. Elle se sentait autant impuissance et coupable de ce qui arrivait qu'honteuse de son incapacité à protéger les siens. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux à présent, à deux pas de l'enfer ?

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous !  
_ Dans le cadre de cette réédition, je me dois d'éclaircir certains point qui, je pense, se doivent d'être éclaircis. La trame principale reste **la même,** puisqu'il s'agit d'une réédition. Celles et/ou ceux qui auront par le passé suivis cette fanfiction auront déjà noter les **changements** que je qualifierai de _majeurs_ \- par exemple, le changement de narrateur. J'espère que je ne déçois personne en reprenant cette histoire tout en la _modifiant_ quelque peu; je pourrais comprendre que cela rebutent certaines personnes, toutefois. J'essayerai cependant de **satisfaire** le maximum de personnes qui étaient fans de l'histoire originale, par respect notamment.

Bien que l'histoire originale ne soit pas achevée, j'ai décidé de recommencer cette histoire depuis le **début** , une sorte _d'hommage_ avant l'heure à ma toute première fiction postée sur le net. Une sorte de version 2.0 si vous voulez. J'aimais réellement cette fiction mais j'admets l'avoir bâclée, jeune et impulsive que j'étais ! x) Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment...

 _ **P-S: Je supprimerai la première histoire dès la publication de ce chapitre, n'espérez donc pas la retrouver. Je préfère faire table rase pour mieux repartir. Sachez cependant que je n'engage aucune des personnes qui m'ont suivie autrefois, je comprends tout à fait que certains se soient lassés ou je ne sais encore.**_ Pour tout renseignement concernant les changements apportés à la fanfic, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP pour en apprendre davantage.

 _Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire !  
_ _A la prochaine,  
_ Lhena ;)

Autre: Je n'ai pas de date de publication régulière. Les chapitres seront relativement petits puisque je ne m'étends que sur un seul point de vue à la fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**_PRISONNIÈRE_** _ **DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 2: LEGOLAS**_

* * *

 _Une rencontre inattendue._

Legolas ressortait du bureau de son père d'un pas vif, quelque peu désappointé et incrédule par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le roi venait en effet de lui faire part d'informations pour le moins déconcertantes : des braconniers étaient sur leurs terres. Par chance, ces derniers avaient été arrêtés à temps et aussitôt enfermés sans aucune forme de procès, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de commettre davantage de méfaits.

Depuis l'érection des frontières, personne n'avait osé tenter l'impudente expérience de les franchir. Les menaces proférées à l'encontre de quiconque voulait s'essayer à cette folle entreprise étaient pourtant claires, les risques étaient connus de tous depuis le plus jeune âge. Néanmoins, tout portait à croire que les elfes s'étaient trompés sur le compte de leurs voisins, et qu'ils avaient fait preuve d'une trop grande confiance en leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités : les deux prisonniers en étaient la preuve vivante. Vivants, du moins… pour le moment.

Restait à savoir ce que l'on allait faire d'eux, à présent.

Le prince était bien décidé à descendre aux cachots voir de quoi il retournait réellement. S'il pouvait s'adresser aux rebelles – même juste quelques secondes – peut-être pourrait-il comprendre leurs motivations et ainsi essayer de trouver un accord à l'amiable. Son père aurait été contre cet avis, il le savait, toutefois le roi ne savait rien de l'entreprise que son hériter s'apprêtait à faire.

Selon Legolas, tuer n'était pas une solution à tous les problèmes même si, dans certains cas, il l'accordait volontiers à son géniteur, cela rendait les choses bien plus simples et plus rapides et évitait à l'occasion d'engendrer de plus graves problèmes encore. Mais il fallait savoir que, de toute manière, Thranduil serait toujours plus prompt à tuer qu'à parlementer.

L'ellon avait cependant une certaine crainte à l'idée de faire face à ceux qui avaient trouvé le courage de braver l'interdit des règles imposées ; les personnes les plus inconscientes sont souvent les plus dangereuses. Qui savait quelle tête avaient ces deux parjures et, surtout, ce qu' _ils avaient en tête_ à ce moment-là ? Legolas ne trouva pas en lui la force de renoncer, cependant. Etait-ce alors la folie ou le courage qui guidait ses pas et le poussait à aller au bout de son projet ? Nul ne saurait le dire, pas même lui. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, le prince avait toujours suivi ses instincts, et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ?

Plongée dans une lumière jaunâtre vacillante et écœurante, la prison ne comptait que peu de cellules, toutes vides à l'exception de deux, et puait l'humidité et le renfermé. Peu importait la saison ou le temps qu'il faisait, la température était toujours froide en ces lieux que personne ne souhaitait voir de ses propres yeux. Depuis combien de temps la prison n'avait-elle pas été utilisée, d'ailleurs ? Le prince informa les deux gardiens à l'entrée des raisons de sa présence puis les deux elfes le laissèrent passer sans piper mot, et sans lui accorder un regard.

L'héritier de Thranduil se dirigea vers la première cellule occupée et fut surpris d'y découvrir un jeune homme, âgé de seize ou dix-sept ans, adossé au mur. C'était _lui_ la menace ? Legolas, incrédule, ne savait trop comment s'adresser à lui. S'il avait tout d'un homme selon les critères humains, aux yeux du prince, cela ne valait rien. Le prisonnier qui l'avait remarqué tourna la tête dans sa direction et arqua un sourcil, intrigué :

— Vous venez me conduire à la mort ? interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

— Pourquoi le ferai-je ? se surprit à demander Legolas. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé concernant votre sort.

— Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venu me tenir compagnie, auquel cas on ne m'aurait pas séparé de ma sœur ! enchaîna le jeune homme avec virulence.

Il y avait dans sa voix grave quoiqu'encore juvénile une espèce de colère, de mépris et… d'insolence, mêlée à une crainte sinon une peur beaucoup plus lointaine et tout juste perceptible. Il toisait Legolas comme s'il eût été en mesure de le tuer d'un simple regard et, l'espace d'un instant, le prince le crut capable d'un tel acte.

Néanmoins, l'ellon se ressaisit vite et ne tint pas rigueur de l'attitude du jeune homme. Après tout, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui dans la position dans laquelle il était. Legolas nota que le prisonnier avait évoqué sa sœur : était-ce la personne qui occupait l'autre cellule ? Une fille, aussi jeune que lui, était donc la seconde menace ?

 _En voilà une rencontre inattendue,_ constata l'elfe en son for intérieur.

— Je viens uniquement comprendre vos motivations, reprit le prince avec le même calme. Quelles sont-elles ?

— Foutez le camp, se contenta de répondre laconiquement le prisonnier d'une voix lasse, avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le prince sentit une pointe de frustration naître en lui mais se retint de la montrer. Expirant profondément pour se calmer, et en tant que personne réfléchie et cartésienne qu'il était, il se dit que garder le silence était peut-être la seule chose que le jeune homme pouvait encore faire, et c'était tout à son honneur. Toutefois, il restait encore la sœur de ce dernier ; peut-être celle-ci se révèlerait-elle plus encline à la communication.

Cela valait le coup d'essayer, au pire des cas tant pis, il n'aurait rien perdu… Pas même du temps. Résolu, Legolas remonta donc jusqu'à la seconde cellule qui se trouvait en hauteur et plus loin, à l'opposé total de celle du garçon.

Lorsque l'elfe y arriva, il découvrit une fine silhouette pareille à une brindille de frêne recroquevillée sur le sol et adossée au mur, exactement comme l'avait été son frère avant elle. Pendant un moment, l'ellon crut qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à la détenue, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci remue doucement. Il en profita alors pour se racler bruyamment la gorge afin de témoigner de sa présence. La jeune femme se redressa et leva les yeux vers lui, le tout en ce qui paraissait être une fraction de seconde.

 _Quelle vivacité,_ nota Legolas.

L'intensité du regard de la braconnière le frappa de plein fouet avec stupeur. Comment des yeux si profonds, si purs, pouvaient-ils se rendre coupable d'un quelconque crime ? Elle aussi, elle était si jeune… Le prince prit conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer quand ses poumons menacèrent d'exploser. Tout comme son frère, elle fut la première à prendre la parole :

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la mort puisse avoir un tel visage. Ni que Thranduil paraisse si jeune en dépit de son immortalité, annonça-t-elle d'une voix paraissant déjà d'outre-tombe.

— Je ne suis pas Thranduil, corrigea le prince.

Il ne lui semblait pas nécessaire d'ajouter son nom. A la façon dont la jeune femme continuait de le regarder – un regard brûlant que possède tout être vivant – il sut d'emblée qu'elle le connaissait déjà. Après tout, comme l'avait déjà deviné la braconnière, Legolas était le reflet renvoyé d'un miroir de son géniteur. Et on ne connaissait de Thranduil qu'un seul enfant.

— Vous devez être son fils dans ce cas ; vous lui ressemblez énormément. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance d'autant ressembler à mes parents.

— Vous êtes mal en point, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ce qui précédait.

— Vraiment ? A qui la faute, dites-moi ? Peu importe à présent, répondit-elle d'une voix calme en haussant les épaules, d'une attitude parfaitement égale. Qu'est-ce qui a encore de l'importance au fond d'une cellule, si proche de la mort ? Bien qu'il me semble ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois, je ne peux réellement pas m'empêcher de voir Thranduil au-travers de votre visage. Un visage sans âge, aussi froid, lisse et dur que le marbre… Dites-moi Legolas, puisse que tel est censé être votre nom, portez-vous un amour déraisonné et inconditionné à quelqu'un d'autre, à quelqu'un de proche de vous ?

— Non, avoua Legolas, gêné de voir que la prisonnière le mettait mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Vous m'en voyez déçu pour vous. J'imagine que vous demander de libérer mon frère ne servira à rien, dans ce cas. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les sentiments qui nous unissent si vous êtes un être sans cœur.

— Je vous défends de me parler ainsi. Vous me devez le respect, je suis l'hériter du roi et votre vie, tout comme celle de votre frère, peut dépendre de moi à tout instant, menaça le prince d'une voix grave.

— Les mots ont le sens qu'ils ont, déclara laconiquement la braconnière. Je suis désolée si la vérité vous blesse, mais notez que les mots ne sont que du vent. Si vous avez peur du vent, méfiez-vous de la tempête, ajouta-t-elle ensuite à titre de menace.

Legolas toisa l'humaine qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux forgés dans un puissant alliage elfique et renforcés par des enchantements. Il ne saurait dire s'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme de la haine ou de l'admiration. Il savait cependant qu'il ne devait ressentir ni l'un ni l'autre ; la braconnière aurait dû le laisser indifférent, seulement ce n'était pas le cas. Départager ou même tenter de qualifier ses sentiments paraissait désœuvré et impossible en cet instant.

Elle s'exprimait d'une façon étrange, d'une voix emplie d'une certaine sagesse et ponctuée d'une logique indiscutable. Et pourtant, sa dernière phrase aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui.

Durant plusieurs secondes – ou plusieurs minutes – ils se regardèrent sans mot dire, se défiant du regard en chiens de faïence. Chacun essayait de percevoir derrière le regard de l'autre ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas, ce qui demeurait dans l'ombre. Mais c'était comme lire dans une langue étrangère : qui y avait-il à sonder dans un livre dont on ne comprenait rien ?

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme soupira et détourna le regard pour le reporter sur le mur en face d'elle, qu'elle se mit à fixer avec intensité comme si elle était en mesure de le briser rien que par la force de sa volonté.

Legolas sentit une satisfaction puérile s'emparer de lui après avoir gagné cette espèce de bataille du regard, et il ressentit une pointe de honte face à ce sentiment. N'avait-il pas passé l'âge, depuis longtemps, de ressentir ce genre de choses ?

— Vous auriez dû nous tuer tout de suite, déclara finalement la braconnière, sans bouger d'un pouce. Les soldats, j'entends.

— Le sort des prisonniers dépend uniquement de la décision de la royauté. Vous n'avez pas tenté de nous attaquer, il ne s'agit donc pas de légitime défense. Les soldats n'avaient et n'ont aucunement le droit de vous tuer si vous ne répondez pas à certaines conditions. Sachez toutefois que si vous espérez mourir, ce ne sera pas de ma main. Je ne vous ferai pas cet odieux plaisir, annonça Legolas avant d'aussitôt regretter ses paroles.

Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille ? Il regarda son interlocutrice pour tenter de voir sa réaction et ainsi d'essayer de rattraper le coup mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas avoir bronché. Il ne devait pas oublier les raisons de sa présence ici. Braquer la jeune femme contre lui ne l'aiderait assurément pas à avoir les réponses qu'il désirait ardemment obtenir.

Legolas préféra changer de sujet, juste au cas-où :

— Quel est votre nom ? lui demanda-t-il alors, d'une voix radoucie.

— A quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ? répliqua-t-elle de but en blanc. Les morts n'ont pas besoin d'être nommés.

 _Elle est si imperturbable et impénétrable que s'en est déroutant. Existe-t-il un moyen de percer ses défenses ?_ se questionna l'ellon.

— Vous connaissez mon nom, je ne connais pas le vôtre, expliqua-t-il en essayant d'adopter l'attitude de la braconnière. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous êtes toujours vivante. Je ne désire connaître votre nom qu'afin de pouvoir m'entretenir avec vous sur un pied d'égalité.

— Serons-nous donc amenés à nous revoir ? s'enquit la prisonnière, confuse et surprise par ce brusque revirement de situation.

— Il se pourrait bien, en effet. Répondez.

— Assylana, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

La surprise qui saisit Legolas était presque palpable.

Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi le fait qu'elle lui révèle son identité aussi simplement l'avait déstabilisé. Cependant, le calme d'Assylana le calma également. Il n'émit pas de doute concernant la véracité des paroles de la jeune femme, pas après qu'ils aient franchi si vite la barrière de ses lèvres sans rencontrer d'obstacle. Même l'intonation et les accents de sa voix laissaient entendre l'écho de la vérité. Non, elle ne mentait décidément pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait de toute manière ?

Le prince hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Il voulut continuer son entretient mais il vit qu'Assylana avait l'esprit songeur. Ses yeux scrutaient la paroi voisine d'un regard aveugle, vide et laissaient entrevoir sa présence très loin de l'endroit où elle se trouvait en réalité. Quelque peu déçu Legolas s'apprêta à partir, jugeant qu'il pourrait toujours revenir à un autre moment tant que la sentence n'aurait pas été prononcée. Toutefois, au moment où il tourna le dos à la cellule, une question naquit dans son esprit, avec une telle spontanéité qu'il se sentit obligé de la poser bien qu'il en craigne la réponse et, qu'au fond, il la connaisse déjà :

— Assylana, vous n'en êtes pas à votre première fois, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-il le souffle court.

— Non, en effet, admit-elle sur le même ton.

Le prince hocha la tête derechef et reprit sa marche, incrédule et songeur. Si ce n'était réellement pas la première fois qu'Assylana braconnait sur leurs terres, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle n'eût jamais été prise ou même vue auparavant ? Il est vrai que les frontières étaient très peu gardées en raison du problème que constituaient les araignées – qui devenaient d'ailleurs un véritable fléau qui coûtait chaque jour davantage d'attention et de bras ; les patrouilles de gardes n'allaient donc que peu du côté du village, estimant qu'en cas d'attaque, ce dernier serait à même de pouvoir riposter par ses propres moyens. L'erreur venait-elle de là ? Sans doute, mais comment savoir à ce stade ?

Alors qu'il quittait la prison, il se surprit à ressentir un sentiment étrange, comme une appréhension, un mauvais pressentiment. Une petite voix en lui lui murmura que l'affaire était bien loin d'être terminée… Assylana et son frère étaient intrigants, ils méritaient que l'on s'intéresse à leur cas de plus près. Cependant, avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, tout un chacun se devait d'attendre le jugement de Thranduil.

* * *

 _Coin réponse:  
_ _Je précise que si vous possédez un compte "joignable", je vous répondrai par message privé. Sinon, vous retrouverez sans doute un petit mot à votre attention en bas de chaque chapitre ;)_

Luna Shadow: L'ancienne version... Ah, que de souvenirs avec celle-ci ! Le début, sans être excellent, n'était pas miséreux si je puis dire, mais après je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que je foire autant ce récit... Mais genre bien foiré - là il est devenu miséreux. Je ferai peut-être à l'occasion plusieurs pdv si vraiment les chapitres sont courts, mais tant que je peux n'en faire qu'un seul par chapitre, je me tiendrai à cette idée. J'espère te revoir bientôt ! :)

Okami: Haha oui, tu fais bien d'être rassurée... si tu savais le nombre de projets qui ont fini par atterrir au fond de ma corbeille d'ordinateur, toutes tes craintes auraient trouvé une justification ! Je préfère effectivement narrer cette histoire avec différents points de vue, qui permettent une plus large perception de l'histoire et qui me permettent surtout de pouvoir montrer un espace, un événement marquant ou autre chose du même type qui se passe en parallèle. Il se peut donc que deux choses différentes arrivent au même moment, à un endroit différent. En ce qui concerne les personnages d'ailleurs, ils ont presque tous changés donc je ne sais pas si on va réellement retrouvé les mêmes que ceux de l'histoire originale. Ce sera à toi de me le dire. Dans un cas comme l'autre, j'espère pouvoir te compter dans les visiteurs du chapitre suivant.

 **Merci d'être passé(e) et à la prochaine,  
Lhenaya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_PRISONNIERE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 3: DIMENA_**

* * *

Le chant du silence

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le village, pâle, froide, silencieuse et triste. Paresseuse, elle croissait avec lenteur dans le ciel au dépend du soleil qui, faible astre à la force déclinante au fil des minutes, dardait ses rayons lumineux et chaleureux pour la dernière fois en ce jour, dans un ultime adieu silencieux aux êtres vivants qui lui tournaient le dos sans lui adresser le moindre regard, la moindre attention. Au-dehors, on commençait à rentrer ce que l'on n'était pas sûr de retrouver le lendemain. Les enfants qui avaient joué toute l'après-midi ensemble courraient à présent pour rentrer chez eux, de crainte de se découvrir enfermés dehors à la merci de tout et surtout de la nuit.

On s'échangeait également des regards respectueux mais teintés de méfiance par en-dessous, un salut presque dénué de sens à l'approche de la nuit mais toutefois nécessaire pour se rassurer. On avait beau s'entraider sans problème la journée, on devenait très vite suspicieux envers ses voisins la nuit tombée. Pouvait-on réellement avoir confiance en quelqu'un ?

L'air aussi se rafraîchissait progressivement… Le village paraissait mourir dans un dernier soupir, comme expirant les dernières âmes qu'il contenait. Un chat famélique disparut au détour d'une ruelle, non sans avoir au préalable feulé et jeté un regard d'un jaune brillant, inhumain et craintif derrière lui. Que craignait-il donc, _lui_?

Dimena attendait en silence sous la petite terrasse couverte de sa maison, les mains jointes devant elle dans une prière silencieuse, le regard troublé et fixé en direction de l'horizon, sur la fine route de terre qui quittait le village – ou y arrivait, selon le point de vue que l'on adoptait. Le plafond de bois grinçait sans raison apparente au-dessus d'elle, humide et quelque peu moisi par les années et les pluies saisonnières. Doran prétendait chaque année qu'il s'écroulerait, cependant il tenait toujours le coup depuis le temps, fermement ancré sur ses poutres non moins solides, si bien qu'au final on n'y croyait plus, et qu'on n'y prêtait plus attention.

Le bruit était même devenu familier, recherché et apaisant.

Cependant, en dépit de sa familiarité, son bruit n'était cette fois-là pas suffisamment apaisant pour annihiler les craintes de la jeune fille, qui augmentaient en proportion du nombre d'heures qui s'écoulait. Chaque minute renforçait sa peur et chaque seconde la tiraillait avec force, dotée d'une satisfaction malsaine et d'un goût prononcé pour la torture mentale. Chaque seconde paraissait être un énième coup de poignard dans le dos, et chaque nouveau souffle expiré un que son frère ou sa sœur n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de lâcher.

Ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ni ses aînés. A vrai dire, personne ne l'était. Seule Dimena errait dans la maison, telle un fantôme qui hanterait une demeure qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. E que diraient Luthan et Morna, lorsqu'ils verraient que Doran et Assylana n'étaient pas là ? Surtout Doran…

Oh, bien sûr qu'ils savaient où se trouvait Assylana, même s'ils s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de fermer les yeux là-dessus. Luthan et Morna avaient été franchement contre la pratique du braconnage sur le territoire elfique à une époque, mais en voyant que cela s'était avéré nécessaire – indispensable aurait même été le mot juste –, ils avaient fait silence et tolérer les escapades de leur fille aînée. Sans réellement l'encourager, ils ne cherchaient plus à la retenir, ne lui imposaient plus de couvre-feu.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que leur fils avait cette fois-ci décidé d'accompagner son aînée.

Tant de gens savaient où se trouvait Assylana (et accessoirement Doran), mais parce que cela leur était également profitable et égal, ils n'agissaient pas, n'en parlaient jamais, pas même entre eux. Tout le monde se taisait ou prétendait ne pas savoir, comme si le fait de ponctuer leur mensonge d'un banal haussement d'épaule bien travaillé et constamment répété suffirait à tromper la réalité. A quoi bon démentir une vérité ou même tout simplement l'évoquer quand tout le monde la connaissait déjà ? La défiance régnait partout au sein du village, censurant des sujets qu'il valait même mieux ne jamais évoqué…

Mais ce n'était pas normal qu'ils prennent autant de temps à regagner la maison. Jamais Assylana n'était rentrée aussi tard il faisait toujours plus ou moins jours lorsqu'elle regagnait la maison. Quelque chose de grave avait dû leur arriver, mais comment savoir, seule ici et à l'écart de tout ? La jeune fille soupira, s'efforçant tant bien que mal de prendre son mal en patience. Patience qu'on disait d'ailleurs mère de toutes les vertus, mais jusqu'à quel point ? En outre, on lui reprochait souvent d'être anxieuse et tendue à l'excès Dimena ne s'inquiétait peut-être que pour des broutilles.

Peut-être Assylana avait-elle abattu un daim lors de sa chasse, et Doran l'aidait à le ramener. Certes, cela était peu probable, mais pas impossible pour peu qu'on ait de la chance et de l'habileté. La benjamine Castelbois se rongeait les ongles au sang, fébrile elle avait beau être la plus jeune, elle se considérait sans orgueil comme étant la plus sensée des enfants. Et c'était sans doute vrai. Mais ce qu'elle regrettait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir su nouer une relation plus complice avec sa fratrie, à créer des liens suffisamment forts pour qu'ils lui fassent confiance – _se_ fassent mutuellement confiance – et qu'elle n'ait pas à s'inquiéter comme elle le faisait à présent.

Lorsque le jour eût pleinement achevé son déclin, Dimena rentra et ferma la porte à clef derrière elle, résolue. Si quelqu'un voulait entrer, il n'aurait qu'à frapper pour le lui faire savoir sa famille avait quant à elle la clef. La jeune fille frissonna à l'intérieur : il faisait aussi froid au-dedans qu'au-dehors, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que ce n'était pas qu'une question de froid. Ou du moins, pas _ce_ genre de froid-là. Elle s'acquitta de quelques tâches ménagères de base, afin que son esprit n'ait pas le temps de songer à autre chose.

Le silence assourdissant lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules et la crainte profondément dans l'âme bien qu'elle s'efforce à fredonner, à chanter par-dessus afin de les tromper tous deux, à les tenir en respect le plus loin possible d'elle, la crainte comme le silence. Mais elle essayait surtout de se tromper elle-même. En vain. Lorsqu'elle se fut lassée de toute cette mascarade inutile, elle prit un livre et s'assit au coin du feu. Le crépitement des flammes et les protestations des buches qui ne voulaient pas brûler lui firent du bien.

Elle connaissait déjà cette histoire qu'elle avait choisie, un conte pour enfant qu'elle connaissait par cœur. C'était celui que préférait Assylana et le premier que sa mère lui avait raconté dès qu'elle avait été en mesure de comprendre le sens des mots. _Laryssa et le Roi de feu._

Doucement, elle commença la lecture, l'esprit toutefois ailleurs, à quelques lieues d'ici.

Puis vint le moment où les mots n'avaient plus le moindre sens sous ses yeux, où les phrases n'étaient plus que des formes désœuvrées qui dansaient devant des pupilles qui ne les distinguaient presque plus. La magie de ce conte était morte depuis longtemps, bien qu'il conserve toujours sa beauté pour peu qu'on sache s'y intéresser.

Mais l'angoisse accaparait toute l'attention de la jeune fille. Impossible de se concentrer plus de deux secondes sur la trame du récit qu'elle connaissait depuis...combien de temps désormais ? Dimena ne put se résoudre à continuer, en dépit de tous les efforts qu'elle consacrait à la tâche. Elle eut envie de crier, de pleurer, de sortir récupérer son frère et sa sœur qui devaient avoir besoin d'elle car ils étaient une famille.

Lorsque Luthan et Morna rentrèrent bien plus tard dans la nuit, leur fille s'était endormie par la grâce d'un miracle au coin du feu qui se mourrait lentement, bercée par le chant du silence de la nuit. Ses mains entourant ses genoux, cependant, ne cessaient pas d'être crispée à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Et Assylana et Doran n'étaient toujours pas rentrés…

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

Okami: Re ! Haha, c'est bien d'être revenue :'3 (Enfin, c'est surtout bien pour moi!)  
Oui oui, comme tu as pu le constater le caractère des personnages a un peu varié (vu que ma mentalité aussi, ce qui semble logique puisque j'avais quoi... treize/quatorze ans quand j'ai écris la première version ? Haha, je devais faire tellement pitié :'3). J'essaye de publier la suite dès que je peux, promis !

Luna Shadow: Oui, une nouvelle review ! #plagiat. Hum hum, sérieusement. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ta review, elle prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour arriver vu que mes chapitres prennent bien le temps qu'il faut pour sortir ! ^^  
Legolas... En fait, je ne sais jamais comment le décrire celui-là, un vrai casse-tête ! C'est lui qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre puisqu'il est le seul personnage (avec Thranduil) qui ne soit pas "made in mwa". Je suis sûre que si tu marchandes gentiment avec Assylana (contre un ou deux cerfs plus quelques lapins!), elle te laissera prendre Legolas :'3.  
Je suis aussi membre du Legolove, je connais la devise par coeur MWAHAHAHA ! (Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de délirer et que j'aille consulter... D'ailleurs, où sont mes cachets ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : je n'en ai pas.)  
Haha merci pour tout, je ferai en sorte de publier la suite dès que possible !

 **Bien à vous,  
** **Lhenaya**


	4. Chapter 4

**_PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 4: DORAN**_

* * *

 _Au goût amer._

Il était persuadé que le jour était tombé, que la nuit avait pris possession du monde bien qu'il ne puisse en être sûr sans regarder le ciel. Il ignorait si cela faisait des jours, des nuits ou bien les deux qu'il se trouvait tapis au fond de cette cellule désolée. Le jeune homme avait perdu la notion du temps, mais pas celle de l'espace toujours si exigüe. Il y avait en effet de quoi devenir claustrophobe…

Doran avait entendu sa sœur s'agiter pendant l'entretient qu'elle avait eu avec l'elfe et s'en était inquiété. Il avait alors essayé de la contacter mais les gardes ne s'étaient pas montrés enclins à cela. Crier à travers la prison n'avait sans doute pas été une bonne idée… Confiné au fond de sa cellule, tremblant pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était contraint d'attendre que quelque chose survienne.

La solitude omniprésente venait se coller à sa peau comme des vêtements mouillés, ne lui laissant jamais le moindre instant de répit, tout juste un moment pour souffler. Elle revenait le hanter dans ses songes dès qu'il faisait mine de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, lui hurlant d'une voix sourde sa présence comme l'aurait fait une vraie personne dont on ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. La langueur acerbe à laquelle s'écoulaient les heures ne l'aidait pas à relativiser, pas plus qu'à oublier.

Impossible pour lui de se soustraire de cette étreinte doucereuse et oppressante.

Et depuis leur arrestation, le fait le plus déplorable était que personne n'était venu s'enquérir de leur état, que ce soit pour les nourrir ou leur donner à boire. Le jeune homme avait la gorge sèche comme du parchemin, déglutir lui était devenu douloureux et plus d'une fois sa tête l'avait tourné. En vérité, s'il restait assis, c'était surtout pour ne pas s'évanouir. Peut-être n'avait-il aussi plus la force de pouvoir se relever.

Il soupira de lassitude, songeant que cette situation n'était pas seulement la pire qu'il soit mais aussi la plus stupide possible. Car oui, cela relevait presque d'une mauvaise plaisanterie que de se faire prendre le seul jour où il venait dans la forêt. Foutue ironie de la vie. Hésitant, il trouva néanmoins en lui la force et le courage d'appeler :

— Assy ?

Sa voix buta sur les syllabes mais se répercuta néanmoins en de multiples et rauques échos dans l'ensemble de la vaste pièce, ressemblant davantage à des râles émanant d'une bête à l'agonie au-travers d'une caverne, mais ne trouva pas de réponse. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix familière et attendue lui répondit non sans une pointe de sarcasme :

— Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je suis toujours là ? Eh bien il faut croire que oui, très cher frère, et ce pour encore un moment ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'échapper !

Doran ébaucha un sourire rassuré à cette réponse, mais n'ajouta rien. Sa sœur allait bien, en dépit de l'animosité fulgurante qui transparaissait dans sa voix de cristal et qui était aussi tranchante que de l'acier fraîchement aiguisé. Assylana avait toujours été quelque peu rancunière, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne.

En ce qui le concernait, il était bien loin de pouvoir prétendre être au mieux de sa forme : une violente douleur lui tiraillait les côtes dès qu'il tentait de bouger. Peut-être ces dernières étaient-elles cassées, ce qui expliquerait sans problème la douleur qui l'accablait.

Pendant un moment, il lui avait été facile d'ignorer ce mal, mais à présent qu'il ne pouvait plus se soucier que de cela, il lui était très difficile de passer outre. Heureusement, le jeune homme ne crachait pas de sang, ce qui signifiait que cela aurait pu être pire. Mais dans tous les cas, cela aurait forcément pu être mieux…

La voix de sa sœur aînée résonna de nouveau tel un carillon, cette fois-ci plus sérieuse et autoritaire :

— Doran, _est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_

Aussi étrange et inexplicable que cela puisse paraître, Assylana n'avait jamais eu une voix qui correspondait à son physique. Elle avait les traits doux, le visage gracieux hérité de leur mère, les yeux bleus d'un ciel d'orage de leur père et de très longs cheveux raides d'un brun auburn qui lui battaient les reins même attachés. Plutôt petite et frêle comme un jeune arbre, l'essentiel de sa force avait l'air de se concentrer dans ses bras au moyen du maniement de l'arc et dans ses jambes grâce à ses longues heures de marche qu'elle effectuait régulièrement pour se réapprovisionner en viande.

Certes elle était belle, mais il émanait également de son être quelque chose qui inspirait la crainte, ou du moins qui perturbait quiconque la regardait. En d'autres termes, on préférait éviter d'avoir affaire à elle plus que nécessaire. Seule sa voix n'entrait pas dans le portrait que l'on pourrait se figurer d'une « beauté froide », comme elle était qualifiée au village. Son fort caractère ne devait pas beaucoup l'aider non plus.

La voix d'Assylana était claire et porterait sans doute à jamais les accents et les traces de l'enfance, sans réellement être une voix fluette. Les yeux fermés, entendre sa voix apaisait et rassurait instantanément, comme si elle eût été porteuse d'un quelconque sortilège. Elle sonnait comme un chant, une berceuse.

Elle pouvait bien essayer de camoufler ou de modifier sa voix à loisir, de jouer avec les timbres et les sonorités des mots pour paraître plus menaçante lorsqu'elle parlait, toutefois il était impossible de s'y méprendre.

C'était du moins ce que pensait Doran au sujet de sa sœur.

Jamais, même lors des rares fois où ils se disputaient, il n'avait eu peur de sa sœur.

— Je ne sais pas trop, Assy. Je crois que je suis blessé au niveau des côtes, avoua le jeune homme un peu à contrecœur, ne voulant pas inutilement alarmé son aînée.

— Quoi, tu es blessé ?! s'exclama-t-elle, inquiète et en colère.

Doran pouvait presque la voir sauter sur ses pieds et accourir vers lui. Elle était si prévisible… Si inconsciente, en un sens.

— Oh ! Silence là-dedans ! Les prisonniers ne sont pas autorisés à communiquer entre eux ! lança un garde avec froideur.

— Dans ce cas, c'est à vous que je vais m'adresser ! rugit Assylana d'une voix forte. Mon frère est blessé, il a besoin de soins de toute urgence et nous n'avons ni à manger ni à boire ! Si vous avez l'intention de nous tuer, faites-le au moins d'une façon décente ! Pas comme des barbares !

Un garde visiblement en colère entra vivement dans la prison et se dirigea vers la cellule d'Assylana à grands pas. Doran réagit d'instinct en reconnaissant l'elfe de la forêt, le capitaine de la garde, et plongea avec célérité malgré la douleur jusqu'à la limite des barreaux. Il sortit son bras dans le but dérisoire de retenir l'elfe qui l'évita sans mal, l'ignorant royalement – sans même un regard dans sa direction.

La douleur physique qui lui asséna un nouveau coup au ventre n'était que pichenette en comparaison de la peur soudaine qui s'était emparé de lui, faisant battre son cœur à tout rompre comme s'il avait couru des lieues sans s'arrêter. Cette même peur, qui avait frappé son esprit telle une gifle.

 _Je t'en prie Assy, excuse-toi, excuse-toi,_ supplia le jeune homme en son for intérieur, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Les yeux fermés, il s'efforça d'écouter plus que de regarder – de toute façon il ne pouvait rien voir à cette distance. Seulement rien ne survint, ou alors il ne l'entendit pas…

Oo°oO

Doran haletait dans la semi-obscurité de la cellule. Sa gorge le brûlait et l'air était désespérément sec autour de lui. Son état ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps il empirait.

La touffeur de la cellule devenait alarmante, tel un été qui ne connaîtrait pas de fin. La lumière n'avait pas été ravivée depuis le matin, et le peu qui en restait faisait vivre et danser des ombres mouvantes projetées contre les parois tout autour de lui, sous un angle exotique et envoûtant, avec fluidité, beauté et souplesse comme si des esprits venus de nulle part et de partout à la fois se mettaient à interagir avec les vivants. Etait-ce là les esprits de la Mort ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Le jeune homme peinait à réfléchir, à concentrer son esprit sur une chose concrète et bien précise. La moindre pensée semblait vouloir le fuir comme on s'efforce de fuir les malades de la peste ou de la lèpre de peur de l'attraper aussi. Un bruit de clé que l'on tourne dans une serrure le ramena dans le monde des vivants, dans la cellule où il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'y trouvait assis. Une assiette pleine fut déposée par terre et un pichet d'eau suivit. Pas un regard, pas une parole n'était été échangée au court de ce bref échange qui n'avait duré guère plus d'une minute.

L'elfe qui avait dû accomplir cette base besogne était reparti dans le même néant que celui duquel il était apparu.

 _Rêve ou réalité ? Ruse ou vérité ?_ s'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance mais espoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir : se jeter dessus. Doran se saisit avidement du pichet et but jusqu'à s'étouffer. L'eau était fraîche et pure, sans arrière-goût donc sans poison, à moins que celui-ci ne soit indétectable. La moitié du liquide s'était répandue sur sa peau, sur ses vêtements qui le firent frissonner au contact du liquide froid, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était comme la caresse d'une jeune fille, un geste doux et bienveillant, réconfortant.

Cela lui fit un bien fou, et il dut reprendre son souffle plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir porter toute son attention sur l'assiette qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Peut-être les dieux existaient-ils, au final, et qu'ils avaient accepté de répondre à ses multiples prières silencieuses.

Durant sa vie et surtout son enfance, le jeune homme s'était plus d'une fois passé de nourriture, manger n'était donc pas son intérêt principal dans l'immédiat. Mais il avait faim, son estomac faisait des nœuds à l'intérieur de son corps aussi décida-t-il de ne manger que la moitié de son repas et de conserver les aliments le moins périssable au cas-où, – notamment le pain qu'il estimait pouvoir tenir encore quelques jours.

Jamais il n'avait eu ou même vu d'assiette aussi remplie que la sienne en cet instant, néanmoins à ses yeux, la nourriture avait un goût âpre, amer et il l'aurait volontiers troquée contre autre chose, comme la liberté, si cela lui avait été possible…

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Luna Shadow:_ Hey-yaa! Bah, écoute, la vie est dure ! XD (Quelle excuse formidable...). Négocie bien avec Thranduil, c'est un type qui lâche pas l'affaire, surtout si tu lui parles d'échanger son fils contre un cerf (ou l'inverse ?)... Mais dans un cas comme l'autre, Assylana n'est pas difficile, elle prendra ce qu'il lui reste vu que, de toute façon, les deux lui sont utiles à leur manière :'3.

 _ **Annonce générale:**_ Hey hey tout le monde ! Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier d'être encore là et de suivre avec patience cette histoire qui met du temps à se mettre en place, comme vous avez pu le constater. La fiction sera sans doute longue dans la mesure où il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, mais quand on voit la taille de ces derniers cela me semble _relativement_ raisonnable. Un petit clin d'oeil pour ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en follow, favorite et ceux qui ont laissé une review. ;)  
On se retrouve au chapitre 5, chapitre "check-point" & "check-up" où on fera un rapide résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé !

 **Puissiez-vous échapper à la colère de Thranduil,  
Lhenaya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_PRISONNIÈRE_** _ **DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 5: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

 _Un brin de bonté._

En dépit du repas copieux qu'on lui avait servi, Assylana n'avait ni bu ni mangé, – n'ayant trouvé ni la force ni la volonté de le faire. Assise au fond de sa cellule, la jeune femme attendait en portant un regard aveugle sur les barreaux en face d'elle, comme si cela lui permettrait de passer au-travers. Immobile comme jamais ne le serait une statue, elle attendait la venue de Legolas, fils de Thranduil.

La jeune braconnière espérait que celui-ci lui viendrait en aide, lui qui semblait plus ouvert et plus tolérant que ses confrères. Peut-être consentirait-il à ce que son frère reçoive des soins.

C'était un espoir auquel se rattacher dans sa propre souffrance.

Le fait que Doran lui ait avoué être blessé l'avait profondément troublée et inquiétée. Assylana était une personne fière – peut-être même trop –, toutefois en cet instant elle était prête à se jeter aux pieds de n'importe qui pour quémander de l'aide, implorer et supplier à genoux pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un brin de bonté. Abandonner sa fierté pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ne lui avait jamais posé problème – car peut-être n'avait-elle eu que trop rarement l'occasion de le faire. Et, aussi, elle était rongé d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce que subissait son frère ; il lui semblait logique qu'elle cherche à se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre pour ce qu'elle avait elle-même engendré contre sa volonté.

En voulant s'humecter les lèvres, la jeune femme grimaça lorsque le sang dégoulina le long de sa bouche avant de s'infiltrer insidieusement au fond de sa gorge, laissant dans son sillage un arrière-goût désagréable de rouille. Elle rit jaune en esquissant un rictus. Lorsqu'il l'avait frappée pour la faire taire dans son élan d'inconscience, l'elfe n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle avait la lèvre fendue et s'était même mordue la langue au passage.

 _Il n'a vraiment pas fait semblant… Qu'il aille crever en enfer pour peu que cela soit possible !_ songea-t-elle avec amertume avant de se radoucir, lasse de tout.

 _Regarde-toi un peu, ma fille. Provoquer les elfes… Mais quelle folie ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille, toi qui d'ordinaire n'es pas si imprudente ?!_ intervint la voix de sa raison en son for intérieur, dont les accents ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de sa mère ; ce à quoi Assylana répondit avec véhémence : _D'ordinaire, je ne me fais jamais prendre. Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché, cette fois ?_

L'absence totale de bruit lui faisait prendre conscience de la lenteur du temps qui s'écoutait avec lourdeur, comme si les secondes n'étaient pas des secondes mais quelque chose que seuls les elfes pouvaient percevoir et identifier. Une notion du temps qui leur était propre, fidèle et irréversible.

La braconnière soupira derechef, ferma les yeux pour apprécier la protection de la barrière psychique qu'elle créait en se soustrayant de cette cellule rien qu'en clignant les paupières et s'endormit profondément, se coupant lentement mais totalement de la réalité.

Assylana sentit qu'on lui secouait vigoureusement l'épaule, toutefois c'était une sensation qui lui semblait venir de très loin et elle ne voulut pas répondre à cet appel insistant qu'elle jugeait sans intérêt et inapproprié à la situation. C'était comme une piqûre d'insecte : il ne fallait pas la gratter, sinon la sensation et le besoin de le faire ne s'en faisaient que plus forts et plus persistants – nécessaires. La seule solution était d'ignorer ce contact, comme on s'efforce d'ignorer une simple piqûre de moustique.

La jeune femme se trouvait en effet dans la forêt, au beau milieu du printemps où la végétation a son parfum si particulier et si singulier qu'aucune autre saison ne parvient à reproduire, à lui conférer. Le soleil était à son zénith et dégageait une douce chaleur protectrice comme les bras d'une mère ; et les oiseaux, en fond, gazouillaient leur bonheur d'être libre dans les arbres, au-travers des feuilles incroyablement vertes et odorantes. Un sentiment de calme, de sécurité et de liberté émanaient et emplissaient ces lieux tandis que la notion même de menace ne semblait pas du tout exister aux alentours.

Même le vent était porteur d'un écho d'espoir et d'avenir radieux.

Ici, et en cet instant, la jeune femme était sereine. Elle ne craignait rien ni personne, ne redoutait pas le lendemain et guère plus elfes que les frontières – dans ses rêves tout cela n'existaient pas. Elle était la seule et unique maîtresse de ce monde utopique, sous l'emprise du désir avide de pouvoir enfin faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle en tirait une grande puissance, en dépit du fait qu'elle sache que tout ceci n'était pas plus réel qu'actuel.

Assylana osa se demander si cet idéal avait pu exister par le passé ou si, au contraire, il était réservé à un avenir qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Elle n'en savait rien, mais peu lui importait en cet instant car elle avait l'occasion de le vivre, de le goûter, même pour un bref instant, même indirectement. Malgré le fait que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion, la prisonnière s'abandonnait de tout cœur et de toute âme, en toute confiance aux griffes de cette chimère et aux miracles que ce moment éphémère pouvait produire et promettre.

Cependant, la force inconnue et invisible qui s'était manifestée revint de nouveau, plus vigoureuse et plus virulente que la première fois. Celle-ci était bien déterminée à la soustraire de cet havre de paix et Assylana eut beau lutter, l'entité surnaturelle était d'une force de volonté supérieure à la sienne. Finalement la jeune femme ne put lutter davantage et capitula face à son assaillant immatériel qui la tira encore et encore, même après qu'elle eut déposé les armes.

Lorsque la braconnière émergea du sommeil avec une grimace, une main était posée sur son épaule et la secouait sans brutalité mais avec vivacité et obsession. Ainsi, c'était elle la fautive de tout ceci… Sauf qu'à cette main s'accompagnait un bras, et qu'au bout de ce bras se trouvait un visage familier et désiré : Legolas.

Mais désiré pour quelle raison, déjà ?

Lorsque l'elfe prit la parole, sa voix parut encore très lointaine, comme embuée et aussi volatile et perceptible que de la fumée aux oreilles de la jeune femme :

— Assylana, comment vous êtes-vous blessée ? s'enquit Legolas d'une voix douce, presque suave.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi lui parlait-il et que faisait-il ici ? En voulant se redresser, la brune fut prise d'un léger vertige et sa tête lui tourna l'espace d'une seconde. Elle dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur la douleur pour la voir s'évanouir aussi facilement et rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Néanmoins, un sentiment de nausée persista. Mais Assylana l'ignora, se retourna vers le prince et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il semblait déterminé à demeurer ici, tant que la braconnière ne lui aurait pas répondu.

— Je suis blessée ? se sentit-elle obligée de demander, surprise et hébétée.

La réponse qu'elle attendait ne vint pas tout de suite.

Legolas, assis à côté d'elle, posait sur sa personne un regard désolé et condescendant, ponctué d'un sentiment que la jeune femme hésitait à qualifier d'inquiétude. Ce ne pouvait pas être cela, c'était profondément stupide. Pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il pour elle alors qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que le silence perdurait, Assylana prit conscience de la proximité de leur corps, ce qui impliquait que Legolas soit entré pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Peut-être en raison de la blessure dont elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. En dépit de la gêne qu'elle ressentit suite à ce constat, elle ne bougea pas. Legolas reprit avec insistance, désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire :

— Oui. A la lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lorsqu'elle vit la main hésitante de l'elfe s'approcher d'elle pour lui désigner l'endroit dont il parlait, la jeune femme s'écarta vivement de lui en lui décrochant un regard noir. Que croyait-il ? Que parce qu'il avait une voix autoritaire et tous les droits sur elle, elle se laisserait faire ? C'était bien orgueilleux de penser ainsi. Orgueilleux et stupide. Téméraire et inconscient.

Suspicieuse, la prisonnière fronça les sourcils, appréhendant la suite des événements et prête à réagir en conséquence. Le prince se retint de bouger, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne craignait plus rien puis ajouta :

— Je suis entré car j'ai cru que vous étiez morte, en grande partie à cause du sang sur vos vêtements et votre visage, poursuivit l'ellon. Vous n'êtes pas aussi mal en point que je le pensais, fort heureusement, cependant ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser mourir ! On vous a apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau pour boire, restaurez-vous !

Assylana déglutit difficilement, ravivant le goût et la chaleur du sang à l'intérieur de sa bouche et grimaça. Elle avait toujours saigné avec abondance, même pour des blessures insignifiantes. Les souvenirs, tenus en respect par la léthargie du sommeil, lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire et elle se demanda comment elle avait pu oublier une telle chose. La jeune femme se retint de cracher pour chasser la désagréable présence du sang dans son être, en dépit de la furieuse envie qui la titillait. A la place, elle s'essuya sur sa tunique déjà bien rougie avant de répondre :

— A quoi bon de toute façon, puisque je m'en vais mourir sous peu ? Les morts n'ont pas besoin d'avoir le ventre plein. De plus, jeûner de temps en temps est bon pour la santé. J'ai eu suffisamment l'habitude depuis mon enfance de me priver de ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir, ou n'avais pas besoin d'avoir dans l'immédiat… Pour moi, tout ceci m'est familier, sauf que ma cellule – mon village –, est d'ordinaire un peu plus grande et plus animée.

— Vous n'êtes pas encore morte, Assylana, rappela le prince en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant le reste de la tirade. Dans l'immédiat, vous avez besoin de vous sustenter, croyez-moi… Mais répondez d'abord à ma question : _que vous est-il arrivé ?_ Je vous assure, je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurai pas.

Le souvenir de la gifle et du sang répandu vint danser dans sa tête avec une insistance malsaine, la narguant presque comme un enfant teigneux qui se croit invincible. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait rien de plus qu'une lèvre fendue et un petit coup de dents ; cela ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que ce que laissait entendre Legolas et cela ne l'était sans doute pas.

— J'ai voulu venir en aide à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Le désir de racheter une faute que je n'ai pas su éviter, déclara Assylana en soupirant. Les vôtres ont blessé mon frère et…

— Je sais, admit Legolas en grimaçant, un peu gêné de cet aveu qu'il aurait préféré ne pas fournir. Je… J'ai demandé aux gardes comment vous vous portiez. Je voulais juste savoir si vous me diriez la vérité. Ils m'ont raconté votre…altercation, si je puis dire, avec notre capitaine de la garde. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si grave. D'ordinaire, ce genre de chose n'arrive jamais.

— D'ordinaire, il n'y a personne dans ces cellules, répliqua la jeune femme avec une pointe d'arrogance dans la voix, se souvenant du rapide échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa conscience quelques temps plus tôt. J'aurais d'ailleurs tendance à penser que vous auriez dû me capturer bien avant. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, ce n'est pas la première fois que je braconne sur vos terres, voire même que je les arpente pendant des heures. Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne m'ayez jamais prise auparavant ? Votre vigilance se serait-elle à ce point dégradée au fil des années ?

 _Tu vas trop loin, idiote ! Penses-tu pouvoir ainsi rallier le prince de Mirkwood à ta cause ? En le défiant et l'insultant aussi effrontément ?_ pesta de nouveau la petite voix.

Assylana se retint de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, de colère contre elle-même. De plus, elle n'avait déjà que trop en bouche le goût du sang. Elle s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible à tout sentiment alors qu'elle continuait à défier son geôlier du regard. La culpabilité gagna en ampleur d'une façon considérable à l'intérieur de son ventre.

Elle aurait dû baisser les yeux, elle le savait, mais sa fierté maladive l'en empêchait. Les traits de Legolas se durcirent face à cette remarque, devenant presque aussi froids et durs que la pierre de la cellule, mais malgré la peur et la menace qu'il pouvait représenter, la jeune femme ne cilla pas un seul instant.

La rude vie qu'elle avait mené durant des années avec sa famille l'avait obligée à rester forte envers et contre tout ; son père lui avait d'ailleurs durant ces années inculqué certaines valeurs et indiqué les limites à ne pas franchir. Limites qu'elle venait justement de jeter aux orties avec autant de facilité que l'on se débarrasse d'un fruit avarié. S'il s'était trouvé dans la cellule à ce moment même, Luthan n'aurait sans doute pas laissé sa fille aînée s'en sortir indemne – pas plus que l'elfe.

Assylana craignait son père plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Bien plus que la mort.

— Ne soyez pas désobligeante Assylana, notre vigilance est telle qu'elle doit être, garantit l'héritier de Thranduil d'une voix âpre. Nous avons autant nos problèmes que vous avez les vôtres. Les araignées qui sévissent dans la partie Nord de la forêt, par exemple. Jusqu'à présent, nous avons réussi à les maintenir à l'écart pour ne pas qu'elles envahissent la partie Sud, où se trouve votre village.

— Et j'imagine que je dois vous en remercier ? s'enquit la jeune femme, sarcastique.

— Soignez-vous et mangez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande pour le moment. Et ne commettez plus le moindre acte irréfléchi. Je vous interdis de mourir avant votre procès.

Assylana vit bien que l'elfe s'efforçait de garder son calme, mais la partie déraisonnée de son être voulut savoir jusqu'où pouvait bien aller ce prétendu calme. Inconsciemment, elle espérait réussir pousser Legolas à bout.

— Parce que je mourrai ensuite, c'est ça ? rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

— Mangez et buvez, intima de nouveau le prince avec raideur, en se levant. Je vais vous quérir un guérisseur pour vous et votre frère. Vous avez ma parole.

La jeune femme sentit poindre en elle le sentiment désagréable de la honte, engendré par son attitude puérile et déplacée. Assylana vit l'ellon se relever et marcher jusqu'à la sortie, sans se départir de son calme. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte de la cellule, la jeune femme le retint :

— Merci pour tout Legolas, souffla-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux, pour ce brin de bonté que vous m'offrez. Vous n'êtes nullement obligé de le faire mais…

Le prince se retourna et fit face à la jeune femme, incapable de croire qu'elle ait pu lui tenir des propos semblables. Elle vit bien qu'il cherchait à savoir si sa gentillesse était sincère et oui, elle l'était bel et bien. Cependant…

— Mais vous ne vous excusez pas ni ne retirez vos paroles, termina Legolas.

— Il ne faut pas trop en vouloir non plus.

— N'est-ce pas ? acheva-t-il avant de sortir de la cellule et de la refermer derrière lui.

Assylana ne sut dire si l'ombre du sourire qu'elle avait cru voir sur les lèvres de l'héritier de Thranduil était réel ou non…

* * *

 _ **Point de passage & résumé des cinq premiers chapitres:**_

Parce que mes publications sont espacées dans le temps de façon aléatoire, il me semble bien de faire un rapide résumé des épisodes précédents, notamment pour ceux/celles qui ne sont pas venu(e)s depuis longtemps.

 _La vie au village des Hommes est difficile, Assylana braconne depuis des années pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa famille. Mais un jour, elle manque de chance et se fait capturer avec son frère. Les conditions de vie dans les cellules royales sont au moins aussi dures qu'au village sinon bien pires... Dans l'attente du jugement qui leur accordera soit la liberté, soit la mort, la jeune femme apprend doucement à connaître Legolas, fils de Thranduil, à qui elle demande de l'aide._

 **Coucou tout le monde,**  
Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre est un point de passage qui me permet en quelque sorte de vérifier si tout va bien, etc.  
Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à présent ? En fait, je ne sais même pas quoi vous demander... Du coup, c'est à vous de me dire tout ce que vous voulez ! :)  
Est-ce que vous avez des souhaits particuliers ?

 **A la prochaine,  
Lhenaya**


	6. Chapter 6

**_PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 6: LEGOLAS_**

* * *

 _Les voix de l'éternité._

Legolas ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre baignée dans la douce lumière des torches et la chaleur d'un feu qui se mourrait paisiblement dans l'âtre. Le crépitement des bûches n'était plus qu'un son lointain, semblable à un vague souvenir que l'on oubliait doucement ou à l'écho d'un rêve fragile disparaissant peu à peu avec le réveil. Repoussant les draps blancs de soie de son torse à découvert, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se gratta la tête avant de se redresser en soupirant. Sa tête lui faisait mal la fatigue le pesait, aussi bien dans l'âme que dans le corps.

La nuit avait été rude, en partie à cause d'un nouvel assaut des araignées qui avait nécessité beaucoup d'hommes sur le terrain. Par chance, ils n'avaient perdu aucun individu ce soir-là, comme cela pouvait parfois arriver, bien que cela reste un fait fort heureusement rare.

Puis l'ellon avait été gagné par l'insomnie. Une insomnie qu'il avait contractée sans raison apparente, au cœur même de la nuit, le soutirant de la beauté et de la sérénité d'un sommeil sans rêve qu'il avait tant souhaité, tant espéré. Legolas ne rêvait plus depuis longtemps, sans qu'il sache réellement pour quelle raison et, certaines fois, cela lui manquait cruellement. Il avait été tenté de sortir, mais cette idée l'avait rapidement quitté. Après avoir passé sa nuit dehors dans le sang et la mort, au milieu des cris d'agonies et des plaintes déchirantes de bêtes monstrueuses, le prince avait préféré rester dans son lit, qu'importe qu'il réussisse ou non à dormir. Le silence l'avait aidé à oublier, à se détacher de tout, l'étiolant presque.

Il avait alors pensé à une multitude de choses, et, il se devait de l'avouer, aux prisonniers qui séjournaient dans les cellules du palais. Leur cas l'intéressait fortement sinon l'obsédait totalement. Comme convenu avec Assylana, l'héritier de Thranduil avait bel et bien fait convoquer des guérisseurs qui, il l'espérait, avaient fait le nécessaire tant pour la jeune femme que pour son frère. Mais c'était surtout la braconnière qui avait accaparé ses songes, cette nuit-là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, d'indescriptible et d'indiscernable dans son attitude, et plus encore dans sa façon de regarder les gens, de les étudier et parfois de les toiser.

Elle était comme un animal apeuré, méfiant, un de ceux dont il fallait d'abord rassurer avec patience avant de réussir à en tirer quoique ce soit.

Le prince se souvint de ses yeux, grands et bleus, qui l'avaient défié sans crainte, sans peur mais qui avaient aussi été capable de s'abaisser pour demander de l'aide, de la compassion... Legolas se remémora les paroles que lui avait dit sa mère, une fois : « _La plus grande force, Legolas, ce n'est pas de savoir tout faire tout seul, c'est de savoir quand demander de l'aide_. » La braconnière l'intriguait, mais d'une façon particulière, telle une nouvelle espèce à étudier, à comprendre, comme si elle venait d'un monde totalement différent du sien. Ce qui, au fond, n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

L'elfe soupira une nouvelle fois et se demanda ce qu'aurait pensé sa mère d'Assylana et de Doran. On avait connu Hellana non pas uniquement comme l'épouse de Thranduil, mais comme une elleth indulgente, juste et réfléchie, qui avait la capacité de voir au-travers de son éternel sourire ce que les mots ne pouvaient pas exprimer ou cherchaient à dissimuler. Il était presque impossible de lui mentir ou de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Il s'agissait presque d'un don, d'un pouvoir accordé par les divinités.

Le temps, cependant, ne permettrait pas au prince d'avoir la réponse à sa question, pas plus qu'il ne ramènerait les morts à la vie. Hellana était morte depuis des années, partie pour un monde meilleur, et son absence était toujours douloureuse, et le vide qu'elle avait laissé toujours aussi profond, toujours aussi creux. On prétendait que tous les elfes étaient amenés à se retrouver un jour sur Valinor, la terre de leurs ancêtres, après avoir répondu à l'appel... mais pour le moment, cette notion semblait très désœuvrée et dérisoire pour le prince.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que Legolas n'avait pas côtoyé d'humains ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire. Leur courte vie ne leur permettait pas d'acquérir la sagesse elfique, certes, mais certains d'entre eux devaient bien gagner à être connus. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils soient tous comme le prétendait Thranduil, tous des êtres indignes de tout, faibles, stupides et inconscients. Legolas refusait d'y croire.

L'héritier du Roi se mit de nouveau à songer aux prisonniers, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont ils avaient passé leur nuit au fond de leur cellule humide, sur un sol trop dur pour être confortable, au cœur d'un silence trop lourd pour être supportable. Il songea à Assylana, se questionnant sur son état, s'il s'était amélioré et si elle s'était résolue à manger comme il le lui avait demandé. L'ellon tenta de se remémorer le son de sa voix qui l'avait marqué autant que sa force.

Cette jeune femme était décidément trop maigre pour être qualifiée à proprement dit de « jolie » – son frère avait déjà meilleure allure. Certes ses muscles lui forgeaient un corps agréable à regarder, mais ses cheveux trop longs le camouflait et la faisaient paraître plus mince qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui conférait une silhouette presque sauvage. Elle était comme un loup, un animal d'une grande prestance mais un loup sans sa meute, solitaire et donc fragile, vulnérable. Un animal qui ne vit pas mais qui survit pour justement trouver une meute à rejoindre, pour trouver un but à son existence.

 _Sa voix est magnifique mais lasse, comme si elle était dénuée de tout espoir, de toute croyance. Elle nous ressemble sur ce point : elle croit que la vie n'a plus rien à lui offrir, elle croit qu'elle a déjà tout vu, tout connu et qu'il ne lui reste plus rien à apprendre. Seule la mort est pour elle quelque chose de nouveau. Mais elle se trompe, c'est indéniable._

Mais comment pouvait-il l'affirmer avec une telle certitude ?

Lui-même ne pouvait se l'expliquer, il semblait le savoir d'instinct et cela lui suffisait pour cesser de se tourmenter avec cette question.

Nouveau soupir, persistance du mal de tête.

Le prince se leva et s'habilla avant de quitter ses appartements avec précipitation, visiblement énervé par toute cette histoire qui lui prenait de plus en plus la tête.

Oo°oO

Legolas aimait prendre ses repas en compagnie des autres elfes, dans l'animation chaleureuse de leurs éclats de voix, leurs éclats de rires. Thranduil préférait que son fils prenne ses repas avec lui, mais il tolérait le souhait de son unique héritier avec lequel il partageait néanmoins quelques-uns de ses dîners.

Ce jour-là, quand le prince entra dans la grande salle, les brides de conversations étaient aussi audibles que des rumeurs, et elles ressemblaient davantage à un bruit parasite que l'on aurait tendance à vouloir chasser en se secouant l'oreille de l'index. Sans même comprendre les mots que les elfes s'échangeaient à voix basse, l'ellon sut d'emblée que la discussion tournait majoritairement autour des prisonniers et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Assurément, personne n'ignorait l'événement. Comment auraient-ils pu ?

Legolas se laissa choir comme une masse sur un banc, au bout d'une table très peu fréquentée et s'efforça de ne pas plonger la tête dans ses mains – il avait un statut et une attitude à faire valoir. Le mal de tête persistait – une bonne grosse migraine – et une sensation de nausée vint l'envahir. Manger n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, un morceau de lembas pourrait suffire, mais plus tard. Il congédia d'un geste de la main la jeune elfe blonde qui voulait lui apporter son repas, comme tous les jours. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, se concentrant avec force pour essayer de faire taire la douleur qui l'assaillait avec une persévérance qui avoisinait dangereusement l'obsession.

Un elfe d'une imposante stature vint prendre place en face de lui, et Legolas se retint de tiquer quand il découvrit avec amertume le capitaine de la garde elfique.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Legolas ? s'enquit le garde avec respect.

Le prince n'avait jamais réussi à aimer cet elfe, quoiqu'il ait pu faire. Plus vieux que Legolas de bien des centaines d'années, il n'avait rien de particulièrement détestable aux yeux de ses semblables, il imposait et exigeait le respect qu'il méritait. C'était un individu froid et dur, intransigeant et sans pitié quand il s'agissait de faire respecter la loi. Il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient vu et essuyé plus de guerres que l'esprit aussi vif soit-il ne pouvait se souvenir. Un à qui la mort ne faisait plus rien, qu'il ait à la donner ou non.

— Une mauvaise nuit, sans plus, répondit laconiquement l'intéressé.

— Si vous faites référence aux araignées, je vous le concède : elles sont un vrai poison. Des mesures d'urgence doivent être mises en place rapidement. Vous l'avez vu vous-même, elles s'approchent de plus en plus du palais… Sans compter ces maudis villageois qui ne nous obéissent plus.

 _« Nous » ? Parce que les Hommes t'obéissaient, autrefois ?_ songea Legolas en grimaçant. _Ils obéissaient aux règles, ils obéissaient à la peur, ce n'est pas la même chose… Jusqu'à ce que la volonté de vivre devienne plus forte que la peur elle-même._

La formulation de cette pensée amena le prince à se rendre compte qu'Assylana n'était en réalité pas si courageuse qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord. Mais il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, son interlocuteur enchaînant presque aussitôt.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi votre père les a autorisés à venir s'installer ici. La Terre du Milieu est suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent aller ailleurs, reprit l'autre, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

— Mon père doit avoir ses raisons et elles ne vous concernent en rien. Laissez ces gens tranquilles, ils ne vous ont pas menacé.

— Et que faites-vous de ces braconniers que j'ai ramenés de la forêt ? Ils _volaient_ sur nos terres, Legolas !

— Ils ne vous ont pas attaqué, je le maintiens. On ne tue pas des gens pour si peu. Non, silence, intima le prince en levant une main tandis que son camarade en face de lui voulut ajouter quelque chose. Je ne dis pas qu'ils seront épargnés, ils paieront pour leurs méfaits car la règle s'applique à tout le monde.

Le Capitaine grogna mais n'ajouta rien.

Voyant qu'il n'était visiblement pas le bienvenu, il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Legolas se souvint d'un point qu'il lui parut important de souligner :

— Oh, une dernière chose, Almeran. Vous avez accompli votre travail comme il se doit : les prisonniers sont enfermés et incapables de commettre le moindre autre délit quel qu'il soit, de cela je vous suis reconnaissant et je n'ai rien à redire. Mais à partir de maintenant, je vous interdis de relever la main sur eux, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Almeran hocha férocement la tête, essayant de paraître impassible même s'il fulminait à l'intérieur. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher de cracher avec mépris :

— Vous ne savez rien du monde qui vous entoure, Legolas. Vous n'avez vu aucune guerre telle que j'en ai vu moi-même. La mort siège partout depuis une éternité. Pourquoi vous efforcez-vous à vouloir protéger ces gens qui ne feraient pas la même chose pour vous ? Montrez-vous au village, et regardez si les individus qui y croupissent ne voudront pas vous faire la peau ! Si nous laissons un seul de ces individus revenir en vie des prisons, sain et sauf, ce trou à rats n'hésitera pas à se rebeller contre nous s'ils nous estiment trop magnanimes. Cette gamine, elle nous parle déjà de haut, elle se croit invincible et…

— Nous ne sommes pas un peuple barbare, Almeran ! coupa Legolas en abattant sa main sur la table avec violence. On ne frappe pas par simple plaisir de démontrer sa puissance. De plus, ce n'est pas à _vous_ de prodiguer une quelconque sentence, cela ne relève pas de votre domaine de compétences ! Les prisonniers sont déjà suffisamment faibles, vous les avez vous-même vus de vos propres yeux. Vous parlez de guerre, je vous écoute avec joie, mais tuer des…

 _Non, ils ne sont pas innocents,_ se remémora l'ellon en se stoppant au milieu de sa phrase l'espace d'une seconde.

— Vous vous figurez porte-parole de l'éternité, mais vous n'êtes qu'une voix parmi tant d'autres, reprit-il enfin d'une voix plus calme. J'ai beau être plus jeune, je vous rappelle que j'ai moi aussi vécu plus d'une vie humaine et vu une guerre qu'on ne peut négliger. Si l'éternité vous fatigue, vous n'en êtes qu'au début. Quant à ce qu'a pu vous dire Assylana, les mots ne sont que du vent. Si vous avez peur du vent, méfiez-vous de la tempête.

 _Les mots ont effectivement une certaine influence,_ constata l'elfe en son for intérieur.

Il suivit le Capitaine de la garde des yeux tandis que celui-ci le quittait, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement de sa vue et de la pièce. Legolas retint un soupir de soulagement et ignora avec toute la force mise à sa disposition le silence soudain qui s'était abattu sur la pièce et les multiples regards orientés dans sa direction, interrogateurs et étrangement impatients. On aurait presque dit qu'ils étaient déçus d'être ainsi laissés sur leur faim, dans leur position de témoins silencieux d'une discussion qu'ils estimaient inachevée. Le fils de Thranduil dût faire preuve de retenu pour ne pas trembler ni s'enfuir à toute jambe comme un lapin devant un renard.

Pour se redonner contenance, il leva la main pour demander son repas.

* * *

 ** _Coin réponse:_**

 _Luna Shadow:_ Ne t'inquiète pas, les vacances me font aussi lâcher prise (mais genre beaucoup !).  
Ravie que le tout t'ait plu ! ^^  
Il faut comprendre Assy aussi, les elfes ne sont pas des êtres qu'elle a l'habitude de côtoyer, elle essaye de les découvrir sous un jour qu'elle ne leur connait pas (encore).  
Assylana est un prénom qui est complètement issu de mon imagination. J'aime beaucoup donner des prénoms dérivant de choses "existantes" à mes personnages. Donc si tu veux, "Assy" viendrait de la position dans laquelle j'écris (assise) et d'un de mes personnages: Alana. Alana que tu peux retrouver sur ma fiction dans le fandom Hobbit, pour m'auto faire de la pub.

Le moment du cerf avec Thranduil reste un truc qui m'a fait rire (bien que ce ne soit pas drôle à proprement parler, je ris pour rien). En toute franchise, je pense que son cerf est unique, ta proposition reste toujours d'actualité ;).

Le "long" chapitre n'est pas encore d'actualité, peut-être quand la fiction sera plus avancée, je ne sais pas...

Bisous-bisous,  
Lhenaya


	7. Chapter 7

_**PRISONNI**_ ** _È_** _ **RE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 7: DIMENA**_

* * *

 _Le chemin de la peur._

Le martèlement incessant de l'eau sur le toit la tira de son sommeil.

Le temps avait dû se couvrir pendant la nuit et gagner en noirceur aux abords de l'aube. Ensuite, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et, depuis, cela continuait sans discontinuer un seul instant. Si même le ciel se mettait à pleurer les disparus…

Le bruit était sourd, paraissant étouffé par un drap ou quelque chose du même genre, mais on aurait tout de même dit le clapotis d'un ruisseau. Il paraissait toutefois lointain, presque irréel, presque onirique, surnaturel. Dimena inspira un grand coup pour charger ses poumons d'un nouvel air, un air pur et frais mais se surprit à ressentir une sensation de lourdeur, comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer.

Cela lui passa une fois redressée.

Elle songea que son père était peut-être à la maison, en bas dans la cuisine, que leurs champs durement mis en place au fil des années ne seraient certainement pas en mesure d'être labourés voire récoltés aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, rien de ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la terre ne serait exploitable sous un tel temps.

Sa mère était quant à elle à la taverne de Florent, sans doute, où elle occupait un poste de serveuse, ou bien dans l'arrière-boutique de ce même endroit, à préparer de la bière brune dont elle gardait farouchement le secret de fabrication.

Dimena passa une longue robe grise, droite et simple, de tissus épais et résistant, qui avait autrefois appartenu à sa sœur et dont certains endroits avaient dû être reprisés, puis descendit à la cuisine d'un pas lent, mal assuré par la présence encore persistante d'un sommeil lourd. Ce qu'elle vit sur le seuil la fit se figer de stupeur, telle une statue de glace, la réveillant d'un seul coup comme si son cœur s'était soudainement remis à battre après un plongeon dans l'eau glacée.

Sa mère était là, nullement son père.

Morna était assise sur un tabouret, le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre en face d'elle, aux rideaux jaunis par le soleil et l'usure qu'une fraîche brise soulevait doucement, comme pour témoigner de sa présence et de son soutient dans cette épreuve. Le visage de la mère de famille trahissait le manque de sommeil, de lourds cernes lui noircissaient le regard et ses yeux, striés de veines rouges sang, le fait qu'elle eut pleuré sans doute pendant longtemps.

Ses joues étaient encore raides des larmes amères séchées, celles que l'on ne veut pas faire tomber par fierté mais que l'on ne peut se résigner à réprimer tant elles font mal, tant elles brûlent les yeux plus que de raison dans la souffrance et la tristesse, la déception et l'échec.

La benjamine de la fratrie inspira longuement – elle hésitait à se montrer – avant de se décider à entrer dans la cuisine et de s'agenouiller devant sa mère, de lui prendre les mains avec douceur et bienveillance pour l'empêcher de se faire davantage de mal. Le regard que lui renvoya sa génitrice paraissait désœuvré, lointain et aveugle.

— Maman, commença doucement Dimena. Maman, ça va aller…

Elle-même en doutait mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? La meilleure façon de consoler quelqu'un, c'est de lui mentir.

— Mes enfants... Comment ai-je pu les laisser se conduire à la mort sans rien faire ? Je les ai laissés mourir…

Le cœur de la plus jeune se serra à cette idée. Non, Assylana… Doran… Non, ils ne pouvaient décidément pas être morts. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas au fond d'une cellule, si loin du regard de tous ceux qui pourraient faire la même chose qu'eux. Pas si loin de leur demeure, de leur famille… Dimena ne connaissait pas Thranduil, elle doutait même l'avoir déjà vu, mais il lui semblait logique que le souverain ne cherche pas à punir dans l'intimité l'affront qu'on lui avait fait subir ouvertement.

Où qu'ils soient, son frère et sa sœur étaient assurément encore en vie. La logique le voulait et l'ordonnait. Le temps, lui, se montrait juste patient dans sa tolérance à les laisser vivre.

— Ils sont en vie maman, ils ne sont pas morts, assura la benjamine d'une voix sûre.

— Et pour combien de temps, dis-moi ? interrogea Morna d'une voix grave et dure, en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa fille. On ne peut rien faire car on en a déjà assez fait. Tu es ma fille, la dernière qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. Je ne veux pas perdre mon dernier enfant, tu m'entends ?

Dimena regarda sa mère, incrédule. Cette dernière lui serra les mains si fortement que ses articulations blanchirent instantanément. La simple pensée de perdre un autre de ses enfants avait provoqué en Morna un électrochoc puissant et, peut-être, également quelque chose de dangereux, quelque chose à craindre – l'instinct d'une mère. La femme aux cheveux longs paraissait avoir recouvert la force qu'elle possédait et qui s'était ternie avec son malheur et sa douleur, mais qui à présent reparaissait comme un feu ravivé par de nouvelles bûches. Puissant, brûlant, vivant, purificateur, dévastateur.

La jeune fille ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : acquiescer. Ce qu'elle fit, plus par automatisme que par réelle volonté.

— Mais et… et les autres ? se sentit-elle obligée de demander, néanmoins.

— S'il existe bel et bien un moyen de leur venir en aide, on le trouvera en temps voulu. Pour le moment, on attend. On ne peut rien faire d'autre. On ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

La mère de famille paraissait avoir retrouvé la raison. La tristesse était néanmoins toujours perceptible dans sa voix, tout comme les traces de la peur. Qu'il était long d'ailleurs, ce chemin, celui de la peur. Sinueux, tortueux, sombre et traître. Même à deux. Même pour deux.

Morna caressa avec affection et un brin de nostalgie les cheveux de sa fille, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus à ses yeux. Assylana avait pris la plupart de ses traits physiques, Dimena avait entièrement hérité de son caractère fort mais discret. « _Une force paisible, pareille à une rivière. Et tu sais ce que l'on dit : il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. »_ comme disait autrefois Uriel, la mère de Morna, en parlant de sa fille.

— Qu'a dit Papa, lorsque… lorsqu'il l'a su ? questionna Dimena d'une voix tremblante.

Elle vit sa mère soupirer de lassitude et secouer la tête de droite à gauche, réprimant une nouvelle série de larmes en un bruyant mais court sanglot. Un sanglot qui n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Une seconde de trop.

— C'est de ton père que j'ai peur, bien plus que de Thranduil, avoua Morna après quelques secondes. Nous en avons longuement parlé la nuit dernière et, dieu merci, tu dormais, ce qui lui a permis de ne pas élever la voix. Luthan est en colère, et il est _téméraire_. Tu connais ta sœur, et tu sais de qui elle tient. Si Assylana a pu et a continué à aller dans la forêt autant qu'elle le souhaitait, c'est à cause de sa propre volonté, pas de notre permission. Ton père est exactement pareil. Il voulait partir le soir même à la recherche de ton frère et de ta sœur, avec la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main comme arme.

Je me suis efforcée de lui dire qu'une telle entreprise était folie, je me suis tuée à lui dire qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment et j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader... d'une certaine manière.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Luthan « accorde » trois jours à la situation pour qu'elle évolue, en bien comme en mal. Après quoi, si durant ces deux jours rien ne s'est passé, il ira _lui-même_ chercher Doran et Assylana, quand la nuit sera tombée, et tous les mots que j'aurais pu dire jusqu'à présent, tous mes efforts, n'auront servi à rien.

Dimena frémit d'appréhension, laissa échapper une grimace qu'elle ne vit pas venir, mais se retint de dire quelque chose, de laisser paraître la moindre émotion trop excessivement. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire de toute façon ? Elle songea à son père, un homme respectable, solitaire et introverti, un individu respecté au village de par sa connaissance de la terre et son ancienneté familiale – sa famille avait en effet été l'une des premières à s'établir dans le village de Mirkwood après sa construction. Mais face aux elfes, Luthan ne serait qu'un homme, un parmi tant d'autre avec juste un peu plus de courage…ou de folie. Et il suivrait ses enfants dans la tombe.

La jeune fille eut bien du mal à déglutir à la suite de cette révélation et n'osa plus faire face à sa mère qui, visiblement, attendait d'elle une réponse quelconque. Au final, contenir ses émotions et ses pensées lui parut la chose la plus difficile à faire et elle explosa :

— Mais tu vas l'empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne _peux pas_ le laisser faire une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement, à bout de souffle. Il risque d'y laisser sa vie lui aussi !

— Je n'en ai que trop conscience, crois-moi ma fille, souffla Morna. Je ne veux pas perdre tout ce que j'ai de plus cher. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas à aller au bout de son projet, je n'en ai guère plus envie que toi… Je ne pense pas que Thranduil soit aussi occupé qu'il nous laisse le croire en nous faisant égoïstement patienter. Le Roi ne voudra pas faire attendre trop longtemps sa sentence, de peur de nous voir nous rebeller contre son autorité. En théorie, un jugement sera vite rendu. A partir de là, il va falloir agir en conséquence. Et c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète, que j'ai peur…

— Mais en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Dimena, ne tenant pas compte des dernières paroles de sa mère pour ne pas rebondir dessus.

— On oublie.

°Oo°oO°

La pluie avait fini par se muer en un faible crachin, accompagné d'un léger brouillard blanchâtre qui troublait les contours des édifices et des arbres aux alentours, si bien qu'on se serait cru au cœur même d'un rêve, d'une illusion. A croire que la vie ne se résumait qu'à cela, et que rien ne semblait avoir de consistance ni de forme propre.

Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas les habitants du village de sortir de chez eux et de vaquer à diverses occupations, qu'elles leur soient réellement nécessaires ou n'ayant pour unique but que celui de tromper le temps. Morna avait tenu à rester à la maison, mais Dimena était sortie pour se changer les idées, comme le lui avait suggérer sa mère en dépit du mauvais temps.

La benjamine Castelbois erra entre les maisons tel un fantôme hantant la place de sa mort, et se fondait à la perfection dans le moule de son village dont aucune âme ne paraissait réellement en vie. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et regarda d'un œil compatissant ceux qui s'efforçaient de rassembler diverses marchandises destinées à être vendues dans les autres cités, afin de gagner de quoi payer l'impôt que Thranduil ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à réclamer.

Un œil observateur aurait remarqué d'emblée que l'ensemble du village paraissait redoubler de vigilance, presque excessivement on percevait la tension dans l'air tel du souffre. Comme si chacun craignait qu'à cause de l'affaire de Doran et Assylana, le moindre faux leur fasse atteindre un point de non-retour précoce. On ignorait si agir ainsi était faire preuve de bon sens ou de lâcheté – peut-être les deux, en fin de compte.

Dimena gagna ensuite la place marchande où les trocs étaient plus renommés que l'achat/vente lui-même. Guère peu nombreux étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des économies suffisantes. L'argent restant des récoltes, après qu'on eût payé l'impôt, ne servait qu'à racheter des graines pour de nouvelles semences ou de nouveaux outils et de quoi subsister. Après quoi, généralement, il ne demeurait plus rien sinon plus grand chose.

Les plus riches pouvaient laisser déambuler leurs animaux, toutefois à leurs risques et périls. Les Castelbois avaient eu des poules une fois, mais ça n'avait guère duré et ils n'avaient pas eu envie de réitérer l'expérience depuis.

Puis il y avait ceux qui s'étaient spécialisés dans une chose bien précise, qui ne touchait pas ou très peu au domaine de l'agriculture ou de l'élevage, et qui ne vivaient que des revenues qu'elle leur rapportait. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple : la boucherie de Taran. L'homme était arrivé au village avec visiblement beaucoup d'argent à perdre, et avait fait acquisition très tôt de tout animal possédant des plumes.

Le quinquagénaire aux tempes aujourd'hui grisonnantes ne possédait qu'une boutique, qui faisait aussi office de domicile, où il exposait sa viande à longueur de journée dans l'attente parfois dérisoire d'acheteurs. Taran ne faisait des bénéfices qu'en les exportant dans d'autres cités, toutefois. Sa volaille, bien que de qualité moyenne, ne trouvait que rarement d'acheteurs locaux. Mais contrairement à d'autres comme Delane, qui faisait commerce de vêtements et de tissus, Taran pouvait compter sur le soutien d'une personne : Assylana.

La sœur aînée de Dimena, en plus de rapporter du gibier sur la table de la maison, venait vendre ses prises chez l'antipathique boucher, qui selon son humeur lui faisait des prix plus ou moins raisonnables. Bien que les deux êtres ne se soient jamais aimés, ils dépendaient presque entièrement l'un de l'autre. Aussi, quand Dimena passa devant chez Taran, elle se garda bien de se monter. Elle prit un soin si particulier à la tâche qu'elle ne vit pas la silhouette se dresser peu à peu devant elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se la prenne de plein fouet.

— Dim' ! Rien de cassé ?! s'inquiéta Siegfried en l'aidant à se relever.

— Hum, je ne crois pas, répondit la jeune fille en acceptant la main tendue dans sa direction. Juste mon nez.

Le jeune homme rit et Dimena fronça les sourcils face à cette attitude incongrue. Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait de si risible ? Siegfried dut percevoir l'incompréhension de la jeune fille puisqu'il s'arrêta, essuya une larme au coin de son œil et expliqua :

— Désolé, je n'aurai pas dû rire. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle pointe d'humour après un tel coup. Tu m'as fait mal, d'ailleurs !

— Désolée, je regardais ailleurs… Tu trouves sincèrement que je suis drôle ? interrogea Dimena, en arquant à présent un sourcil. Ma sœur prétend que j'ai un humour douteux.

— Peut-être, concéda son interlocuteur avec un sourire, mais ta sœur ne sait pas sourire.

— Personne ne lui a jamais appris à le faire, fit la petite sœur d'Assylana, bien décidée à la défendre. La vie qu'elle mène ne peut pas la rendre heureuse.

Dimena parlait de la vie de son aînée comme si elle en menait une à part de la sienne, comme si rien d'autre que le fait de partager le même sang et le même toit ne les liait. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur, car il était vrai que les deux filles ne partageaient que très peu de choses ensemble, l'une étant réservée et lâche, l'autre audacieuse et téméraire.

— Ce peut être vrai, concéda Siegfried en se passant une main dans les cheveux, geste dérisoire puisqu'ils lui retombèrent instantanément devant les yeux. Je comprends qu'avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement tu sois un peu sur les nerfs. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser en disant ça, enchaîna-t-il, gêné. J'imagine que te changer les idées te fera le plus grand bien : viens manger à la maison ce midi… Comme ça, ça me permettra de faire autre chose qu'écouter les sornettes de ma sœur et… Oh, désolé.

La maladresse du jeune homme arracha à son interlocutrice un sourire sincère. Dimena n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse sourire dans une telle situation. Son ami avait peut-être raison au final, peut-être qu'essayer d'oublier tout ceci, même pour un bref instant, lui permettrait de reprendre des forces. Elle se sentait lasse de tout ça, lasse dans son inquiétude, ses doutes, sa peur. Qu'il était certes long ce chemin, celui de la peur, même à deux, même pour deux… mais davantage supportable et praticable quand il était ponctué de fines lueurs scintillantes comme celles-ci pour l'éclairer.

— C'est avec joie que je viendrai ce midi, annonça-t-elle.

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Luna Shadow:_ Eh oui ! C'est ça mener "la vie de château", comme on dit ! S'il pense à toi, j'espère qu'il ne le fera pas trop souvent car il risque de ne pas faire long feu dans la fiction autrement - et on a encore besoin de lui !  
Haha, j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne portes pas tant que ça Thranduil dans ton cœur ! Tu devrais peut-être revoir ton jugement sachant que si tu tiens vraiment à kidnapper Legolas - sans doute à vie -, tu feras du souverain elfe ton beau-père (et ouais, c'est ça la famille :P).

Legolas n'a que très peu sinon quasiment jamais côtoyé d'humains. Pour lui, Assylana représente l'inconnu, l'étrangeté etc. Il ne sait pas encore totalement comment agir avec elle.  
(Pour ce qui est des médocs contre le mal de crâne, je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait en TDM, il va falloir qu'il se rabatte sur de la potion - c'est la dèche ces derniers temps.)

C'est à peu près le même schéma pour Almeran. A force de côtoyer des elfes, son opinion négative des humains est si ancrée dans son esprit qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Notons que, de base, en tant qu'humain, on a déjà du mal à se soustraire de nos habitudes si durement acquises...alors t'imagine avec au moins cinq cent ans d'existence ?! (Waw...)  
On ne peut pas blâmer le Capitaine de la garde de tirer la tronche à cause de ces petits humains qui s'incrustent sans invitation dans sa vie. Par contre, tu as le droit de lui cracher dessus et de ne pas l'aimer, ça n'a rien avoir :P (Paye ta considération des protagonistes, surtout quand tu es l'auteur).

Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans mon cerveau - moi-même je ne l'explique pas.

Le plaisir est toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Merci à toi d'être passée et prends soin de toi :)  
Lhenaya.

P-S: Nous avons tous une voix de la sagesse que l'on prend plaisir à ne pas écouter.  
P-P-S: Pour le moment, tous tes commentaires sont conformes, tu ne finiras pas inondée de crachats (beurk!) comme Almeran. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

_**PRISONNI**_ ** _È_** _ **RE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 8: THRANDUIL**_

* * *

 _Les souvenirs d'une vie éternelle._

Deux jours.

Cela faisait exactement deux jours que les prisonniers séjournaient au fond des cellules royales, dans l'attente du jugement implacable qui scellerait leur destin à jamais. Le souverain de Mirkwood avait déjà une idée bien précise du verdict qu'il allait rendre – comme s'il pouvait y en avoir un autre...

L'idée que des Hommes aient pu braver ses interdits l'amusait autant qu'elle l'horripilait. Il appréciait vaguement l'idée que ces êtres qu'il qualifiait d'inférieurs aient pu se montrer dignes de courage au moins une fois dans leur courte et misérable vie. Mais cela signifiait aussi que s'il y en avait un, ou en l'occurrence deux, d'autres pouvaient et suivraient sans doute. Et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre, le tolérer, l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un tel risque. Sa crédibilité et son autorité étaient en jeu, et le souverain avait pleinement conscience du fait qu'il pouvait perdre l'un et l'autre s'il bougeait le mauvais pion au mauvais endroit.

Après tout, le pouvoir n'était rien de plus qu'un autre jeu d'adresse et de stratégie.

Assis à la table où il prenait toujours ses repas, Thranduil sirotait d'un air songeur un verre de vin de plusieurs centaines d'années, qu'il faisait langoureusement tourner du bout des doigts et qui avait le goût de ce que l'on attendait de lui : l'éternité en bonne et due forme. Une paisible et douce éternité, légèrement épicée et fleurie, qui ravivait des souvenirs longtemps mis à l'écart dans un recoin obscur de la mémoire. Des brides de conversations, des éclats de voix et des cheveux qui cascadent le long d'un dos à découvert… Toute sorte de choses, insignifiantes ou non, des instants mémorables ou de simples faits ainsi que des moments délectables et appréciables reprenaient vie dans l'esprit de Thranduil, mus par une espèce de renaissance éphémère et ponctuelle. Mais une chose cependant venait ternir ce recueil de souvenirs longtemps oublié : ce qui arriverait le lendemain.  
Le lendemain, le Roi rendrait son jugement il avait suffisamment attendu.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par en-dessous à son fils, en face de lui, qui mâchait méticuleusement, la mine grave, les yeux rôles étaient échangés les protagonistes n'avaient pas le bon, celui qui était censé leur revenir et leur théorie, ça aurait dû être à Legolas d'arborer un visage songeur et serein et à son père d'adopter cette grise mine. Et pourtant…

Le Roi s'enquit de ce qui pouvait bien troubler son fils unique à ce point.

— Ce qu'il se passera demain, répondit brièvement Legolas, sans plus donner de détails.

— Le sort des prisonniers te tient-il à ce point à cœur ? interrogea Thranduil, sceptique et incrédule à la fois.

— Ils n'ont rien fait de mal sinon chercher à se nourrir, père, expliqua calmement l'ellon. Leur accorder la mort me semble excessif pour l'importance de leur crime.

— Pourquoi chercher à épargner ces gens ? Leur as-tu parlé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois pour estimer qu'ils méritent la vie que tu leur accordes ?

Question purement rhétorique.

Thranduil n'attendait aucune réponse de la part de son héritier, il savait d'avance que son fils n'en aurait pas à lui fournir. Pourtant, et contre toute attente, le prince posa doucement sa fourchette contre le rebord de son assiette, finit d'avaler sa bouchée et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien avec tout le sérieux qu'il lui était possible d'avoir. La réponse qu'il fournit coupa le souffle de l'elfique souverain.

— Plus d'une fois, oui. Je peux donc affirmer sans aucun doute qu'ils méritent le salut, père. Du moins, pour cette fois. S'ils recommencent, ce sera différent.

— Tu… Legolas, tu as _parlé_ avec les détenus ? Tu t'es entretenu avec eux derrière mon dos ?! s'insurgea Thranduil en serrant si fort son verre qu'il se fissura.

— Vous aviez des affaires à régler au sujet des araignées si je ne m'abuse, père, répondit respectueusement Legolas en tâchant de conserver son calme. J'ai jugé bon de prendre cette initiative, au cas-où vous seriez indisposé pour le procès.

— Tu t'es laissé influencer par leurs belles paroles, fils ! Ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on les écoute, ils ne valent rien ! renchérit le souverain sans se départir de son animosité fulgurante. Quoiqu'ils aient pu te dire, ces gens t'ont menti pour sauver leur misérable et miséreuse vie. Crois-moi, ce ne sera que soulagement pour eux que de mettre un terme à une existence de souffrance. En somme, je leur rends un précieux service dont ils devraient m'en être reconnaissants !

 _Encore un, une fois de plus,_ songea Thranduil avec amertume

— Pourquoi tant de mépris, de haine dans vos paroles, père ? s'enquit son fils avec un soupir de lassitude qu'il ne dissimula pas, quoiqu'en dise les règles de politesse. Que vous ont fait les Hommes pour que vous les détestiez à ce point, et pourquoi leur avoir accordé une partie de votre forêt si vous ne voulez pas d'eux sur vos terres ?

Thranduil préféra ignorer l'attitude supérieure et condescendante de son fils, comme si celui-ci eût réellement été plus sage que son propre père. Ce qu'il n'était assurément pas. Legolas ne savait pas, il ne pouvait _pas_ savoir, personne ne le savait. Hormis lui.

— Cette partie de ma vie ne concerne que moi, tu n'as pas à te soucier de cela Legolas, rétorqua Thranduil en se rembrunissant.

Bien malgré lui, le visage d'une femme qu'il aurait préféré oublier s'imposa à lui, et chaque fois que le souverain clignait des yeux, il la revoyait danser derrière ses paupières, aussi habile, gracieuse et légère que le vent, faisant virevolter au-dessus de sa tête le châle blanc et vaporeux qu'elle revêtait souvent mais qui ne l'avait jamais réellement cachée lorsqu'elle était nue. Elle dansait si bien, dans son ode à la vie et à l'éternité, – une éternité qu'elle n'avait soit jamais connu, soit connu trop tôt.

Le Roi se souvint de son regard ardent et provocateur quand elle le regardait avec un sourire en coin, un regard saphir à se damner qui avait autant la préciosité que la couleur de la pierre que célébraient ses grands yeux à jamais fermés aujourd'hui. Il se souvint de son corps plantureux et agile, de sa capacité à se mouvoir avec autant d'aisance dans sa volonté de lui fuir chaque fois qu'il tentait de la saisir, et le rire malicieux et victorieux qui suivait chacune des infructueuses entreprises de l'elfe blond.

Il n'aurait pas dû, il le savait à l'époque et le reconnaissait encore pleinement aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas dû et pourtant il ne pouvait ni regretté de l'avoir connue ni de l'avoir aimée. Elle avait été belle dans sa vie mortelle, dans sa jeunesse volatile, dans sa liberté d'escompter toujours plus du futur. Cette femme lui avait rendu son amour avec peut-être plus de ferveur qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Peut-être en avait-elle souffert dans son bonheur éclatant qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à dissimuler, peut-être l'avait-elle regretté ou non. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait laissé ses stigmates partout dans la vie de Thranduil, à commencer avec sa promesse de ne jamais l'oublier.

 _Haryane…_

Haryane, qui lui avait fait promettre à sa mort de ne jamais laisser tomber un des membres de sa famille, si celui-ci venait un jour lui demander de l'aide, qu'il serait toujours présent pour les garder en vie. Ainsi, de cette façon, ils resteraient proches à jamais.

Mais le souverain de Mirkwood n'avait jamais accepté la mort de son âme-sœur, son autre, son unique, bien qu'elle ait été une humaine et que, par conséquent, sa mort n'avait en rien été une surprise. Seulement un moment à craindre, à repousser puis à accepter et à oublier. Haryane l'avait toujours su et n'avait jamais tenté de se fourvoyer.

Elle avait été lucide tout au long de sa vie, dans une souffrance qui lui causait un bonheur dont jamais elle n'aurait tenu à se séparer, à échanger. Une simple maladie de saison l'avait emportée, une simple et fichue maladie dont il n'avait pu la guérir par respect des traditions. Car il devait se marier avec une autre, avec une elleth pour assurer la succession et faire perdurer la lignée s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Cette elleth, c'était Hellana. Hellana était venue tel un rayon de soleil au beau milieu d'une averse. Elle n'avait rendu l'éternité que plus supportable, mais elle avait fini par s'en aller elle aussi, comme si les noirs nuages du ciel avaient décidé d'annihiler toute forme de lumière pouvant apporter l'espoir d'un beau temps. Elle aussi s'en était allée.

Et les souvenirs d'une vie éternelle n'en étaient devenus que plus lourds, plus douloureux encore. Thranduil avait réussi à aimer cette elleth qui lui avait donné son fils unique, qui lui avait fait retrouver, même pour un bref instant, la saveur unique du bonheur dont il croyait s'être débarrassé à la mort d'Haryane, le seul être qu'il ait réellement aimé sur cette terre devenue insipide et froide.

Le souverain avait réussi, après moult efforts et beaucoup de temps, à faire taire les voix qui revenaient le hanter quand il ne pensait à rien, quand il était seul. Mais il lui arrivait aussi d'entendre et de sentir, lorsque le silence – ni pur ni plaisant – se faisait plus assourdissant que tout le reste mais non moins expressif, leur présence à ses côtés. Il les _sentait_ auprès de lui, toujours présentes.

Des fantômes du passé qui revenaient murmurer continûment à son oreille par leur présence, un esprit de chaque côté de son être. Un murmure doux, à peine audible, un simple souffle, une simple brise, qui chuchotait des vocables dans une langue presque oubliée, qu'on ne pouvait ni réellement sentir ni réellement entendre mais que l'on savait nous parler, que l'on se savait ressentir, que l'on savait présentes. C'était apprendre à écouter les morts respirer là où ils s'étaient tus à jamais, mais sans vraiment partir toutefois, sans jamais réellement déserter, sans jamais réellement s'effacer. C'était une chose indescriptible sur laquelle on essayait de mettre des mots, de mettre un sens, sans qu'aucun langage ne soit porteur des mots requis.

Non, décidément, Thranduil ne pouvait se résoudre à aimer le genre humain. Pas après que cette même humanité ait pris la seule personne pour qui il aurait tout sacrifié, tout donné, tout abandonné, s'il en avait eu le courage et s'il était sûr de la retrouver à la fin. Pourtant, il s'y était efforcé, il avait fait de son mieux, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Que les Valar aient pitié de lui, mais non, c'était décidément _trop_ lui demander que de nourrir autre chose que la rancœur envers le genre humain. La présence du village à ses portes lui coûtait déjà beaucoup, mais telle avait été _sa_ dernière volonté et il avait fait en sorte de la lui accorder.

— Père, réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez faire, à ce que vous allez dire, enchaîna le prince, ramenant son père à lui. Du jugement que vous donnerez demain dépend beaucoup de vies. Il se peut que deux mondes entrent en guerre parce que vous avez dit oui...ou non.

 _Guerre il y aura, que j'accorde la vie aux prisonniers ou non,_ songea Thranduil en son for intérieur.

Est-ce que cela revenait à rompre sa promesse ? Allez savoir…

* * *

 _ **Mots de l'auteur:**_

 **1.** Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais j'ai changé la couverture de la fiction. Par conséquent, j'adresse mes sincères remerciements à Judith - dit Rou de son nom d'artiste - pour ce magnifique dessin dont tu m'as fait cadeau (ainsi que de l'autorisation de m'en servir). Si tu passes par là, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le publier (très exactement sept mois). Je vous invite donc à commenter pour faire part de vos impressions concernant son dessin ; elle n'a que très peu l'occasion de montrer son talent et d'en avoir des retours ! :)

 **2.** Je voulais simplement, comme sur mon autre fiction, bien qu'avec un peu de retard, adresser mon soutien à la France - étant moi-même de nationalité française et ayant de la famille là-bas. Parce que même à 22 000 kilomètres je pense à vous, mais pas seulement. Je suis aussi avec tous ceux qui, chaque jour, subissent des pertes à cause de ce qu'il se passe ces derniers temps. Je vous soutiens dans votre combat pour la vie, tous autant que vous êtes, autant que j'admire votre force à ne pas céder au désespoir, à relever la tête et à continuer de vivre. Continuons d'être soudés, comme nous devrions tous l'être, ne serait-ce que parce qu'on partage la même terre, qu'on vive sous le même ciel et qu'on soit tous de la même espèce: l'espèce humaine.

Merci de votre attention, prenez soin de vous et j'espère vous revoir bientôt.  
Lhenaya

 ** _Coin réponse:_**

 _Luna Shadow: _ Heyya ! Eh bien oui, on peut toujours compter sur la famille (et les amis).  
Le jugement est au chapitre 9 et 10 (oui oui, déjà rédigés donc patience patience). On verra si tu seras contente ! ^^  
Bon, si tout va bien avec Thranduil c'est bon alors.  
Une rivale à Assylana tu dis ? Hum, sans doute oui. En fait, c'est un projet sur lequel je travaille mais qui est pour l'instant à l'état larvaire. Je préfère garder une part de mystère sur ce sujet et ne pas me prononcer trop vite, au risque de susciter de la déception au final. (Cette réponse doit sans doute déjà te décevoir XD).  
Tu peux rassurer ta conscience, tout va très bien ! ^^  
Veinarde, un poster de Legolas - je suis presque jalouse.  
Sur ce, à la prochaine et prends soin de toi!  
Lhena'


	9. Chapter 9

_**PRISONNI**_ ** _È_** _ **RE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 9: DORAN**_

* * *

 _Contenir son souffle._

Le cliquetis aigu d'une porte s'ouvrant difficilement le fit lever prudemment la tête, méfiant. Les pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit s'évaporèrent peu à peu, à l'instar de la brume qui se dissipe quand le vent se met à souffler. Il voulut se lever et le réussit sans problème grâce à la médecine elfique dont il avait pu bénéficier. De ce côté-là, il n'y avait rien à redire, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais blessé. Le prisonnier ignorait comment sa sœur s'y était prise pour qu'il puisse être soigné, mais Doran louait le génie d'Assylana comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait. Un elfe inconnu du jeune homme lui décrocha un regard presque dégoûté lorsqu'il le vit, et se maintint à deux bons pas de distance avant d'annoncer d'une voix hautaine :

— Le procès aura lieu d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Vous êtes prié de me suivre sans discuter ni tenter de vous échapper. A la moindre tentative, vous serez tué.

Doran décida d'obtempérer sans faire d'histoire, malgré l'aversion réciproque qu'il portait à son interlocuteur. Avec beaucoup de force, il réussit même à réprimer la grimace qui le démangeait pourtant férocement. Il fit part de sa coopération à l'elfe par simple hochement de tête et ce dernier se dépêcha d'ouvrir la marche, sans lui accorder le moindre regard supplémentaire – une attention sans doute inutile à ses yeux pour un homme indigne de cela.

Le jeune homme, tout en suivant son geôlier, parcourut d'un regard curieux la vaste étendue de cellules vides qui jouxtait la sienne et songea à quel point cet endroit était grand, que l'ensemble ressemblait davantage à un cimetière désolé, abandonné, de souvenirs et de rêves, qu'à une réelle prison.

Toutes les antichambres de la Mort se trouvaient ici, réunies en un seul et même endroit entouré de ténèbres insondables. Une sorte d'étape intermédiaire, liée de près ou de loin à un quelconque purgatoire, une frontière entre deux mondes, une salle d'attente gigantesque où la vie, comme la mort, ne semblaient plus avoir la moindre espèce de sens. Ceux qui séjournent ici doivent savoir que c'est presque la fin. Et combien de personnes avaient pu – avaient _dû_ – moisir ici, allant parfois jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie, oubliant même la cause de leur présence en ces lieux, avant que la magnanimité de Thranduil leur accorde une mort décente, recherchée, accordée ?

Le jeune homme s'attendait à retrouver sa sœur devant la prison, mais personne ne s'y trouvait lorsqu'il y arriva. Pas la moindre espèce d'âme, rien que l'essence même du silence. Force lui était donc de constater qu'Assylana était soit partie avant lui, soit qu'elle était encore confinée au fond de sa cellule dans l'attente qu'on vienne à son tour la chercher. Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit cela, toutefois. Cela le fit serrer les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il avait envie de serrer sa sœur contre lui, de l'étreindre à l'étouffer peut-être pour la dernière fois, ils avaient besoin d'être deux pour traverser ce cap éprouvant. L'elfe ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée et partit d'emblée vers le couloir, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, sans même vérifier si son prisonnier le suivait ou non.

Ce que ledit prisonnier fit pourtant. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Doran vit venir de loin la myriade de questions qu'il ne put repousser assaillir son esprit et le solliciter plus que de raison à propos de ce qui allait advenir, dans un avenir bien trop proche et bien trop imminent. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont le procès était censé se dérouler. Il ignorait si Thranduil comptait les juger un par un ou ensemble, et si son verdict serait applicable pour les deux Castelbois ou non. L'un d'eux avait commis une faute plus grave que l'autre, c'était indéniable et le Roi le savait sans doute.

Le frère d'Assylana se sentit frémir, parcouru de frissons irrationnels, impatient de savoir de quelle façon se scellerait son avenir et – il fallait l'admettre – de la peur naturelle de mourir. Attendre, Doran l'avait assez fait à ses yeux. A présent, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il était presque sûr, comme s'il s'agissait d'une intuition, que la mort serait au bout du chemin, à l'attendre au tournant avec une longue faucille aiguisée pour ne pas rater son coup lorsqu'il lui faudrait le faucher. Serait-ce douloureux ?

Le garde le conduisit à travers le palais en empruntant de vastes corridors – toujours très sombres – que Doran ne se souvenait pas avoir arpenté la première fois, ce qui suscita son intérêt. Mais chaque couloir visité était désespérément vide, comme si le palais était dénué de vie, voire abandonné depuis des lustres.

Une vague sensation d'oppression flottait dans l'atmosphère, aussi désagréable qu'une odeur aigre dont on essaye en vain de se protéger des relents en se recouvrant le nez. On n'entendait rien d'autre que leurs pas sur le sol, qui résonnaient tels de longs grondements menaçants et se répercutaient en de multiples échos si longs qu'ils en paraissaient presque continus. Doran eut très vite mal à la tête, chaque pas revenant des murs venait rebondir contre ses oreilles, l'attaquant comme si un musicien martelait son tambour à lui en briser la peau, juste devant son conduit auditif.

Puis, comme si le ciel avait soudainement entendu ses prières silencieuses et décidé d'y répondre, l'elfe et lui s'arrêtèrent et le silence revint d'un seul coup, s'abattant littéralement sur les deux êtres comme une masse trop lourde pour être retenue. Encore que cela ne semblait guère gêner le garde. La porte devant laquelle ils s'étaient stoppés était _incroyablement_ haute, majestueuse et imposante, à tel point que pour tenter d'en apercevoir le sommet il fallait pencher la tête vers l'arrière à n'en plus pouvoir.

A l'image du monde auquel elle appartenait, elle imposait le respect et suscitait l'admiration. Le jeune homme songea qu'une telle porte, en plus d'être considérablement lourde, devait valoir assurément chère.

Une porte en chêne massive, ornée de décorations complexes, symétriques, délicates et précises en acajou. Ces différents ornements décrivaient avec une précision inégalable des silhouettes presque réelles aux cheveux longs, les bras levés au-dessus de leur tête ; des arbres millénaires aux troncs pourtant fins mais gigantesques; le ciel cobalt et étoilé de l'aube des premiers jours…

— Ne faites pas attendre le Roi, lui intima l'ellon en le ramenant avec brutalité sur terre. Entrez.

— Ma sœur est…

— Déjà à l'intérieur, coupa le garde, agacé. Entrez maintenant.

Doran était si déstabilisé qu'il ne put même pas ressentir du mépris envers les réponses froides de l'elfe. La porte s'ouvrit lentement en un bruit sourd, presque creux, sur la salle du trône. Trône qui n'en était cependant pas moins vide. N'était-il pas censé ne _pas_ faire attendre le Roi ? Si c'était le cas, où donc était Thranduil ? Doran jugea bon de ne pas s'en enquérir et, malgré les battements assourdissants de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à une vitesse fulgurante, au point de croire qu'il allait lâcher, le jeune homme trouva en lui la force nécessaire de faire les pas suffisants pour le conduire à l'endroit désigné, aux côtés de sa sœur qui le fixait avec une intensité toute particulière.

La pièce était en réalité bien plus grande que le laissait paraître la porte, qui à côté de ce tableau grandiose équivalait tout juste à une porte d'armoire. Le palais était construit d'une façon à pouvoir accueillir en son sein les racines noueuses, entremêlées et gigantesques des arbres alentours, et même de retenir le passage d'un mince cours d'eau pour en faire une sorte de fontaine au doux ruissellement. Le plafond avait la forme d'une voûte, si grande qu'on n'en voyait pas la fin. Le paysage avait tout d'onirique, mais l'ensemble ressortait avec une simplicité déconcertante que s'en était presque abusé. La moindre colonne, le moindre mur, la moindre feuille avait sa place en ce lieu. La pierre avait réussi à entrer en parfaite symbiose avec la végétation, et les pâles rayons de lumière venus de partout et nulle part à la fois soulignaient avec finesse le mélange savamment opéré par les années pour embellir l'endroit.

Le jeune homme aurait aimé que les retrouvailles aient meilleur goût. Mais, bien que l'atmosphère ait tout du cadre tragique, il ne put que ressentir de la joie et du soulagement face à la silhouette féminine qui se dressait à ses côtés.

Assylana avait l'air d'aller bien en dépit de sa mine sombre et grave. Son regard bleu et fuyant trahissait la présence de la peur, si perceptible qu'elle en était presque palpable, tapis tel un monstre se cachant de la lumière à l'intérieur de son être, mais rien d'autre que ses yeux ne la laissaient transparaître. Le cadet adressa un faible sourire à son aînée lorsque celle-ci leva la tête vers lui. Elle le lui rendit avec la même force avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

Il aurait aimé lui tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse s'en saisir, afin qu'ils puissent lier le peu de force qu'ils possédaient pour en augmenter la puissance, mais il se trouvait bien trop loin et il ne voulut pas prendre le risque de bouger. Hormis sa sœur et lui, ne se trouvaient dans la salle que deux gardes et le prince Legolas. Et entre deux de ces êtres, Assylana paraissait bien petite, faible et insignifiante, n'arrivant qu'à l'épaule des deux elfes.

Après un laps de temps qui parut durer une heure comme deux jours supplémentaires, Thranduil fit enfin son apparition. Il était tout ce qu'un souverain devait être, de la pointe de ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à son regard intransigeant, en passant par son port altier parfait, sa sobre tenue et sa démarche assurée. L'étoffe même de toute légende. Doran se surprit à déglutir devant tant de prestance. Le souverain ne leur accorda pas un regard avant d'avoir pris place sur son trône, avec toute la nonchalance possible que léguaient des dizaines de vies d'existence.

Lorsque Thranduil accepta enfin de poser un regard condescendant et supérieur sur les deux êtres humains qui lui faisaient face, Doran vit la surprise, l'étonnement, éclairer le regard du Roi l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

Pourquoi diable était-il si…incrédule ? Qu'y avait-il chez Assylana et lui qui puisse valoir un tel état de stupeur, qui flirtait d'ailleurs dangereusement avec l'horreur et l'émerveillement à la fois ? Doran était presque sûr que, pourtant, lui et sa sœur n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire. Après tout, ils n'étaient qu'humains. Il était difficile d'interpréter le spectacle qu'offrait Thranduil. Nul ne pouvait dire si cela était bon pour leur condition...ou non.

Et puisqu'une seconde restait une seconde, le souverain elfe ne tarda pas à afficher de nouveau un visage impassible, avec autant de facilité et de finesse qu'Assylana arrivait à le faire. Le frère de cette dernière persistait néanmoins à nager dans un océan déchaîné de perplexité et d'appréhension. Il sut que quelque chose d'indescriptible et d'inattendue s'était passée à l'intérieur de Thranduil, et que cela allait grandement influencer son jugement.

Doran chercha à prévenir sa sœur du regard mais celle-ci ne regardait décidément pas dans sa direction. Puis le roi commença à parler :

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir les raisons de votre présence en ces lieux, fit-il d'une voix grave.

Doran, bien malgré lui, contint son souffle.

L'heure était enfin venue. Le procès allait commencer.

* * *

 **Bonjour-Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Certes, j'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir, mais j'ai préféré mettre l'accent sur la publication du dernier chapitre de mon autre fiction, qui est à présent achevée. Ayant incessamment sous peu la venue de mon (horrible) oral de français, je ne peux pas garantir la publication du chapitre 10 avant le 10 Décembre.  
Bien à vous,  
Lhenaya.

 _ **Coin réponse:  
**_

 _Luna Shadow:_ J'ai un Thranduil particulier, je ne le cache pas. Je me le figure, ou du moins dans cette fiction, effectivement comme un personnage torturé, hanté par ses propres souvenirs. Et tu verras que pour la suite de l'histoire, ce sera un point important. En toute sincérité, Haryane n'a pas de portait, je ne l'ai pas réellement imaginée lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre, donc elle peut ressembler à n'importe qui... Même à toi, du coup ! ^^  
Il n'y a pas de quoi, même si le soutien que j'apporte est très dérisoire, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire autre chose.  
Pour ce qui est des chapitres, je préfère les conserver dans le cas-où je serais justement en manque de temps. Héhé.  
J'ai fait passé le message à Judith aka Rou, et je te jure qu'il n'y avait pas plus heureuse qu'elle ! x) (Haha, elle était si chou ! :'D)  
Prends soin de toi,  
Lhena


	10. Chapter 10

_A la demande de Luna Shadow, je propose une playlist. Une chanson par chapitre à compter de maintenant.  
Pour ce chapitre:_

 _River in tears, BrunuhVille_

 _Je vous laisse le soin de chercher sur youtube. (en plus l'image de fond correspond parfaitement)  
Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNI**_ ** _È_** _ **RE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 10: THRANDUIL**_

* * *

 _Dans une autre vie._

Les fantômes de son esprit, plus puissants et plus féroces que par le passé, revinrent d'un seul coup l'assaillir avec violence, déferlant sur lui comme de l'eau après la rupture soudaine d'un barrage. Ils revenaient s'amuser en riant à titiller et torturer ses défenses mentales durement mises en place au fil des années pour se protéger des attaques de ses propres démons, jusqu'alors vaillamment repoussées avec succès. C'était mettre à l'épreuve une force qui n'en était plus tout à fait une, qui s'était métamorphosée en une chose qui n'avait pas d'appellation ni de forme, que l'on ne pouvait décrire avec des mots.

Il y avait au cœur de cette situation singulière quelque chose que le souverain n'avait encore jamais envisagée et qui, en dépit de tous les efforts minutieusement apportés pour faire taire les hurlements déchirants des spectres de ses anciens souvenirs, ferait voler sa barrière psychique en de multiples éclats, tel un pilier de cristal millénaire heurté par une simple pierre lancée avec une force déconcertante et insoupçonnée.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute à émettre quant à la réalité que lui renvoyaient ses sens. Ses yeux ne lui mentaient pas – ils ne lui mentaient que rarement. Mais fallait-il réellement que cette coïncidence, ce coup de poignard du destin, cette ironie de la vie, se produise maintenant, en entraînant la destruction dans son sillage, tel un puissant ouragan, un cataclysme apocalyptique ? Thranduil ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les sentiments et les divers questionnements qui prenaient vie en lui s'exprimer au grand jour, au risque de les voir lui porter préjudice injustement. Il ne pouvait qu'adopter un calme factice, en espérant que la violence du choc s'atténue rapidement. Son visage l'avait cependant déjà trahi l'espace d'un instant – un instant de trop – et il espérait que cela ne s'était pas vu plus que nécessaire avant qu'il n'ait finalement réussi à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il avait eu un brin d'hésitation concernant la braconnière, au premier abord. Car si la fille en elle-même n'avait rien de particulier, plutôt plate, maigre et d'apparence minable, ayant tout à envier à la gente féminine elfique, le garçon était différent. Il dégageait une aura étrange, mystérieuse et... familière, à la fois. Il possédait une certaine beauté, une certaine prestance dans son humanité, sa faiblesse humaine. Il y avait également dans son regard d'un bleu très clair quelque chose que Thranduil connaissait déjà, une lueur dansante et malicieuse mais également clignotante et faible. Il la reconnaissait pour l'avoir déjà vue et pour l'avoir déjà confrontée, pour s'y être brûlé à un degré dépassant l'entendement. La lueur de la vie, la flamme de l'humanité éphémère. Une farce, un leurre, un vulgaire piège.

Il n'y avait assurément pas d'erreur possible, pas même de quoi nourrir de faméliques chimères : la parenté des deux prisonniers était forcément intimement liée à celle d'Haryane, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Car bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu d'enfant, le Roi se souvint qu'elle avait eu un frère du même âge qu'elle. Il se pouvait fort bien que celui-ci ait engendré une descendance à laquelle les deux êtres qui lui faisaient face appartenaient. Il ne pouvait exister une autre possibilité pour expliquer cela.

Le garçon était beaucoup trop semblable à cette femme parfaite aux yeux du Roi, comme s'il eût été son propre fils, pour enraciner les songes du souverain à l'état de suppositions, et, même si les traits de sa parente avait fini par perdre de leur netteté avec le temps – années ingrates et amères –, Thranduil avait encore en sa mémoire des images d'elle suffisamment nettes et parlantes pour pouvoir s'y fier presque aveuglément. Blond de cheveux, il était à peine plus petit que Legolas, et la mâchoire bien dessinée. Il avait également l'air d'avoir une force cachée, et le regard de celui qui se tait parce qu'il essaye de comprendre. Ou justement parce qu'il a compris.

Quand on y faisait attention, il est vrai que les deux prisonniers se ressemblaient un peu, mais leurs similitudes étaient vagues et limitées, et uniquement perceptibles pour l'œil qui se bornait à regarder avec une attention excessive. Le souverain aurait pu passer la journée à les examiner de la tête aux pieds, confrontant la réalité qu'ils lui charriaient en toute impunité avec les songes que sa mémoire lui apportait par brides diverses et sans chronologie notable.

Il aurait tant voulu se tromper, tant voulu passer à autre chose en leur octroyant simplement le droit de mourir comme il l'avait convenu la première fois avec ses réflexions et fait depuis tant d'années. Puis ensuite les chasser simplement de son esprit comme on balaie une idée désagréable d'un geste de la main… Mais quand serait-il de sa promesse, dans ce cas ?

— Oui, nous le savons, roi Thranduil, s'exprima respectueusement la jeune fille en baissant même légèrement la tête.

— J'imagine donc que vous avez de bonnes raisons, des raisons nobles que vous allez m'exposer entre deux misérables suppliques pour votre vie, pour tenter de justifier votre présence sur mes terres sans _ma_ permission, enchaîna ensuite le souverain d'une voix égale mais quelque peu traînante, jouissant pleinement de l'exaltation de son pouvoir.

Le Roi s'était levé de son trône sans même s'en rendre compte et s'était dirigé vers les prisonniers qu'il toisa d'un regard hautain. En s'arrêtant devant la fille, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était encore plus pitoyable de près que de loin – une simple coquille vide, une âme désœuvrée. Elle regardait devant elle, et, là où son regard aurait dû se heurter au torse imposant de Thranduil, il paraissait au contraire voir au-travers de ce dernier, le transpercer, sans même se rendre compte de sa présence, sans même croire qu'il existait.

Ses vêtements étaient sales et couverts en assez grande quantité d'un sang si sec et si foncé qu'il apparaissait presque noir, – inhumain. Ses cheveux étaient décidément trop longs, elle était trop frêle et trop pâle, trop petite. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec la rayonnante jeune femme qu'avait connu le souverain, celle qui se tenait devant lui n'était même pas une piètre reproduction, tout juste une esquisse ratée aux traits vaguement dessinés par une main malhabile, amatrice. Le Roi laissa échapper une grimace témoignant autant de sa déception que de son dégoût et se dirigea vers le garçon.

Si la nostalgie et le souvenir ravivé d'Haryane lui avaient presque fait ressentir de la compassion envers ce jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tant, ce dernier n'avait en revanche fait qu'agrémenter les flammes de sa haine envers le genre humain. Thranduil n'osa pas le regarder plus de deux secondes de peur de nourrir ses fantômes intérieurs et d'abreuver ses cauchemars des larmes de sa rancœur et son impuissance. Or l'impuissance, le fils d'Oropher faisait tout pour l'éradiquer. Il n'avait pas le droit dese montrer impuissant, inapte à quelque chose. _Jamais_. Son rôle de monarque exigeait de lui la plus grande maîtrise, un parfait control. Puis le Roi s'écarta des deux êtres qui lui faisaient face et attendit une réponse de leur part, que la fille lui fournit de nouveau :

— Ce n'est pas de _sa_ faute, fit-elle d'une voix plus faible que la première fois, comme perdant de sa confiance ou prenant son souffle.

Le souverain leva un sourcil, surpris. En temps normal, les condamnés essayaient de sauver leur peau, pas celle des autres. Cela n'avait aucun sens, dans le cas contraire.

— C'est moi qui braconne sur vos terres pour me nourrir moi et ma famille, _moi,_ pas mon frère, enchaîna-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance, en relevant la tête. Lui n'est jamais venu, c'est la première fois. Le seul crime dont il a fait preuve, la seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas avoir su s'écouter lui-même. C'est de ne pas avoir su entendre les avertissements des voix de la raison raisonner dans son crâne.

A présent, elle semblait parler avec davantage d'assurance, de conviction, plongeant effrontément son regard dans celui de Thranduil. Ce dernier n'entrevit rien d'Haryane en sa téméraire interlocutrice, hormis peut-être certains accents de sa voix, mais c'était écouter d'une façon lointaine le murmure d'un mourant trop proche de la fin de sa vie.

— Assy, j'ai aussi franchi les frontières, j'en paye le prix, rétorqua l'intéressé en se retournant franchement vers sa sœur, et lui décrochant un regard noir. _Je ne te laisse pas toute seule,_ ajouta-t-il ensuite d'une voix qu'il croyait audible seulement de son aînée.

Leurs liens de sang leur conféraient une proximité qui aurait pu être touchante si Thranduil s'y était intéressé. Seulement, il n'en avait cure, il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette affaire. Le Roi avait pleinement conscience des choix qui servaient d'essence même au dilemme qui lui servait d'impasse : soit les faire tuer tous les deux par respect pour _sa_ propre volonté, les règles qu'il incarnait, pour lui-même ; soit n'en tuer aucun par respect pour les dernières volontés de la défunte, ses dernières paroles, son dernier désir. Qu'ils soient proches ou non ne changeait rien à la situation.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il fallait que Thranduil rompe avec l'un de ses principes et déforme sa ligne de conduite, pourtant immuable depuis des années. C'était livrer un combat contre soi-même, un combat éthique plus dangereux encore qu'un combat physique. Car il n'existe aucun adversaire plus dangereux que soi-même, plus manipulateur, plus calculateur, plus fourbe et plus traître.

Sa vie en serait altérée pour le reste de son existence, il en avait conscience, ce qui ne faisait que rendre la décision plus ardue encore et chaque choix plus lourd de sens. Il n'y avait pas d'alternative possible, pas de demi-mesure ; erreur il y aurait forcément au bout du compte. Car le simple fait que les prisonniers se trouvent en ce jour devant lui relevait déjà d'une hérésie pure, d'une folie sans nom, d'une provocation cruelle mais surtout d'une erreur sans borne. Seulement, une erreur – donc un choix – aurait moins d'impact qu'une autre et ne concernerait pas les mêmes individus.

Les conséquences d'une telle décision, celle de choisir entre accorder vie et offrir mort, n'avaient jamais paru aussi pesantes qu'en cet instant. Et les Valar n'étaient pas sans savoir le nombre de jugements qu'avait dû rendre le souverain de Mirkwood. Ce dernier ne s'était pourtant jamais figuré divinité des défunts, ce pouvoir n'aurait en théorie jamais dû lui revenir. Or il était devenu souverain, un statut aussi séduisant que repoussant pour ce que cela impliquait réellement. Mais il avait choisi, il en avait accepté le fardeau la tête haute et les idées claires, le poids de toutes les âmes reposant sur une conscience – la sienne – plus autant présente que par le passé, et le prix qu'il devait sans cesse payer, avec l'habitude, était venu insignifiant sinon inexistant. Parler de gratuité, à ce stade, relevait cependant de l'exagération.

Sous peu, peut-être…

Le Roi aurait apprécié pouvoir reconsidérer toute la situation, peser le pour et le contre, revoir son jugement sans être pressé par cette vague notion de temps, sans avoir l'esprit influencé par ses souvenirs et l'apparition presque fantomatique de son autre, son âme-sœur, dans cette salle à l'atmosphère sombre, mortuaire. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de garder les prisonniers plus longtemps au sein de sa demeure, au risque de faire naître dans l'esprit de ses pairs des questionnements qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Mais le temps, bien que figé pour lui, lui paraissait étonnamment intolérant, rude sinon sadique. L'horloge du Temps n'avait que faire des lamentations de Thranduil, de ses souhaits et/ou de ses problèmes. Le jugement, il l'exigeait maintenant.

— Votre dévouement l'un pour l'autre est touchant mais stupide. Vous seriez prêts à mourir ensemble, pour une cause que je ne saurai définir tant elle me paraît absurde ? argua le souverain.

— Assurément, lâcha le prisonnier en fronçant les sourcils en signe de défi.

— Un sacrifice inutile puisqu'aucun de vous ne pourra en jouir des bienfaits, contrecarra Thranduil.

— Un sacrifice nécessaire, maintint le garçon avec vigueur.

— Pour qui ou quoi ? Votre conscience ?! tonna le souverain, furieux face à cet entêtement dont il ne percevait la source. Pour vous dire que vous avez accompli quelque chose de noble et que cela vous octroie le droit d'être traités en héros ?! Vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes indéniablement stupides et bons à rien sinon à rompre, par vos actes irréfléchis et insensés, l'équilibre de ce que d'autres cherchent à maintenir durant des années. Mais vous ne pensez qu'à vous, qu'à votre misérable vie temporaire, vous pensez que votre existence éphémère sur cette terre vous permet de faire tout ce que vous désirez ! Eh bien c'est faux, ça ne marche pas de cette façon !

La douleur faisait savoir sa présence en se servant de Thranduil comme d'un réceptacle et en usant de sa voix. Il ne lui avait pas été difficile de se loger insidieusement à l'intérieur du cœur du souverain et de grandir doucement, dans l'ombre, se nourrissant de sa tristesse et de tout ce qui pouvait être néfaste au bonheur et à la santé de l'esprit, allant jusqu'à submerger, noyer le roi de Mirkwood. Le vécu d'événements tragiques et irréversibles, à valeur d'expérience, servait de combustible à ce que Thranduil pourrait appeler « vengeance ». Bien que d'une certaine façon dirigée vers les mauvaises entités, elle n'en était néanmoins pas moins retournée, selon un autre point de vue, vers ceux qui incarnaient également la source de son malheur. Or l'humanité n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'elle était ; le Roi avait du mal à se figurer cet état de fait.

— Le plus dur, reprit Thranduil en se calmant peu à peu et retournant s'asseoir, ce n'est pas de mourir. C'est de _vivre_. Je méprise votre espèce pour cette volonté toujours plus horripilante de vouloir s'accrocher à la vie sans en connaître le véritable fardeau, le véritable sens, le véritable poids. En guise de châtiment, j'ai offert le trépas à tous ceux qui m'ont demandé d'être épargnés. Or vous, vous me demandez directement la mort, et ce sans même avoir connu la vie plus de trente ans. Sans en avoir connu les moindres difficultés, les mises à l'épreuve, les tentations odieuses. Vous êtes prêts à sacrifier cette chose unique qui vous est propre… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus méprisable entre les arrogants et les lâches. A cela, j'ajoute que c'est trop facile. Vous allez devoir suer, vous allez devoir saigner, vous allez devoir _comprendre_. Je vais vous épargner, pour cette fois seulement. Mais je vais doubler le loyer dans votre village et réduire de moitié le temps pour le payer. Ainsi peut-être apprendrez-vous quelque chose concernant la notion de vie et de mort. Il m'est, je pense, inutile d'ajouter qu'à la moindre tentative de récidive, je vous éliminerai sans la moindre hésitation. Votre village sera tenu au courant de cela le plus tôt possible.

Ainsi fut rendu le jugement de Thranduil, et cela sans appel.

Et les secondes s'égrenant à présent à vitesse normale avaient un poids incroyablement moins lourd aux yeux de l'elfe millénaire, tout comme l'air devenu de nouveau respirable bien qu'ayant tout de même un goût amer. Le prisonnier l'avait beaucoup influencé. Son choix, il l'avait fait après une douloureuse bataille intérieure, malmenant son être d'une façon bien cruelle, s'adonnant à une torture personnelle d'une extrême violence qui aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête dans la durée. Du moins, s'il avait été humain, s'il n'avait vécu qu'une seule vie. Son intelligence séculaire et sa maîtrise de soi lui avaient permis de dissimuler la réelle raison d'un tel verdict, sous un masque revêtu avec une certaine maîtrise, une assurance faussement engagée et d'une façon plus ou moins bien menée, sans que cela ne sonne trop faux à l'oreille.

D'une certaine manière, le souverain pensait également ce qu'il avait dit, bien que plus dérisoirement. Mais ce qu'il fallait avant tout retenir, c'est qu'il avait choisi la mémoire d'Haryane. Il avait choisi l'amour. Il avait une fois de plus honoré sa promesse. A partir de quand Haryane se sentirait-elle satisfaite ? Et, surtout, quand le lui ferait-elle savoir ?

Tandis que les prisonniers s'échangeaient un regard surpris sans prendre le risque de se parler, à l'instar des gardes, le souverain nota que son fils demeurait étrangement impassible, immobile comme l'un des arbres qui peuplaient la forêt, à ce détail près qu'il laissa un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres fines. Impossible de lire les pensées de Legolas, ni de savoir pour quelle raison cette libération le rendait si…satisfait. Son héritier lui ressemblait tellement, sans qu'il n'ait pris le moindre trait d'Hellana.

Le Roi n'avait nullement envie de s'encombrer de davantage de problèmes. Las de ce qu'il venait de se passer, il esquissa un geste de la main visant à congédier tout ce beau monde. Il voulait à présent rester seul et méditer sur les conséquences de ce qu'il avait lui-même créé et dont les répercussions se feraient entendre sous peu.

Mais, pendant que tous prenaient congé, Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers ce jeune homme qui, s'éloignant peu à peu de lui d'une démarche étonnamment droite pour celui qui venait de frôler la mort, aurait pu être son propre fils dans une autre vie…

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Luna Shadow: _ Oui, je suis une personne odieuse d'avoir suscité un tel suspens. J'assume. (héhé)

Etant à présent officiellement en vacances d'été, je devrai avoir moins de mal à publier puisque je pourrai passer plus de temps sur les chapitres mais je préfère ne rien te promettre, histoire de pouvoir entièrement me dédouaner des éventuels retards. :3

Pour la playlist, il n'y a pas de problème. J'espère que la musique te plaira du coup.

Je m'en vais doucement sur ma dix-septième année (dans quatre mois :P) donc je suis jeune... mais pas tant que ça. XD

Pour ce qui est de te lancer, franchement je n'ai qu'un seul mot d'ordre: _**GO**!_  
Si la seule "barrière" qui te retient est la peur du jugement des autres et de l'échec, lance-toi. Tout artiste aura besoin dans sa vie du regard de l'autre pour progresser, de même que chaque oeuvre aura besoin d'être contemplée, d'être vue avec des yeux autres que celui de son créateur pour être pleinement appréciée. Tu peux avoir un échec comme un succès mais ce n'est pas prédéfini. Si tu ne me crois pas, prends par exemple Alfred de Musset. Sa pièce de théâtre _La Nuit Vénitienne_ écrite en 1830 a été un échec cuisant... ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir un incroyable succès en publiant _Lorenzaccio_ quatre ans plus tard (bien que la pièce ne sera jouée que bien après).  
Chaque auteur a son style, tu as le tien. Il ne faut pas craindre la différence, c'est ce qui rend la littérature riche. Bon, je ne vais pas te donner un autre exemple littéraire, tu auras saisi. Excuses-moi, mais j'ai bien appris mes cours de Français x) (oral oblige).

LANCE-TOI !  
Bisous,

Lhenaya :)

PS: Je pense avoir répondu à ton hypothèse d'arbre généalogique dans ce chapitre. ^^ Tu peux quand même épouser Legolas, si tu y tiens.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Check-Point** (lâchement oublié le chapitre précédent):_

 _Assylana et Doran se sont faits capturer lors d'une de leurs escapades dans la forêt. Après deux jours passés à attendre leur jugement, celui-ci est finalement rendu. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont libres, les véritables ennuis vont commencer..._

Si vous avez des remarques, des suggestions, des corrections et autres sentiments à faire partager, n'hésitez pas je suis là pour ça. Bienvenue aux nouvelles têtes et bonne lecture de ce chapitre-ci.  
Lhena'

 _ **Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Ivan Torrent - In Aeternum (Beautiful Orchestral)._

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 11: LEGOLAS**_

* * *

 _Un pacte de confiance._

Lorsque tous sortirent de la salle d'audience, la première chose que firent les prisonniers fut de se sauter mutuellement dans les bras. Ils s'étreignirent avec une telle force qu'il ne devait probablement plus y avoir d'air dans leur corps ; ils se serraient à s'en briser les os, à en faire couler les larmes. Ils offraient le spectacle inqualifiable des rescapés d'une Mort indulgente ayant considéré leur âge et se disant qu'elle repasserait les chercher dans quelques années. Pour eux, ce devait être se raccrocher au pilier de la vie alors que l'on avait manqué de tomber, se faire rattraper de justesse par une main prévenante alors que l'on avait manqué de mourir. Une célébration précieuse, méritée.

La joie et le soulagement transparaissaient nettement sur leur visage juvénile et au-travers de leurs soupirs, et Legolas jugea ce tableau agréable à regarder, bien qu'il en jalouse aussi farouchement les aspects et qu'il en viole l'intimité par ses regards qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Il était la figure de trop, le pion encore debout d'une partie pourtant déjà achevée. Cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard de ce spectacle qui lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Lui n'avait et n'aurait sans doute jamais la chance de connaître et d'éprouver ainsi les sensations de l'amour fraternel, de la force de ce sentiment qui unissaient deux êtres comme des époux au point qu'ils puissent prendre le risque de se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre, au point qu'ils puissent même se comprendre sans s'échanger le moindre mot, rien que par le contact visuel, un simple coup d'œil. On prétendait les liens de sang au moins aussi puissants que ceux de la chair, et en cet instant de démonstration passionnée et sincère où cette simple rumeur prenait tout son sens, Legolas n'en saurait plus douter d'une quelconque façon.

Il se remémora les paroles d'Assylana, murmurant d'une voix à peine audible : « _Portez-vous un amour déraisonné et inconditionné à quelqu'un d'autre, à quelqu'un de proche de vous ? »_ Non, malheureusement non. Pas encore, du moins ; mais il espérait que la venue de son autre ne saurait tarder. Il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et jusqu'où elle aurait été capable d'aller. L'ellon se demanda si lui-même serait capable d'aller aussi loin pour un être qui lui serait cher, qui le serait suffisamment pour qu'il prenne une telle décision, un tel risque, fasse un tel sacrifice.

Legolas ne connaissait que très peu le sentiment qui répondait à la douce appellation d'« amour », ce sentiment qui touchait même les animaux et peut-être même toutes les créatures de l'univers. Il rêvait secrètement – un désir inavoué – de sentir la moindre fibre de son être se tendre vers l'être aimé, la moindre parcelle de sa peau frémir à son contact, sous l'influence incontrôlable d'un sentiment partagé d'une force incommensurable, d'une ampleur certaine ainsi que d'une valeur symbolique importante et éternelle.

Entre une mère morte bien trop tôt et un père trop occupé à sauvegarder la pérennité d'une paix au sein d'un royaume au bord des constantes mandibules claquantes arachnéennes, le prince avait été éloigné de presque toute manifestation affective et, hormis quelques rares amitiés, sa conception de l'amour et de l'affection en général était vague, floue, imprécise. Et même le fait d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies n'y changeait rien. Il se doutait bien que l'on ne portait pas la même affection pour tous, ni pour tout. Mais encore faudrait-il en faire l'expérience pour en ressentir pleinement la différence et pouvoir comparer avec certitude.

Lorsque les deux êtres humains cessèrent leur étreinte, Legolas leur laissa un peu de temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Le fait qu'ils puissent être chamboulés et déboussolés face à ce qui venait de se passer était aisément concevable – il fallait être compréhensif et indulgent. Les gardes, à ses côtés, se contentèrent d'attendre sans mot dire. De toute manière, ils n'oseraient pas faire quoique ce soit si l'héritier de leur Roi se trouvait parmi eux et si celui-ci ne leur en donnait pas l'ordre explicite.

Ledit héritier n'avait pu qu'être surpris, lui aussi, face au rendu de son géniteur, même s'il avait ensuite été soulagé et satisfait de voir que le trépas n'était pas le destin – du moins le destin proche – de ces deux individus. Il l'avait souhaité avec une telle ferveur qu'il en avait été surpris, lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte.

Il avait surtout bien perçu l'incrédulité de son paternel lorsqu'Assylana et Doran s'étaient présentés à lui et, nageant toujours dans une certaine confusion face à ce souvenir, il se promit d'en demander des explications plus tard. Ce point-là devait _forcément_ mériter d'être étudié avec attention, car lors de leur dernier entretient, Thranduil ne semblait pas le moins du monde déterminé à garder les prisonniers en vie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer un tel retournement de situation ?

— Je vais vous reconduire au village. Vous devez être impatients de retrouver votre famille, fit Legolas avec un sourire, chassant toute pensée obscure de son esprit.

— Pour leur dire que notre vie est synonyme de la mort pour d'autres ? répondit Assylana en levant vers lui un regard empli de sous-entendus, de reproches. Nous peinions déjà à réunir à temps ce que votre père demandait. Maintenant, il en demande le double tout en réduisant les délais de moitié. Pourquoi, Legolas, ne nous a-t-il pas simplement fait mourir ? Quelle en est la _réelle_ raison ?

L'ellon fut incapable de répondre à cela, car lui-même ignorait la vérité. Il avait été pris de court face à cette tirade pour le moins lourde de sens et de vérité. Il se contenta de regarder la jeune femme, cherchant en lui une manière quelconque de l'aider. Qu'espérait-il au fond de lui et qu'attendait-il ? Que les gardes répondent à sa place ? Il la regarda sans mot dire, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soupire et détourne les yeux. Le bonheur sinon le soulagement qui avait animé ses traits voilà quelques instants n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, il n'en restait pas même une simple façade. Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé, hormis celui que Legolas adressa à ces hommes en sindarin pour annoncer leur départ. La petite troupe se mit en marche, en direction de la forêt…

°Oo°oO°

Le temps était clément, bien qu'il soit impossible de le voir pleinement dans cette partie de la forêt à cause de l'épais amas de feuilles qui servait de bouclier face aux rayons de l'astre du jour. Ils progressaient à bonne allure, même si le frère d'Assylana rencontrait plus de difficultés que sa sœur à traverser les épreuves des bois. Entre les racines noueuses et les cailloux traîtres, les ombres mouvantes et parfois altérées par le milieu, le jeune homme manquait régulièrement de se retrouver par terre, et sans doute aurait-il chuté depuis bien longtemps si la main sûre de son aînée ne l'avait pas rattrapé à chaque fois, toujours à temps. A présent, ils cheminaient main dans la main par mesure de sécurité, sous les directions intermittentes mais précises et efficaces de celle qui avait l'habitude de fouler ses terres dans l'ombre, profitant du couvert des arbres et de la diversion qu'offraient les araignées pour s'aventurer toujours plus loin.

Legolas voyait d'ailleurs très nettement le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer à chaque nouveau pas, elle reprenait confiance à chaque fois que ses pieds foulaient de nouveau la terre meuble et que ses cheveux venaient capturer le vent et effleurer sa peau, comme une douce caresse revigorante. Son regard s'était fait plus vif, ses mouvements plus calculés mais jamais moins fluides, comme si ses pieds n'effleuraient jamais le sol ; elle paraissait de nouveau paisible et calme, presque heureuse sinon rassurée.  
Le prince comprit par la même occasion qu'Assylana chérissait d'une façon particulière la forêt de Mirkwood, qu'elle en appréciait farouchement la force et la préciosité, la beauté et les mystères. Elle ne cherchait pas seulement de la nourriture lorsqu'elle quittait son village, elle cherchait à oublier, à s'extirper de la peur, de la crainte et de la méfiante. Et le lieu de son salut, elle l'avait trouvé au cœur de cette forêt insoumise, dans un lieu qui, au départ, ne voulait pas d'elle en son sein, mais qui avait fini par l'accepter avant de la répudier de nouveau. Pour quelle obscure raison ? Pour quelle espèce de motif ? Tout ceci était fortement injuste.

Après avoir cheminé un bon moment, Doran gagna un peu plus d'assurance et put abandonner sa sœur pour progresser de son côté, plus en avant, laissant les elfes hors de sa vue. Il avait bien plus de mal que son aînée à tolérer leur présence – et avec raison. Il paraissait toujours renfrogné, toujours réticent à esquisser le moindre geste devant eux. Le pied plus sûr, il ne trébuchait plus autant qu'avant et paraissait s'être plus ou moins adapté à l'environnement. Il manquait cependant encore cruellement de grâce mais cela importait peu. Le prince profita de l'occasion pour s'entretenir seul avec la jeune femme :

— Je suis soulagé que vous soyez en vie, vous et votre frère, confia-t-il avec bienveillance.

— Pour quelle raison ? avisa-t-elle en levant un sourcil, comme si le fait que le prince puisse souhaiter la voir en vie avait tout d'une odieuse plaisanterie.

— Je ne pense pas que vous méritez de mourir pour avoir voulu vivre.

— Votre père nourrit une conception singulière de la vie et de la mort, reprit-elle d'un ton égal. Une conception qui nous échappe à cause de notre « vie unique » soi-disant. Vous avez vécu plus d'une existence, pensez-vous la même chose que lui, Legolas ?

— Toute vie, quelle qu'elle soit, mérite d'être vécue, répondit l'intéressé. Et personne n'est réellement immortel, Assylana. Moi-même, je peux mourir... Mais certes, pas de vieillesse, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse à laquelle s'attendait son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci ne rebondit pas. Puis l'ellon vit la jeune femme tendre la main et se saisir d'une poignée de feuilles sur un buisson lui arrivant à la taille, avant d'en mâcher quelques-unes avec soin. Incrédule, l'elfe dut afficher une mine étonnamment surprise pour qu'Assylana se sente obligée d'expliquer :

— Elles sont comestibles ; vous l'ignoriez ?

— Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'en consommer de cette manière, avoua le prince. Et je ne savais pas que _vous,_ vous en connaissiez les vertus.

— Je tiens la plupart de mes connaissances en matière de plantes de mon père, qui les tient lui-même de ses aïeux.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se murant dans un silence de pierre, continuant de mâchonner ses plantes.

Elle paraissait de nouveau flotter dans ses songes, comme elle semblait si souvent le faire, dans un monde invisible aux yeux de l'elfe. Sa juvénilité n'en ressortait ainsi que plus encore, bien que pour un être humain, Assylana ne soit plus une enfant. Plus tout à fait. Legolas aurait aimé continuer à parler avec elle, en apprendre plus sur sa condition, ses habitudes de vie, mais il respecta la volonté de solitude et de silence de la chasseuse. Sa présence le troublait, tout comme sa proximité rendue davantage parlante sans les barreaux de sa cellule. La situation n'était plus la même ; il aurait pu la frôler rien qu'en tendant le bras mais sans aucune raison pour le faire. Il s'efforça plutôt d'imaginer ce qui pouvait bien défiler dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Sans doute les problèmes qu'elle allait rencontrer sous peu avec ses pairs…

Le chemin jusqu'au village s'acheva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais au moins sans anicroche. L'orée des bois se faisait voir à l'horizon, ondulant sous des feuilles si éclairées par la lumière qu'elles en paraissaient dorées, aussi le prince décida-t-il d'arrêter ses pas dès à présent. Mieux valait que le village ne les voit pas. D'un geste de la main de Legolas, les gardes s'arrêtèrent comme un seul être. D'une simple phrase prononcée dans sa langue, ces mêmes elfes firent demi-tour sans demander leur reste, sans un regard pour les humains. Une obéissance incontestable, face à une autorité déjà acquise.

La lumière du soleil, brillante et scintillante doucement de l'autre côté des bois, marquait la nette séparation entre la forêt et le village, la frontière entre les Elfes et les Hommes. A moins d'une centaine de pas se confrontaient deux mondes qui se touchaient avec la même douceur et la même beauté que l'océan rencontrant la terre. Et pourtant, c'était cette même proximité qui les rendait l'un et l'autre dangereux. Legolas détourna le regard et réprima un frisson.

Si Doran continuait son chemin sans même un regard en arrière, pressé d'en finir avec le peuple de Thranduil, Assylana fit l'effort de s'arrêter et de relever la tête vers lui :

— Merci, Legolas. Pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Ce dernier hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il aurait voulu ajouter que c'était normal mais… Il avait l'impression que la laisser partir de cette façon était trop facile, beaucoup trop simple, et qu'il manquait quelque chose. Alors que la frêle silhouette se détournait de lui et partait rejoindre son frère, Legolas fut pris d'une violente pulsion et d'une idée insensée. Il retint la jeune femme en lui saisissant le poignet et celle-ci se retourna, surprise et méfiante :

— Que…

— Ecoutez-moi, Assylana, coupa-t-il gravement. Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber dans cette histoire, vous m'entendez ? Je _ne vais pas_ vous laisser tomber. Je vais vous aider, vous et votre famille, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Mais pour cela, vous allez devoir me faire confiance.

— Comment est-ce que…

— Silence. Faites-moi seulement confiance, d'accord ?

Le ton pressant et la voix rendue à l'état de murmure d'une manière déconcertante conférait à la situation un caractère mystérieux, mystique, presque irréel, presque effrayant. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'ellon avait resserré sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme mais celle-ci n'avait pas cillé un seul instant, ne s'était guère contractée davantage, n'avait pas cherché à s'en soustraire. Seuls ses yeux étonnant bleus renvoyaient la dureté de ses songes, de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Soit elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, soit les paroles inattendues de Legolas la frappaient bien plus encore que la douleur physique, à moins qu'elle y soit habituée.

— Un pacte de confiance, Assylana, pressa-t-il encore.

— Je… Très bien. Très bien, c'est d'accord, fit la chasseuse, prise de court. Je… Je vous fais confiance.

Alors Legolas la lâcha.

Puis, il la laissa partir.

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Liske:_ Coucou ! Thranduil est un personnage complexe dont il est difficile de cerner les émotions. J'aime beaucoup travailler sur ce personnage dont les "multiples vies humaines" me permettent de faire pleins de trucs :3. Je ne sais pas trop comment tu le perçois, mais pour moi les questions qu'il se pose sont "légitimes", (bien entre guillemets XD).  
Pour ce qui est des idées, je dois t'avouer que j'ai pas mal d'idée _pour la fin..._ le début reste encore pour moi assez flou, même si j'ai disons une "idée directrice" (là aussi entre guillemets...).  
En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire et surtout de commenter, c'est très gentil à toi! ^^  
J'espère te revoir bientôt du coup.  
Peut-être à un de ces jours,  
Lhenaya.

 _Luna Shadow:_ Pourquoi hésiter lorsque l'on peut faire les deux ? :') Bref. Coucou ^^  
Comme je l'ai dit pour Liske, j'aime beaucoup travailler ce personnage dont on ne perçoit la sensibilité qu'à travers les songes. Et Thranduil ayant un esprit compliqué, le résultat est...Il est, point. XD  
Je n'ai pas _pensé_ à faire de la poésie, j'ai _fait_ de la poésie dans un passé...lointain, si je puis dire. :'3 Peut-être que je pourrai en mettre, ça reste à voir je n'avais pas un talent exceptionnel pour ça. x)  
Je suis HEUREUSE que la chanson te plaise parce que, de moi à toi comme on dit, je mets presque plus de temps à la choisir plutôt qu'écrire le chapitre... :P  
Par "chance" disons que ce sont mes vacances d'été, celle que vous avez si je ne me trompe pas de Juillet à Septembre en France. Après oui, dans le fond j'ai quand même de la chance XD. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chapitres, même si tu ne les lis pas le jour de leur publication, ils ne s'envoleront pas. Normalement...  
Réponse:  
Aucune idée...  
Bisous et prends soin de toi aussi et merci pour tout ! ^^  
Lhenaya

 _Marie du Cantal: _ Salut ! Je suis contente que l'idée de la playlist te plaise, tu peux en remercier Luna ! Aaaah, Thranduil...  
Est-ce indiscret si je te demande quel métier tu exerces ? :') Si tu arrives à faire tout ça, d'une part tu es courageuse et de l'autre c'est tant mieux ! ^^

 **AH OUI !**

J'ai une page facebook maintenant :'). Elle s'appelle Lhena & Rou, des fois que vous ayez envie d'aller y faire un tour ^^. (Le lien est sur mon profil, au pire)


	12. Chapter 12

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Final Fantasy XIII - Never say Never (FM)_ _(Oui, vous avez bien lu :3)_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 12: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

 _Les prémices d'une nouvelle vie._

Le contact brusque et inattendu de Legolas lui avait fait ressentir une nuée de picotements insensés le long de son bras, comme si la foudre l'avait littéralement frappée sans pitié et sans vergogne. Le timbre grave de la voix de l'elfe avait fait frémir ses oreilles et figé le sang dans ses veines, donnant l'impression que ce dernier avait cessé d'affluer dans son corps en entier. Les frissons malsains de la surprise s'étaient ensuite répandus d'un seul coup sur l'ensemble de son être, sans qu'elle ne puisse se servir du froid comme d'excuse convaincante.

Elle avait regardé le visage du prince penché au-dessus d'elle, proche du sien d'une façon inquiétante et son regard devenu soudainement profond, plongé dans le sien, lui ordonner de lui faire confiance sans en comprendre la raison. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait réellement pourquoi elle avait accepté par la suite, car il était pourtant clair à ses yeux que Legolas ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider. N'importe qui, même la personne la moins lucide, l'aurait aisément compris.

Alors que la jeune femme tournait le dos à l'elfe et s'enfuyait d'un pas rapide rejoindre son frère qui avait disparu de l'autre côté des bois, elle osa à peine effleurer d'une main frémissante et hésitante l'endroit où son épiderme avait été faite prisonnière d'une poigne de fer elfique. Son poignet lui paraissait étonnamment brûlant, si chaud qu'il en était devenu moite, comme si le sang bouillonnait à présent à l'intérieur de son être tel un volcan en éruption.

Or la chasseresse ne ressentait rien de plus que de la confusion, pas la moindre espèce de crainte ou d'excitation. Seulement du doute, de l'indécision, qui la rendaient malade. Elle se sentait désespérément perdue, ne sachant vers qui se tourner et que penser de la situation et du comportement de l'héritier de Thranduil. D'ailleurs, même encore en cet instant, le verdict du Roi lui paraissait bien insensé, à tel point qu'elle se figurait que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple rêve et qu'elle se trouvait en réalité encore au fond de la cellule royale, mais si faible que la folie s'était emparée d'elle.

Ses idées étaient aussi poudreuses que du sable, aussi fragiles que du verre, bien loin d'avoir la solidité minérale d'autrefois – l'assurance qui l'avait animée n'était plus.

Cependant, ce n'était pas de cela dont Assylana aurait dû s'inquiéter, mais bien davantage de la façon dont elle devrait sous peu expliquer son retour.

Doran l'attendait immobile aux abords exacts du village couleur de brume, fixant ce dernier avec une appréhension certaine, là où la terre laissait place aux pavés cassés et où les arbres centenaires se retiraient au profit de demeures moins majestueuses, dénuées de magie et d'enchantement. Le visage du jeune homme tiqua puis laissa progressivement entrevoir une peur naissance, celle de devoir faire face à tout un monde, à celui qu'ils avaient trahi alors que celui-ci les avait vus naître, et dans lequel ils mourraient sans doute.

Il aurait été difficile pour Assylana de reprocher à son frère cet état d'impuissance et, peut-être plus implicitement, de lâcheté, car elle sentait grandir en elle la même chose, à mesure qu'elle s'avançait pour le rejoindre. Chaque pas la rapprochait ostensiblement d'un lieu familier mais hostile, et cette sensation de n'être plus à sa place en ces lieux était si palpable que la jeune femme avançait presque à reculons. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir l'aversion de la moindre pierre grise chaque fois que ses yeux en rencontraient une, les reproches de la moindre parcelle d'air chaque fois qu'elle inspirait et le regard lourd de sous-entendus de toutes les générations qui s'étaient succédées ici dès lors qu'elle cherchait un endroit où se cacher. Elle les avait déçus, assurément, et elle ne savait comment leur demander pardon si ceux-ci voulaient toujours bien lui prêter une oreille attentive.

— Prête, Assy ? avisa son cadet pour la forme, en prenant une grande inspiration.

— Jamais pour ça, non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Doran, j'ai peur, confia-t-elle ensuite.

L'avouer sonnait d'une façon désagréable dans la bouche et donnait l'amère impression de revendiquer pleinement sa faiblesse – ce qui, au fond, était peut-être le cas. La peur était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait même oublié les aspects, les effets. Ce même sentiment s'était seulement mué en crainte, en de l'appréhension, qui, bien que proches d'une certaine manière, étaient en réalité de bien moindre importance.

On ne ressentait pas la même chose dans un cas comme dans l'autre. La peur vous paralysait, vous tétanisait ; la crainte ou l'appréhension faisait seulement en sorte de vous rappeler d'être vigilent pour ne pas rencontrer la peur. Et le danger, responsable de l'une et l'autre, tapis dans l'ombre en attendant le moment propice pour sortir de sa torpeur, n'abaissait jamais sa vigilance aux aguets constants. Lorsque le temps serait venu, il surgirait et n'épargnerait aucune âme. Mieux valait être prêt à se défendre ce moment-là.

La première fois qu'elle avait vraiment contracté la peur, elle s'en souvenait clairement, était lors de sa première escapade interdite dans la forêt. Elle devait alors avoir douze ans, sinon un peu plus. Assylana avait tourné le dos d'une façon très mature au monde de l'enfance, sans en regretter les instants, sans un regard en arrière. Ou du moins ne l'avait-elle jamais montré officiellement. Personne sinon elle-même n'avait jamais réellement su ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur de la tête de l'aînée Castelbois.

La jeune fille qu'elle était devenue à ce moment-là avait tout juste atteint l'âge où l'on se rend compte des non-dits, des implicites et des expressions faciales qui laissent voir bien plus que choses qu'elles ne le devraient. Elle s'était rendu compte que les sourires de façades dissimulaient une peine bien plus grande que ce que les larmes elles-mêmes étaient capables d'exprimer, des larmes que l'on s'efforçait de garder prisonnières à l'intérieur d'un corps en proie à une violente tempête intérieure qui menaçait férocement de tout ravager.

Elle avait chaussé ses bottes de cuir avec soin, pris son arc encore neuf ainsi que quelques flèches taillées avec imprécision mais volonté et détermination. Puis elle avait franchi les frontières pour chasser la tête haute, tâchant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, les appels insistants de sa raison lui sommant de rebrousser chemin tandis qu'elle s'aventurait toujours plus loin dans l'obscurité, tout en sentant ses muscles se contracter, son souffle se faire plus rapide mais aussi plus fastidieux, ses yeux survoler l'horizon sans s'y attarder de peur de voir quelque chose y surgir pour l'attaquer.

Ses parents n'avaient appris la vérité que bien plus tard, et, en attendant, Assylana s'était senti si mal, submergée par une peur se muant peu à peu en effroi qu'elle en avait été malade. Elle avait dû mentir, elle avait dû cacher, elle avait dû souffrir… Jamais elle ne voulait revivre cela. Or le destin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisque plus récemment, la peur était revenue sous la forme d'une capture humiliante ayant revêtu des traits fantasmagoriques. Et en cet instant, la peur avait revêtu un aspect que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vu.

— Moi aussi, avoua Doran en se pinçant la lèvre.

— Mais au moins sommes-nous deux dans cette histoire.

— Deux contre tout un monde. Deux contre des dizaines d'individus. Sans arme, sans allié. Penses-tu qu'on saura faire face ? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire las.

— On a bien su faire face aux elfes, à un monde qui n'était pas le nôtre, et on l'a fait à mains nues. Nous saurons tout aussi bien faire face à nos pairs d'une manière ou d'une autre, répondit Assylana avec la même fausse pointe d'humour.

Cette tirade n'avait pour unique but que celui de les rassurer. Et cela marcha plus ou moins. A deux, et suite à ce constat, le danger leur parut moins impossible à surmonter. Une lueur infime d'espoir brillait à l'horizon, de l'autre côté d'une plaine bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse être normale et d'une couleur de cendre fraîche, comme si tout avait brûlé, mais cela n'était rien de plus qu'une allée à traverser… A traverser en fermant les yeux afin de tenir en respect les choses qui s'y tenaient tapies, de s'en protéger d'une façon dérisoire. C'était aller en avant du danger et le confronter en terrain connu, pendant que l'on avait l'esprit clair et les mouvements sûrs. Assylana prit la main de son frère et tous deux s'aventurèrent en foulant l'ombre des pas qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes laissés…

Les villageois ne cherchèrent pas à réprimer leur stupeur lorsque les deux silhouettes familières se découpèrent de l'ombre des maisons pour venir se planter devant eux. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante, les bouches surprises décrivirent un « o » stupéfait. Tout un chacun les avait crus perdus, morts ou à l'agonie et, durant cet instant mis en valeur par la confusion et la surprise, tous partagèrent la même opinion : celle d'être sujets à une hallucination commune ou bien d'être hantés. Et à en juger par les vêtements sanglant d'Assylana et les cernes creusant le visage de Doran, tout portait à croire que les fantômes des morts revenaient effectivement tourmenter les vivants. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Les deux Castelbois, main dans la main et la tête haute, ignorèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les lourds regards suspicieux qu'on leur adressait. Ils s'efforcèrent de détourner les yeux de la colonne humaine qui se formait à chaque pas de part et d'autre d'eux, comme bloquant toutes les issues pour les empêcher de fuir. Ils avaient commencé leur longue traversée de la plaine grise, vers la lueur d'espoir qui faiblissait de plus en plus mais qui était toujours là, s'accrochant avec toujours plus de détermination, clignotant comme une bougie au bord de l'extinction. C'était s'évertuer à marcher sans courir en suivant le cours d'une longue procession à laquelle on se savait faire partie, maintenant comme dans un avenir proche… ou non.

Personne ne souffla mot, mais le silence parla au nom de tous.

°Oo°oO°

Le chemin jusqu'à leur maison n'avait jamais paru si long, comme si l'horizon ne faisait que la faire reculer à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient. Ils avaient fini par y arriver à bout de souffle, exténués. Doran avait beau se tenir devant la porte boisée de leur domicile, sa main indécise ne faisait que se lever devant le battant sans jamais s'abaisser en un coup ferme annonçant leur venue. Assylana, angoissée et impatiente, se sentant tout sauf en sécurité dehors, à la merci du moindre regard et du moindre jugement, prit les devant en l'écartant sur le côté d'un geste plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et ouvrit directement la porte.

Cette dernière grinça férocement sur ses gonds, comme pour protester contre la violente et soudaine manifestation de la jeune femme. Le faible vent engendré par l'ouverture de l'entrée permit à quelques feuilles mortes de s'engouffrer dans le vestibule désert avant de s'y déposer sans un bruit, connotant une seconde mort silencieuse.

Le courage qui avait animé la jeune chasseresse parut l'avoir quittée avec la même célérité. Incapable de prendre une complète inspiration de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'une entité supérieure quelconque, elle fut inapte à passer le pas de la porte pourtant à moins d'un centimètre d'elle – une distance considérable. Derrière elle, Doran ne semblait guère être plus utile. Une ombre apparut soudainement sur un mur tandis que des pas résonnèrent sur le sol avec rapidité. Lorsque Morna apparut devant eux, la surprise inonda son visage :

— Oh que les dieux soient loués ! Mes enfants !

La mère de famille se précipita vers sa progéniture et étreignit avec vigueur ses deux enfants, de la même manière que les prisonniers avaient célébré leur libération plus tôt dans la journée. Un autre spectacle se soldant par des larmes de soulagement et par la levée d'un poids qui obscurcissait l'âme et laissait entrevoir une tragédie qui, au final, n'aurait heureusement pas lieu. Une allégresse et une joie sans borne, une manifestation affective et sincère à l'état pur qu'Assylana ne put cependant pleinement ressentir et partager. Bien qu'à contrecœur, la jeune femme repoussa sa mère et lui prit les mains :

— Maman, on doit t'annoncer quelque chose de grave.

Les prémices d'une nouvelle vie n'avaient jamais paru si proches…

* * *

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Luna Shadow:_ Ton amour pour Legolas dépasse des sommets dis-moi ! XD S'il existait, je pense que ce serait quitte ou double: soit on l'aimerait plus que maintenant, soit on serait déçu par ce qu'il est. Pour les cheveux, tu peux - encore une fois - essayer de négocier. ;)  
J'ai honte d'avouer que la comparaison à The Voice m'a fait rire :'3. Comme tu l'as aussi souligné, il est curieux et intéressé et je pense qu'il l'est plus qu'il n'est réellement gentil (bravo si tu as compris cette phrase...).  
"Demain je travaille (pas comme d'autre)" : je ne me sens affreusement pas visée ;).

Que tu postes une review me suffit, elle n'a pas besoin de faire mille caractères pour me satisfaire !

Réponse plutôt banale:  
Pas grand chose en fait; je n'ai pas de grands grands projets. Je m'y suis prise à la bourre pour prétendre à un job d'été et avec un temps qui change souvent c'est difficile de prévoir quelque chose... Je pense que je vais finir comme les autres années: devant mon ordi ou chez des amis (même si la majorité est partie en vacances xD).

Je ferai de mon mieux pour cultiver les rêves,  
Bisous et bon courage à toi ! ^^  
Lhenaya

P-S: Je me disais aussi que les parenthèses étaient bizarres... :'3

* * *

 _ **Puisque je me délecte du suspens que je vous inflige, rendez-vous la veille de Noël pour le prochain chapitre ! ;)**_

 _ **Je vous aime fort malgré tout,  
Lhenaya ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_JOYEUX NOËL !  
Mangez pas trop (faites pas comme moi), ça fait grossir !  
Bonne lecture à vous,  
Lhenaya_

 ** _Musique de chapitre_ :**

 _James Everingham - In The End (Beautiful Orchestral)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNI**_ ** _È_** _ **RE DES BOIS**_

 ** _CHAPITRE 13: DIMENA_**

* * *

 _Une confrontation douloureuse._

Le silence régnait d'une manière ostensible au sein du village, sous le couvert d'une douce clarté de pleine lune rassurante et réconfortante, dans un ciel étoilé dénudé de son habituel manteau de nuages. L'aura bleutée de la nuit n'avait pour une fois rien d'inquiétant ni de trompeur. Pour la saison, cette nuit-là relevait entièrement du miracle, mais le cœur n'était pas à ce genre de réjouissance futile. Une atmosphère lugubre et froide, à couper au couteau, régnait au cœur des maisons. Et à l'intérieur de la maison Castelbois sévissait une ambiance sulfureuse palpable, une tension désagréable et manifeste des tourments intérieurs de ses occupants.

Le dîner n'avait pas encore commencé, mais tous hormis Morna, qui s'affairait encore à la préparation du repas, étaient déjà attablés. Un lourd silence planait au-dessus des êtres, les enveloppant comme une couverture jusqu'à les étouffer. Un feu flambait joyeusement dans l'âtre, léchant avec avidité des bûches crépitantes qui se consumaient en une douleur sourde. La chaleur qu'elles prodiguaient en brûlant avait quelque chose de sirupeux, de collant. La pièce était plongée dans une clarté dansante et orangée, artificielle et mystérieuse, mystique. On voyait des ombres provenant de partout et de nulle part à la fois entamer une danse endiablée sur le visage de la famille Castelbois, immobile et silencieuse après les aveux de la fille aînée.

Dimena regarda discrètement le visage de son père qui, les mains croisées au niveau de sa bouche, analysait les paroles d'Assylana. La jeune fille s'évertua à lire ce visage grave et silencieux avec plus de minutie, cherchant des éléments qui la mettraient sur la voie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. En vain. Quant à sa sœur, elle paraissait craindre ce qu'il allait dire – habitude, sans doute. Mais, de la même façon qu'elle semblait déjà savoir que les remontrances fuseraient vers elle comme l'éclair, elle paraissait s'y être plus ou moins préparée. Il était impossible de savoir avec exactitude quelle serait la réaction de Luthan, car même sans être réellement imprévisible, il était l'une des personnes les moins faciles à déchiffrer, et ce même après des années passées à le côtoyer.

— Donc vous êtes en train de dire qu'en échange de votre vie, Thranduil a doublé les taxes et réduit le temps pour les payer, est-ce bien ça ? demanda posément Luthan.

— Je ne pense pas que qualifier cela « d'échange » soit le terme approprié, rétorqua Assylana avec un rictus amer, en essayant de camoufler tant bien que mal sa gêne sous un calme et une maîtrise de soi factices. Mais c'est en effet ce que nous sommes en train de dire.

— Avez conscience de ce que cela sous-entend ? enchaîna l'homme d'une voix trop posée pour être authentique.

— Plus que tu ne le crois, répondit la jeune femme avec sérieux.

La main qui s'abattit avec violence sur la table en faisant trembler toute la vaisselle fut si inattendue que tous sursautèrent violemment. Un verre se brisa en un bruit creux en touchant le sol, mais personne n'osa lui accorder une once d'attention. Trop risqué. Tous retinrent leur souffle, les yeux baissés, afin de ne pas attirer le regard noir du père de famille, et même le feu parut chercher à faire moins de bruit. Luthan, les sourcils froncés et le visage déformé par la colère, se leva brusquement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa fille.

— Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas un jeu Assylana ! tonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

— Comme si je ne le savais pas ! cracha-t-elle avec la même violence, en se levant à son tour. Comme si je n'en avais pas conscience !

— Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, cela va bien plus loin qu'une stupide histoire de taxe ! s'emporta Luthan. Ne crois-tu pas que dès que les gens entendront l'annonce, ils ne chercheront pas à se venger, à chercher à coupable à tout ceci ?! Et, ô miracle, ce coupable a déjà un nom ! Il en a même deux.

— Qu'est-ce que…

— Es-tu réellement naïve au point de croire que les gens ne s'évertueront qu'à amasser de l'argent en silence pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres du Roi ? Ces mêmes individus seront en colère et ils ne voudront qu'une chose : se faire eux-mêmes justice. La même justice qui t'a été refusée. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui retiendra la main de dizaines d'hommes furieux, lorsque ceux-ci voudront vous tuer ? Quel argument valide les empêchera de te poignarder dans le dos, ton frère et toi ? Les plus ardus ne chercheront sans doute pas à se dissimuler, ils vous tueront en vous regardant bien en face pour s'assurer que la vie a bel et bien abandonner votre corps !

— Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? demanda innocemment Assylana, surprise de n'avoir pas envisagé cette possibilité. Thranduil ne changera pas son jugement si nous mourrons. De plus, reprit-elle en recouvrant son animosité, ils sont autant coupables que nous : mon braconnage leur a toujours bien profité. Ils n'ont aucun droit de me faire porter l'entière responsabilité alors qu'ils se sont baignés dans la même eau que la mienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à devoir assumer cela !

— Si cela marchait aussi facilement ! rétorqua son géniteur en s'accordant un rictus amer. Tu parles de droits, ma fille. Fort bien, je t'écoute. Mais dis-moi dans ce cas combien de droits as-tu ignoré, _toi,_ pour faire ce que tu as fait? Pourquoi serais-tu privilégiée ?

Dimena ne put qu'approuver la dureté des paroles de son père, bien que celles-ci soient d'une violente peut-être excessive. La jeune fille craignait sincèrement pour la vie de sa sœur, mais comment le lui faire comprendre si même les mots de leurs parents ne pouvaient lui faire entendre raison ? A bout d'arguments, Assylana ne put que se résoudre à se rasseoir et à faire silence. La lucidité de son père l'avait toujours surprise, étonnamment chamboulée. Il paraissait à chaque fois avoir une autre conception d'une situation, et d'une manière si naturelle et si justifiée qu'elle donnait l'impression que c'étaient les autres qui pensaient différemment. Luthan se retourna ensuite vers son fils, la colère toujours flamboyante bien qu'atténuée de moitié :

— Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

— Je n'ai rien à dire, avoua piteusement Doran.

— Tu fais bien.

Ces propos froids gelèrent sur place le jeune homme, qui enfonça davantage la tête dans ses épaules pour se faire plus petit. Comme si lui aussi ne se savait pas suffisamment fautif de tout ceci. Dimena, assise en face de son frère, n'osa même pas ébaucher un sourire. Elle compatissait au malheur de sa fratrie, mais plus encore à celui de son frère qui n'avait fait qu'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. La benjamine était certaine qu'il ne retournerait pas dans la forêt. Pas lui.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi penser de cette situation pour le moins alarmante, partagée entre la colère légitime de son père et le soulagement profus de savoir ses aînés sains et saufs. Et ne pas savoir quel parti prendre ni pour quelle raison la frustrait bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Cette confrontation douloureuse était plus dure que les précédentes, mais la benjamine pressentait, telle une voix murmurant doucement au fond d'elle-même, que ce ne serait pas la seule, ni qu'elle serait la plus faible. Cependant, la petite voix murmurait autre chose, une chose plus ténue qui laissait entendre une chose bien plus sombre encore, et bien plus grave.

— Je pensais que tu chercherais à nous rassurer, fit doucement le jeune homme après quelques secondes de réflexion, que tu nous soutiendrais. Je pensais que tu ferais ce que font tous les pères avec leurs enfants.

— Que crois-tu que je m'efforce de faire ? Je ne vous fais pas la morale par plaisir mais par nécessité. Vous avez beau n'être plus des enfants, vous êtes parfois pire qu'eux sur certains points. Et le rôle d'un père est avant tout de _protéger_ ses enfants, Doran. Si je vous dis tout ceci, c'est pour que vous soyez prêts, que vous sachiez ce qui vous attend. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous perdre une deuxième fois parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de réfléchir.

Dimena vit Assylana relever les yeux vers leur père avant de les abaisser aussitôt. Peut-être avait-elle cherché à mettre à l'épreuve la sincérité des paroles de leur géniteur. Sa sœur paraissait réfléchir, une fois de plus – à croire qu'elle ne faisait que cela lorsqu'elle ne chassait pas. Puis d'une voix pareille à un murmure à mi mot, elle fit :

— Mais tu devras tout de même prendre ce risque.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui les achèverait tous. _Pitié, Assylana… Non._ Cette dernière releva lentement la tête et darda sur son père un regard d'une profondeur si effrayante que ses yeux paraissaient être devenus plus foncés – bleu nuit. Les cheveux qui lui retombaient devant les yeux en lui dissimulant la moitié du visage lui conféraient un physique peu avenant sinon terrifiant.

— Pardon ?

— Tu devras prendre ce risque, reprit-elle d'une voix plus audible en chassant ses cheveux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous avons besoin de l'argent que je tire de mes braconnages. Je vais devoir retourner dans la forêt… et peut-être même y passer la nuit de temps en temps.

Dimena frissonna à cette idée. Le simple fait d'imaginer sa sœur flirtant de nouveau avec le danger, attisant le désir de la mort de la capturer sans craindre qu'elle réussisse son coup, avait tout mauvaise plaisanterie. Or il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans cette situation. N'y avait-il pas d'alternative, une autre solution ?

— Pas question que tu y remettes les pieds après ce qui s'est passé. Thranduil t'a épargnée une fois, il ne sera pas aussi magnanime la prochaine fois.

La lucidité de son père la calma, et la jeune fille pria pour que cela fasse entendre raison à son aînée. Au fond, Assylana n'était pas idiote, et sûrement pas aussi inconsciente qu'elle le laissait croire. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Luthan paraissait avoir pleinement recouvert sa maîtrise de soi, et les paroles qu'il avait prononcées avaient eu l'intonation de la plus banale discussion. Sa fille aînée ne pouvait en dire autant, sa voix plus pressante laissait entrevoir une anxiété ravivée, une ferveur malsaine :

— On n'a pas le choix, Papa. Nous avions déjà du mal par le passé mais alors là il faut…

— J'ai dit _non,_ Assylana, coupa abruptement le père de famille. Et tu vas devoir t'y conformer.

— Je regrette, je ne vais pas rester assise les bras croisés en nous laissant dépérir alors que j'ai moi-même causé cette situation irrémédiable ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Dans ce cas, trouve-toi un travail.

— Après ce que j'ai fait, qui voudra de moi ? Je n'ai…

— Je vais m'arranger avec Florent, Assylana. Tu viendras travailler à la taverne avec moi, déclara Morna, coupant court à la douloureuse confrontation. Maintenant à table.

* * *

 **NDA:** Je galère un peu à trouver les musiques de chapitre puisque, de base, il n'était pas censé y en avoir. Du coup, je ne trouve pas forcément ce que je veux comme chanson donc il se peut que les musiques ne "correspondent" pas tellement aux chapitres auxquelles elles sont assignées.  
Je fais ce que je peux.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Cinemasounds - On Borrowed Time (Dramatic Orchestral Vocal)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 14: DORAN**_

* * *

Une phrase de trop.

Cela faisait une semaine que les elfes étaient venus au village faire part de l'annonce de leur souverain. La réaction des villageois avait été partagée entre la colère fulgurante et la passivité déconcertante. Certains avaient estimé être pour quelque chose, là-dedans. La culpabilité, la compassion mais surtout et avant tout la complicité les avaient empêchés de vouer une haine certaine aux Castelbois et de se ranger du côté adverse. Leur conscience aurait été trop lourde, dans le cas contraire, trop pesante.

Mais cette même vague notion de conscience n'était pas autant présente chez tout le monde. D'autres s'étaient au contraire montrés plus violents, trop heureux et trop soulagés de pouvoir avoir quelqu'un à qui faire porter le chapeau de leur malheur – puisqu'il fallait forcément que celui-ci ait un nom. La jalousie y était peut-être également pour quelque chose, mais d'une façon plus implicite, plus ténue mais non moins odieuse.

Le village était bien plus divisé qu'il ne l'était par le passé. Entre ceux qui cautionnaient et soutenaient et ceux qui réclamaient réparation et vengeance, les regards que les uns lançaient aux autres étaient bien plus menaçants que la foudre déchirant le ciel lors d'un orage. On s'était mis à craindre un ami ou, au contraire, à se voir tendre la main à quelqu'un que l'on avait détesté voilà deux jours.

La moindre pensée respirait la mort, et le moindre faux pas suffirait à servir d'excuse à provoquer une bagarre, des règlements de compte douloureux sur tous les plans. Aussi, chacun s'efforçait au mieux de contrôler le moindre de ses faits et de ses gestes de peur d'être à l'origine d'un bain de sang et d'avoir à en subir les conséquences. Une attitude sage et raisonnée, en soi. Mais… un doute persistait néanmoins. Qu'est-ce qui avait encore une once de raison, dans le peu que l'on pouvait encore accomplir ?

°Oo°oO°

La taverne de Florent était l'édifice le plus grand que l'on puisse trouver au village ; un lieu de rendez-vous pour tout le monde, le seul et unique endroit où il était possible de dénicher de l'alcool, bien qu'en trop moindre quantité pour se saouler efficacement. L'ambiance n'était jamais réellement noire en ce lieu, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour raconter une bonne histoire au coin du feu, qu'il s'agisse d'un récit d'expérience ou d'une simple légende transmise par ses aïeux.

Le silence ne régnait par conséquent jamais vraiment au sein de de la taverne – ce refuge de l'âme où le corps se reposait – même si dire que cela était le cas de la joie serait mentir. Cela s'apparentait plus à une halte autour d'un feu au cours d'un long trajet sombre, au bout duquel attendait une tragédie qui n'avait pas encore de nom. C'était voler un peu de bonheur à ceux qui, avant eux, en avaient laissé soit volontairement, soit par mégarde.

Mais les derniers événements avaient réduit à un nombre bien trop proche de zéro les histoires que l'on pouvait s'échanger entre deux bières ou choppes d'hydromel… Le feu était mort bien avant que la halte ne prenne fin, et il semblait que ceux qui avaient abandonné du bonheur derrière eux s'en soient rendu compte et aient rebroussé pour le récupérer…

Florent faisait partie de ces individus qui soutenaient la famille de Luthan, appréciant les nombreuses plantes que lui rapportait Assylana pour la confection de ses mets. Et, d'un point de vue plus général, il s'était pris d'affection pour les enfants Castelbois. Ainsi, par réaction de cause à effet, il avait donc, à la demande de Morna, accepté sans problème que la fille aînée de cette dernière puisse travailler dans sa taverne en tant que serveuse.

Si la jeune femme n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'endosser une robe trop serrée pour laisser place à l'imagination et de porter un plateau à bout de bras à longueur de journée, son géniteur ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, coupant court à toute discussion avant même que celle-ci n'ait commencé. De plus, il était judicieux d'attendre que les tensions s'apaisent au sein du village et que la vigilance retombe avant de retenter quoique ce soit – ça, Assylana l'avait bien compris.

Les enfants Castelbois avaient repris un rythme de vie laissant peu de place à l'oisiveté. Dimena profitait de la grossesse de Soenla pour s'occuper de la boutique de cette dernière, raccommodant les vêtements qu'on lui apportait, rangeant les tissus sur les étagères, commençant la création d'autres tenues… La jeune fille adroite de ces dix doigts n'avait pas d'emploi attitré et se rendait majoritairement utile lors de remplacements.

Doran avait quant à lui repris sa place auprès de son père et travaillait durement dans les champs en tâchant d'oublier la situation et de faire les meilleurs rendements possibles en aussi peu de temps. Mais difficile d'oublier que la somme phénoménale que réclamait Thranduil était bien au-dessus de leurs moyens, quand bien même travailleraient-ils jours et nuits sans s'arrêter. Le jeune homme se demandait comment ils feraient – tous autant qu'ils étaient – pour sortir de cette mauvaise passe. A moins qu'un miracle ne survienne, il était clairement impossible de réunir une telle somme d'argent.

°Oo°oO°

Lorsque le soleil marqua son zénith dans le ciel en dardant une chaleur insupportable pour ceux qui courbaient l'échine sous le poids de l'effort, le jeune homme et son géniteur décidèrent de se rendre à la taverne afin de s'accorder une petite pause bien méritée. La réelle raison était toutefois de savoir comment s'en sortait Assylana dans ce nouvel environnement.

Ni son père ni son frère n'ignoraient le peu de sociabilité qu'avait la jeune femme avec ses pairs ainsi que sa capacité à faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour éviter d'avoir plus de contacts que nécessaire avec eux – un vrai ours, une solitaire. Son engagement forcé dans la taverne ne l'aiderait pas à changer son comportement, quand bien même cela se révélerait-il nécessaire au bout du compte.

Mais force leur était de constater, une fois qu'ils se furent rendus à la taverne de Florent, que la jeune femme s'en sortait plutôt bien dans cette reconversion obligée. Son agilité acquise dans la forêt lui permettait de virevolter à-travers la salle sans perdre l'équilibre ni faire chavirer les choppes et autres verres qui s'entassaient sur son plateau porté à bout de bras. Pour une novice en la matière, Florent aurait pu tomber sur pire. Bien que l'amabilité ne soit pas au rendez-vous, elle aurait pu être bien plus mauvaise. Son adaptation se faisait lentement et difficilement, mais l'ombre d'une réussite s'entrevoyait dans le lointain.

Doran espérait toutefois qu'Assylana change très vite d'avis et en vienne à ne plus supporter cette situation, car il ne pouvait que se ranger du côté de sa sœur : sans son braconnage, ils ne tiendraient pas _du tout_. Il était de nouveau prêt à retrousser ses manches et à faire ce qu'il fallait pour lui venir en aide, que ce soit au village ou en pleine forêt, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ce jour-là, les « partisans » des Castelbois se trouvaient en nombre inférieur à celui de leurs « adversaires ». Faire profil bas avait donc été la règle naturellement mise en place d'un commun accord, bien que faire abstraction des regards noirs, lourds de reproches et meurtriers, que dardaient les clients sur la serveuse et sur sa famille relevait d'une difficulté presque insurmontable. Impossible pour eux de ne pas sentir les frissons parcourir leur épiderme, les sueurs froides prendre possession de leur corps et les poils se hérisser le long de leurs bras. Tous se défiaient en chien de faïence, guettant un bon moment – _le_ bon moment. Doran se sentait oppressé dans cette atmosphère emplie de sous-entendus et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

— Je n'aime pas être ici, déclara-t-il doucement à l'attention de son géniteur.

— C'est un lieu pourtant agréable, rétorqua Luthan en haussant les sourcils, faussement surpris.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Papa. Regarde-les : ils veulent tous notre mort, ils n'attendent que ça !

— Je vous avais prévenus, rappela le père de famille d'une voix grave.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas si avoir placé Assylana ici est une bonne idée, répondit son fils en ignorant la remarque. Elle n'est pas en sécurité. Elle n'aurait pas pu tomber dans un endroit plus dangereux qu'ici.

— Elle aurait pu retourner dans la forêt, contrecarra Luthan d'une voix posée.

— Elle aurait été dans son élément.

— Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Doran. Et permets-moi de te dire que tu te trompes. L'endroit n'est pas aussi risqué qu'il y paraît, il y aura toujours un œil pour veiller sur elle à la taverne. Personne n'osera lever la main sur elle ici car personne n'a besoin d'un affrontement général. Florent nous soutient et aucun, ici, n'a envie d'entrer en froid avec le seul fournisseur d'alcool, expliqua-t-il en s'accordant un petit rire. Je suis certain qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui nous soutiendra Doran, tant qu'elle restera sagement ici. Assylana n'aura au contraire jamais été plus en sécurité qu'en ce lieu.

— Mais pour combien de temps ? avisa le jeune homme.

Son père n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question que sa sœur vint à leur table, son plateau de service sous le bras :

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

— Sers-nous de la bière de ta mère, s'il te plaît, déclara Luthan, ignorant l'exaspération criante de sa fille aînée. Assylana, tu t'en sors bien, la complimenta-t-il ensuite afin de la rassurer et de lui redonner du courage.

— Oui, pour l'instant, concéda la jeune femme en se rembrunissant. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais encore longtemps ces regards acérés à mon égard. Je me sens vulnérable et mise à nue. Je me sentais plus en sécurité dans les cellules de Thranduil à dire vrai.

Doran préféra ne pas relever, bien que plus il y pense, plus sa sœur avait raison. Il est vrai que les elfes leur vouaient une aversion si perceptible qu'ils ne se seraient pas risqués plus que nécessaire à les côtoyer. Sauf un être, peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le cas du village…

— Tu ne crains rien ici, ma fille, assura leur géniteur. Fais-moi confiance là-dessus.

— Si tu le dis, souffla-t-elle nullement convaincue.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Assylana s'en alla prendre la commande d'autres clients qui patientaient, tandis que Florent accomplissait ses propres tâches de l'autre côté du comptoir, et que Morna travaillait à l'arrière, à l'abri de toute forme d'agitation derrière la porte où toutes ses préparations secrètes prenaient vie sous des mains expertes et connaisseuses.

Doran regarda sa sœur accomplir avec minutie ce que l'on attendait d'elle et eut un pincement au cœur à son égard : ce n'était pas juste. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle s'était efforcée de faire pour venir en aide à certains… Ce n'était décidément pas juste _du tout_. Mais de la même façon que ce n'était pas juste pour la jeune femme, le jeune homme se rendit compte avec du recul et un regard plus objectif que ça ne l'était pas davantage pour ceux à qui Assylana n'avait jamais rien vendu ni rien échangé. Il était normal pour ces gens-là de lui en vouloir.

La chose qui l'était moins en revanche, c'est que des individus tels que Taran et Ilan soient contre la jeune femme alors qu'elle vendait la majorité de ses prises à ce premier qui était boucher, et qu'elle achetait des accessoires pour la chasse assez régulièrement au second. Certes, sa sœur et le boucher n'avaient jamais nourri ne serait-ce qu'une once d'affection l'un pour l'autre… Mais quelle espèce de profit pouvait-il tirer à se la mettre à dos ?

Le jeune homme les regarda parler à voix basses en désignant sa sœur d'un index qui se voulait discret mais cela ne trompa personne. Doran était prêt à parier que ces deux-là auraient le moins de retenue s'il éclatait une discussion. Assylana revint avec les deux bières qu'elle leur servit avec un sourire las, puis la serveuse se dirigea vers la table des deux hommes et s'apprêtait à en faire autant avec eux lorsque l'impensable se produisit :

— Je ne veux pas me faire servir par la putain des elfes, cracha Ilan de sorte à se faire entendre de toute la salle.

C'était la phrase de trop, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû être prononcée.

Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que le sang de Doran ne fasse qu'un tour et que le jeune homme se lève d'un seul coup...

* * *

Bon ça, c'est fait. J'estime qu'à partir de maintenant on entre dans le "milieu" de l'histoire. (Notez bien les guillemets entre _milieu_ ).  
Le rating est en T donc j'estime que je suis en droit de me dédouaner de votre surprise pour la vulgarité du langage. x)

 _ **Coin réponse:  
**_

 _Luna Shadow:_ Mes excuses ma Lulu ! :'( J'ai oublié de te répondre la dernière fois, je me suis sentie tellement mal quand je m'en suis rendue compte ! Faut dire que j'ai l'habitude de répondre aux messages dès que je me rends compte que j'en ai. Or puisque tu n'as de compte et que j'en ai reçus entre temps, je t'ai euh... négligée, disons. Bref.  
Du coup, je vais répondre à ton ancien message aussi.

 **1.** Je pense que tu es la fan numéro 1 de Legolas ! (Les autres lectrices préfèrent Thranduil, apparemment. ^^) Pour la console et le chocolat, je suis d'accord. Pour Assylana disons que les choses sont plus... compliquées x). Pour en revenir à Thranduil, je pense que si tu invoques le souvenir d'Haryane avec finesse il sera plus enclin à t'écouter. Dans le doute, t'embarques Doran avec et ça devrait passer crème.  
Les smileys, c'est pas tout à fait ça encore... mais belle tentative ! ;)

PS: Si tu prends en otage Assy, je pense que Legolas sera enclin à t'écouter x)

 **2.** J'espère que la réaction des villageois t'a satisfaite ! Assy devra s'accrocher, comme tu as déjà pu le voir dans ce chapitre. Pense quand même à lui rendre Legolas si tu veux qu'elle s'en sorte, n'oublie pas qu'ils sont liés par un pacte de confiance ! x)

Bisous-bisous,  
Lhena.

 _Lectrice (Lucie):_ _Prépare-toi au roman, étant donné que je te vois pour la première fois, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire..._

Salut à toi ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir une nouvelle tête! ^^ C'est gentil à toi d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, je te remercie pour cela. Je fais de mon mieux avec les personnages et oui, l'action met du temps à se mettre en place. Néanmoins, pour ma défense, il me semble avoir déjà stipulé que l'intrigue prendrait du temps à avancer. Honnêtement, je vais être franche avec toi, je ne sais pas quand Legolas apparaîtra réellement. J'ai beau avoir des chapitres d'avance, je ne suis pas allé aussi loin dans la rédaction. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire que je réserve quelques petites _surprises_ en attendant. Après tout, on vient de dépasser un stade (celui du début) pour entrer dans un autre (celui du milieu). Or en théorie, un milieu d'histoire est censé être plus "piquant" qu'un début. Ce sera à vous de me dire si, pour le coup, je remplis ma mission.

J'ai pleinement conscience que je risque d'en perdre plus d'un (lecteur) en cours de route, toutefois. Néanmoins, le travail psychologique de mes personnages me plaît beaucoup et je le juge nécessaire à la compréhension complète de l'histoire. De même que chaque chapitre posté. Le treize a introduit le quatorze et les réactions qui s'y trouvent. Si la réaction des villageois était certes prévisible, je me demande quand même si vous aviez prévu qu'il se forme deux clans au sein du village. (Pour tout t'avouer, ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais initialement prévu donc moi-même, j'ai entre guillemets été "surprise". Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe entre le moment où j'écris et celui où je décide de ce que je veux écrire).  
De même que j'ai déjà trop imposé un rythme de lecture pour prétendre le changer d'un claquement de doigts - c'est trop tard.

Je n'oserai au grand jamais dire que vous êtes bêtes, pas plus que je n'oserai simplement l'insinuer voire même l'envisager. Je suis sans doute pas mieux que vous pour me prétendre au-dessus et m'autoriser pareille attitude et pareille pensée. (Pourquoi je parle si soutenu ?...)

Er. j'ai vraiment écrit beaucoup en comparaison de ton commentaire... J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dérangé outre mesure. Tu n'as pas connu la version précédente ? Tant mieux. (Je suis sérieuse, mieux vaut définitivement oublier qu'il y a eu une... Si je ne l'assume pas, il y a des raisons.)

Voilà-voilà ! ^^  
J'espère quand même pouvoir te retrouver un jour.  
En attendant prends soin de toi,  
Lhenaya :3


	15. Chapter 15

**_Musique de chapitre:_**

 _Mark Eliyahu - Journey_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 15: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

Faire preuve de retenue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! s'insurgea le jeune homme, debout devant Ilan.

— J'ai dit, reprit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais, que je ne voulais pas me faire servir par la putain des elfes.

Dès lors qu'elle avait vu son frère se lever, Assylana avait voulu intervenir avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable mais elle fut moins prompte que lui à réagir. Le coup violent qu'envoya Doran à la suite de la réplique atteignit l'impudent à la mâchoire et celui-ci bascula en arrière, entraînant chaise et table dans le sillage de sa chute brutale. Avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu seulement envisager de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, la voix d'Assylana retentit :

— Doran ! Arrête !

Mais sa voix lui parut bien trop lointaine et bien trop faible pour atteindre la raison de son cadet au-travers de son esprit dément, possédé. Le jeune homme ne l'entendit pas, pas même un simple écho de sa voix, et les coups continuèrent de fuser en ne rencontrant qu'une résistance passive de la part de la victime. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, peu désireux de s'en prendre une à leur tour. Mais la vérité était surtout qu'il valait mieux ne pas encourir la disgrâce du tavernier si l'on voulait continuer à boire. Car il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède que la boisson pour oublier.

Assylana demeurait figée face à son inefficacité, incapable de trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation. Son cerveau tournait aussi vite que possible dans son crâne, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à déterminer quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'entendait que les coups sourds s'abattre sur Ilan, ne voyait que les traits de son frère déformés par la colère et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre que son impuissance.

Elle ne réagit pas davantage lorsque Taran voulut néanmoins, sous une pulsion inespérée de courage, aider son comparse, et Doran se serait sans doute pris plus d'un coup si Luthan ne s'était pas levé et n'avait pas retenu le poing puissant d'une main ferme. Les deux hommes n'entrèrent pas dans une lutte enragée cependant, mais la colère qui se lisait dans leurs yeux parlait et agissait pour eux. « Ne touche pas à mon fils. » susurra Luthan d'une voix menaçante. Et le boucher eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tenter le diable, quand bien même était-il aussi fort que le fermier mais plus petit que ce dernier. Mieux valait aucune victoire qu'une seule défaite.

Dans l'atmosphère sulfureuse et bouillonnante de la taverne, une bagarre générale aurait pu éclater après cette démonstration ponctuelle de courage si Florent n'était pas intervenu. Et tous n'étaient pas sans craindre cet homme à l'imposante carrure. Le tavernier avait d'ailleurs réussi, seul, à stopper la folie meurtrière de Doran sans même que sa sœur ne s'en rende compte. Néanmoins, le propriétaire des lieux n'était pas encore décidé à desserrer son étreinte du frère d'Assylana – il ne se sentait pas convaincu par le calme qui se dégageait de lui. Assylana finit par revenir dans le monde réel, après un long moment. La jeune femme, voyant qu'Ilan était au sol dans un état déplorable, voulut l'aider à se relever pour faire bonne mesure mais l'homme lui cracha dans la main sans ménagement :

— Laisse-moi, ne me touche pas, je n'ai pas surtout pas besoin d'une garce comme toi ! (Assylana tressaillit mais ne contra pas) Vous voyez ? C'est _ça_ que nous accueillons au sein de notre village ! tonna l'homme à l'intention de la salle, le visage rougi, le nez en sang et les dents manquantes, pointant un doigt accusateur vers son agresseur. Vous pouvez tolérez que de tels individus arpentent nos rues, mangent à nos tables et se nourrissent sur nos terres ? Pas moi ! Tu devrais avoir honte, Florent, de soutenir les traîtres dont les filles couchent avec l'ennemi !

— Je te conseille de déguerpir et de la fermer Ilan, parce que je vais bientôt m'énerver, fit savoir Florent d'une voix grave en se décidant enfin à relâcher Doran sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Et tu ne voudrais pas me voir énervé, crois-moi.

L'homme finit par partir en chancelant, non sans grommeler sur son passage des paroles inintelligibles, talonné de près par son comparse qui foudroya Assylana d'un regard plus noir encore que les plus sombres ténèbres. Un être lâche mais dangereux, tous les lâches l'étaient. La jeune femme se sentait cruellement blessée par les paroles proférées et coupable de tout ceci. Elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : disparaître de l'attention qui s'était portée sur elle, effacer de tous ces visages la haine comme la pitié.

Elle voulait sortir de la taverne et hurler au monde sa colère et faire jaillir hors de son être le flot de larmes qui la consumait de l'intérieur, qui l'étouffait. Elle voulait crucifier sans vergogne et sans regret la rage qui bouillonnait dans son sang, annihiler sans faiblesse la moindre espèce de sentiment, le moindre songe, la moindre parole. Elle voulait simplement que tout ceci prenne fin une bonne fois pour toute…

Mais Assylana était trop fière pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ces choses, beaucoup trop fière. Les mains tremblantes et crispées le temps d'encaisser les coups, d'assimiler la douleur, elle attendit en silence. Elle laissa le temps à toutes ses pulsions de s'atténuer, de disparaître. Puis, la jeune serveuse se contenta de raffermir sa prise sur son plateau, de relever la tête et de se baisser pour remettre en ordre la table et laver le contenu des choppes qui s'étaient reversé sur le sol.

— Laisse Assylana, je vais m'en charger plus tard, fit savoir Florent d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Cette fausse compassion… Il pouvait la garder pour lui. Elle n'avait pas demandé de l'aide, elle n'avait même rien demandé. Il régnait au sein de la taverne un silence assourdissant, qui se répercutait sur les murs, qui résonnait tel un écho au cœur d'une longue caverne sans fin, un silence que même les morts ne savaient pas égaler depuis leur cercueil et aussi dur et froid pouvait l'être un mur. Personne n'osa bouger jusqu'à ce que la porte à l'arrière du comptoir s'ouvre brusquement pour livrer passage à Morna :

— Par les divins, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi ai-je entendu crier ? s'enquit la femme.

— Rien, tout va bien Maman. C'est seulement que certaines personnes ne savent pas faire preuve de retenue, répondit la jeune femme en jetant un bref regard à son frère.

Ce dernier se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis il sortit de la taverne d'un pas rapide, bousculant Florent sur son passage. Personne ne jugea bon ni de le suivre ni de l'arrêter. Partant du principe que prendre l'air ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, Luthan, Assylana et le tavernier estimèrent Doran suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas retrouver Ilan et finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais certes, il fallait avoir confiance. Et en ces temps devenus troubles, c'était peut-être ce qui faisait défaut…

°Oo°oO°

Dès lors qu'elle avait pu retourner chez elle après que Florent ait estimé qu'elle en avait assez fait pour la journée, Assylana s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre et s'était laissée tomber comme une vieille chose sur son lit, sans même tenter de retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'était échappé de sa bouche dès qu'elle avait touché l'oreiller. Son corps lui paraissait d'une lourdeur incroyable, insurmontable.

Même dans l'intimé de ses propres quartiers, la jeune femme n'avait pu laisser les larmes s'écouler, bien qu'elle en ait eu réellement envie. Elle craignait que les laisser le faire une fois suffirait à les laisser le faire constamment. Or jamais la jeune femme ne tolérerait jamais de se faire trahir par son propre corps. Personne ne devait la croire faible, sinon elle mourrait à coup sûr.

La situation était pire qu'escomptée, pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Oh bien sûr qu'elle s'était attendue à l'aversion qu'on allait lui porter, seulement… Seulement elle ne s'était pas figuré que tout puisse aller jusque-là. Que tout puisse aller _si_ loin. Elle se figura une gerbe d'étincelles rougeoyantes, provoquant non pas un simple feu, mais un incendie tout entier que rien ne pourrait stopper. Pas même sa propre volonté.

L'insulte repassa encore et encore dans son mental, prenant parfois la voix d'une autre personne mais sans jamais perdre son sens, toutefois. Elle se remémora contre son gré de la dureté des paroles, de l'amertume et du tranchant même des syllabes, de l'assemblage odieux des mots. L'infamie pouvait sonner aussi bien venant d'un elfe que d'un homme, remarqua-t-elle.

Inconsciemment ou non, la jeune femme savait que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là, sans néanmoins savoir jusqu'où elles étaient capables d'aller. Ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui lui fit réaliser que ses évaluations étaient bien faibles, trop innocentes, et sous-estimaient bien des aspects de l'humanité. Le pire était encore à venir, assurément, et, bien qu'elle le sache, elle ne savait ni comment s'y préparer ni de quelle façon s'en protéger.

Déjà lasse de cette situation alors qu'elle n'en était qu'au début, Assylana songea grandement à trouver un moyen de remédier à tout ceci. A inverser le cours des choses en basculant dans un tout autre registre, dans un tout autre monde où elle serait une toute autre personne. Une petite voix presque inaudible au fond d'elle-même lui laissait entendre qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, mais celle-ci lui impliquait de prendre un grand risque, plus grand encore que celui de laisser faire le temps.

Et à propos de temps, elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, elle voulait s'abandonner aux bras du sommeil pour éviter de se prendre davantage la tête avec cette histoire… mais elle craignait qu'en s'endormant trop tôt le réveil ne soit que plus avancé et douloureux, le lendemain. Elle déglutit tant pour ravaler sa tristesse que sa colère. Au fond, elle ne différait que sur peu des points des autres…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre et l'ancienne chasseresse eut grand peine à se redresser. Voulait-elle qu'on vienne la déranger, la troubler dans le seul lieu où elle s'estimait en sécurité, même d'une manière précaire ? Elle voulait surtout renvoyer sans ménagement la personne se trouvant de l'autre côté de cette ridicule barrière de bois qui lui tenait lieu de porte, mais une voix bien trop appréciée et familière pour se montrer désobligeante s'éleva avec bienveillance :

— Assylana, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi entrer, on a des choses à se dire toutes les deux.

La jeune femme obéit, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte à sa mère qui entra et s'assit sur le lit, en attendant que sa fille aînée vienne la rejoindre. Cette dernière se laissa choir à côté d'elle et renifla bruyamment.

— Florent m'a raconté en détail ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, débuta Morna en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Si tu as certes agi d'une façon admirable, je ne peux te cacher que ton frère en a fait autant. Bien sûr, aller jusque-là n'était pas nécessaire mais… (elle parut de nouveau chercher ses mots) ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il mieux vaut que les gens ne nous croient pas faibles pour le moment.

— Nous ne sommes pas faibles, rétorqua Assylana en fronçant les sourcils. Et le problème, c'est que personne ne l'est, justement.

— Certes ; mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler… Est-ce que ça va ?

L'une des questions les plus difficiles qu'on lui ait jamais posée, bien qu'elle ne demande pas tant d'efforts de réflexion en soi. Pourtant, la jeune femme dut longtemps réfléchir à une réponse convenable qui, au final, s'avéra ne pas en être une. Car Assylana ne savait réellement pas si elle allait bien ou non.

— Je… Je ne sais pas trop, avoua la jeune femme en secouant la tête, perdue. Je ressens tellement de choses que je ne sais pas ce qui prime sur moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni que penser pour m'en sortir, c'est frustrant et c'est comme… je ne sais pas, nager à contre-courant. On exécute les mouvements qui nous permettent de ne pas reculer ni de nous noyer, mais sans jamais parvenir à avancer, qu'importe le rythme que l'on adopte. On lutte, on lutte désespérément en dépit de la fatigue et de la douleur qui endolorie nos muscles juste parce qu'on ne veut pas mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir, Maman.

Assylana vit sa mère considérer ses propos puis hocher la tête en lâchant un doux « Oui, je vois... » après sa description pour le moins curieuse et son aveu concernant la vie. Mais après quelques secondes – de plus en plus longues à ses yeux – elle reprit, quelque peu honteuse toutefois :

— Tu… tu penses que ça aurait été mieux si Thranduil ne nous avait pas laissés vivre Doran et moi ? Ou même si j'étais morte bien avant ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Morna, choquée que sa fille aînée puisse penser une chose pareille. Une vie facile ne veut pas dire une vie meilleure ! Assylana, tu as été mon premier enfant, ma première fille, celle que j'ai aimée en premier, celle qui m'a permis de connaître le sentiment merveilleux d'être mère. Je ne pourrai jamais accepté que quelqu'un te veuille du mal. Pas plus que je ne pourrais accepter ta mort si jamais elle survenait. Faire preuve de retenue face à une telle situation serait bien trop dur pour moi. Une mère ne devrait jamais mourir après ses enfants, c'est contre-nature. Tu comprendras ça lorsque tu auras toi-même des enfants.

 _Si j'en ai un jour,_ songea la jeune femme en son for intérieur. _Qui pourrait bien vouloir de moi après ce que j'ai fait ?_

— Je peux comprendre que tu te poses ce genre de questions, enchaîna Morna en reprenant son calme. Mais tu ne te poses pas les bonnes, en vérité. La situation dans laquelle tu te trouves est bien plus importante que tu le penses, et remonte bien plus loin que tu l'imagines. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire, elle ne me concerne pas, même de loin. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais besoin de l'entendre un jour, nous nous sommes efforcés avec ton père de ne jamais l'évoquer ni même y faire allusion. Au final, nous sommes, Luthan et moi, peut-être plus en tort que tu ne le seras jamais. Peut-être que si nous vous avions raconté votre passé familial, les choses se seraient passées autrement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Que les lois ne sont pas régies par les dieux, ni par aucune espèce vivante. Elles sont issues de choses qui nous dépassent tous. Mais au risque de me répéter : ce n'est pas à moi de te conter cette histoire. La vérité concernant notre village, celle que certains savent pleinement tandis que d'autres l'ignorent ou préfèrent feindre de l'ignorer, ton père la connaît mieux que quiconque. Il s'agit aussi d'un part de _son_ passé, après tout. Si tu veux un conseil, ma fille : attends le bon moment pour lui réclamer des réponses, car il faut que tu sois prête à entendre l'histoire jusqu'au bout. Il se peut que tu te haïsses, de même que la forêt, après cela.

Cette dernière remarque fit vivement se retourner Assylana vers sa mère, incrédule. Les sourcils froncés, elle regardait sa génitrice sans comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire, mais Morna demeura aussi impassible que la pierre.

 _Jamais je ne pourrai détester les bois, jamais,_ songea Assylana. _Ils sont ma libération, mon salut…et ma mort._

* * *

Bonne année ! \°v°/  
(Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ?)

Je suis contente de commencer 2016 avec vous, même si je vous offre là un chapitre peu joyeux... En même temps, on parle de moi donc bon faut pas trop s'étonner, les trucs joyeux je ne sais pas les écrire. x)

A propos de la musique de chapitre, je pense honnêtement qu'elle ne convient pas, ou pas autant qu'elle le devrait. Mais comment illustrer une baston dans une taverne sans le type ayant un peu trop bu, qui joue du violon d'une manière douteuse mais néanmoins magnifique en fond ?

Je trouve qu'elle cependant décrit beaucoup mieux le tumulte des flots de sentiments d'Assylana que le combat même dans la taverne, mais il est vrai que cela peut se discuter et peut être utilisé dans les deux cas (celui d'Assy comme celui de la taverne), à condition d'avoir un esprit tolérant.

Cela dit, si vous avez une meilleure proposition de soundtracks ou même des artistes sur lesquels je pourrais en trouver, je ne cracherai pas dessus. Après tout, la playlist est pour vous. (En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que je vous rédige ce petit mot.)

Prenez soin de vous,  
Lhenaya.

 _PS :_ Ah oui, il se peut que ce chapitre ait un "bug" de cohérence car il n'était pas du tout comme ça à la base, mais le fait que vous ayez voulu qu'il y ait de la baston m'a laissée entendre d'une manière assez claire que je pouvais peut-être modifier un peu le chapitre. Du coup, n'hésitez pas à me faire part d'éventuelles remarques afin que je corrige ce potentiel problème x).

 _ **Coin réponse :**_

 _Luluna Shadow:_ Hey! (Oui, j'ai modifié ton nom). Depuis le temps, tu ne me connais pas ? Niark niark. Mieux vaut pas qu'ils se mettent tous sur la gueule maintenant, sinon il n'y aura plus personne pour la fin.

"Le village a plutôt bien réagi", héhé, t'es mignonne ma Lulu, n'oublie pas que ce n'est encore que le début du milieu (Lel.)  
A proprement dit, ce n'est pas louche qu'Ilan et Taran soient contre Assy, mais comme tu l'as dit: ce sont des opportunistes. Et comme dit dans le chapitre précédent: certains sont simplement heureux de pouvoir cracher sur les autres juste parce qu'ils sont pas contents. Les esprits faciles bonjour !  
Eeeeeh je n'ai pas d'image à te proposer pour une Assylana en tenue de service, désolée. Et mes skills en dessin se résument à savoir dessiner Scratt et un gland, pas très brillant en somme, donc je ne pourrai pas t'en faire une esquisse.

Lhenaya.

PS: Je ne t'ai PAS oubliée, ma Lulu ! J'ai juste euh...euh... *panique*. Bref. Pour les chapitres en avance, mieux vaut pas, je modifie toujours un truc ou deux avant la publication et en guise d'argument, j'avancerai que ce chapitre-là n'était pas DU TOUT censé commencé comme ça. Comme quoi.

 _Lucie:_ Coucou ! Ravie de te revoir ! :) Je suis rassurée que tu me concèdes mon choix de narration et d'introduction des personnages, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu les changer même si je l'avais voulu. Je suis faible face à moi-même, non mais tu crois ça ? x) T'inquiète pas, ça peut arriver d'oublier et honnêtement je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée pour en parler...  
(Amuse-toi bien dans tes soirées ^^)

C'est gentil de continuer à être là, j'apprécie vraiment. Prends le temps (et la connexion) qu'il te faut, je ne réclame pas une review dès la publication d'un chapitre.  
Avant Legolas, je vais faire passer Thranduil :3 donc il te faudra attendre encore un peu x).

Bisous-bisous,  
Lhenaya


	16. Chapter 16

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Really Slow Motion - The Eternal Rest of a Ronin (of Mist and Magic)_

 ** _Résumé jusqu'à présent:_**

Assylana et Doran se sont faits prendre sur les terres du Roi et sont donc emprisonnés dans les cellules royales jusqu'à recevoir leur jugement. Le jour de celui-ci Thranduil se rend compte que les fantômes de son passé n'ont pas fini de le hanter, et, par respect pour une femme qu'il a aimé, il laisse les prisonniers vivre.  
Leur retour n'est cependant pas accepté par tous, certains villageois se montrent hostiles à un retour qui est aussi synonyme pour eux d'augmentation des taxes et d'une réduction de temps pour les payer... La vie est bien loin d'être facile alors que se forment deux clans distincts au sein du village.

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 16: THRANDUIL**_

* * *

 _Après de longues années._

— Seigneur, annonça Almeran en s'inclinant avec respect, les araignées gagnent de plus en plus de terrain.

Le souverain se massa discrètement la tempe droite à deux doigts, comme combattant une migraine carabinée qui tentait de le terrasser en silence. Thranduil se redressa puis fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se touchent presque. Bien que cette nouvelle n'ait que peu de différence avec ce que le capitaine de la garde venait fréquemment lui apporter, ce genre de constat suffisait à lui arracher une grimace de colère et d'impuissance à chaque fois. N'en finiraient-ils jamais avec ces maudites bestioles, par les divins ? Que les Valar aient pitié…

— Renforcez vos patrouilles avec de nouveaux soldats, déclara simplement Thranduil, en s'efforçant de conserver son calme et de dissimuler sa frustration. Partez dès le crépuscule et brûlez les nids, toiles, résidus d'œufs et tout ce qui pourrait laisser une trace du passage de ces créatures.

Quand bien même cela ne dissuaderait-il pas une nouvelle vague d'araignées de venir s'installer sur la tombe de celles qui les avaient précédées, il fallait bien agir de quelque manière que ce soit. Ne serait-ce que pour garder un contrôle factice de la situation. Ou pour empêcher les mauvaises langues de se prononcer. L'idée d'avoir à faire usage du feu dans sa forêt ne le séduisait pas outre mesure – le répugnait serait même un terme plus juste – mais il ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir une autre option sous la main.

Almeran fit part de son approbation d'un bref hochement de tête, s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de prendre congé et de mettre aussitôt en application les ordres de son souverain. Le Roi aimait cet ellon pour son efficacité hors pair et, de façon plus générale, pour ses compétences égalées par peu d'elfes. Savoir que des individus de sa trempe menaient ses troupes lui ôtait déjà un tourment – il y en avait tant !

N'ayant nul besoin de demeurer assis ici plus longtemps, l'entretient étant fini, Thranduil entreprit de se lever et de rejoindre la quiétude de ses quartiers, mais il fut brutalement stoppé dans son élan par un serviteur qui lui demanda la permission d'introduire une personne qui, n'ayant souhaité révéler son identité pour ne pas « gâcher l'effet de surprise », attendait patiemment au-dehors. Intrigué par ce type de requête, le souverain acquiesça et se rassit, impatient de voir quel genre d'individu pouvait bien se présenter de la sorte.

La grande porte s'ouvrit en un grondement sourd, comme trop lourde pour être ouverte correctement, et laissa place à un être que Thranduil n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver en ces temps troubles, et surtout après d'aussi longues années: Méridiel. Cette dernière arborait cette espèce de sourire qui lui était déjà caractéristique à l'époque : ni réellement sincère ni foncièrement faux. Il faisait ressortir deux fines fossettes sur sa peau pâle.

Elle s'avança de sa démarche gracieuse jusqu'au trône et s'inclina non sans se départir de son sourire :

— Il est bon de vous revoir, seigneur Thranduil, lâcha-t-elle ensuite d'une voix douce. Si je peux me le permettre, vous semblez toutefois quelque peu fatigué.

Elle ressentait de l'inquiétude, comme en témoignaient ses sourcils légèrement froncés. La jeune elleth possédait toute la grâce et la beauté de l'espèce et avait toujours ressemblé à sa mère d'une manière troublante, d'aussi loin que remontaient les souvenirs de Thranduil à son sujet. Elle avait le même visage fin très expressif et les yeux clairs d'une façon intrigante, de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui battaient les reins. Une belle créature, en somme. Plus âgée que Legolas, Méridiel était la fille aînée de vieux amis du Roi, du temps où Oropher foulait encore la terre de ses royaux pieds.

Mais ce temps semblait si loin à présent, à tel point que Thranduil avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

— Méridiel, je ne m'attendais pas ta venue, fit simplement savoir le Roi, encore trop surpris par cette soudaine apparition pour demander à son invitée surprise de se relever.

— Et pour être franche avec vous, seigneur, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à devoir me rendre dans votre royaume, avoua la brune en se relevant de son propre chef. Mais mes longs voyages m'ont amenée sur vos terres, et j'ai jugé qu'après tant d'années, il ne serait pas mal venu de vous faire une visite de courtoisie. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir rapporter à mes parents comment vous vous portez. Et, d'une manière plus inconsciente, il n'est pas non plus impossible que ce soit la nostalgie d'anciens visages qui m'ait conduite jusqu'ici.

Dire qu'elle avait vieilli serait bien entendu impossible, mais il apparaissait clairement aux yeux du Roi que la jeune elleth avait grandi. Grandi de l'esprit. Elle n'était plus celle qui séjournait d'une manière passive dans ses souvenirs. D'un fruit acide et vert, elle était devenue plus douce et plus mûre – prête à être cueillie. D'une manière tout à fait naturelle, Thranduil l'imagina assez bien avec Legolas, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de réelles dispositions à cela. Sans doute l'amitié que le souverain portait aux géniteurs de Méridiel influençait beaucoup cette pensée. Qu'étaient-ils devenus, d'ailleurs ?

— Comment vont tes parents ? s'enquit le Roi.

 _Mieux que moi, sans doute,_ songea le souverain avec une pointe d'amertume sinon de jalousie.

Méridiel parut réfléchir à sa réponse en se mordant la lèvre, signe que cela devait faire un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses géniteurs. Cette petite n'avait jamais caché sa préférence pour les expéditions en solitaire et son envie d'aventures, de découvertes. Enfant, elle aimait déjà grimper aux sommets des arbres les plus hauts sans même s'inquiéter de se briser un bras ou une jambe, et pouvait regarder durant des heures interminables le monde s'étaler sous ses pieds et sous ses yeux émerveillés, sans jamais s'en lasser. Le paysage ne variait qu'en fonction des saisons, pourtant il semblait qu'elle trouve toujours quelque chose de nouveau à contempler.

De même que le ciel savait sans cesse trouver grâce à ses yeux, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son regard se perdait dans la nuit, à l'heure où les loups s'éveillaient pour hurler à la lune une complainte amoureuse, et où ils ne recevaient en unique réponse que le hululement des oiseaux nocturnes, moqueurs. L'univers céleste était pour elle la chose la plus merveilleuse, un monde parallèle aussi proche que lointain, inaccessible. Toutes les histoires, légendes et ballades narrant la beauté de la lune et des étoiles, Méridiel les connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elle ne les chantait que rarement, toutefois.

— Sans doute se portent-ils bien, finit-elle par répondre, en se retenant de justesse d'hausser les épaules. A dire vrai, je ne les ai pas revus depuis vingt ans, au bas mot. La dernière fois que cela a été le cas, ils se trouvaient dans notre demeure, où ma mère attendait un enfant. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il doit être né et les comble de bonheur.

— Qu'attends-tu pour aller les retrouver, dans ce cas? s'étonna Thranduil, dont la pensée d'un autre enfant qu'il n'aurait pas lui serra le cœur.

— J'estime n'avoir pas suffisamment parcouru cette terre pour rentrer chez moi, expliqua Méridiel avec sérieux. Notre espèce peut se targuer de vivre des milliers d'années, au point que, à l'échelle des autres, nous soyons éternels. Cependant, il existe des choses que l'on ne peut voir que sur une certaine période – et celle-ci est généralement bien trop courte. Leur éternité n'est pas la même que la nôtre, elle n'est pas évaluable sur la même échelle ; la leur s'altère avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle s'effrite au moindre coup de vent et tombe en poussière avant de disparaître totalement. Rien n'est immuable, malheureusement et ce peu importe l'échelle sur laquelle on l'évalue.  
C'est la raison pour laquelle, après quelques siècles, un château devient une ruine et, des siècles plus tard, cette même ruine devient une simple pierre prisonnière de ronces épineuses. La pierre pourra rester là une éternité, le château aura quant à lui complètement disparu. Je veux me dépêcher de voir les plus belles choses dont regorge la terre, m'imprégner de leur forme, de leur odeur, de leur essence avant que celles-ci ne disparaissent pour toujours. J'ai conscience toutefois qu'elles finiront aussi par s'effacer de mes souvenirs, un jour… mais c'est néanmoins ce que je souhaite accomplir.

— Un désir bien…

— Puéril ? coupa l'elleth avec un sourire presque condescendant. Certes, on me l'a d'ailleurs souvent reproché. Mon père le premier…mais je n'aspire à pas grand-chose d'autre. Et de toute façon, il est bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

— Fonder ta propre famille n'est pas une idée qui te séduit tout autant ?

— Mon éternité est bien différente ; je peux me permettre d'attendre un peu avant cela. D'autant plus que je n'ai pas encore rencontré celui qui sera le père de mes enfants.

Vadrouiller sans cesse pouvait certes lui permettre de rencontrer ledit père de ses enfants, comme cela pouvait au contraire l'en éloigner de façon ostensible. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas au Roi de lui en faire la remarque, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas à ce propos que l'esprit de Thranduil était troublé ; il se sentit réfléchir tout particulièrement à la définition de l'éternité que lui avait fournie la jeune elleth.

L'éternité apparaissait comme étant une notion aussi vague que la vie elle-même. Tout portait à croire que personne ne possédait la même, alors que celle-ci n'était définie que par une durée indéterminée et guère plus de caractéristiques, sinon toutes aussi vagues et informes. Rien ne « prédéfinissait » réellement l'éternité, cette capacité de traverser les âges tout en les ignorant avec dédain. Dans ces conditions, comment savoir où se placer et comment savoir qui avait réellement raison ?

Thranduil s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose à ce sujet quand il se ravisa à la dernière seconde, jugeant sa remarque aussi inutile que déplacée.

— Comptes-tu rester quelques jours ici, Méridiel ? préféra-t-il demander.

— Ma foi, si vous le permettez, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Je serai même ravie de pouvoir demeurer quelques temps ici.

— Tu pourras ainsi rencontrer mon fils. Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déjà vus.

— Il ne me semble pas, en effet, confirma Méridiel. Mais je serai enchantée de faire sa connaissance, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un mince sourire.

Thranduil se surprit à lui renvoyer son sourire. Il s'avérait que la nouvelle venue n'amenait pas seulement avec elle une présence bienheureuse, mais également un temps révolu. C'était comme amener le passé à rencontrer le présent, à les faire entrer en collision en faisant renaître des souvenirs que l'on croyait avoir enterré au plus profond de soi-même. C'était comme faire revivre les morts et ramener les disparus.

La sensation que cela provoquait était étrange, ressemblant d'une manière indescriptible à la découverte d'un nouvel alcool que l'on trouverait amer au premier abord, puis pour lequel on développerait ensuite une dépendance et une accoutumance malsaines. On avait beau savoir que cela était mal, on se raccrochait pourtant à cette solution comme le dernier pilier du monde et de la raison. La sensation de bonheur était illusoire, mais mieux valait un bonheur factice qu'aucun bonheur du tout, non ? Le Roi avait pleinement conscience que la présence de la fille de Lhilya et Maldenare lui était aussi bénéfique que néfaste, il n'empêche qu'il voulait prendre le risque de la garder sous son toit le temps qu'il – ou elle – le jugerait nécessaire.

Car après d'aussi longues années, qu'est-ce qui pouvait encore _réellement_ se révéler douloureux ?

* * *

 _Coucou !_

Voilà un chapitre assez court pour introduire un nouveau personnage, encore un OC : Méridiel. Je vous laisse conjecturer à souhait sur les événements qu'elle va influencer et de quelle façon. Vous en saurez plus sur son caractère au prochain chapitre…avec LEGOLAS ! :'3

Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien à dire… (Comme souvent, en fait.)

A la prochaine !  
Prenez soin de vous pour moi,  
Lhena'.

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Lulu Shadow:_ Er. Ma première menace de mort. Je ne ferai pas de commentaire là-dessus. x) A proprement dit, le secret n'est secret que pour Assylana (et Doran et Dimena). Attends un peu avant de m'envoyer sous terre, cette raison-ci n'est pas encore assez "valable". (Oui, je me pousse moi-même à la mort.) D'ailleurs à propos de l'écriture, faudrait effectivement que j'arrête de me ménager, j'ai pris "un peu" de retard dans l'avancement des chapitres et je sens que je vais le regretter plus tôt que je ne le crois. De toute façon, je sais que tu seras là pour me taper sur les doigts et me dire de m'activer...  
(- Mais Lhena, si tu arrêtais de jouer à Rayman sur ton portable, tu irais beaucoup plus vite ! Tant sur l'avancement de l'histoire que sur sa publication !  
\- Silence...)  
Quand pour la romance ? A partir du _chapitre suivant._ Oui, je me suis dit que j'ai pris suffisamment de temps, retardé l'échéance à souhait, maintenant faut qu'on commence à ressentir l'amour, la passion etc. Bon, soyons réalistes cinq minutes, il n'y en aura pas dans TOUS les chapitres à proprement parlé, mais la romance sera là, promis juré.  
Bah, en fait, Haryane n'a _pas_ eu d'enfants, donc de façon directe, Assylana ne _peut pas_ être sa descendante. Mais Haryane ayant eu un frère, la question trouve sa réponse assez facilement. (Cf. Chapitre 10: Thranduil)

Merci à toi, mais aussi à tous les autres d'être là, de suivre mes inepties d'adolescente farfelue et de pouvoir me faire croire, même l'espace de quelques minutes, que j'écris une histoire aussi captivante que géniale.  
(- Je rêve ou, en plus de te jeter des fleurs, comme si tes chevilles n'étaient pas déjà assez gonflées, tu fais en sorte que les lecteurs aient pitié de toi pour qu'ils t'en jettent d'autres ?  
\- J'ai dit SILENCE !)

Bref, sur ces bonnes paroles, salut camarade !  
Lhenaya.

P-S: Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes reviews "non constructives", aucune review ne l'est réellement. Savoir que tu aimes ou non un chapitre, qu'il y ait quelque chose qui t'ait rebutée ou non me permet de savoir si je suis autorisée à continuer sur ma lancée, ou si je dois au contraire procéder d'une autre manière pour faire passer mes idées (via un changement de tournure de phrases, de vocabulaire etc.) Au fond, même les reviews les plus "insignifiantes" sont des codes pour les auteurs. Enfin, je crois.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Switch. Trailer Music - Where Civilization Once Lay (Beautiful Emotional Uplifting)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 ** _CHAPITRE 17: LEGOLAS_**

* * *

 _Une amitié fortuite._

Lorsque son père avait introduit Méridiel à leur table ce soir-là, Legolas fut surpris tant par la beauté de l'elleth que par sa riche conversation. Elle débitait des histoires avec une telle fluidité, entremêlant les mondes de l'imaginaire et du réel avec une telle facilité que ceux-ci semblaient n'avoir jamais été distincts les uns des autres. Ses récits d'aventures et de découvertes s'enchaînant sans réelles transitions paraissaient sans fin et, narrés d'une façon exceptionnelle par une voix qui laissait transparaître exaltation et, par moment, frayeur, on se retrouvait à ses dépens assez vite captivés. Même une simple ombre apparaissait comme une chose autant salvatrice que menaçante, suivant le contexte où elle était introduite.

Le prince n'écoutait cependant que d'une oreille distraite, trop accaparé par autre chose que de simples récits de voyage. Car d'une façon pour le moins incongrue et inconsciente, Legolas fit plusieurs fois la comparaison mentale de sa nouvelle compagne avec sa petite braconnière, qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis un bon moment à présent. Ses journées, comme ses nuits, étaient rudes et il ne trouvait que tout juste le temps pour lui… tout juste pour se rasséréner avec une piètre efficacité.

De ce qu'il conservait en souvenir d'Assylana, il n'y avait que l'étrange et déroutant pouvoir de son regard et la tonalité de sa voix – le reste paraissait d'importance moindre. Il était étrange de voir comment un simple regard, combiné à la force d'une émotion plus ou moins grande, pouvait vous faire chavirer le cœur d'effroi ou, dans le contraire, le faire s'envoler d'allégresse sans que vous ne puissiez y remédier.

Assylana et Méridiel partageaient cette même faculté d'influencer le cœur à dévier de son rythme normal, à ce détail près que l'elleth se servait aussi de son sourire en coin pour rendre le don plus parlant et plus efficace. Lorsque Legolas regardait sa voisine de table, il lui semblait apercevoir la même ferveur que celle qui habitait l'être de la jeune femme – elles avaient le même regard, la même assurance et le même goût du risque, d'une certaine façon. Toutes les deux avaient plus ou moins tourné le dos à leur famille, préférant évoluer en solitaire afin de ne pas compromettre plus d'une existence à la fois. Si l'une l'avait fait par nécessité matérielle, la nécessité spirituelle de l'autre n'en demeurait pas moins un argument tout aussi valide. Des dizaines d'autres liens pouvaient révéler les similitudes qui les unissaient.

La voix de Méridiel était cependant plus enjouée, plus apte à communiquer, plus aiguë et plus forte aussi. Celle d'Assylana était plus profonde, plus grave et parfois plus ténue, ce qui obligeait son interlocuteur à se rapprocher d'elle pour mieux l'entendre et ne pas laisser le fil de la conversation se défaire de manière sournoise et lui échapper.

Et à mesure que les comparaisons s'effectuaient d'une manière traîtresse dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les refouler, le prince se rendit compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose qu'il était incapable de nommer, mais de bien présent en lui. Il se figurait des centaines de lumières s'élevant peu à peu des tréfonds de lui-même, d'une place hors du temps et hors d'atteinte, de petites lumières vacillantes mais si nombreuses qu'elles produisaient une clarté suffisante pour l'illuminer de l'intérieur. Et c'était justement cela qu'avait le fils de Thranduil : une illumination.

Lentement, en douceur, mais d'une façon très claire et très précise, Legolas se rendit compte qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour la jeune femme qui se trouvait si proche de lui qu'elle en paraissait si loin. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se trouve à des lieues d'ici, dans un endroit si éloigné du palais qu'il n'aurait pas à se dire qu'il pouvait si aisément la rejoindre. Or elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de distance, aux portes même de l'Enfer, ayant sans doute besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. Assylana…

— Legolas ? fit Méridiel.

L'ellon se reprit soudainement et remarqua avec honte que le regard de son père et celui de leur invitée attendaient de lui une réponse.

— Tout va bien, j'espère ? s'enquit son géniteur. Tu parais songeur, fils.

— Oui, je… Oui, tout va bien. Je pensais seulement aux…araignées, répondit Legolas, peu convaincant. Les voir ainsi se rapprocher de plus en plus me tourmente. Je crains chaque nuit une attaque plus poussée que les précédentes.

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parler à mon arrivée, relança presque aussitôt Méridiel. Sont-elles si pénibles que cela ?

— Elles sont en effet une plaie considérable pour le royaume, commença Thranduil en ne réprimant pas le soupir qui lui chatouillait les lèvres.

— Je pourrai me rendre utile, si vous le permettez, déclara l'elleth. J'ai appris à me défendre d'une manière assez efficace lors de mes voyages, même si je suis seule juge de ce fait. Je ne pense pas que les araignées soient plus vives que les loups, mais ma foi…sait-on jamais ?

Legolas fut soulagé de voir que la conversation repartait sur un sujet à l'opposé exact de ce qui le préoccupait réellement. Il s'efforça néanmoins d'écouter la suite avec plus d'attention, mais force lui était de constater qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de comprendre et de mettre un nom sur les choses qui, d'une façon quasiment alchimique, prenaient vie en lui. Mais prenaient-elles réellement vie, ces choses ? N'étaient-elles pas présentes en lui depuis le début, ne faisant que sommeiller en attendant leur heure pour faire une brillante et éclatante apparition qu'il ne pourrait pas ignorer ?

Finalement, le dîner prit fin à une heure tardive, de même que les conversations. Legolas devait se préparer à prendre la suite de la ronde quand sonnerait minuit. Les convives se séparèrent après s'être salués, repartant chacun de leur côté pour une nuit qui s'annonçait douce pour ceux qui n'avaient pas à arpenter les bois… Mais Méridiel se dépêcha de rattraper et de bloquer Legolas au détour d'un couloir, visiblement vexée sinon désappointée :

— J'admets que je peux être ennuyeuse parfois, concéda l'elleth les sourcils froncés. Mais la moindre des choses que l'on peut exiger d'un prince, c'est de dire la vérité n'est-il pas vrai ? Vous ne pensiez aux araignées, Legolas, décréta-t-elle ensuite.

— Je ne pense pas que savoir à quoi je pensais vous avancera de quelque manière que ce soit, répondit simplement l'ellon. Après tout, cela ne vous concerne pas. Mais je veux bien vous reconnaître la perspicacité dont vous faites preuve.

Le ton ne se voulait ni dur ni sarcastique, les mots n'avaient pas été lâchés sous la forme d'un reproche. La tirade sonnait tel que le voulait Meridiel : véridique. Cette dernière ne parut nullement blessée par la franche réponse qui lui était destinée et esquissa un sourire en coin avant d'enchaîner:

— Certes, concéda-t-elle. Ne prenez pas cet air méfiant, vous n'avez pas à vous méfier de moi, je n'ai rien ni pour ni contre vous. Je ne fais ici qu'une courte halte avant de reprendre mon voyage. Je ne désire que passer un peu de bon temps, il n'y a pas de mal à cela.

— J'en conviens. Mes excuses si mes propos vous ont offensé.

— Ne le soyez pas, objecta l'intéressée avec un sourire plus large, plus sincère. Je ne veux pas que de simples futilités comme celle-ci créent un froid entre nous. Je ne tolérerai pas que l'on entretienne ce genre de relation plate, désagréable et sans intérêt, Legolas. Nos parents étaient vraiment très proches, des rares souvenirs que je conserve d'eux ensemble. Et je pense que l'on pourrait l'être aussi… sauf si vous ne voulez pas de mon amitié.

Ces mots prirent Legolas au dépourvu. Non pas qu'il tienne à refuser l'amitié de Méridiel, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une ouverture si directe de la part de cette dernière. Et cela, la jeune elleth le vit très distinctement. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis secoua la tête avant de soupirer :

— Je crois plutôt que c'est à moi de vous faire des excuses. J'ai vécu trop longtemps en marge de la société pour encore prétendre faire partie d'elle. Je ne sais plus comment me tenir en présence d'individus quels qu'ils soient. Ma requête a dû vous paraître abrupte, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement.

Le prince observa la mine confuse de Méridiel, ses yeux baissés et ses lèvres pincées. Sur certains angles, ils n'étaient pas différents eux aussi, se ressemblant même d'une façon étrange. Les deux êtres étaient deux jeunes gens perdus dans les méandres d'une vie bien trop vaste pour eux, trop insondable pour que leur expérience de la vie leur permette d'en apercevoir les contours. Mais quelque chose d'infime, d'imperceptible au-dessus d'eux, telle l'aura d'une entité supérieure mais bienveillante laissait entendre que l'alliance de leurs deux personnes pourrait former quelque chose de durable, de solide. Elle présageait une sincère amitié, une affection mutuelle pure qui traverserait les âges et perdurerait envers et contre tout – surtout le pire.

Méridiel avait raison : il n'y avait pas de quoi se méfier d'elle, elle ne souhaitait nuire à quiconque. L'héritier de Thranduil voulait bien prendre le risque d'accepter son amitié, d'avoir un regard vers qui se tourner quand tous ceux autour de lui demeuraient fuyants, voilés sinon aveugles. Se confier à quelqu'un plutôt que ruminer des questions sans en trouver les réponses ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, de même qu'avoir un avis extérieur pour une situation difficile. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il lui sembla que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Il ignorait toutefois si cette amitié fortuite lui permettrait de se confier sur Assylana. Pour le moment, il était trop tôt pour le déterminer, ne sachant lui-même avec exactitude ce qu'il souhaitait.

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, j'ai agis avec vous d'une manière odieuse. J'aimerais beaucoup que l'on devienne amis ou, du moins, que nous puissions entretenir de bonnes relations. Les temps risquent d'être durs et j'estime qu'être tous en bons termes ne pourra que renforcer notre puissance.

— Vous avez raison mais...vous m'excuserez de nouveau, je tombe de sommeil, lâcha la brune en se passant une main devant la bouche tandis qu'elle bâillait. J'ai fait beaucoup de chemin, aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit, Legolas.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements d'une démarche féline mais, il est vrai, quelque peu endormie. Legolas était lui aussi exténué, mais il ne pouvait s'octroyer le luxe d'un sommeil réparateur complet : il se devait encore d'arpenter les bois et de venir à bout de quelques araignées, en plus de rattraper son retard et sa passivité aurprès une certaine personne…

°Oo°oO°

La flèche atteignit sa cible en un bruit sourd, en l'espace d'un instant infinitésimal. La douleur fut prompte mais irradiante, et la bête lâcha un cri plaintif et désagréable d'agonie avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, inerte et vaincue. Legolas sentit une bouffée de satisfaction le gagner et cela lui fit reprendre courage tandis qu'il encochait une seconde flèche avec un sourire radieux.

Certes, il n'y avait rien de réjouissant dans la mort… mais par les Valar, ces créatures le méritaient ! Les araignées étaient en minorité ce soir-là, mais il y en avait toujours beaucoup trop. L'elfe se serait cru sur un champ de bataille, au beau milieu d'une guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Comment pouvait-il y en avoir _autant_ ?!

Il entendit clairement sur sa gauche un allié encocher puis relâcher son trait, qui eut le même résultat que celui du prince. Un tir. Un mort. Parfait. A ce rythme, ils s'en sortiraient tous victorieux avant même les premières lueurs de l'aube. La précédente escouade avait également bien travaillé. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit que les soldats pensaient la même chose que lui. Si la détermination et la volonté d'en finir de manière radicale et définitive primaient sur bien des choses, les elfes demeuraient néanmoins des êtres réfléchis et consciencieux. Jamais ils ne tentaient d'attaquer plus vite que la musique, prenant ainsi le risque de faire une perte inutile et d'engendrer par la suite une prolifération massive d'araignées via des nids remplis d'œufs.

Non loin sur sa gauche, les débuts d'un feu s'élevèrent doucement, faisant crépiter d'une manière assez prononcée les combustibles – végétaux ou non. _Brûlez les nids_ , avait ordonné son père. Mais brûler les cadavres marchait bien aussi. Et puis, cela permettait d'avoir la conscience plus tranquille. Les dernières araignées furent tuées avec un soulagement à peine dissimulé, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre. Les elfes avaient cessé de compter depuis combien de temps ils effectuaient cet harassant travail. Essoufflé, Legolas rengaina son arc et regarda le ciel : encore suffisamment tôt pour effectuer le projet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée.

Il avisa un regard vers son groupe qui commençait déjà à se rassembler pour rentrer et se dit qu'aucun d'eux ne remarquerait sa présence s'il s'en allait maintenant. Grave méprise. Au moment où l'héritier de Thranduil voulut faire demi-tour pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt qui l'avait vu naître, une voix s'éleva et le retint :

— Où allez-vous, mon prince ?

Legolas retint de justesse les frissons de la surprise qui s'apprêtaient à le recouvrir, puis il se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur, un jeune ellon fraîchement enrôlé dans la garde qui répondait au nom de Gillith :

— M'assurer que nous n'oublions rien, qu'il ne reste pas un nid ou un cadavre à brûler, expliqua-t-il d'une voix confiante. Mieux vaut se montrer prudent, non ?

— Certes, mon prince… Ne voulez-vous pas que je vous accompagne ? Il peut être dangereux d'accomplir ce travail seul.

— Ne t'inquiète de rien, Gillith. Il ne s'agit que d'une mission de reconnaissance. Je ne risque rien si le périmètre a bien été nettoyé. Dans le pire des cas, je suis en mesure de me défendre sans problème. Préviens les autres de ne pas m'attendre.

— Bien.

Gillith ne tenait pas à discuter davantage. Il s'en alla d'un pas traînant, visiblement fatigué par cet assaut qui devait être l'un de ses premiers combats. Legolas sourit avec une certaine forme de nostalgie en le voyant s'éloigner, se remémorant les premiers temps où il avait dû lui-même manier son arc en « conditions réelles ». S'assurant qu'il n'y avait cette fois-ci aucun autre élément perturbateur, Legolas porta ses pas en direction du village d'Assylana non sans une certaine forme d'appréhension.

Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'y rendre, simplement de laisser sur le chemin l'arc de la jeune femme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer avant de venir ici. Personne n'avait remarqué ou n'avait jugé inopportun la présence d'une seconde arme accrochée dans son dos. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il s'agissait d'une arme de secours…

Lorsque l'ellon atteignit l'endroit où l'orée de la forêt lui avait paru scintiller sous le soleil, le jour de la libération d'Assylana, il décrocha l'arc de la jeune femme. Mais au moment où il voulut le déposer sur une pierre mouchetée de lichen au milieu du chemin, il se ravisa.

Legolas observa la manufacture de l'objet, faisant délicatement courir ses doigts dessus comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux artefact que la terre ait jamais porté. Un bois solide mais vieux et griffé par endroit ; la corde commençait à se détendre et à s'effriter, laissant certaines de ses fibres rugueuses entre les doigts du prince… Un objet qui en avait vu beaucoup, et qui méritait sans doute de passer la main à un autre avant de définitivement rendre l'âme. De part ce constat, l'ellon décrocha son propre arc avec résolution et le déposa à la place de celui de la braconnière, qu'il pendit de nouveau dans son dos. L'elfe était certain qu'elle en ferait un bon usage, si toutefois elle revenait dans la forêt.

Legolas ignorait si la chasseresse était revenue pister quelque animal dans les bois depuis sa libération, et si c'était bien le cas, de quelle façon elle s'y était prise sans son arme. En avait-elle une autre, cachée quelque part ? Cette question obligea le prince à jeter un coup d'œil insignifiant autour de lui. Il regrettait quelque peu d'avoir tardé à lui venir en aide, de n'avoir pas agi plus tôt mais il n'avait cependant pas oublié le pacte de confiance qui les liait tous les deux.

Et c'était ce qui importait, non ?

* * *

 _Coucou ! :)_

On vient d'atteindre le chapitre 16 ! C'est génial, c'est…un chapitre comme les autres, oui exactement. (Vous vous attendiez à un truc en particulier ? :'3)

Normalement, je suis dans les temps ! (Une semaine – dix jours, je crois que c'est « ma régularité » de publication… Ne le tenez-vous pas pour dit par contre, on ne sait jamais avec moi.) Je sais qu'un petit nombre d'entre vous attendait ce chapitre avec Legolas… J'espère donc avoir a) répondu à vos attentes b) en ne vous décevant pas trop tant pour l'attente que pour le chapitre en lui-même.

Je ne pense pas avoir fait un chapitre trop « _fleur bleue_ », mais l'amour fait perdre la tête donc si c'est quand même le cas, on va dire que c'est fait exprès… Non, je ne me cherche pas d'excuse. x)

Si vous avez des remarques, suggestions, corrections, ressentis, désirs particuliers ou salades composées à commander (barrez la/les mentions inutiles), laissez-moi un message et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour vous dans les plus brefs délais.

P-S : Je sais qu'on n'en parle pas dans ce chapitre, mais après je vais l'oublier. Dans le cadre de la cohérence du récit, j'ai décidé de passer d'impôt « _mensuel_ » à impôt « _annuel_ », car sachant que Thranduil a réduit les délais de moitié, je ne vois pas comment on peut espérer cultiver un truc en quinze jours. Des tomates, peut-être ? Je ne suis même pas sûre de ça… Mes excuses donc, pour ce changement « inopiné » mais néanmoins nécessaire à mes yeux. En théorie, je ne devrai pas avoir à modifier quoique ce soit d'autre. Au pire des cas, je compte sur vous pour me tirer les oreilles.

Lhenaya qui vous aime fort.

 _ **Coin réponse :**_

 _Liske : _ Salut ! Merci, c'est très (trop) gentil de ta part. A mon tour de te remercier pour ta venue et ta review, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu, du coup. ;)

Bisous !  
Lhena'.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Musique de chapitre :**_

 _Michael Maas – Morpheus and the Dream (ft. Felicia Farrere.)_ _(J'aime particulièrement cette chanson ^^)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 18 : DIMENA  
**_

* * *

 _Attendre la lumière._

 _Les rêves sont parfois le reflet de la réalité_ , prétendait-on.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla dans son rêve – une étrange sensation où tous les repères semblaient devenus invalides – elle ne sut au premier abord qu'elle rêvait. Une vaste forêt, berceau des premiers temps de ce monde, s'étendait devant elle, si vaste qu'elle aurait pu paraître effrayante dans son immensité. Peut-être était-ce le cas, si l'on s'enfonçait plus profondément dans ses entrailles les plus recluses mais là, à l'endroit même où se trouvait la jeune fille, rien n'apparaissait comme étant menaçant.

Les plus petites créatures de la forêt prenaient vie, tandis que les plus grosses dormaient à l'abri sous quelque grotte ou quelque sous-bois. Elles animaient la forêt avec une force presque miraculeuse pour de si petites bêtes, offrant un spectacle aussi charmant qu'extraordinaire. De petites lucioles volaient paresseusement tout autour de la jeune fille, projetant un faisceau lumineux suffisamment puissant pour donner l'impression que les arbres se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes, tout en suivant les lucioles dans leur valse enflammée.

Un simple effet d'optique, certes, mais l'une des plus belles choses que la nature était en mesure de créer à ses yeux. Elle-même se crut en train de brûler lorsque l'un de ces insectes vint se poser avec délicatesse sur son bras, intrigué par la présence de l'adolescente ou simplement épuisé de sa danse endiablée. Dimena laissa grimper le long de son bras la curieuse luciole, surprise de constater que la petite créature ne la craignait pas outre mesure, ne tentait guère de la fuir. La jeune fille était presque sûre qu'elle pouvait toucher l'intruse sans que celle-ci ne cherche à s'échapper. Mieux valait cependant ne pas prendre le risque, si jamais elle se trompait. La douce lumière qui s'échappait du petit corps était apaisante et pure, rassurante.

Une consœur, puis une deuxième et une troisième se joignirent à la première. Leur clarté en elle-même n'était pas aveuglante, mais dans cette forêt où tout paraissait étonnamment sombre, en dépit de la lune et des étoiles, elle avait trop de puissance. Dimena releva hâtivement le bras par réflexe, chassant toutes les lucioles de son corps, obligeant ces dernières à reprendre leur envol paresseux comme si rien ne s'était passé, nullement frustrées ou dérangées par le geste inattendu.

La jeune fille se rendit par la suite compte que cet endroit lui était aussi familier qu'étranger. Bien qu'elle n'y soit jamais allée, elle paraissait connaître en détail la moindre feuille qui se trouvait sur le sol de ces bois. Et pour cause : la forêt ressemblait bien trop étrangement à celle qu'elle se figurait lors des descriptions qu'elle lisait dans son livre favori, mais elle aurait parié que celle-ci n'existait pas en vrai. Ce n'était qu'une histoire après tout, et si elle pouvait certes posséder un fond de vérité, cela ne pouvait résider dans la description d'une simple forêt.

 _Je rêve,_ comprit-elle alors.

Dimena entreprit ensuite de découvrir ce dont recelait son subconscient, quand une voix l'interpella dans son dos, la stoppant dans son élan de découverte :

— Je suis contente que tu aies décidé de me rejoindre, fit la voix.

La benjamine Castelbois se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur, qui la regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Rares étaient les fois où Assylana souriait ; aussi lorsqu'elle le faisait, cela paraissait aussi déroutant que plaisant. Dimena remarqua que son aînée était vêtue avec ce qui semblait être du cuir bouilli – avec le peu de luminosité, c'était difficile à déterminer –, des bottes épaisses et son arc de chasse habituel. Elle avait même relevé ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils lui tombent sur ses yeux et lui altèrent la vue.

— Et que tu aies accepté de porter les vêtements que je t'ai demandés ! Décidément, tu me surprends Dim', enchaîna Assylana avec un brin d'amusement... voire un brin de moquerie.

L'intéressée regarda sa propre tenue et vit avec surprise – ou _crut_ voir, cela pouvait dépendre – qu'elle ressemblait en bien des façons à celle de sa sœur. Elle-même tenait un arc dans sa main directrice. Elle ? Chasser ? Le rêve virait au cauchemar, là… Et pourtant Dimena ne ressentit pas la moindre once de peur ni l'envie de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle. Après tout, n'était-elle pas dans un rêve ? Rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici et, bien que l'admettre sonnait d'une étrange façon, elle était _curieuse_ de savoir quelle sensation pouvait bien procurer le fait d'encocher une flèche, de retenir sa respiration jusqu'à l'épuisement le temps de viser puis de la relâcher en un souffle _._ Maîtriser le pouvoir de la Mort… Etait-ce bon ? Que pouvait-on bien ressentir lorsque la flèche atteignait sa cible, lorsque l'on prenait une vie pour l'échanger contre le néant, le silence ? Que pouvait bien ressentir sa sœur aînée ?

— On en a pour longtemps ? demanda la plus jeune.

— Je ne sais pas. Chasser de nuit n'est pas pareil que chasser le jour, déclara Assylana en se rembrunissant. Tu peux revenir sur ta décision si tu le souhaites, mais fais-le maintenant.

— Pourquoi ne pas attendre l'aube, dans ce cas ? se surprit-elle à demander, quelque peu vexée par la dernière remarque d'Assylana qu'elle préféra ne pas relever.

— Attendre la lumière ? Non. Trop risqué. Quand bien même nous permettrait-elle de nous diriger au-travers des ombres de la forêt, la lumière est dangereuse. On se méfie trop souvent à tort des ombres ; on oublie que c'est la lumière qui les engendre. La lumière est traîtresse, Dim', elle ne nous veut pas toujours du bien.

Cette répétition excessive du terme « lumière » la faisait effectivement apparaître comme quelque chose de menaçant, de cauchemardesque. Enfant, Dimena avait toujours eu peur de la partie obscure de sa chambre, s'y sentant trop à découvert, trop vulnérable face à toutes les choses invisibles qui s'y tenaient cachées. Aujourd'hui, sa peur s'était simplement muée en crainte, mais elle était toujours là. Doran s'amusait d'ailleurs trop souvent à lui rappeler cette défiance infantile. Mais, en cet instant, elle concéda à son aînée d'une manière aussi inconsciente que naturelle sa préférence de l'obscurité.

— Tu as raison. Dans le noir, nous sommes tous des ombres, non ? lança-t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire.

— En effet. Aller, viens, lui répondit son aînée en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Assylana entraîna sa cadette dans la noirceur de la forêt sans plus de paroles. Dimena ne saurait dire si c'était uniquement sous l'effet de son rêve qu'elle n'entendait pas ses pas ni ceux de sa sœur sur le sol, pourtant parsemés en de multiples endroits de feuilles mortes, ainsi que de fragiles brindilles promptes à se briser en un craquement aigu sous les pieds des deux filles négligentes. Les lucioles ne semblaient pas déterminées à les suivre cependant ; elles préféraient visiblement proliférer et voleter dans ce coin-là de la forêt, désœuvrées. Grand bien leur fasse ! Elles manqueraient quelque chose, pourtant.

Dimena suivit docilement sa sœur jusqu'à se trouver devant leur première cible. Un lapin… Ou un lièvre, la jeune fille ne s'y connaissait pas autant que la chasseresse dans ce domaine, et cette constante obscurité n'aidait pas. Les deux sœurs se dissimulèrent derrière un épais tronc d'arbre recouvert de champignons en tout genre et de mousse moelleuse. L'archère la plus ancienne dégaina son arc avec une lenteur presque théâtrale, encocha une flèche sans même quitter la proie des yeux et visa.

Pour Dimena, le temps parut soudainement ralentir, avoisinant même dangereusement l'arrêt total. Puis le temps reprit subitement sa course, en l'espace d'un simple battement de cil une fois le trait relâché et la bête tuée. La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer que sa sœur enjambait déjà leur cachette pour récupérer son butin, victorieuse à souhait.

— Le prochain coup, c'est pour toi ! lança-t-elle en réajustant sa gibecière.

— Mais je ne sais pas tirer ! répliqua la plus jeune.

— Justement : tu vas apprendre.

Dimena grommela. Même dans un rêve, Assylana demeurait Assylana. La cadette suivit cette dernière plus profondément dans les bois, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sans raison apparente. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son arme avant d'atteindre une sorte de clairière où un cerf se sustentait sans craindre le danger. Bizarre que l'animal ne dorme pas, mais au fond, les deux sœurs aussi étaient debout. De la même manière que la première fois, les filles Castelbois se cachèrent, cette fois-ci sous le couvert d'un épais buisson épineux. L'aînée fit un signe de tête à sa cadette qui eut du mal à déglutir, mais qui ne put se détourner de ce qu'on lui demandait tant le regard appuyé que sa sœur lui adressait la pressait autant qu'il lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Alors, en essayant d'imiter la plus âgée avec toute la précision et le talent que possédait tout néophyte en matière de chasse, Dimena banda son arc et se retourna en direction de l'animal. Bien que tout ceci ne soit qu'un songe, le cadre était étonnamment saisissant : le faible bruissement des feuilles dans les arbres, les stridulations basses des cigales, les battements assourdissants de son cœur... Tout cela paraissait si réel ! Et les sentiments qui prenaient vie en elle n'en étaient pas moins aussi saisissants. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration se coupa tandis que s'écoulait le long de son visage un mince filet de sueur qu'elle ne chercha pas à essuyer. Ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas, ne se trompèrent pas de position, comme s'ils avaient fait cela toute leur vie.

Dimena ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant suffisamment long pour diminuer les sons qui l'environnaient, jusqu'à les mettre complètement en sourdine, jusqu'à ne plus entendre ni les cigales, ni le vent, ni son cœur. Lorsque la jeune archère rouvrit les paupières, elle fit un décompte mental de trois secondes avant de libérer la flèche de son emprise, trois secondes durant lesquelles le cerf, semblait-il, n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement. _Pfiut._ Le cervidé s'écroula sans même un renâclement ou quelque autre manifestation physique.

La douleur avait été prompte sinon inexistante, la bête abattue d'une manière admirable, propre. La jeune fille sentit un sourire involontaire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Sa première bête ! Toute heureuse et triomphante, la nouvelle chasseresse s'avança vers sa proie abattue sans même se demander comment diable elle ferait pour la ramener. Elle s'accroupit à hauteur de l'animal mort, mais se retourna d'abord vers sa sœur avant de le regarder :

— Assy', j'ai réussi !

Aucune réponse. Pas même une forme surgissant vivement de derrière le buisson. Quelque chose clochait. L'air semblait soudainement s'être rafraîchi, de même que la forêt paraissait s'être faite plus sombre, dans la mesure où elle pouvait l'être davantage. Dimena sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines tandis qu'elle se relevait avec lenteur, peinant à déglutir, afin de ne pas laisser le loisir à ses mains de se mettre à trembler sous l'action d'un mouvement trop bref. Elle réitéra son appel, qui ne reçut toujours aucune réponse en retour.

Alors Dimena se retourna vers le cerf et comprit avec horreur pourquoi sa sœur ne lui répondait pas. Ce n'était pas l'animal qui gisait inerte sur le sol, c'était Assylana.

Elle poussa un hurlement.

Fait aussi étrange que bénéfique sur l'instant, elle ne criait jamais pour de vrai lorsqu'elle rêvait. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois, elle se trouvait cette fois-ci dans sa chambre, plongée dans le silence caractéristique de la nuit. Redressée sur son lit sous la pulsion d'un réflexe, les mains fermement serrées sur ses couvertures, elle haletait, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle se passa une langue rêche sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour se calmer et se dire que tout ceci n'était pas réel, que cela n'avait été qu'un odieux cauchemar, qu'un mauvais tour joué par son propre inconscient. Mais rien de grave quand on y pensait.

Néanmoins, elle n'en était pas convaincue, même après qu'elle ait fortement pincé son avant-bras. Elle continuait de sentir ses mains trembler violemment, bien que sa raison lui ait fait violence pour la convaincre que tout allait bien. Dimena se releva et grimaça lorsque ses orteils craquèrent sur le plancher – à moins que ce ne soit réellement les planches qui aient craqué – puis elle se dirigea avec empressement vers la chambre de sa sœur aînée. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure pour se rendormir, et vérifier si Assylana se trouvait bel et bien dans son lit lui apparaissait comme l'unique moyen de se prouver qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien.

Doucement, elle poussa la porte et vit que la jeune femme ne dormait pas. Qu'elle était parée pour aller chasser, assise sur son lit à chausser ses bottes de marche. Trop heureuse sur le moment de la savoir en vie pour lui faire le moindre reproche, la jeune fille se jeta littéralement dans ses bras, manquant de peu de les faire basculer toutes les deux à la renverse, en plus d'obliger son aînée à retenir un cri de stupeur.

— Dimena, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit Assylana avec inquiétude, sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte qui, sous la pulsion du même réflexe que Dimena, l'unissait à sa sœur.

— Tu étais morte, avoua celle-ci en sanglotant, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je t'ai tuée d'une flèche dans l'œil…

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Enfin, Dim', je suis vivante ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! répondit la plus âgée en renforçant son étreinte. Je suis une mauvaise herbe je te rappelle, et les mauvaises herbes résistent à tout. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, sœurette, il ne s'agit que d'un songe et rien de plus, enchaîna-t-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Et maintenant c'est terminé, hmm ?

Durant de longues minutes, les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi collées l'une et l'autre. Dimena avait cessé de pleurer mais non de renifler. Elle songea que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas étreint sa sœur – pas plus que son frère, d'ailleurs – et à quel point cela lui procurait du bien. Puis, à mesure que les sentiments s'atténuaient, la plus jeune réalisa ce que s'apprêtait à faire son aînée :

— Tu ne vas pas repartir quand même ?! avisa-t-elle durement en se dégageant.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, dit la chasseresse en se rembrunissant.

— Assylana, s'il te plaît ! C'est trop dangereux de chasser, surtout maintenant…

— Cesse de t'en faire, personne ne va ni me prendre ni me tuer, assura-t-elle avec un léger sourire en se relevant. Il est inutile de te préciser de garder le secret. Je te fais confiance d'une manière absolue, Dim'. Même Doran n'est pas au courant de ça. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis obligée d'y retourner… Oui, j'y suis obligée, répéta-t-elle ensuite comme pour se convaincre.

— Non, justement, rétorqua froidement Dimena. Non, tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner. Mais la vérité, c'est que tu es égoïste. Tu te plais dans la forêt donc tu y retournes, mais est-ce que tu penses un peu à ceux que tu laisses derrière toi ? A ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi ? Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle sentait poindre en elle une colère vive à l'encontre de sa sœur, d'une sœur qu'elle aimait pourtant beaucoup, énormément. Or en cet instant, Assylana lui apparaissait presque comme un être détestable, ingrat. Chacun faisait des sacrifices pour que la situation demeure dans son état actuel, qu'elle ne se dégrade pas plus qu'elle ne s'améliore. Pourquoi son aînée ne pouvait-elle se borner à en faire autant ? Ce n'était facile pour personne.  
Assylana releva doucement la tête vers elle, considérant les cruelles accusations qui étaient portées à son égard. A ses yeux, elles étaient toutes infondées, injustes ; aux yeux de sa cadette, il n'y avait pas de réalité plus brutale mais aussi plus juste.

— Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour moi figure-toi, je le fais aussi pour vous ! cracha l'intéressée, le regard dur. Pour que _vous_ ayez quelque chose à manger le soir et le lendemain. Si tu ne veux pas de la viande que je vous rapporte, ne la mange pas, personne ne va t'y forcer ! Tu oses me traiter d'égoïste alors que j'ai frôlé la mort pour votre bien ? S'il te plaît Dimena, tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous mais tu n'es pas la plus idiote... Je vais y aller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviendrai un peu avant l'aube. Quand revient la lumière. Je vais chasser de nuit à présent, j'aurai moins de chance de me faire prendre, même si ce sera plus dur de trouver quelque chose. Rassure-toi, Dimena, mon égoïsme me poussera à sauver ma vie avant celle des autres, je ne me ferai pas prendre. Dans le noir nous sommes tous des ombres, non ?

Ses dernières paroles firent frissonner la benjamine Castelbois qui resta sans voix tandis que la porte se refermait doucement derrière la silhouette de la braconnière, auprès de laquelle elle n'avait pu se résoudre à s'excuser. Mais était-elle réellement en tort ? Dimena soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa sœur. Les cauchemars ne faisaient sans doute que commencer…

* * *

Petit sondage: Simplement par curiosité, qui de Dimena ou d'Assylana soutenez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à développer avec pleins d'arguments. :)

Au passage, un petit coucou aux nouvelles têtes qui ont inscrit leur nom dans la liste des followers. ;)

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Lulu Shadow:_ Coucou ! Ne t'en fais pas pour le dernier chapitre, MOI je ne vais pas te menacer de mort. (petit clin d'œil discret).  
Si encore les problèmes de connexion sont excusables, les problèmes de procrastination voire de simple flemme comme j'ai souvent tendance à avoir ne le sont pas, eux. Tu es donc entièrement pardonnée. C'est à croire que je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter: PRENEZ VOTRE TEMPS, mes enfants. Je mets une semaine sinon dix jours à publier, vous pouvez bien laisser passer exactement le même nombre de jours avant de vous manifester.  
Ah ? C'était pour t'inventer des histoires ? Ah...Oui, c'est déjà plus problématique dans ce cas, tu m'envoies désolée... J'admets qu'elles vont me manquer, j'aimais bien rire toute seule. :P  
Les habitudes ont la vie dure comme on dit, haha ! ^^  
Alors, je ne peux que te remercier une fois de plus ! ;) (et si, j'étais morte d'inquiétude, je voulais appeler tes parents et te stalker encore plus que la vie scolaire du lycée. è_é)  
Je suis tellement soulagée que les personnages soient si bien acceptés et retranscrits, si tu savais ! (Je crois que les autres commencent à le savoir, en tout cas).  
J'aime ce genre de musique, j'assume complètement. Au moins, on ne peut pas dire que les paroles transmettent de mauvais message puisqu'il n'y en a pas. (Logique imparable !) On ne pourra donc pas m'accuser de vouloir vous bourrer le crâne avec des inepties sans nom - je me fais gardienne de votre cerveau.

Bon courage à toi !  
Bisous-bisous.  
Lhenaya.

Ps: La vie de mes lecteurs m'intéresse. Vous prenez le temps de lire ce que je fais, je peux bien prendre le temps de vous écouter. (Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, si, ça m'intéresse réellement.)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Child of Light OST - Magna's heart_ _(J'aime beaucoup les soundtracks de jeux :P)_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 19: DORAN**_

* * *

 _Secret de famille._

Il s'était clairement passé quelque chose la nuit dernière, c'était indéniable. Le problème était que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait pu susciter tels sentiments de défiance entre ses deux sœurs. Que celles-ci n'aient jamais fait preuve d'une manifestation affective ostensible l'une pour l'autre n'était pas chose nouvelle, lui-même ne berçait pas dans les étreintes et autres épanchements affectifs à longueur de journée, mais qu'elles se défient ainsi du regard en chien de faïence comme elles l'avaient fait ce matin même était un fait hautement singulier.

Doran craignait quelque chose de grave, mais en tant que seule figure masculine de la fratrie, il ne pouvait être certain que cela ne concerne pas uniquement de simples « _indispositions féminines_ ». Il grimaça à cette idée, donnant au passage un coup de pied violent à une motte de terre ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Cette histoire de « lunes », comme se bornait à l'appeler sa sœur aînée, il ne l'avait jamais réellement comprise, de même que son réel fonctionnement. Le corps féminin lui était entièrement étranger, aussi bien sur le plan théorique que physique, et Doran n'était pas séduit outre mesure par l'idée d'aller demander de plus amples explications à quelqu'un. Être le seul garçon n'avait pas _que_ des bons côtés…

De part cet état de fait, il était bien déterminé à prendre connaissance seul de ce qui « indisposait » réellement ses deux sœurs, et d'agir en conséquence s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire de « lunes ». Si ses parents, dans leur précipitation journalière, n'avaient pas fait attention au comportement de leurs filles, lui n'était pas dupe. Après tout, il avait passé toute son enfance avec elles à préparer savamment la moindre de leurs bêtises – il les connaissait peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.

Ce jour-là, le ciel avait revêtu un épais manteau de nuages, et le soleil qui s'évertuait à briller de l'autre côté de cette opaque couche gris cendre le rendait désespérément aveuglant. Il était impossible de profiter de la chaleur de l'astre ou d'estimer une heure même de manière approximative. De plus, il n'était pas non plus exclu qu'il pleuve dans le courant de la journée. Cela n'inquiétait pas le jeune homme et son géniteur outre mesure, toutefois. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix ! Et puis… la pluie serait bénéfique dans son doux écoulement. Elle nourrirait la terre en profondeur, la laverait de tous ses tourments, effacerait les pires ignominies qui la souillaient comme on frotte la crasse de sa peau avec les ongles.

Les champs dans lesquels ils travaillaient étaient sollicités avec autant de ferveur qu'eux-mêmes sollicitaient les hommes pour leur entretient. Doran suait sang et eau chaque jour pour s'occuper des céréales et des légumes qu'ils cultivaient, l'heure de la récolte ayant commencé à sonner depuis peu. Puis il devait ensuite travailler longuement et minutieusement la terre s'il voulait prétendre pouvoir ensemencer de nouveau. Ce travail n'était pas sans difficultés, même pour les plus connaisseurs. Cependant, le problème ne résidait pas dans la terre elle-même, mais dans le fait que les plants, quels qu'ils soient, ne poussaient pas aussi vite que les cultivateurs le souhaitaient. Il faudrait sans doute changer de cultures pour la prochaine fois, trouver des choses qui poussent avec davantage de célérité tout en ayant malgré tout une assez bonne qualité pour prétendre rapporter des bénéfices. C'était vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, mais qui sait si ça ne pouvait pas marcher ? A ce stade, ce n'était pas folie de vouloir tout tenter.

°Oo°oO°

Le ciel crût en noirceur aux abords de l'après-midi, après avoir déposé dans l'air épais une tiédeur désagréable et oppressante comme une langue poisseuse. Puis, comme si le destin avait décidé de frapper en même temps que le tonnerre, Doran brisa sa faucille au moment même où les premiers grondements célestes se firent entendre, faisant frémir les oreilles des hommes. L'idée de retourner chez lui prendre un nouvel outil et apporter l'ancien au forgeron pour voir s'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose ne l'enchantait pas, il aurait largement préféré rester travailler la terre et ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. L'échéance du temps pour les taxes se réduisait à chaque seconde un peu plus et il faudrait que, dans trois mois, ils aient réuni l'argent nécessaire pour Thranduil. Trois pauvres mois seulement…

Doran en profita pour se mettre en quête d'une de ses deux sœurs, désireux de soutirer à l'une d'elles les réponses qu'il n'avait pas mais qui, sous une forme spectrale particulièrement agaçante, ne cessaient de lui tourmenter l'esprit. Son ignorance l'obsédait et le dérangeait comme jamais ; il se sentait faible et démuni de tout mais surtout frustré.

Il ne croisa que peu d'individus sur son chemin, et sans doute était-ce une bonne chose. Depuis l'affrontement qui s'était tenu à la taverne de Florent, nul n'était pas sans savoir que les choses pouvaient déraper avec autant d'aisance qu'une petite pierre insignifiante provoque l'éboulement le plus gigantesque et dévastateur. Car en se méfiant de tout un chacun, on ne savait plus réellement sur qui compter. « _Pour vivre heureux vivons cachés »_ prétendait l'adage, mais à ce stade, c'était quitte ou double : une entraide maximale les sauverait peut-être tous, si chacun y mettait réellement du sien ; user de la doctrine « _œil pour œil, dent pour dent_ » pourrait assurer une survie potentielle à qui savait bien appliquer ce principe. Deux alternatives pour une même issue éventuelle… La vie était parfois _trop_ ironique.

Lorsqu'il fut devant la boutique de Soenla, bien avant d'avoir atteint sa propre maison, Doran décida qu'il valait mieux voir Dimena maintenant avant que tout courage ne l'abandonne définitivement. Il salua la propriétaire des lieux tandis que celle-ci sortait, et elle l'accueillit avec surprise mais néanmoins bienveillance, les deux mains sur son ventre formant une sphère presque parfaite. La magie de la création de la vie avait quelque chose de beau… et d'effrayant à la fois. Effrayant car incontrôlable, indiscernable. Qu'est-ce qui forgeait l'âme, la conscience, l'esprit ? Sa mère, l'ayant elle-même appris durant son enfance par sa propre génitrice, lui avait dit que les hommes et les femmes se chargeaient de concevoir un corps fonctionnel, fait de chairs et de sangs, puis que les dieux finissaient le travail en y insufflant tout le reste.

En somme, que la création de chaque individu relevait d'un travail aussi bien divin qu'humain. Le jeune homme préférait ne pas émettre d'avis sur la question, ne voulant guère s'encombrer l'esprit de davantage de questionnements auxquels, sans doute, les réponses n'en susciteraient que bien d'autres ensuite, si toutefois il arrivait à les obtenir. Ses connaissances dans le domaine de la religion n'étaient pas très avancées et, quand bien même cela pouvait-il se révéler intéressant de s'y pencher plus en profondeur, il choisissait néanmoins de s'en tenir à l'écart. Car après tout, ce n'était pas les dieux qui les avaient nourris jusqu'ici, mais bien leur propre travail, leurs propres mains. Doran ne jugeait pas nécessaire de perdre davantage de temps à prier des divinités qui, si ça se trouvait, n'avaient aucun autre pouvoir que celui de créer une âme, une conscience et un esprit ou n'en avaient tout simplement rien à faire de leur existence. Avec la vie que menait le village, qui pouvait lui reprocher de faire preuve d'impiété ?

Il poussa la porte boisée de la boutique qui grinça pitoyablement, et la chaleur suffocante de l'intérieur l'assaillit presque aussitôt, l'obligeant à effectuer un mouvement de recul involontaire. Comment diable sa sœur pouvait-elle travailler _toute_ une journée dans une atmosphère pareille ? Reprenant le contrôle de son corps, et se souvenant tant bien que mal de la raison de sa présence en ce lieu, le jeune homme se força à refermer la porte derrière lui et à pénétrer plus en avant dans la chaleur du feu qui flambait dans l'âtre. Dimena cousait paisiblement, raccommodant la manche d'une robe déjà bien usée. Elle daigna à peine relever la tête à l'approche de son frère, et celui-ci sut d'emblée que la bataille serait rude à mener. Il devrait bien choisir ses attaques… Doran se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se donner contenance et faire réagir sa sœur, mais sa cadette ne fit aucun mouvement encourageant. C'était comme si elle n'entendait rien ou faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Si la manière douce ne fonctionnait pas, il n'en restait plus qu'une à tenter : foncer dans le tas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Assylana ? avisa directement le jeune homme, en se laissant tomber sur un tabouret en face de la jeune fille.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

— Dim', c'est sérieux. _Je_ suis sérieux. Je ne vous ai jamais vues dans un tel état : on aurait dit que vous étiez prêtes à vous sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages.

— Tu te fais des idées, Doran, assura platement Dimena.

Si cela n'avait pas été sa sœur qui avait parlé, Doran ne se serait pas risqué à continuer son interrogatoire ; le ton que la plus jeune avait adopté le dissuadait de prononcer la moindre autre parole. Mais voilà, Dimena était sa sœur et lui, il était borné. Qu'il y ait anguille sous roche de manière si ostentatoire lui déplaisait, et il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il valait mieux soulever doucement la pierre ou saisir directement l'animal à pleine main pour résoudre ce mystère. Le jeune homme soupira discrètement, se passa une main dans les cheveux et réfléchit quelques instants à la manière dont il allait de nouveau aborder le sujet.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins il sentait qu'il tenait le bon bout. Une seule solution s'avérait être la bonne, aussi simple et aussi pathétique soit-elle : réitérer sa demande.

— Dimena, s'il te plaît, tenta une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Je n'aime pas vous savoir comme ça, en froid… Vous êtes mes sœurs par les divins, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous quereller pour des histoires de… lunes.

Surprise par la tournure que prenait la discussion, la jeune fille écarquilla plusieurs fois les yeux, releva la tête vers son frère qui se maudissait déjà d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait dit, puis reposa calmement son ouvrage à côté d'elle avant de considérer son interlocuteur.

— En toute franchise, commença Dimena avec sérieux, mais peinant à réprimer l'ombre du sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres, je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus entre le fait que tu uses du peu de piété que tu as pour m'émouvoir et ta capacité à croire qu'à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème entre Assylana et moi, cela réside _obligatoirement_ dans nos histoires « de lunes », comme tu le dis si bien. Je te ferai remarquer en plus qu'on ne les a pas en même temps.

Doran rougit honteusement et ne trouva rien à répondre. Dans son désarroi avoisinant dangereusement le désespoir, il avait tendance à dire des choses qu'il regrettait ou même qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la conversation qu'il entretenait, de même que la colère ou tout autre transport trop vif l'amenait à agir sans réfléchir.

— Je ne te savais pas toujours aussi innocent à notre sujet, mon frère. Je trouve ça beau et touchant à la fois, ajouta la jeune fille en ne pouvant plus retenir son sourire moqueur. Je pensais que tu avais appris notre fonctionnement, depuis le temps.

— Ne te moque pas de moi, sœurette, enchaîna le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils, vexé. N'oublie pas que je suis l'aîné et que tu me dois le respect. Et je te préviens : je suis prêt à te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes folle s'il le faut pour apprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, mais je ne te lâcherai sous aucun prétexte tant que je ne saurai pas. C'est une promesse solennelle.

Il vit sa sœur peser le poids de ses propos avant de soupirer longuement de lassitude. Un long silence tomba à la suite de cette menace, cependant il n'était pas aussi désagréable et lourd que ce à quoi Doran s'était attendu. Néanmoins, il craignait à chaque instant que sa cadette se ravise et ne lui révèle rien. Mais une part en lui-même – peut-être était-elle d'ailleurs un peu trop prétentieuse – lui laissa entendre qu'il avait bien réussi son coup et que ça n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant de découvrir la vérité.

— Jure-moi d'abord que tu ne diras rien à nos parents, lâcha soudainement la jeune fille.

— Leur ai-je déjà révélé quelque chose à notre propos ? avança Doran.

— Est-ce que ça compte la fois où tu leur as dit qu'on avait fait…

— Très bien, je jure de ne rien dire, coupa-t-il vivement. Tu sais, tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de te sentir obligée de m'enfoncer…

— Assylana a repris la chasse, avoua-t-elle enfin.

— Quoi ?! Et elle ne m'a rien dit ? s'exclama l'aîné.

— A moi non plus, elle ne m'a rien dit. En théorie, aucun de nous deux n'aurait jamais dû en entendre parler. Je l'ai surprise par hasard la nuit dernière avant qu'elle ne sorte de la maison et nous nous sommes disputées. Je l'ai traitée d'égoïste et je maintiens mon propos devant toi.

— Égoïste ?

— Je ne veux pas en parler. Mais voilà, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes en froid. Si tu veux aller demander des explications en détail à notre chère sœur aînée, libre à toi de la questionner. Moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire à ce sujet. De toute façon, tu prendras toujours partie pour elle. Tu l'as toujours fait et il en sera toujours ainsi. Je ne te reproche pas ce soutien que tu lui apportes, elle en a besoin. La croyance est l'un des moteurs de la vie les plus puissants. Tâche simplement de ménager un peu ton enthousiasme, Doran. N'oublie pas que ce qu'elle fait n'est pas une bonne chose.

Doran demeura bouche bée face au ton peu amène de sa petite sœur et à l'amertume souvent caractéristique de la colère qui sévissait au fond de son regard. Une révolution latente avait l'air de prendre vie dans ses yeux… Les propos échangés entre les deux sœurs avaient dû être d'une violence considérable pour que Dimena réagisse de la sorte. Cependant, il décida de ne pas pousser l'interrogatoire plus en avant. S'il devait maintenant interroger une personne, c'était Assylana, et quelque chose lui laissa entendre que les réponses seraient désagréables… Il en frissonna d'avance mais il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Les secrets de familles étaient décidément les pires d'entre tous, et la curiosité le plus dangereux des défauts…

°Oo°oO°

Au fond, il avait été facile de mettre son plan à exécution : finir de manger avant tout le monde, s'atteler vite fait au rangement de ses outils pour faire bonne mesure et attendre Assylana dans sa chambre afin de la questionner à loisir sans crainte d'être entendus par les oreilles parentales. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans la chambre sororale où il n'avait pas été invité et où tout semblait rangé avec une attention excessive. La pièce sentait la fleur sauvage mêlée à une vague odeur de bois humide, et le mélange des deux fragrances avait quelque chose de désagréable qui, à la longue, finissait par lui donner la nausée. Il se leva alors du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser l'odeur plus naturelle de la terre combinée à celle de la pluie envahir la pièce. Au final, il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme escompté.

Sans vraiment faire attention, Doran heurta quelque chose de la pointe de son pied qui glissa encore plus loin sous le lit de son aînée. Intrigué, le jeune homme se baissa et tâtonna aveuglément dans le noir afin de saisir l'objet en question. Après quelques injures inintelligibles, ses doigts se refermèrent sur ce qui s'apparentait à un arc, mais un arc d'une manufacture peu ordinaire. Lorsqu'il le mit à la lumière, son regard s'agrandit de stupeur alors qu'il sentait une rage indéfinissable naître en lui. Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour livrer passage à Assylana, laquelle fut surprise de trouver son frère agenouillé devant son lit. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'enquérir des raisons de sa présence dans sa chambre, Doran siffla durement en désignant un arc de manufacture elfique :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, _ça_ ?!

* * *

Bonsoir ! :)  
Une petite touche de naïveté de la part de Doran dans ce chapitre, juste pour le fun.  
J'espère que cela vous a plu. Une fois encore, la boite de commentaires vous est ouverte si vous avez des remarques à faire.  
Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien à dire, sinon que je suis soulagée de voir que vous êtes toujours là après tout ce temps :')  
Avec toute mon utilité,  
Lhenaya.

Ps: Vous allez bien sinon ? Je m'en inquiète jamais dans mes notes et c'est pas gentil...

 _ **Coin réponse:  
**_

 _Liske:_ Hello ! Je fais de mon mieux à vrai dire, tant mieux si ça marche ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez bien su cerner le caractère de Dimena, ça veut dire que je l'ai bien retranscrit. (Ô joie, ô bonheur absolu!) Des Castelbois, il est vrai qu'elle incarne la personne plus "terre à terre" si je puis dire. Elle ne se surestime pas, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle vaut et qu'elle n'a pas de "don" comme celui de son aînée pour la chasse. Elle peut être comparée à n'importe qui au village. Elle cherche à faire tout ce qui fera que la vie marchera bien, comme le reste des villageois. Sans dire qu'elle n'a pas d'ambitions ou de rêves, Dim' veut simplement survivre - ce qui représente un but ultime, en soi... ou dans ma fiction tout du moins. xD

Assylana n'incarne pas la justice, le courage ou je ne sais quelle autre valeur noble qu'est censée avoir une héroïne pour être un minimum appréciée. Elle incarne la liberté, ce qui est une chose aussi bonne que mauvaise dans la mesure où, comme tu l'as dit, cela peut parfois se retranscrire par l'insoumission - donc une absence de règles ou de toute autre forme d'entraves. Les seules limites qu'elle possède sont les siennes, ce qui est assez dangereux et assez égoïste puisque cela sous-entend qu'elle n'écoute que sa propre voix sans tenir compte de celle des autres. Mais là où j'ai bien travaillé - je trouve - c'est que je fais en sorte qu'elle n'en abuse pas de manière ostensible, c'est assez discret, dissimulé en quelque sorte sous des "prétextes" comme la nécessité de nourrir les siens. Bref, vu qu'elle a de "bonnes raisons", ça passe "crème" comme on dit :P

(J'aime tellement faire genre que mes personnages sont des êtres bons et tout alors que c'est que des petits salauds en fait XD) Ton avis a été pris en compte de manière totalement neutre, et je te remercie de me l'avoir donné :)  
Désolée pour le pavé, j'ai tendance à écrire beaucoup quand ça concerne mes OC...

Ne m'en veux pas et prends soin de toi,  
Lhenaya :)

 _Lulu Shadow:_ Personne ne veut être à sa place, Lulu. XD C'est pas vraiment "volontaire" si tu vois ce que je veux dire, le subconscient est quelque chose de mystérieux et d'incontrôlable. Parfois tu rêves que t'es dans la cuisine en train de manger pis la seconde d'après, tu sais pas pourquoi, t'es (littéralement) dans ton frigo. Tu es fille unique aussi ? High five ! Je pense que tu peux quand même mettre "inquiétude" à cet endroit-là, ça rentre dans le contexte.  
Honnêtement je pense comme toi, je ne suis pas capable de déterminer laquelle des deux est plus en droit que l'autre. Elles ont toutes les deux leurs bonnes raisons et des défauts qui donnent raison à l'autre.

Réponse: Le cuir bouilli est, comme son nom l'indique, "bouilli" dans l'eau. Ainsi plus dur que le cuir normal, il servait d'armure durant une grande période de l'Histoire (Moyen-Âge) car il protégeait plus, bien qu'il soit aussi plus cassant. M'enfin, tu dois t'en douter un peu, c'est pas de la vieille peau qui va te protéger de l'impact d'une flèche si on te tire dessus. Les historiens prétendent donc qu'ils y avaient des trucs ajoutés dans sa confection comme de la résine ou de la cire d'abeille. Dès lors que les balles et autres armes à feu sont apparues sur le marché, le cuir bouilli est complètement tombé en disgrâce car bon, si déjà il avait du mal à bloquer les flèches à l'époque, je te laisse te figurer son utilité face à des balles de divers calibres...  
Voilà, c'était l'info historique de Lhena, prof d'histoire depuis quinze minutes vingt.

Non, il n'y a pas vraiment de signification cachée derrière cette phrase, ou alors je n'y ai pas réfléchi si profondément (voire je ne l'ai même pas remarqué...)

Bisous-bisous à toi, merci pour ton soutien et bon courage avec ta connexion internet !  
Lhenaya :)

PS: Alors oui, j'ai Wattpad, mais y'a rien dessus (du moins pour le moment).


	20. Chapter 20

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

Valentin Wiest - Millenium Watchmaker (Beautiful Orchestral)

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 20: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

 _Message codé._

Lorsqu'elle avait vu son frère brandir l'arc de Legolas, Assylana avait senti son cœur rater un battement. Elle hésitait entre ressentir une colère égale à celle de Doran pour son intrusion et une peur incommensurable face à ce qu'il pourrait faire à la suite de sa découverte. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que son impulsivité le conduisait aux pires excès, à de dangereuses folies. Au final, la peur se combina à la colère sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, tel un instinct primaire que pouvait ressentir toute créature à l'approche imminente d'un danger.

— Doran, tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?! s'indigna Assylana en s'empressant de lui arracher l'arme des mains, un regard lourd de reproches. Pour ta gouverne, je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer dans ma chambre ni de mener à loisir tes recherches ! Tu n'as _strictement_ rien à faire ici !

— Assylana, c'est un arc d' _elfe_ ! rétorqua le jeune homme en se relevant, outré.

— Qu'il soit elfique ou non, cet arc me permet de chasser. Cet arc te permet de manger, Doran ! Ne va pas commencer à faire comme Dimena, et à me dire que je ne prends pas la bonne décision ! Je sais ce que je fais !

La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter les constants reproches qu'on lui faisait et le manque de confiance que manifestaient ses proches à son égard. Elle se surprit à remercier de ciel d'avoir éclaté cette nuit, couvrant ainsi leurs cris du reste de la famille. Mais ce mauvais temps était bien loin d'égaler l'ouragan qui prenait vie en elle, qui égalait en tout point une mer enragée, des flots déchaînés, un cheval fougueux.

— Je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu fais, mais avec _quoi_ tu le fais ! reprit le jeune homme en enjambant le matelas pour se planter devant sa sœur. Je me fiche éperdument que tu sois retournée dans la forêt... Mais Assylana, bon sang, enchaîna-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, la secouant vivement comme pour lui faire reprendre conscience, ce sont les elfes qui ont failli nous tuer et _toi_ , toi tu chasses avec un arc d'elfe ! Ces êtres-là ne nous veulent pas du bien, sœurette. Ils nourrissent pour nous une haine qui n'a pas de limite, ils veulent nous voir loin sinon morts. Ne prends pas le risque d'aller te faire tuer parce que tu en as cru en un espoir qui n'existait pas…

Sa colère s'envola d'un seul coup sous l'effet de la consternation et de la surprise. Assylana ne sut que répondre à cela et tressaillit malgré elle. Les mots qu'employait son frère sonnaient comme ceux d'une langue oubliée. L'espoir. Une notion devenue trop vague à ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus cru en rien sinon en elle-même ? Elle n'avait accordé aucun crédit au pacte de confiance de Legolas, ayant jugé que celui-ci l'avait proposé uniquement pour se montrer aimable, sympathique ou simplement sous le feu de la pitié. Mais cela, c'était avant de découvrir la veille qu'un arc qui n'était pas le sien avait été déposé à son intention dans la forêt. Il n'avait pu être oublié ; personne ne venait jusqu'ici.

Cette attention avait ébranlé ses convictions jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, réduisant à néant ce qu'elle croyait savoir depuis la moitié de son existence. Elle avait encore du mal à se figurer que _tous_ les elfes ne leur voulaient pas nécessairement du mal, et même loin de là. La jeune femme peinait encore à assimiler cet état de fait et à se souvenir des sensations qu'engendrait le fait de croire en quelqu'un d'autre qu'en soi-même. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait plus que se fier à Legolas désormais, et ce malgré elle.

—Ne commets pas l'erreur de croire en _eux_ , s'il te plaît, supplia le jeune homme.

— Je ne crois pas en eux, je crois en moi. En mes capacités, rétorqua la jeune femme en se dégageant de son étreinte, tâchant vainement de toujours paraître énervée. Je vous demande rien, et je vous ai jamais rien demandé sinon de me faire confiance et de me laisser faire. Et cela ne devrait pas changer. Pourquoi cela devrai-il, après tout ?

— Parce qu'on a failli mourir, Assy... Parce que nous avons vu la Mort de _trop_ près.

— Ne commence pas, s'il te plaît, susurra-t-elle en ayant adopté le même ton traînant que son frère. Ne commence pas…

Combien de fois avait-elle entendu ce refrain, décliné dans tous les tons, sous toutes les voix ? Assylana aurait tendance à dire « trop », le reste du village sans doute « pas assez ». Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son cadet et l'enserra doucement, posant la tête sur sa poitrine. Il lui était toujours difficile d'admettre que Doran l'avait dépassée depuis plus de trois ans. Quand elle le regardait, la jeune femme ne voyait que son petit frère, que le petit garçon qu'il n'était pourtant plus depuis longtemps. Son visage s'était allongé, ayant perdu de sa rondeur enfantine mais son sourire demeurait le même. Un sourire confiant, avenant, simple et pur. Parfait. Assylana sentit les mains de son cadet se poser avec douceur dans son dos, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir ni de _pouvoir_ se confier à lui sur ce qu'elle ressentait, du moins pas pour le moment. Elle pouvait cependant lui demander une chose, une seule :

— Quoiqu'il arrive, ne me juge pas. Jamais.

— Je te le promets Assylana. Jamais, lui répondit-il en écho.

La braconnière avait senti son frère frissonner contre elle, signe qu'il ne faisait pas cette promesse de gaieté de cœur mais _à_ contrecœur. Elle en éprouva une certaine forme de malaise mais ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à son cas. Après tout, il lui avait donné sa parole et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. A présent, elle devait se préparer pour son expédition nocturne. Les deux êtres se séparèrent et confrontèrent leur regard l'espace d'un instant, instant durant lequel Doran laissa échapper ce fameux sourire qui lui était propre, mais qui cherchait surtout à le rassurer _lui_. La chasseresse ignora si l'effort avait porté ses fruits.

— Je dois rassembler mes affaires, annonça Assylana en se retournant vers son armoire. Si je pars tôt, j'aurais plus de temps. En cas de problème, je compte sur toi pour faire diversion auprès de nos parents. Use de tout ce qui te semblera utile.

— Tu as encore tes flèches ? s'enquit Doran en grimaçant, quelque peu sceptique, toutefois. En plus, je ne sais pas si avec le temps c'est vraiment raisonnable.

—En quelque sorte, j'en garde des flèches toujours en cas de problèmes. Croyais-tu sincèrement que je n'avais qu'un seul carquois ? enchaîna sa sœur avec un sourire moqueur. Et l'eau n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Doran.

Même s'il s'agissait de vieilles flèches dans un état déplorable, Assylana n'avait pas le loisir de s'en tailler de nouvelles pour le moment. Ses anciens traits, nés sous les doigts peu expérimentés de la jeune fille ambitieuse et téméraire qu'elle était alors, avaient vu défiler un bon nombre d'années. Si certaines flèches étaient bien formées, d'autres étaient trop minces, d'autres trop épaisses et dans tous les cas mal équilibrées. Pour le moment, il était impossible de dire si elles trouveraient une quelconque utilité le moment venu.

Elle entendit son frère grommeler dans son dos, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer son sourire. En vérité, toutes ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes mais elle ne tenait pas à subir un interrogatoire plus poussé. D'une part car elle jugeait qu'il y aurait trop de choses à expliquer, et elle-même recherchait ces réponses ; de l'autre car elle ne voulait tout simplement plus parler – elle se sentait complètement perdue. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus cette nuit. Après tout, il n'était pas exclu que Legolas ait tenté de déposer encore ses effets personnels, tels que sa gibecière.

A la pensée de cette initiative, il lui vint également une idée aussi saugrenue que pertinente – dans la mesure où ces deux adjectifs pouvaient s'associer. La jeune fille attendit que son frère sorte de sa chambre puis elle se faufila à son tour hors de ses quartiers jusque dans la pièce à vivre, où elle chercha désespérément un support et de quoi noter. Force lui était de constater que c'était chose ardue et qu'une telle entreprise se solderait invariablement par un échec. Les feuilles coûtaient chères et elles ne trouvaient pas d'utilité au sein de la famille Castelbois.

Seuls quelques livres – leurs biens les plus précieux – ornaient à demi une étagère, l'autre moitié étant comblée par divers objets qui avaient simplement fini par être abandonnés puis complètement oubliés dessus, et désormais recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étagère, Assylana sentit son échine se couvrir de frissons désagréables. Y avoir simplement songé la répugnait, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse avec les moyens du bord. Dans ces conditions, on ne jouait pas à la difficile. La jeune femme s'assura que personne n'était en mesure de la voir puis avisa les titres qui ornaient les tranches. Des livres qu'elle affectionnait, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Pourtant, il fallait bien faire un choix, et vite, car le temps pressait. Elle opta pour le livre qu'elle connaissait le mieux mais qui était aussi son préféré.

L'espace d'une seconde infinitésimale, ses doigts ne furent pas assez forts pour soutenir le poids de l'ouvrage – comme si les mots pesaient une tonne et plus encore. Mais une seconde restait une seconde et la sensation ne dura pas. D'un geste frénétique et déterminé, Assylana dénicha de mémoire un passage qui contenait à peu près tous les mots qu'elle désirait. Sans plus d'émotion, elle arracha la page d'un geste bref de peur de renoncer à commettre ce sacrilège, puis glana un morceau de charbon dans l'âtre sans craindre une éventuelle chaleur. Consciencieusement, elle entoura les mots ou les expressions qui lui paraissaient les plus pertinentes pour signifier « il faut que l'on se revoit. » Maladroitement dessinés, les cercles noirs entourant des mots spécifiques lui paraissaient aussi ridicules qu'incompréhensibles, néanmoins c'était la seule manière de communiquer « clairement » avec Legolas. Elle osa espérer qu'il comprenne ce message codé.

°Oo°oO°

Le départ fut avancé de beaucoup, dès lors que le ciel avait laissé suggérer une accalmie. Il fallait prier pour que celle-ci dure au moins jusqu'au matin. Assylana se contenta simplement d'attendre que toute sa famille se mette au lit pour s'enfuir de chez elle, faisant taire les voix de la prudence qui lui intimaient de rester à la maison tant que leur sommeil n'était pas inviolable. La jeune fille l'ignora sans scrupule. Elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle sur son chemin, et passa l'orée de la forêt avec une impatience qui ne lui était pas caractéristique d'ordinaire. Frustrée de son habituel calme, la jeune chasseresse se força à ralentir l'allure et à ouvrir un œil plus attentif. La pierre mouchetée était déserte, ce qui la déçut quelque peu. Cependant, elle ne perdit guère de temps à tergiverser et déposa l'extrait du livre en le bloquant avec une pierre plus petite. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'aucune intempérie, quelle qu'elle soit, ne réduise à néant ses efforts – et son sacrifice de manière générale.

La forêt paraissait presque s'être noyé sous les pluies torrentielles ; le sol donnait l'impression d'être une éponge et gargouillait chaque fois que la chasseresse posait les pieds dessus. Elle devait rassembler tout son équilibre et toutes ses forces pour ne pas glisser sur la boue qui avait recouvert la voie praticable. Or ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait plus que de raison, en cet instant.

Le cœur plus léger, comme si elle avait accompli quelque chose d'admirable, la braconnière put reprendre ses habituels agissements. La chasse se révélait plus fastidieuse, voire impossible. Les repères et les automatismes qu'elle avait acquis au fil du temps n'étaient pas tous valables en plein cœur de la nuit. On ne chasse pas de nuit comme on chasse de jour. Les pierres se dissimulaient sous le couvert de l'obscurité grandissante de la soirée et chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'éviter un caillou qui se dressait sur sa route, Assylana posait son pied sur une brindille qui craquait systématiquement, lui arrachant au passage des grognements. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la pluie avait atténué les odeurs, les avait peut-être même complètement falsifiées.

La fragrance de la forêt s'était décuplée, on pouvait aisément sentir le sapin et la terre humide à outrance. Cela sentait beaucoup _trop_ fort. De plus, elle éprouvait des difficultés à manier l'arc de Legolas. Si celui-ci épousait bien la forme de ses doigts et était presque aussi léger que l'ancien, il était en revanche trop grand pour elle et nécessitait une force qu'elle n'avait pas. Bander l'arc jusqu'au bout se révélait être impossible pour sa personne, le faire à moitié lui arrachait déjà suffisamment d'énergie. Néanmoins, si les cibles étaient proches, cela ne devrait pas constituer de problème insurmontable.

Plus la nuit avançait, plus Assylana en faisait de même. Il était horrible de voir qu'aucune créature ne semblait résider dans ces bois. La forêt paraissait déserte, comme abandonnée depuis des décennies. On entendait bien le hululement des oiseaux, mais chaque fois que la chasseresse tournait la tête en direction du bruit, elle ne se heurtait qu'à un mur de vide, de solitude. Etait-elle en train de perdre la tête ? L'idée de revenir chez elle les mains vides était tout simplement impensable, il lui fallait au récupérer des baies, des racines ou quelque chose de comestible. La braconnière ne cessait de s'enfoncer au plus profond de la forêt, déjouant le temps et ignorant les voix de la prudence qui tâchaient de la rappeler sur le droit chemin. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut si loin qu'elle ne discerna plus rien de connu. Assylana passa devant de fines traces qui n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux, aussi ne leur prêta-t-elle pas davantage d'attention…


	21. Bonus spécial

**Bonus Saint Valentin !**

 _(Parce que je vous aime)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIERE DES BOIS**_

 ** _JUSQU'À_** _ **LA FIN DE L'ÉTERNITÉ.**_

* * *

Haryane n'aurait pu trouver la nuit plus parfaite ni plus pure qu'en cet instant. Elle contemplait le ciel pailleté d'étoiles avec la crainte innocente d'être capable de s'y perdre, ou du moins d'y perdre l'âme. Le monde céleste paraissait si grand ! Couchée sur un voile si mince qu'elle pouvait sentir l'herbe lui piquer doucement le dos, elle n'avait cure ni de la nudité ni de la fraîcheur agréable de cette soirée. Toutefois, lorsque le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus durement, son corps plantureux se couvrit de légers frissons. Si elle les dédaigna avec un point d'honneur, ne souhaitant pas être troublée dans sa contemplation, ce ne fut pas le cas de son amant. Thranduil se leva et rabattit délicatement le voile sur elle, légèrement inquiet qu'elle puisse prendre froid.

Haryane détourna les yeux de la voûte céleste pour les poser sur le visage parfait de l'elfe, lui sourit, s'enveloppa dans la couverture de fortune et se releva. Elle avait une tête de moins que lui, ce qui lui conférait aux yeux du souverain un caractère fragile. Machinalement, le monarque de la forêt laissa ses mains s'élever à hauteur des hanches de la jeune femme qu'il attira vers lui non sans une certaine possessivité. Dire combien il aimait cette humaine était impossible, il aurait bien moins de mal à compter les étoiles qu'à décrire ses sentiments pour elle.

Quand on lui avait parlé de l'âme-sœur, de l'être qu'il aimerait plus que n'importe quoi sur cette terre, qu'il chérirait plus qu'un dragon n'adule son trésor, il n'y avait pas cru. Il était demeuré sceptique, jugeant impossible d'aimer quelque chose ou quelqu'un de cette manière. Et d'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas eu tort. Mais il avait été bien loin de s'imaginer jusqu'à quel point… Tenant son châle d'une main, Haryane fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure soyeuse de son amant dont le corps s'animait sous le feu d'une chaleur s'amplifiant chaque seconde un peu plus. La flamme du désir et de l'amour brûlait en lui avec une telle ardeur que s'en était presque effrayant. Ses frissons disparaissaient à mesure qu'elle collait son corps à celui de Thranduil, qu'elle sentait sa chaude respiration emplir ses narines et effleurer son visage en une infime sensation de caresse, qu'elle voyait ses yeux réchauffer les profondeurs les plus insondables de son âme.

Avant de le rencontrer, l'amour n'avait eu qu'un sens très vague à ses yeux. Pour elle, ce sentiment n'était reconnaissable que par une chose : la douleur ressentie lorsque l'on perdait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Si s'en retrouver privé ne laissait place à aucun chagrin, aucune douleur, alors ce n'était pas de l'amour ni même une vague affection. Rien de plus qu'un vide à combler avec autre chose. Le souverain baissa quelque peu la tête et s'empara des lèvres de sa bien-aimée en un baiser, d'abord chaste et doux puis avide et fougueux. Haryane enlaça son amant, l'entourant à son tour du voile vaporeux, le coupant d'une manière symbolique du reste de la forêt d'une manière signifiant ostensiblement qu'il lui appartenait. Elle sentait la prise de Thranduil se raffermir sur son corps, et son désir de la faire sienne pulser dans ses veines comme si cela avait toujours fait partie de son sang.

Ils redécouvraient leur corps respectifs, appréciant la finesse, la beauté et la maîtrise de la nature lorsqu'elle les avait façonnés de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se correspondre. Les doigts d'Haryane glissaient sur la peau lisse du souverain tandis que sa bouche la couvrait de baisers. Lentement, avec délicatesse, il la fit basculer sur le sol sans cesser de la tenir, sans quitter ce corps si parfait à ses yeux. Et le ciel au-dessus d'eux, dans son immensité infinie, accueillit avec bienveillance cette union humaine et elfique, gratifiant leur étreinte amoureuse et passionnée d'une surbrillance de ses étoiles le temps de leur jouissance commune.

Quand bien même son amour pour le ciel n'avait-il pas d'équivalence, son visage ne pouvait plus se détourner de Thranduil. Bien qu'épuisée de leur ébat, Haryane ne pouvait se résoudre à fermer les yeux et soustraire de sa vue l'homme qu'elle aimait jusqu'à l'aliénation. Même si elle ne le lui avait jamais confié explicitement, la jeune femme redoutait le jour où elle finirait par le quitter, car il était clair que cela finirait par arriver un jour où l'autre. Elle se haïssait déjà d'avoir à l'abandonner, elle ne désirait pour rien au monde causer sa tristesse. Mue par cette crainte encore lointaine, elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Thranduil qui scrutait le ciel à son tour. Cette marque soudaine et inattendue lui valut son attention et son inquiétude.

— Que t'arrive-t-il, amour ?

— Rien qui puisse t'inquiéter, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

De peur qu'il conteste peut-être ses paroles, Haryane se coula contre lui et l'embrassa afin de dissiper ses craintes, puis posa la tête sur sa poitrine d'où elle pouvait entendre battre le cœur de son amant. Un coeur qui battrait à jamais. Leurs yeux se reportèrent vers les cieux chatoyant, porteurs d'espoir et d'avenir. Le temps semblait n'avoir plus aucune espèce de sens durant ces instants qu'ils souhaitaient l'un et l'autre voir perdurer pour toujours. Et la forêt, qui les environnait à chacune de leur rencontre, n'était jamais plus belle que sous les rayonnements bleutés de la nuit, sous la pâleur froide mais magnifique de la lune. Les bois regorgeant de vie laissaient entendre l'orchestre de la nature tout autour d'eux, la symphonie des animaux et le chant des insectes comme une bénédiction. Haryane chérissait ces instants autant que pouvait le faire Thranduil.

— Je t'aime Thranduil, murmura-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, Haryane, répondit-il en souriant. Pour cette nuit et toutes celles qui nous restent à vivre ensemble.

— Cesseras-tu donc de m'aimer le jour où j'aurais disparu ?

Ses mots firent se crisper le monarque de la forêt, mais il décida de ne pas penser à ce dur moment ce soir-là. Si son aimée avait toujours eu pleinement conscience de son caractère éphémère, lui-même n'y pensait jamais. Et si elle devrait effectivement le laisser un jour, mieux valait l'assurer de son amour dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

— Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, Haryane, assura-t-il avec conviction.

— Qu'est-ce qui permet de l'affirmer avec une telle certitude, amour ?

Thranduil se tourna vers elle, plongea son intense regard dans le sien et lui promit :

— Même lorsque le ciel aura perdu chacune de ses étoiles que tu aimes tant, je continuerai de t'aimer. Le jour où l'Amour lui-même aura oublié comment se manifester chez un être, je lui rappellerai ton nom, évoquerai tes traits et raviverai ton âme pour qu'il s'en souvienne, et peut-être t'aimera-t-il aussi. Haryane, il n'existera jamais aucune mesure pour évaluer les sentiments qui grandissent en moi chaque jour un peu plus à ton encontre. Et le fait que tu viennes un jour à mourir ne fait que renforcer ces émotions vives et brûlantes qui me consument corps et âme.

Haryane sourit avec sincérité mais ne put retenir les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. De joie ou de chagrin, ces larmes qui coulaient lentement le long de ses joues étaient bel et bien représentatives de son attachement pour Thranduil, si bien qu'elle trouva en elle le courage de prononcer ces paroles :

— Et je t'aimerai pour ma part jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité.

Cette nuit-là, plus que toutes les autres, resta à jamais gravée dans leur mémoire. Même le temps ne sut jamais triompher de ces souvenirs et de ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés…

* * *

Je sais, j'ai légèrement du retard.  
A dire vrai, ce tout petit OS aurait dû être posté hier... mais j'ai oublié, et vu qu'il était déjà écrit je ne voulais pas le passer à la trappe.  
Et pour une fois qu'il y a de la _vraie_ romance dans ce que j'écris, j'avais encore moins le droit de ne pas le publier !  
Que votre lecture de cet OS vous ait plu ou non, j'estime que pour toutes les fois où mes protagonistes ont été rongés par leur passé, leur indécision ou leur avenir, je me _devais_ rattraper le coup. Et manque de bol, avec la Saint Valentin j'avais une raison supplémentaire de concrétiser ce devoir.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre,  
Avec tout mon amour platonique,  
Lhenaya :)


	22. Chapter 21

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Ivan Torrent - Human Legacy (Beautiful Orchestral)_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE_** _ **DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 21: LEGOLAS**_

* * *

 _Message implicite._

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Méridiel, avança Legolas en esquissant une grimace. De plus, vous êtes l'invitée du Roi, vous n'avez pas à faire tout ceci pour nous.

— Quand bien même suis-je l'invitée du Roi, je suis avant tout maîtresse de ma propre vie, rétorqua Méridiel les lèvres pincées et les mains sur les hanches. Je ne dépends pas de votre royaume, et quand bien même suis-je censée respecter l'autorité de son monarque, je suis certaine que votre père ne me refusera pas cette requête. Ne faites pas semblant, Legolas. Vous avez besoin de moi dans vos rangs. C'est plus qu'une évidence.

Le prince ne put réprimer le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres par mégarde. S'ils avaient certes besoin de tous les volontaires possibles pour former des escouades dignes de ce nom et repousser l'inébranlable assaillant, l'idée de mettre en danger une invitée et qui plus est une amie n'était pas pour lui plaire. Or la jeune elleth avait l'air de tenir bon, et férocement bon même. Il ne serait sans doute pas chose aisée de lui faire entendre raison et de la forcer à demeurer en sécurité au sein de ses quartiers. Legolas vit presque le pour et le contre se peser devant ses yeux. Il réalisa qu'il se donnait lui-même du fil à retordre, car après tout, Méridiel avait arpenté la Terre du Milieu seule depuis des années, elle avait _forcément_ dû rencontrer un impondérable au moins une fois qui avait nécessité qu'elle prenne l'arc ou l'épée.

Les dénivelés de la région non plus n'étaient pas sans receler d'une bonne dose d'adrénaline pour quiconque s'évertuait à voyager seul avec l'esprit s'estimant en paix. En outre, les forêts environnantes foisonnaient de bêtes sauvages pour la plupart affamées. La vie n'était pas rude à proprement parlé, mais il fallait s'accrocher et ouvrir l'œil – et le bon. Il avisa un regard curieux vers son interlocutrice qui n'avait pas bronché, qui continuait de darder vers lui un regard pressant. Il fallait qu'il se prononce.

—Êtes-vous certaine de pouvoir vous en sortir ? Nous n'avons pas le temps d'assurer nos arrières _et_ celles de nos compagnons, jugea bon de préciser Legolas en accentuant bien ses propos.

— Combien de fois vais-je devoir m'évertuer à vous le répéter ? s'impatienta l'elleth. _Faites-moi confiance_. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous soyez rassuré ?

— Survivez cette nuit, lâcha Legolas, capitulant. Et je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne nourrirai plus aucun doute sur vos capacités de combattante.

— Elles existent Legolas, croyez-moi, ajouta Médiriel avec un sourire.

— Je verrai cela. Préparez-vous, en tant que première escouade nous partons plus tôt cette nuit. Il faut prendre le ciel de court avant qu'il ne se remette à pleuvoir.

— Parfait. Je serai prête.

Elle le salua et s'en alla d'une démarche enthousiaste, visiblement ravie d'être parvenue à ses fins sans trop se donner du mal. Legolas ne sut s'il avait bien fait d'accepter, mais quelque chose en lui lui laissait entendre que Méridiel se serait quand même débrouillée pour les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle était une personne qui n'abandonnait jamais lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête, campant férocement sur ses positions avec autant de détermination qu'un chef de guerre fait maintenir un siège. Elle était une personne redoutable sur certains points, voire presque à craindre d'une certaine façon. Mieux valait l'avoir de son côté.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle principale, attendant que le reste du groupe se rassemble. Les elfes étaient séparés les uns des autres, certains bavardaient entre eux tandis que d'autres vérifiaient leur attirail. La prudence était le mot d'ordre, ils n'auraient pas l'occasion sur le terrain d'emprunter une arme à un allié. Legolas nota que Méridiel n'était pas déroutée d'être la seule femme dans les rangs ; elle s'assit à une table, croisa les jambes et attendit avec patience le moment de partir. Le prince vint s'asseoir à ses côtés mais ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Comme avant chaque expédition, les elfes étaient tendus. Ils craignaient sans cesse de perdre un des leurs, comme cela arrivait parfois, et ce n'était que trop compréhensible. Les araignées s'enhardissaient dangereusement et la platitude sinon la morosité de la routine affectait le moral des troupes comme une gangrène incurable. Même les plus forts avaient leurs limites.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Almeran arriva en compagnie de son fidèle bras droit et d'une nouvelle recrue, prononça son habituel discours sur l'honneur, la chance qu'ils avaient de protéger leur souverain et leur royaume, une histoire à propos de reconnaissance divine et éternelle puis tous s'en furent sans un bruit. Mêmes ces mots-là ne suffisaient plus à galvaniser les troupes, plus aucun ne reprenait les termes ou n'approuvait en levant un poing enjoué. Les visages étaient devenus maussades, de même que l'humeur. La seule chose que désirait chacun, c'était de rentrer à la maison. Personne ne remarqua la présence de l'amie de Legolas, ou personne ne voulut s'y intéresser. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Méridiel passa inaperçue et cela ne la dérangea pas. Elle s'était donné pour but d'épargner la souffrance et le trépas à des vies indifférentes à tout sinon à la peur de mourir.

Mais en chemin pour la bataille, tous les elfes avaient l'air de condamnés marchant vers une mort certaine…

°Oo°oO°

Le terrain était presque impraticable tant les créatures avaient labouré la terre mouillée. La boue qui maculait les bottes des soldats avait l'air de vouloir les engloutir, ou simplement d'avoir la satisfaction de les faire tomber. Les araignées, un peu plus nombreuses que la fois précédente, n'avaient aucun mal à se mouvoir et à attaquer dans ce paysage hostile. Leurs fines et multiples pattes adhéraient parfaitement au sol et leur conféraient une stabilité accrue. Legolas peinait, comme les autres, et il sentait la fatigue engourdir ses membres, le ralentir. Il osa un regard vers sa camarade qui jusqu'à présent s'était bien débrouillée. Ses cheveux s'échappaient en fines mèches raidies par l'effort et encadraient son visage crispé sous la concentration. Elle avait eu raison lorsqu'elle lui avait certifié être en mesure d'assurer elle-même ses arrières – elle ne semblait pas être blessée, même de manière bénigne.

Méridiel avait une façon de se battre qui lui était propre mais qui, sans être mauvaise, pouvait se révéler dangereuse et fatale au moindre écart. Si Legolas affectionnait tout particulièrement l'archerie – donc les attaques à distance – pour venir à bout de tout type d'ennemi, il pouvait tout aussi bien se servir d'une épée afin de porter le coup de grâce lors d'un rapprochement. Méridiel évoluait avec un tout autre type d'approche. Elle se battait avec stratégie et patience, avec ardeur et précision, le tout combiné à une réflexion immédiate. Ses instincts étaient entièrement guidés par ce qui la menaçait ouvertement. Ses réflexes la maintenaient en vie mais semblaient toujours se manifester au dernier moment, au point que le prince en vint à se demander si elle savait _réellement_ se battre ou si elle se contentait simplement de survivre. L'elleth titillait l'animal, le provoquait avec une satisfaction malsaine, l'obligeant à s'énerver et à ouvrir une faille dans ses propres défenses. Là, et seulement là, la créature portait une attaque qui n'atteindrait jamais sa cible et qui, en plus, lui serait fatale. Il fallait savoir reconnaître l'instant, un instant unique, et frapper promptement. C'était une entreprise qu'il ne fallait rater en aucun cas.

S'il ne pleuvait plus, les nuages continuaient cependant d'obscurcir le ciel, dissimulant lune et étoiles, rendant presque inexistante toute visibilité. Néanmoins, les elfes étant nyctalopes, cela ne constituait pas un encombrement insurmontable. Le combat finit par prendre fin sans aucune perte notable. Contrairement à la fois précédente, il y avait quelques blessures bénignes à noter, mais tout s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble. On achevait de mettre le feu – non sans difficulté – aux cadavres des araignées. Peu à peu, l'air fut saturé et pollué par l'odeur de la chair rôtie et des cadavres de manière générale, mêlés aux fragrances plus naturelles de la nature humide. Allez savoir pourquoi le sang des araignées dégageait une odeur putride… Legolas et Méridiel se retrouvèrent après la bataille, l'un comme l'autre sain et sauf, et rejoignirent l'escouade qui se rassemblait tout en débitant des paroles à un rythme effréné. Apparemment, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec les araignées. Le prince arriva à hauteur d'Almeran pendant que celui-ci exposait sa théorie :

— Les araignées se déplacent, elles migrent vers le Sud, expliqua-t-il en combinant le geste à la parole. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous en voyons moins. Elles se déplacent par groupe.

— Et jusqu'où pensez-vous qu'elles pourront aller ? demanda une voix dans l'assistance.

— Guère loin, nous avons pour mission de toutes les éliminer, répondit Méridiel en prenant Almeran de vitesse. Il ne doit perdurer aucune présence arachnéenne dans la forêt, il n'y en aura donc aucune.

— Qui êtes-vous, _vous ?_ s'enquit Almeran d'une voix dure, peu habitué à être coupé dans son élan.

— Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien. Quelqu'un qui est là pour vous aider. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, je vous assure.

— Elle est l'invitée du Roi, Almeran, ajouta Legolas d'un ton menaçant. Cela devrait vous suffire à bien la traiter.

Le capitaine de la garde grogna quelque chose en leur décrochant un regard noir, puis ordonna le retour au palais. Legolas avait quelque chose à faire avant, cependant. Il se devait d'abord de vérifier si Assylana avait bien récupérer son arc – il serait plus rassuré après cela. Il avisa un regard du côté de Méridiel par-dessus-son épaule et vit que celle-ci rehaussait ses bottes dans lesquelles elle avait dissimulé un couteau par mesure de sécurité. Elle capta le regard du prince juste au moment où celui-ci détournait les yeux. Se levant, elle posa une main sur son épaule avant de se planter devant lui comme elle avait si souvent coutume de le faire lorsqu'elle tenait à quelque chose. Cette fois-ci, la jeune elleth lui fit simplement savoir son incompréhension par un bref haussement de sourcils – mais il était clair comme l'eau de roche qu'elle se retenait difficilement de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Legolas confronta son regard deux secondes, ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Non, il était encore trop tôt pour lui confier quoique ce soit.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas Méridiel depuis longtemps, il arrivait sans trop de mal à la cerner. De par le fait, il y avait fort à parier que cette dernière ne se cantonnerait pas éternellement au rôle de simple amie. L'héritier de Thranduil présumait qu'elle visait le statut de confidente, mais lui avouer tout de suite les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Assylana, voire tout simplement l'histoire qui les liait tous les deux, serait peut-être excessif pour une première véritable marque de confiance. Ce serait peut-même dangereux.

— Je vois bien que quelque chose vous perturbe, Legolas, commença Méridiel en voyant que son ami ne se décidait pas. Si vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, soit. Mais ne demeurez pas dans cet état, allez en parler à quelqu'un.

— Avez-vous eu vent du village qui se trouve au Sud d'ici ? avisa-t-il en ignorant la remarque de l'elleth.

— Non, je regrette… Ce village que vous mentionnez, est-ce un village d'elfes ? s'enquit-elle ensuite avec un vif intérêt.

— Nullement, bien au contraire. Il s'agit d'un village d'Hommes… que nous ne tenons pas en grande affection.

— Pour quelle raison ? Les Hommes ne sont pourtant pas des êtres exécrables. Ils sont même capables de grandes et magnifiques choses, j'en ai été témoin vous pouvez me croire sur parole.

— Je vous crois sincèrement. Pour tout vous dire, j'ignore la raison d'une pareille aversion. Je sais seulement qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre les Elfes et les Hommes autrefois. Quelque chose qui a dû atteindre mon père personnellement. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un vouer une haine si grande à un peuple qui n'a jamais cherché à en susciter… C'est mon avis, du moins.

— Craignez-vous quelque chose en particulier venant de ce village ? Des représailles ou… quelque chose du même genre ?

— De lui, non. Pour lui en revanche, oui. Je vous expliquerai plus tard ce que vous devez savoir à propos de cet endroit. Pour le moment je dois m'assurer qu'elle ait… Hum, je dois m'assurer d'une chose importante.

— Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?

— Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, répondit trop vivement Legolas. Il s'agit juste d'un aller-retour, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Méridiel laisser échapper sa frustration sous la forme d'un soupir, avant de se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux qui eut pour effet de dégager son visage des quelques mèches brunes qui l'encombraient. Legolas ressentit presque de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de son manque d'empathie concernant le dévouement de sa jeune amie. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre disait-on, et Méridiel pouvait bien attendre encore un petit peu. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Assylana. Dix ans, vingt ans… Si pour un elfe, cela pouvait représenter un battement de cil, une respiration parmi tant d'autres, pour un être humain cela pouvait constituer toute une vie. Une vie – rien qu'une – expirée dans un dernier souffle…

— J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites, avança l'elleth en se relevant, déçue mais non rancunière. Eh bien soit, faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez être sûr d'une chose : je ne vous trahirai pas, je vous couvrirai auprès de quiconque me demandera où vous êtes.

— Vous êtes quelqu'un d'admirable Méridiel, vraiment, assura le prince en toute franchise.

— N'espérez pas me flatter pour me faire oublier tous les refus que je dois essuyer de votre part. Je suis patiente et tolérante, mais il se peut que cela ne dure pas. Il se peut même que, dans un avenir très proche, je vous serre de nouveau dans un couloir pour vous forcer à me dire toutes ces choses que vous dissimulez au monde. Je ne sais pas comment vous faire comprendre que votre solitude est finie Legolas, que vous n'avez plus à vous cacher ni à tout endurer tout seul. Je refuse de croire que vous ne voyez pas la nécessité de vider votre sac avant que la folie ne vous guette de trop près. Vous devenez comme votre père : vous vous assombrissez. Et si vous ne prenez pas rapidement les choses en mains, vous allez devenir une ombre… une ombre qu'un trop plein de lumière suffira à éradiquer.

L'ellon plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice, prenant en compte son discours avec autant de sérieux que possible. Bien sûr qu'elle avait raison. Forcément cela devait changer. Mais… du jour au lendemain ? La vérité était que Legolas avait peur, il craignait toutes ces choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, il redoutait ces notions qu'il ne faisait qu'envisager sans jamais les confronter face à face. La vie que l'on se figure n'égale que rarement celle que l'on vit vraiment, et les disparités sont parfois trop grandes pour être prises en compte à temps. On se retrouve alors submergé(e) de toute part par un océan pris en plein cœur d'une tempête, par les tumultes assourdissants d'un ouragan qui hurle sa puissance face à notre faiblesse, notre raison d'être, face à la plus petite chose que l'on incarne… L'héritier de Thranduil ne savait s'il pouvait survivre à pareille bataille, s'il y avait une chance, même infime, pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Méridiel le gratifia d'un sourire chaleureux et s'en alla le pas léger, soulagée d'avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée. Elle devait être convaincue que cela le ferait réfléchir. Legolas s'engagea à son tour dans la direction opposée, sans ressentir un seul instant le besoin de se retourner pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi. D'une démarche assurée, il ne tarda pas à gagner l'endroit où il avait déposé son arc à l'intention d'Assylana et remarqua qu'une pierre retenait ce qui semblait être un message. L'elfe sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avisa la missive. Un papier sec, signe que la jeune femme était venue après la pluie… signe qu'il l'avait manquée de peu. Ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'il s'empara du feuillet. Il remarqua que les mots ne pouvaient avoir été rédigés de la main d'Assylana car il s'agissait d'un extrait de livre. Les mots entourés eurent l'effet escompté et attirèrent d'emblée leur lecteur intrigué. Ses yeux d'elfe parcoururent avec vélocité le passage entier, s'imprégnant de la narration consignée mais aussi du message implicite que la chasseresse avait glissé à l'intérieur. Le fragment d'histoire dégageait un profond élan de lyrisme, retraçant presque d'une exacte manière les sentiments de Legolas. Le prince se sentit rougir.

« _Son regard limpide, plongé dans le sien, fit cesser à son cœur tout battement._

 _Et il ne sut trouver un seul mot pour lui exprimer le plus simple_ _remerciement_ _._

 _Mais de son verbe gracile, la jeune femme fit_ _cesser_ _en lui tout_ _tourment._

 _Et d'un simple sourire, elle laissa entrevoir une_ _infinité_ _de_ _lendemains_ _,_

 _Qui, aux yeux du chevalier perdu, semblait en un geste avenant lui tendre la main._

— _Chevalier troublé, de quoi t_ _'inquiètes_ _-tu ?_

— _Dame aux yeux divins, que les dieux m'en soient témoins,_

 _Jamais je n'ai ressenti amour plus_ _éperdu_ _qu'en cet instant où je vous ai vue._

— _Rester ici tu ne peux. Car forêt et_ _pierre_ _seront ta demeure ainsi que ton_ _tombeau_ _._

— _La_ _mort_ _m'importe peu, si mes yeux peuvent contempler le visage le plus beau._

— _Allez-vous en, tant que vous le pouvez._

 _Je ne veux prendre aucun risque qui puisse vous tuer._

— _Vous_ _revoir_ _est la seule chose que je souhaite, Dame._

 _Laissez-moi graver votre image au plus profond de mon âme. »_

L'extrait s'étendait plus encore, mais plus aucun mot n'était entouré. Jamais le prince n'aurait cru, lorsqu'il invoquait les souvenirs d'Assylana, que cela était le genre de livre qu'elle se plaisait à lire. Et pourtant, plus il y songeait, plus il réussissait à se convaincre que ce genre lui allait. Il rassembla dans son mental tous les mots qui avaient de l'importance puis tâcha de leur donner un sens. Le travail n'était pas réellement fastidieux, connaissant le caractère de la braconnière. Legolas ne tarda pas à reconstituer clairement l'implicite du message : il fallait qu'ils se revoient, et ici même. Enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir la jeune chasseresse, le prince s'en retourna chez lui le cœur léger et l'ombre d'un sourire planant au-dessus de ses lèvres. Était-ce judicieux, cependant ?

* * *

Coucou mes petits amis !  
Voilà le _vrai_ chapitre, celui que vous attendiez (avec ou plus moins d'impatience).  
Désolée pour la fausse joie avec l'OS, j'ai toujours eu un petit côté vicieux :P  
J'ai arrêté les "résumés" de passage parce que vu la façon dont on avance, ça ne sert à rien. (Trop peu d'actions, je sais... Ce n'est pas spécialement parce que j'avais tendance à les oublier, non...)  
Ah oui, j'ai repris les cours aussi, donc si je peux garantir le rythme de publication pour le moment, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas d'ici quelques temps. J'ose espérer que la fiction sera terminée d'ici là.

Bon continuation à tous,  
Lhenaya :)

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Liske:_ J'espère te rassurer en te disant que je ne t'ai pas oubliée lors de la rédaction de l'OS, mais puisque je ne savais pas du tout si tout le monde allait le lire, je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de te laisser une réponse que tu n'aurais peut-être pas vue. Donc concernant le chapitre 20, je suis désolée pour le manque "d'adrénaline", si je peux appeler ça comme ça. XD  
Assylana est clairement spéciale, difficile d'émettre des doutes là-dessus. Ce n'est pas qu'elle se fiche entièrement des autres, mais disons qu'à la différence du reste de son village, Legolas est le seul qui lui a témoigné ostensiblement son envie de l'aider - les autres ne l'ont fait que d'une manière passive (un soutien mais pas d'action) et d'une manière très ponctuelle (Florent a quand même accepté de la prendre à la taverne mais n'a rien fait avant). Il est donc "logique" qu'elle se sente redevable envers lui et qu'elle s'intéresse à son cas plus qu'aux autres. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela si bizarre qu'elle s'infiltre si loin dans la forêt dans la mesure où elle ne trouvait rien dans les parties qu'elle connaissait déjà. Avis purement subjectif, toutefois. Et il s'agit plus d'un réel sentiment de frustration que d'une contradiction x)  
J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que vous vous languissiez de Legolas, il apparaissait. Héhéhé :3 (C'est peut-être un indice !)

Concernant l'OS en lui-même, j'ai éprouvé le besoin d'écrire quelque chose de doux et délicat :') (J'ai un côté fleur bleue malgré tout) J'espère que ce n'était pas _trop_ guimauve à ton goût, n'hésite pas à le dire surtout !

Prends soin de toi pour moi,  
Bisous-bisous et à la prochaine,  
Lhenaya :)

 _Lulu Shadow:_ Coucou ! Je ne suis pas mécontente de te retrouver ! ^^  
Ca commençait à faire un moment en plus ! Il ne faut pas avoir honte pour ça, franchement c'est rien. Enfin, pour moi ce n'est pas dramatique, mais si ça touche à tes objectifs personnels je ne peux que compatir à ton désarroi. Je suis désolée...  
C'est très bien que tu te sois inscrite sur ce site, il est bon ! (Dis-je alors que je n'y vais jamais.)  
Je suis sincèrement touchée, mais vraiment. De toutes les personnes que j'ai pu voir sur mes fictions, toute catégorie confondue, tu témoignes d'un intérêt peu commun pour mes écrits. Et même si cela me ravie, je ne peux te cacher que cela me déstabilise un peu également, dans le sens où tu y accordes peut-être même un peu _trop_ d'importance. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! On lui dit qu'elle fait un truc bien et elle crache dessus ! Elle est malade, elle !_ diront les langues de vipères.  
Ce que je veux dire, c'est que moi-même en tant qu'auteure de la fiction, je n'y accorde pas autant d'intérêt - enfin je ne crois pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans tous tes états alors que cette histoire n'existe que parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie (ce qui en soi fait un petit peu pitié, je ne te le cache pas). Je la classe au rang de "passe-temps" autant pour moi que pour vous. Je veux simplement que vous passiez du bon temps en lisant ce que je fais, ça ne va pas plus loin.

Merci pour tout, encore une fois, pour ton soutien et tes reviews (surtout maintenant que je sais la valeur qu'elles ont pour toi). Tu peux toujours commenter une fiction terminée, ne serait-ce que pour féliciter l'auteur et pour lui dire que tu as été jusqu'au bout ! ;)

PS: Thranduil n'est pas détestable :)  
PS-2: Je t'ai envoyé un message normalement ! ^^  
PS-3: C'est toi qui te fais du mal pour rien...

Bisous-bisous et prends soin de toi pour moi,  
Lhenaya :)


	23. Chapter 22

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Epic Pop - Unbroken [Ivan Torrent & Aeralie Brighton]_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIERE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 22: LUTHAN_**

* * *

 _Histoire de famille._

Accoudé à la terrasse, l'aube approchant à grands pas, l'homme regardait le monde perdu dans sa grisaille matinale, enveloppé dans sa brume humide et collante. Lui-même sentait que ses mains devenaient de plus en plus moites à mesure qu'il restait dehors mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'était pas rare que Luthan soit matinal et qu'il demeure longtemps sur sa terrasse, à contempler le village sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur journalière. Mais dès lors que l'aube se muait en véritable jour dans le ciel, il n'était plus question de rêvasser ou de ressasser les vieilles histoires d'antan.

Cette fois-ci cependant, il s'était levé un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé et pouvait donc jouir d'un peu plus de temps de tranquillité, noyé dans le silence d'un hameau qui lui appartenait l'espace d'un instant trop court, soustrait de tout ce qui pouvait constituer une source d'angoisse démesurée. Chaque journée avait son lot de problèmes, mais chaque matin était étonnamment pur, intact. A quel moment, à quelle heure exactement, tout commençait à prendre une tournure désagréable ?

Il secoua la tête. Cela n'avait pas de sens, comme chaque fois qu'il songeait à _ça_.

Depuis le temps qu'il s'interrogeait à ce sujet, qu'il avait fait part de ses réflexions à sa femme sans que celle-ci ne soit en mesure de l'aider, il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait bénir ou haïr ce village. Il était incapable de déterminer si Haryane avait fait quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais en se donnant au roi des elfes. Dans sa famille, certains avaient considéré cela comme une bonne chose qui, sans être excellente, avait néanmoins permis à des êtres de ne pas mourir durant les froides nuits l'hivers, d'avoir un toit sur la tête chaque année et de quoi vivre tous les jours. Que sa gentillesse avait su accomplir un miracle perpétuel. D'autres en revanche s'étaient accordés pour dire qu'Haryane avait été la honte de sa génération, et que ses actes avaient condamnés les descendants de son frère sans qu'elle n'ait eu seulement pitié ou affection pour lui. Que cette femme à la beauté ayant su charmer le roi des elfes avait simplement fait preuve d'égoïsme. Chacun y était allé de son propre avis.

Mais qui avait raison, au final ? Les récits paraissaient toujours différents selon la personne par laquelle ils étaient racontés. Un mot craché avec un peu trop de mépris, un détail passé sous silence, une intonation un peu trop vibrante… Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour qu'une histoire paraisse plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était réellement, ou au contraire trop enjolivée. La vérité serait sans doute à jamais étouffée, jamais pleinement connue, sauf peut-être par une personne qu'il ne voudrait jamais rencontrer et qui, sans doute, ne voudrait jamais la lui raconter.

Luthan ne voulait pas faire dans la facilité et déclamer haut et fort que oui ou non, Haryane avait bien été cette personne-là, celle que l'on se figurait. Il ne l'avait pas connue, pas plus qu'il n'avait vécu à cette époque. Qui donc était-il pour oser juger les morts, qui plus est sa parente ? Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se souvenant de l'histoire de cette femme, essayant de se figurer la grâce et la beauté qu'on lui prêtait. Il imagina un corps élancé, des cheveux longs… mais ne parvenait à visualiser aucun visage malgré ses efforts. Elle avait eu les yeux bleus, disait-on… Une planche craqua devant lui et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Et lorsqu'une main vint délicatement se poser sur l'une des siennes, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se redressant :

— Haryane ?

— Papa ?

Luthan considéra sa fille aînée qui se tenait devant lui, de l'autre côté de la rambarde de bois, le regard soucieux. Elle fronça les sourcils de manière infime pendant une seconde et son nez se souleva tout aussi brièvement, comme celui d'un lapin. L'homme vit la jeune femme se mordre la lèvre et retenir le soupir qui la démangeait.

— Assylana… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ?

Il vit sa fille tressaillir d'une manière presque imperceptible et son regard se faire tout à coup fuyant. Il nota alors sa tenue et l'arc pendu dans son dos. Un arc d'elfe. Luthan ne fit aucun geste, ne prononça aucune parole lorsqu'il vit Assylana reculer d'un pas, craignant sans doute pour sa vie après qu'elle ait compris qu'il l'avait coincée. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas la colère ou l'envie brûlante de lui faire des remontrances qui vint spontanément au père de famille, mais la peur. Une peur justifiée. La peur que l'histoire se réitère de nouveau.

— Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis désolée parce que ce ne serait pas vrai, lâcha Assylana non sans trembler comme une feuille. Je ne suis pas désolée, et je ne le serai jamais car je fais ce qu'il me semble juste.

L'homme n'entendait ni les paroles de sa fille ni ne la voyait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour cet arc, cet arc d'elfe pendu dans son dos aux côtés de son carquois. Un objet qui symbolisait une rencontre qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu, qui témoignait d'un échange de paroles qui n'aurait même jamais dû être envisagé. Alors pourquoi… ? Luthan releva les yeux vers sa fille et sembla enfin la voir. Elle lui apparaissait soudainement sous une toute nouvelle forme: celle d'une femme que l'on pouvait désirer, que l'on pouvait vouloir posséder. Elle et ses yeux bleus, qui le regardaient par en-dessous avec la flamme de l'arrogance. Courageuse mais pas téméraire, et sans doute était-ce qui l'avait sauvée depuis toujours. Jusqu'à quand, toutefois ? Assylana… Sa fille, son bien le plus précieux. Il lui apparaissait maintenant trop clairement qu'il pourrait la perdre, mais pas à cause de la mort. A cause de l'amour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Papa ? s'enquit Assylana d'une voix à peine audible. Tu vas me frapper, m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me contraindre à me soumettre comme lorsque l'on dresse un animal sauvage ? C'est trop tard pour faire toutes ces choses, on a attendu trop longtemps : j'ai atteint un point de non-retour.

Luthan considéra sa fille aînée, soutint son regard et laissa échapper l'ombre de l'un de ses rares sourires en coin, fugace, volatile. Il fit signe à sa fille de se rapprocher, tout en lui promettant de ne lui faire aucun mal, et celle-ci se rapprocha non sans crainte. Pendant un moment, tous deux contemplèrent la brume en silence. L'homme pouvait clairement ressentir la gêne de sa fille à ses côtés, émanant d'elle comme s'il s'agissait de son aura, tandis que lui... Eh bien, lui ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il _devait_ ressentir. Puis enfin, il se mit à raconter :

— On prétend qu'une forêt a jadis été le berceau d'un amour si pur et si sincère que celui-ci a réussi à traverser le temps sans jamais disparaître. On prétend que la femme était si belle qu'elle en a charmé la royauté d'un seul regard, d'un simple sourire. Personne ne sait réellement comment ces deux êtres en sont venus à se rencontrer, mais ils se sont aimés passionnément. L'amour de la femme avec le Prince n'a duré que quelques années, mais ces quelques années ont été les plus belles de leur vie. Puis la Mort est venue, emmenant avec elle la femme qui a été contrainte d'abandonner son amant. Celui-ci s'est senti trahi et abandonné lorsqu'il est monté sur le trône, prétend-on. Il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre et en souffrait beaucoup. De la joie qui l'avait animé ne subsistait plus rien, et le peu qu'il pouvait encore ressentir s'est mué en froideur. Aucun être, cependant, ne témoigne de cette union. Seul un village, en bordure de forêt, permet de dire que cette idylle n'est pas une légende, qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Et cette histoire n'est connue et transmise que par le biais d'une descendance parallèle, d'une branche familiale maudite, condamnée. La nôtre. Les dernières volontés d'un mourant, si dures soient-elles, sont toujours celles que l'on se doit d'accomplir, que l'envie y soit ou non.

Sans détourner son regard de l'horizon qui prenait forme de plus en plus à mesure que la brume se dissipait, la vision périphérique de l'homme lui permit de voir sa propre descendance accuser le coup et se retourner vers lui. Il percevait sa surprise, une surprise si grande et si intense qu'elle déconnectait son corps de toute forme de réflexion, de raison.

— Qui t'a donné cet arc, Assylana ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants, d'une voix calme et posée.

— Un elfe, lâcha laconiquement l'intéressée, tressaillant vivement.

— Son nom, ma fille, pressa-t-il.

— Legolas, fut-elle contrainte d'avouer.

Luthan se retint de fermer les yeux tant ses craintes se muaient en réalité. Il contint sa colère car il ne connaissait que trop bien le caractère d'Assylana : lui affirmer qu'elle avait tort ne serait que lui fournir le moyen de prouver qu'elle avait raison. Et puis... il était trop las pour s'énerver, comme s'il avait déjà perdu tout espoir de pouvoir faire quelque chose lui-même. Avec un peu de chance, les explications données feraient entendre raison à sa fille aînée. Il fallait se raccrocher à cet espoir, le seul qui restait peut-être encore, même le temps d'un instant. Car lui n'était plus en mesure d'accomplir cela.

— Sais-tu pourquoi je te raconte cette histoire au lieu de te châtier comme tu le mériterais pour ta désobéissance ? s'enquit-il ensuite, s'efforçant de rester calme.

— Non, avoua la jeune femme en rougissant, honteuse.

— Parce que ça, fit Luthan en donnant une pichenette à l'arme d'Assylana, _ça_ , c'est la preuve que l'histoire va recommencer. Tu as replanté la graine d'Haryane, certes malgré toi. Et tu as raison sur un point : il est trop tard. Cependant, si on ne peut obliger la graine à régresser, on peut l'empêcher de croître davantage. Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, Assylana, fais-le pour nous, et surtout, fais-le pour _lui_. Ne retourne pas dans la forêt, personne n'a besoin de souffrir davantage. Je sais que ce que je te dis là maintenant, tu l'as déjà entendu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais considère-le avec un œil neuf.

Difficile de concevoir que le message du discours avait changé presque d'un extrême à un autre, passant de « ne tente pas la Mort » à « ne tente pas l'Amour. » L'homme avait du mal à se figurer laquelle des deux situations étaient la pire. Il attendit quelques secondes que l'information atteigne le cerveau de sa fille et se demanda ce qu'elle oserait répliquer. Assylana répliquait à chaque fois, elle tentait toujours une ouverture.

— Mais Legolas ne m'aime pas, fit-elle savoir.

— Qu'est-ce qui te l'assure ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'assurer du contraire ? La compassion n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Il _comprend_ que nous menons une vie difficile, il a simplement cherché à me la faciliter… On ne peut pas se craindre éternellement. On ne peut pas, on est tous tellement proches les uns des autres que…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, comme si elle s'était rendue compte en plein milieu de sa réponse que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était d'une stupidité risible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? força néanmoins Luthan, contraignant sa progéniture à répondre.

— Que si jamais une catastrophe devait survenir, je suis certaine qu'elle nous rapprocherait d'une manière indéfectible et quasiment naturelle. Rien ne rapproche plus les peuples que quelque chose contre laquelle faire cause commune. Si une telle chose arrivait, je suis certaine que la question ne se poserait même pas, les elfes combattraient avec nous.

— Ne sois pas naïve Assylana, une telle chose n'arrivera jamais, démentit Luthan avec un rictus amer. Les elfes de cette forêt nous détesteront jusqu'à la fin de nos temps… voire peut-être jusqu'à la fin des leurs.

Le discours fut entrecoupé brièvement par le passage d'un chat famélique au pelage touffu – toujours le même – qui avisa un regard dans leur direction, surpris de constater qu'il n'était visiblement pas la seule âme à être éveillée. Et comme si cela représentait un quelconque danger, il disparut dans le peu de brume restante sans faire le moindre bruit, sans toutefois échapper au regard perçant de Luthan.

— Je suis tout aussi fatigué que toi de cette situation dans laquelle on étouffe depuis des années, reprit-il ensuite. J'ai plus de raisons que tout ceux qui vivent ici n'en auront jamais. Ça ne me réjouit pas davantage de répéter les choses, et moins encore de les entendre sans cesse être répétées à longueur de journée. Tu n'as que trop rarement eu l'occasion de prêter l'oreille aux mots que l'on se susurre à voix basse, aux bribes de discussions que l'on s'échange derrière le couvert d'une main dérisoirement placée devant sa bouche. Tous ces murmures et tous ces souffles ont un sens et connotent tous les mêmes sentiments partagés, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Nous sommes tenus à l'écart de toutes ces choses, car même ceux qui prétendent nous soutenir ont peur que nous commettions une faute plus grave encore que nos ancêtres, pour ceux qui savent que l'histoire de notre famille n'est ni un mythe ni une légende. Il est difficile de leur en vouloir, eux aussi veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur famille, protéger les leurs et se protéger aussi. Personne n'est réellement avec nous, Assylana. Il y a seulement des gens qui sont plus courageux que d'autres. Ou qui ont simplement moins à perdre.

Ces mots jetèrent un froid entre les deux êtres, et la jeune femme ne put que baisser la tête et se murer dans un silence révélateur de sa compréhension. Luthan sentait qu'Assylana changeait de tout au tout sa conception de son univers, que celui-ci lui apparaissait à présent sous un jour nouveau, un jour peut-être plus sombre… Lorsque l'on se rend compte que la réalité n'est pas celle que l'on se figure, c'est presque comme renaître une seconde fois. On se doit de tout réapprendre, ou d'apprendre ce que l'on _croyait_ déjà savoir.

— Tout ça pour te dire que ce village n'est pas seulement notre demeure, ni notre histoire de famille. Il est aussi notre héritage, celui que l'on se transmet de génération en génération. Et comme tout héritage, il est nécessaire de veiller à ne pas l'abîmer pour ceux qui nous suivront ou, en l'occurrence, nous survivront. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il vit Assylana acquiescer doucement, encore sous le choc des révélations qu'il venait de lui faire. Une part de lui-même, bien que soulagé de lui avoir enfin révéler cette partie de son passé et de son avenir, regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Cela leur aurait sans doute évité plus d'un ennui. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir ce qu'il allait arriver ? De plus, en tant que père de famille et donc de figure d'autorité, il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable d'avoir encouragé sa fille, même de manière passive, à continuer ses agissements criminels. Assylana ne représentait que le bouclier de son propre crime et elle ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

— Je ne retournerai plus dans la forêt. Je ne pourrai plus. Je te jure que je n'y retournai pas. Jamais.

Luthan ne dit rien, respectant la solennité de la promesse de sa fille aînée, mais surtout sa tristesse. Il sentait qu'elle parlait pour elle-même plus que pour lui, et que tout ceci, elle le faisait aussi avant tout pour elle-même. Et même sans la regarder, il pouvait entendre et se figurer ses larmes amères à côté de lui, des pleurs d'autant plus rares qu'ils faisaient mal au cœur. C'en était presque déchirant. Il ne put ressentir aucune fierté face à la part de sa vie que sacrifiait Assylana, et pourtant il en aurait toutes les raisons du monde. Peu de personnes étaient prêtes à donner une moitié de leur vie pour en sauver d'autres. Si le geste était louable, la raison l'était beaucoup moins.

Lorsque la jeune femme en eut assez de se sentir si faible, si pitoyable, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison sans que son père ne cherche seulement à la retenir. Un cap certain venait d'être franchi, nul doute là-dessus. Restait à savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent.

— Les temps sont devenus bien trop durs, murmura l'homme pour lui-même avant de s'engager à son tour dans la bâtisse, le cœur lourd. Et je suis devenu trop vieux pour ça.

* * *

Coucou,

Hum, oui, j'ai pris "un peu" de temps pour publier. Mais je suis là maintenant !  
Petit message à toutes celles à qui j'ai dit qu'il ne restait que _deux_ chapitres avant la rencontre d'Assy et Legolas, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est _trois_ chapitres mais deux à partir de celui-ci. Vu que je travaillais justement sur le chapitre à ce moment-là, j'ai oublié de le compter.  
Mes excuses,  
Lhenaya

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Guest:_ Hum, normalement elle devrait venir plus rapidement. De même que l'intrigue de manière générale dans les chapitres suivants. Désolée pour le texte... Mais oui, je m'attarde partout et je sais que c'est ce qui fait grandement la faiblesse du texte. Comme je l'ai déjà dit aux autres: il est beaucoup trop tard pour que je puisse réajuster tout ça. J'apprécie que tu sois quand même resté(e?), d'autres seraient déjà partis voire le sont déjà. Oui, Legolas est sous le charme d'Assy ! Par contre, non, elle ne séduira pas Thranduil. Un elfe c'est déjà suffisant tu crois pas ? :P  
Si jamais tu repasses par là, n'hésite pas à te mettre un petit nom, ça rend les conversations moins froides ^^

A la prochaine,  
Lhenaya

 _Liske :_ Salut ! Aucun soucis pour la réponse, tu fais comme tu peux. C'est la "première fois" que je me lance dans ce registre-là, ma dernière fiction "romantique" était plus troublée et tourmentée que vraiment idyllique et tout ; le côté fleur bleue est donc peut-être un peu voulu (après, s'il est trop accentué, ce n'est pas fait exprès...) Méridiel a soit un grand pouvoir de persuasion, soit une détermination à toute épreuve, c'est comme tu veux. Dans tous les cas, c'est un son côté un peu "collant" qui fait que Legolas se confie à elle si vite. Après avoir passé des années sans trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier, c'est en quelque sorte providentiel pour lui d'être tombé sur elle.  
Le fameux message! Je peux te garantir qu'il est bien de moi, je ne me serais pas permise de gratter du texte à quelqu'un sans le citer. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il colle si bien au texte en fait, vu qu'il est fait sur mesure comme on dit. x) OUI, IL VA LA RETROUVER OUIIIII! Tu es trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, fais attention... x)  
Merci à toi pour tes remarques, ton soutien et ta régularité qui est meilleure que la mienne - j'ai honte.

A très vite,  
Lhenaya


	24. Chapter 23

**_Musique de chapitre:_**

 _Most Emotional Music Ever: Remembering_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 23: MERIDIEL**_

* * *

 _Forcer la main au destin._

La vie manquait parfois d'ambitions ou de moyens, voire simplement d'envie. Parfois, elle estimait que chaque individu n'avait pas besoin de se démarquer de ses semblables, que l'un pouvait parfaitement suivre la même voie qu'un autre sans que celle-ci ne soit réellement identique point pour point afin de correspondre à une certaine notion d'individualisme, de singularité voire tout bonnement d'originalité. Choisir la facilité n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, tant que cela restait bien fait.

Si bien que la vie avait décrété que Méridiel suivrait la même voie qu'un certain villageois à quelques pas d'elle dont elle ignorait tout. Celle de chercher des réponses. Là où l'originalité prenait vie, c'était lorsque Méridiel avait décidé que ce serait pour forcer la main au destin pour qu'il se décide enfin à agir. Ce matin-là, après que Legolas lui ait expliqué très clairement les relations qu'ils entretenaient avec le village des Hommes, elle avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas _du tout_. Et surtout que le jeune prince entretenait une relation plus intense qu'il le laissait entendre avec cet endroit. Elle avait remarqué que chaque fois que Legolas s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à propos d'un être particulier qui vivait dans cet hameau coincé entre la vie et la mort, il se ravisait et retombait dans le discours général, ne traitant plus l'affaire qu'avec un point de vue objectif.

Mais la jeune elleth était perspicace, elle avait saisi l'implicite et c'était suffisant pour elle. Ce fut pour cette raison que, dans un élan d'orgueil excessif, elle se sentit la seule à pouvoir tirer l'héritier de Thranduil du précipice insondable de désespoir dans lequel il s'apprêtait à sombrer corps et âme. Comment se faisait-il que personne n'ait remarqué l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait ? Même son propre père ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, étant lui aussi beaucoup trop rongé par ses propres démons pour prétendre avoir le temps de s'intéresser à ceux des autres.

Ayant parcouru une bonne partie de la Terre du Milieu de long en large depuis des années, Méridiel n'adhérait pas à la mentalité du royaume de Thranduil à propos des Hommes. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas aussi confiante en leur espèce qu'elle le donnait à entendre. Si les dires de Legolas s'avéraient exacts, il y avait fort à parier que ledit village qui se trouvait en bordure de la forêt plus au Sud ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts si jamais elle s'y aventurait. Elle n'y foncerait donc pas tête baissée, en se pointant comme une fleur sauvage au beau milieu d'un champ. Ne restait donc à sa portée qu'une seule alternative possible : l'infiltration.

Partir à la recherche de la vérité pouvait s'avérer être une chose dangereuse, mais il n'était pas courant que la jeune elleth ait un réel but dans sa vie, autre que celui d'assister aux derniers instants d'existence d'une ruine. Empêcher deux mondes d'en devenir lui apparaissait comme une mission divine aux traits glorieux, nobles et honorables. Cette « quête annexe » ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique dans son développement personnel, comme elle le serait sans doute pour tous ces individus si elle réussissait à mettre la main sur un moyen d'exorciser toutes ces âmes de leurs démons intérieurs. Cela durait depuis des années, apparemment, il était peut-être temps de passer à autre chose. De tourner la page, voire de tout bonnement changer de livre. Méridiel décida donc d'influencer le Destin le soir même, laissant Legolas et le reste de leur escouade confronter seuls les araignées.

°Oo°oO°

— Je suis navrée que vos projets aient été compromis par la demande de votre père, sincèrement. Cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour cracher votre venin sur moi, argua Méridiel en ajustant sa ceinture. Je n'y suis pour rien !

Legolas était supposé resté auprès de son père afin de résoudre une affaire complexe qui nécessitait un second avis.

— Vous n'allez donc pas en patrouille avec les autres, ce soir ? questionna Legolas en ignorant la remarque, se contentant d'un soupir muet.

— Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire en solitaire, répondit l'elleth avec un sourire mystérieux. Une petite quête à accomplir. Trois fois rien.

— Comment cela ?

— Vous avez vos secrets, j'ai les miens. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour ces affaires de politique qui vous appellent, moi je vais y aller maintenant afin de pouvoir revenir plus tôt.

— Soyez prudente surtout. La forêt n'est pas sûre.

Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Méridiel lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et partit dans la direction opposée. Elle partit sans se poser davantage de questions, ignorant les regards suspicieux des elfes à son encontre. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se créer un itinéraire constitué de nombreux détours et de bifurcations en tout genre, dans la mesure où elle connaissait à peu près les endroits sûrs, et que ni elfes ni araignées ne se trouvaient dehors à cette heure-ci. Néanmoins, la prudence étant en cet instant sa meilleure alliée, elle marcha à faible allure, s'efforçant de graver dans sa mémoire le moindre détail qui pourrait lui permettre de revenir plus aisément. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsqu'elle passa la pierre où Legolas avait déposé son arc pour Assylana. La jeune elleth attendit que la nuit fut un peu plus avancée avant de franchir l'orée de la forêt et de pénétrer en plein cœur d'un monde qui lui était inconnu. Il lui sembla avoir franchi des frontières indiscernables et pénétré dans un tout autre univers. Elle sentit considérablement le poids des âges peser ici, la haute valeur sentimentale que représentait cet endroit aussi maudit que salutaire pour ses habitants.

Méridiel n'avait jamais oublié sa maison. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours y revenir et passer la nuit au chaud, avec un toit sur la tête et les pieds sous la table si elle en avait envie… Mais ces gens-là ? Si jamais ce village partait en fumée, si jamais ces gens étaient contraints de partir pour une raison ou pour une autre, où iraient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que l'on devenait lorsque l'on n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller, lorsque l'on vous privait de votre terre natale et de votre tombeau à la fois ? Qu'est-ce que l'on ressentait après que tous vos souvenirs vous aient été arrachés sans ménagement, lorsqu'une part de votre vie vous abandonnait, disparaissait ? Trop peu de personnes se posaient la question, si bien que jamais personne n'avait été en mesure de fournir une réponse. Le peu qui s'y était penché dirait sans doute « _On recommence tout. On repart à zéro. C'est facile quand on n'a plus d'attaches. »_ Mais était-ce réellement _si_ facile ?

La jeune elleth fut mal à l'aise l'espace d'une seconde, puis elle s'efforça de faire taire toute voix émanant d'elle-même, de la forêt et des morts. Car aussi étrange que cela paraisse, Méridiel avait l'impression de sentir les esprits de ceux qui avaient vécu ici emplir l'atmosphère, comme ne s'étant jamais réellement résolus à quitter les lieux. Ils veillaient sur leurs descendants, gardiens imperturbables d'une existence qui n'était pas la leur, mais qu'ils chérissaient peut-être tout autant. Elle fit un pas hésitant, puis un autre un peu plus confiant, observant les contours du village grandir autour d'elle, prendre résolument vie. Un bruit attira son attention, et elle fut prompte à réagir et à se dissimuler sous le couvert d'une bâtisse dont l'ombre l'engloutit sans résistance. Méridiel fut surprise de voir une jeune femme se diriger vers la forêt avec un visage déterminé, un arc qu'elle connaissait bien à la main et un carquois à moitié vide pendu dans le dos. L'arc de Legolas.

 _Alors c'est elle,_ songea Méridiel en laissant naître un embryon de sourire sur ses lèvres.

L'elleth s'engagea à la suite de la jeune femme possédant l'arc de son ami et fut surprise de la voir s'arrêter à l'endroit exact où la pierre devenait terre. Etrange, nota Méridiel, que cette villageoise agisse de cette façon. Quel était donc son problème ?

— Excusez-moi…

L'autre fit volte-face si brusquement que Méridiel, surprise, fit involontairement un pas en arrière. La flèche orientée dans sa direction lui fit à peine ressentir les prémices de la peur, toutefois. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait peur de toute manière, sinon l'inconnue le remarquerait sans problème. Seuls les Valar savaient à quel moment la jeune femme avait encoché sa flèche. Mais l'elleth était prête à parier que celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à la relâcher sur elle si elle sentait menacée davantage.

— Je vous en prie, ne tirez pas, je ne vous veux pas de mal, enchaîna Méridiel sans tenter d'avancer ni de faire le moindre geste.

— Que me voulez-vous, dans ce cas ? cracha presque la jeune femme au regard brûlant. Et que faites-vous ici ?

— Je cherche des réponses à des questions. Je veux comprendre pourquoi cette forêt respire la haine et la défiance, comme je veux venir en aide à un ami. Personne n'a voulu m'apprendre ce que j'ignore, mais je sais que vous, vous serez en mesure de m'aider. J'ai besoin de vous. Je me nomme Méridiel… et je suis de votre côté.

Parfois, la vérité se révèle être plus facile à dire qu'un mensonge. Et l'amie de Legolas avait en l'occurrence jugé que cet instant faisait partie des rares fois où cet état de fait s'avérait juste. Elle fit bien, car son interlocutrice vacilla quelques secondes, réfléchit non sans méfiance, puis abaissa son arme doucement.

— Je ne fais partie d'aucun « côté », lui répondit la chasseresse. Ou, du moins, pas de ceux que vous vous figurez.

— Faites-moi confiance, je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire mais bien pour vous aider.

Avait-elle donc un air si menaçant pour être obligée d'affirmer à tout bout de champ qu'elle ne voulait de mal à personne ? Elle se retint de grimacer ou de faire part de sa frustration, après tout elle n'était pas là pour se plaindre. Elle considéra plutôt la jeune humaine qui soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

— Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. J'ai simplement besoin de temps… et de ressources.

— Pourtant, je connais bien la personne qui vous a fait don de cet arc que vous portez. Et j'estime être en mesure de dire qu'il ne vous l'aurait jamais confié sans raison. Legolas est inquiet pour vous et moi je suis inquiète pour lui… Qui êtes-vous pour avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux ?

Méridiel vit bien la plus jeune trahir sa surprise puis détourner les yeux, comme honteuse. Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit avant qu'un long moment ne se soit écoulé.

— Je suis Assylana, fit-elle doucement. Et je ne suis personne sinon une petite braconnière qu'il a prise en pitié, qu'il a cherché à sauver. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs lui remettre son arc pour moi, je suis incapable de m'en servir convenablement, il est beaucoup trop grand pour moi. De plus, j'ai promis à mon père de ne plus retourner dans la forêt. Je suis déterminée à lui obéir ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ma vie.

— J'aurais sincèrement aimé lui remettre son arme pour vous, croyez-moi... mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne sait pas que je suis venue ici. Pour tout vous dire Assylana, j'ai eu une chance inouïe de tomber sur vous. Il faut croire que les dieux entendent parfois les prières qu'on leur adresse et décident alors d'y répondre.

— Vos dieux doivent être plus à l'écoute que les nôtres dans ce cas. Je n'ai jamais vu aucune de mes prières être exaucée, mais peut-être ne leur adressais-je pas les bonnes. Enfin, cela n'a pas d'importance. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

— La vérité concernant ce village, l'histoire de cette forêt.

L'elleth vit l'humaine se pincer les lèvres puis se passer un index hésitant sur sa joue qu'elle gratta fébrilement. Méridiel reconnut sans mal l'indécision que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on ne savait quelle attitude était la bonne, lorsque l'on se livrait un combat intérieur pour savoir s'il fallait parler ou se taire. Elle respecta le temps de réflexion d'Assylana, bien que l'envie de la presser la titille nerveusement. Ce ne serait ni juste ni respectueux, toutefois.

— Pour une moitié du village, cette histoire relève du mythe dont peu de personne accorde de l'importance, commença-t-elle gravement. Je fais partie de l'autre moitié cependant, de ceux qui croient en la véracité des faits, qui savent qu'ils sont vrais et qu'ils sont irréfutables. J'ignore comment les choses sont racontées chez Thranduil, ni même si elles sont racontées quelque part, mais ici, peu de personnes ignore l'existence d'Haryane et de ce qu'elle a représenté pour le roi des elfes.

Méridiel écouta le récit d'Assylana sans jamais l'interrompre une seule fois. L'amie de Legolas voyait bien les efforts dont faisait preuve son interlocutrice pour lui livrer ce récit et se promit de la remercier dignement une fois qu'elle aurait terminé. A mesure que la narration progressait et que la vérité se découvrait petit à petit, l'elleth comprit avec effroi et stupeur comment tout un chacun en était arrivé à ce stade oppressant et destructeur. Elle plaignit tant le père de Legolas qu'Assylana et sa famille, mais aussi tous ces gens. Et pour le coup, elle se mit à douter de ses capacités. Méridiel n'était plus tout à fait sûre que son entrée en jeu suffirait à bouleverser la situation, elle doutait même que quelqu'un puisse réussir à faire quelque chose. Si la destinée était une chose aussi malléable qu'on le prétendait, elle commençait doucement à changer de forme…

— Personne n'a rien demandé, acheva Assylana. Je ne peux blâmer ni Thranduil ni ma parente pour ce qu'ils ont fait, mais nous ne devrions pas payer pour quelque chose dont nous ne sommes pas responsables. Je comprends pas pourquoi…

— Assylana, coupa Méridiel avec une certaine fermeté, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Peut-être que pour vous tout ceci semble exagéré, mais il faut que vous gardiez quelque chose en tête. Chez les Elfes, plus que pour n'importe quel peuple peut-être bien, l'amour est le bien le plus précieux que l'on puisse posséder. Pour nous, un amour est éternel, et nous fonctionnons sur le principe de l'âme-sœur. Je vous passe les détails des liaisons de l'âme et de l'esprit mais pour simplifier les choses, Thranduil n'aura pu aimer qu'Haryane dans sa vie et personne d'autre. Même la mère de Legolas n'est… (elle grimaça) ce n'est _réellement_ pas la même chose. Moi-même j'ai du mal à l'expliquer. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Thranduil fait tout ceci. Comprendre ne veut pas dire cautionner, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant qu'Assylana allait elle-même ajouter quelque chose.

— Soit… Mais qu'est-ce que cela vous apporte de connaître tout ceci ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

— Legolas connaît-il cette…partie de la vie de son géniteur ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne pense pas. Des rares fois où nous nous sommes vus, il n'en a pas fait allusion.

 _Il faudra donc que je commence par là,_ songea l'elleth. _Si je veux avoir une chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose, du moins._

— Bien, je vois. Merci beaucoup Assylana, votre aide sera grandement bénéfique. Je vous promets d'user de vos informations à bon escient, assura Méridiel. J'ai déjà une petite idée sur ce que je dois faire, bien que j'ignore si cela suffira.

— Puis-je vous demander quelque chose avant que vous vous en alliez, Méridiel ? demanda soudainement la villageoise.

— Demandez toujours et nous verrons.

— Dites à Legolas de m'oublier, que je le remercie mais que je ne peux continuer, expliqua doucement la braconnière. Il ne faut pas.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il réussira à vous oublier. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. Et je me demande même si…

— Si ?

— Non, oubliez, se ravisa l'elleth en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je peux toujours lui faire passer le message si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne pense pas qu'il trouvera l'oreille désirée.

Méridiel ne voulait pas dire que Legolas pouvait avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Assylana, elle n'était sûre de rien et ne voulait pas créer des conflits ou des doutes inutilement. Son intention était bien de parler à Legolas, toutefois. Seul le Prince pouvait livrer bataille contre le Roi. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'elle pouvait bel et bien changer le cours des choses et influencer la trame de l'Histoire si elle faisait les bons choix auprès des bonnes personnes. Elle avait beau ignorer vers quel destin tout ceci allait la conduire, elle était bien décidée à tenter le coup et à mener la barque à bon port, qu'importe les étendues d'eaux sinueuses qu'elle devrait encore parcourir pour cela.

— Je vais m'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne ici, annonça Méridiel. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Encore une fois, je vous remercie et j'ose espérer que tout ira bien pour vous. Peut-être reviendrais-je, si j'en ai l'occasion. Si jamais c'est le cas, quelle est votre maison, que je puisse vous adresser un signe ?

L'elleth écouta attentivement la description de l'humaine à propos de sa demeure et remarqua que ce ne serait pas difficile de dénicher la bâtisse décrite, dans la mesure où peu de maisons possédait une terrasse couverte sur le flan Est. Cependant, au moment où Méridiel voulut prendre congé, un cri plaintif et aigu retentit tout près des deux femmes et toutes deux braquèrent leurs armes respectives en direction du bruit. Une araignée devant arriver à hauteur de leur genou s'égosillait comme un enfant perdu, exécutant des mouvements aléatoires de droite à gauche jusqu'à ce qu'Assylana, imperturbable, décoche une flèche pile entre les nombreux globes oculaires de l'animal et que Méridiel accompagne le coup d'une dague acérée au sommet du crâne. La bête morte, elles se regardèrent :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Assylana en désignant la créature gisant sur le sol, les sourcils froncés.

— Une araignée, répondit Méridiel avec autant de surprise que de dégoût. D'autres comme elles pullulent dans la forêt, mais beaucoup plus au Nord. Celle-ci est très jeune au vu de sa taille, signe qu'elle a dû soit se perdre, soit éclore dans la région. Assylana, comprenez que ce n'est pas bon signe _du tout_. Si les araignées se rapprochent, cela signifie que votre village court un grave danger. Prévenez votre famille et tout votre entourage, et surtout gardez de quoi faire du feu à porter de mains. Il n'y a qu'une façon d'être sûre que ces créatures ne reviennent pas : en les gratifiant de la morsure purificatrice des flammes. Je fais partie d'une escouade qui nettoie la forêt tous les soirs de ces créatures, mais elles paraissent revenir toujours plus hardies et plus nombreuses. Et depuis peu, elles migrent vers le Sud. Nous ferons en sorte qu'elles n'atteignent jamais votre village, je vous le jure, mais si jamais cela devait arriver… Eh bien, soyez prête à vous défendre.

* * *

BON.  
Ce chapitre aurait dû en théorie sortir vendredi, mais j'ai attrapé une grippe nulle de mi-saison dans le courant de la semaine donc ceci explique sans doute cela. Mais du coup - hé hé - j'ai (encore) changé la photo de couverture de la fic (ma petite Rou, tes talents sont un rayon de soleil sous ma pluie verbale - si c'est pas beau, ça). En tout cas, vous, ne changez rien. Vous êtes parfaits :3  
Prochain chapitre avec Legolas !  
Portez-vous bien,  
Lhenaya ^^


	25. Chapter 24

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Bill Brown - The Enchanted Night (Beautiful Orchestral)_

* * *

 _ **PRISONNIÈRE** **DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 24: LEGOLAS**_

* * *

 _Révélations._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul, à l'écart de tous et toutes. Il avait oublié les multiples avantages que cela comportait, comme celui de pouvoir réfléchir à loisir à tout ce qu'il voulait sans être interrompu, par exemple. La quiétude des jardins intérieurs lui paraissait incroyable tant il avait été tenu à l'écart de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas revenu ici ? Sans doute trop. Le prince pouvait contempler à loisir l'herbe verte, fraîche et moelleuse croître sous ses pieds et les arbres revêtir des couleurs nuancées.

Bien que la forêt recèle elle aussi de beauté, celle-ci était différente. Le charme sauvage n'avait pas autant de finesse que celui des jardins, il ne soulignait pas avec minutie les attraits des senteurs, la variété couleurs et la complexité des formes. Les bois étaient souillés jusque dans leurs racines les plus profondes par la noirceur des araignées, pollués par le sang des elfes et celui des créatures des ténèbres. Tous les attraits de la forêt s'étaient ternis, estompés peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement… La majesté des millénaires n'était plus.

Legolas ferma les yeux et s'imprégna des fragrances de l'endroit, si odorantes qu'elles en semblaient artificielles, les inspirant à pleins poumons tout en se laissant aller contre le tronc d'un arbre avec bonheur. Il revoyait danser derrière ses paupières closes des formes vaguement humanoïdes auquel il ne pouvait associer aucun visage, aucun nom. Il n'entendait que le son du silence qui l'environnait, ne voyait que le monde de ses souvenirs reprendre vie. Durant un instant si pur et si cher qu'il n'avait pas de prix, le prince eut l'impression de _réellement_ réussir se soustraire du temps et de l'espace, comme s'il contemplait l'un et l'autre depuis un lieu au-dessus de tout ceci, d'une place forte qui n'avait pas d'adresse, pas de forme. Inconsciemment, ses doigts glissèrent vers ses poches où il sentit le renflement d'un feuillet, soigneusement plié. La missive d'Assylana.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, l'ellon laissa son esprit vagabonder vers les portraits mentaux qu'il avait faits de la jeune femme, de son humanité. La chasseresse appartenait à la forêt, elle avait par conséquent sa beauté sauvage et indomptable, insaisissable. Il avait trop souvent tendance à oublier qu'à la différence de son peuple, les humains ne faisaient qu'emprunter le temps. Il avait encore du mal à se dire que la vie, chez eux, ne circulait pas dans leurs veines de la même manière que dans les siennes, qu'elle avait le prix non négociable de la mort. Et cet échange, aussi inéquitable soit-il, était irréversible depuis la nuit des temps. L'héritier de Thranduil commençait doucement à concevoir la haine de son père, car il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, le destin resterait inchangé. L'impuissance était le pire des fléaux. Qu'y avait-il de plus douloureux que d'échouer à protéger ceux que l'on aime ? Cette simple pensée suffit à le faire frissonner et il ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Méridiel avait donc raison ? Devenait-il réellement aussi sombre que son géniteur ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait se surveiller avec une vigilance accrue.

En parlant de Méridiel, celle-ci venait justement le rejoindre. Sa venue ne le gêna pas. Si voilà quelques secondes, il aurait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir jouir de plus de solitude, il était à présent soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait penser à autre chose qu'à ses états d'âme. Cependant, la jeune elleth avait une mine sombre et ses yeux semblaient éviter tout contact visuel avec lui. Méridiel, d'ordinaire si ouverte et si lumineuse, donnait à voir un reflet totalement imprévisible d'elle-même. Legolas, troublé par ce comportement, la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle prenait place devant lui, pas tout à fait en face, toutefois. Sans cesser de garder la tête baissée, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Méridiel ne cessait de murmurer des paroles inintelligibles pour l'oreille du prince.

— Si vous avez besoin de vous confier, je suis à votre écoute, fit-il savoir après un temps.

— N'inversez pas les rôles s'il vous plaît, grogna l'elleth en se redressant, tâchant vaille que vaille de reprendre contenance. Vous êtes celui qui a besoin d'aide et moi qui suis là pour vous aider à résoudre vos problèmes, non l'inverse.

— Sauf votre respect, vous me semblez être dans un état plus déplorable que le mien.

— Figurez-vous que je pense la même chose de vous presque à chaque fois que je vous vois.

Bien que cela ne soit pas risible, Legolas laissa l'esquisse d'un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. S'il avait vraiment cette mine atterrée constamment, il ne devait pas donner une bonne image de lui, ni même de la royauté. Or un prince se devait d'avoir une attitude exemplaire à chaque instant et un air qui seyait au rang, au titre qu'il incarnait. Il se devait d'avoir de la prestance, de la majesté ainsi qu'un port altier irréprochable… Même pour de faux. C'était la première des choses qu'il avait été contraint d'apprendre. Et, ces derniers temps, c'était la première des choses qu'il avait tendance à oublier.

— Ai-je une mine si…

— Affreuse ? coupa Méridiel avec un mince sourire en coin. Oh oui.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous vaut d'être dans un pareil état, Méridiel ? s'enquit Legolas sans répondre au commentaire.

L'intéressée soupira d'une extrême lassitude, semblait-il. L'ellon la vit se passer une main légère dans son amas épais de boucles et se gratter la tête d'une manière hésitante, comme un enfant qui hésiterait à avouer sa bêtise devant son parent qui le savait déjà coupable.

— J'ai quelque chose de délicat à vous dire, et je regrette pour se faire d'être venue en ce... refuge sacré – si vous me permettez l'expression – pour troubler votre quiétude si rare. Je commence de plus en plus à m'en vouloir.

— Le nom de ce lieu n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Dites-moi tout, vous m'inquiétez.

— Sous deux conditions seulement : d'une part, promettez-moi de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre _une seule_ fois ; de l'autre, jurez de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait.

— Méridiel, je ne comprends pas ce que vous…

— Peu importe, promettez, c'est important, affirma la jeune elleth en dardant vers son interlocuteur un regard si pénétrant que celui-ci le jugea presque effrayant et intraitable. Aussi infantiles et dérisoires soient ces demandes à vos yeux, elles me semblent on ne peut plus importantes dans la mesure où nous devrons agir vite dans l'intérêt de tous. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous faire la guerre entre nous.

Il entendait ses propres mots, son propre discours dans la bouche de Méridiel. Et ce simple fait suffit à lui faire accepter toutes les conditions que lui imposait l'elleth pour apprendre la vérité. Car toutes les vérités, aussi infimes soient-elles, ont un prix. Toutes. Une fois garanti le silence jusqu'au bout, son amie hésita encore quelque peu, mais ses poings serrés à s'en blanchir les phalanges le long de son corps laissaient entendre qu'elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Alors elle avoua en un souffle :

— J'ai trouvé le village en bordure de forêt.

Les yeux de Legolas s'agrandirent d'une stupeur manifeste tandis qu'une pointe de colère naissait en lui d'avoir été mis à l'écart d'un tel projet. Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir confié à Méridiel la présence de ce village, mais au moment où il allait protester, la jeune elleth le menaça d'un index accusateur :

— Certainement pas, vous aviez promis ! rappela-t-elle en appuyant ses propos d'un regard lourd de reproches latents. (Elle soupira, inspira profondément et reprit) J'ai également trouvé la jeune femme qui vivait là-bas. Assylana. Je l'ai reconnue grâce à l'arc que vous lui avez confié. Nous avons longtemps parlé et…

Nouveau soupir, nouvelle hésitation. Cette fois-ci, Legolas dut se faire violence pour se taire, non pas pour laisser se déverser sa colère sur la pauvre Méridiel, mais pour la presser de continuer. Ainsi donc, son amie avait réussi à trouver Assylana et même à lui parler… Qui l'eut cru ? Pas lui, en tout cas. La coïncidence était certes grosse, mais elle n'avait rien d'impossible. Le regard qu'il darda sur son interlocutrice dissimulait d'une manière fort peu habile sa curiosité et son impatience.

— Et j'ai appris des vérités qui pourraient peut-être vous faire du mal. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous assurer ne vouloir vous causer aucun tort, vraiment, mais il se peut que cette fois, c'est en vous faisant du mal que je vous ferai du bien. J'ai parfaitement conscience de n'être pas la plus à même à parler de ces choses-là, qu'elles ne me regardent en rien, mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera jamais. Legolas, connaissez-vous l'histoire du village d'Assylana ? Ses origines et les raisons de sa création ? (Il fit non de la tête et fronça les sourcils l'espace d'une seconde avant de retrouver son expression habituelle.) Et si je vous posais la question différemment, dans ce cas : connaissez-vous le passé de votre père ? Celui d'avant votre naissance ? Vous avez le droit de répondre avec des mots, cette fois.

— Je ne comprends pas en quoi le passé de mon père est impliqué dans la création du village d'Assylana. Certes, il a permis sa conception, mais les choses ne vont pas au-delà.

— C'est ici que vous vous méprenez, Legolas, objecta doucement Méridiel, s'autorisant même un sourire indulgent voire condescendant. Votre père a donné un symbole bien plus précieux à ce village que celui de simple refuge pour de pauvres âmes. Il lui a donné la représentation de l'amour entre un elfe et une humaine, et surtout ses conséquences. Si ce village est né, ce n'est pas sous une soudaine pulsion de magnanimité, mais sous les dernières paroles d'une défunte... des dernières paroles d'une lointaine parente d'Assylana : Haryane.

— Que…

Abasourdi, le prince ne sut que dire face à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue. Méridiel, dans un élan profond et sincère de culpabilité, fit silence et baissa la tête, gênée. Tout ce que l'ellon croyait savoir depuis toujours venait de prendre un tout autre sens, comme le fait que son père ait épargné Assylana et son frère car ils lui rappelaient cette humaine, cette femme qu'il avait jadis aimé et qui n'était pas la mère de son fils. Un tout autre sentiment lui avait dicté le pardon qu'il avait accordé. Legolas ne sut se décrire à lui-même ce qu'il ressentait un cet instant. De la colère, de l'impuissance, l'impression d'avoir été trahi par l'être en qui il avait une totale confiance… Son père n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça à _lui_ , son fils, son héritier…

 _Le fils qu'il a eu avec une épouse qui n'était pas celle qu'il désirait…_

Il éprouva de la pitié pour sa mère, pour cette elleth si douce et si belle qu'il avait tant admirée. Et d'une manière tout aussi naturelle, il éprouva de la pitié pour lui-même. De la pitié pour être demeuré aveugle et silencieux depuis si longtemps, pour n'avoir pas su voir une vérité qui ne demandait qu'à être découverte. Dire qu'il était désemparé serait un euphémisme, et n'ayant plus rien à quoi se raccrocher, il tourna son regard vers la seule personne qui, en cet instant, lui apparaissait comme le seul et unique être en cette terre capable de réellement l'aider. Méridiel osa croiser son regard et, l'espace d'une seconde infinitésimale, elle parut sangloter.

Or une seconde restait une seconde, et pour Legolas, la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de lui prendre les deux mains et de les serrer avec force à l'en briser les doigts, prouvant de par le fait sa présence à ses côtés et son soutien indéfectible face aux épreuves à venir. Ce contact le rasséréna d'une manière incommensurable, le rassura. S'il fallait faire front, au moins seraient-ils deux à entrer dans la mêlée. Deux à survivre ou deux à mourir.

— Si vous saviez à quel point je suis désolée, vous ne le croiriez pas, enchaîna Méridiel. Mais je le suis, sincèrement. Ce qui est fait est fait Legolas, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de bloquer dessus sachant que ce n'est pas le plus grave.

— Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'être pire que de savoir que mon père m'a menti toute ma vie ? demanda le prince en essayant de modérer sa colère et sa déception.

— Savoir que le village d'Assylana risque sous peu d'être envahi par les araignées, lâcha son amie de but en blanc. Nous en avons abattue une à l'orée des bois, une petite, sortie de l'œuf depuis peu. Mais cela signifie que des nids sont proches ou que la migration des créatures est plus avancée qu'on ne le croit. Si elles se déplacent par division, alors celles que nous tuons tous les soirs ne sont qu'un groupe parmi un autre, voire plusieurs. Il faut que l'on prenne des mesures plus drastiques, que l'on mette en place un plan d'extermination massif visant à ratisser la forêt jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de terre, et ce au-delà des zones habituelles. Mais par-dessus tout, il faut de l'aide extérieure. Tôt ou tard, il faudra inévitablement envoyer un appel à l'aide.

— Est-ce qu'Assylana va bien ? s'enquit Legolas, n'ayant pas – ou peu – écouter la suite du discours.

Avoir évoqué les araignées et le village avait suffi à mettre son cerveau en alerte. A ce stade, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose d'importance à perdre. Sinon elle. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il puisse arriver malheur à la jeune chasseresse.

— Elle a un bon œil, Legolas, lui assura l'elleth avec un sourire réconfortant. Elle a décoché sa flèche avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de lancer ma dague. Au cas par cas, je ne me ferai aucun souci pour elle...mais de façon générale, le village entier est menacé.

— On ne pourra rien faire sans l'accord de mon père, fit remarquer l'héritier de Thranduil. Le Capitaine de la garde ne jure que par lui, et je n'aurai aucun droit direct sur le commandement des armées tant que mon géniteur ne l'aura pas proclamé de vive voix.

— Par les Valar, Legolas, vous êtes prince ! s'énerva Méridiel, en fronçant les sourcils et en enfonçant ses ongles dans les paumes de l'elfe, son comportement habituel étant miraculeusement revenu. Sans vouloir être offensante, il doit bien y avoir quelques âmes faibles dans vos rangs qu'un peu d'autorité saura ranger de votre côté. Pour des personnes ordinaires telles que moi, le pouvoir et l'autorité sont des choses acquises au fil des années. Pour vous, en revanche, qui vivez dedans depuis toujours, cela relève presque du domaine de l'inné. Je suis convaincue que vous avez le pouvoir de commander des soldats si vous le voulez vraiment, vous avez ça dans le sang.

Et parce que la brune semblait réellement y croire, l'ellon y crut aussi. Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas question de se mettre en quête d'une âme « faible » qu'il pourrait corrompre avec son statut, il fallait absolument qu'il sache si Méridiel lui avait tout dit, s'il ne restait plus aucune zone d'ombre dans un coin qui jusqu'alors lui avait paru lumineux.

— Dois-je encore savoir quelque chose ? avisa-t-il non sans crainte.

— Oui, je crois. Lorsque je me suis entretenue avec Assylana et qu'elle m'a confié son histoire, elle m'a aussi demandé de vous transmettre un message. Elle vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour elle jusqu'à présent, mais elle renonce à continuer et souhaite que vous l'oubliiez.

— Pourquoi une telle demande ? s'efforça-t-il de demander malgré le coup brutal que venait de lui infliger l'annonce.

— Sans doute à cause des relations qui vous unissent l'un et l'autre à la forêt… Legolas, enchaîna Méridiel après un court instant, vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

L'intéressé frémit de la tête aux pieds. Et pendant que son esprit réfléchissait à un moyen de changer cette fatalité, son inconscient répondit à sa place :

— Sans doute plus que permis et plus que je ne le devrais.

Il ne réalisa la portée de ses paroles que lorsque Méridiel laissa échapper un rictus navré. La situation paraissait si désespérée qu'elle en était irrécupérable. Et pourtant, l'elleth parut prendre une décision avant de déclarer :

— Dans ce cas, vous devez le lui dire, ou du moins la revoir une dernière fois pour vous expliquer l'un et l'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous dire adieu sans vous regarder dans les yeux.

— C'est impossible, je…

— Je sais où elle habite, coupa la brune avec un regard entendu. Et nous n'avons qu'à y aller dès ce soir. Il le faut, car vous êtes les représentants de nos deux espèces respectives, les seuls êtres capables de faire changer les choses si l'on s'y prend bien.

* * *

Vous sentez qu'on s'approche doucement de la fin là, non ?  
Certes, elle n'est pas prévue pour tout de suite mais quand même.  
Maintenant que tout le monde sait de quoi il retourne, les choses vont changer. Elles y sont contraintes.  
Prochain chapitre, les retrouvailles avec Assy' ! :)  
Bisous tout le monde, prenez soin de vous où que vous soyez !  
Lhenaya :3

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Liske:_ Salut ! :) J'ai pris plaisir à écrire leur échange, je ne te le cache pas. Ton ignorance m'est bénéfique :3 Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur ^^  
A la prochaine et merci encore pour tout,  
Lhena'


	26. Chapter 25

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _James Paget - Believe_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE_** ** _DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 25: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

 _Le sens de la vie._

La qualité du service laissait sérieusement à désirer.

Assylana déambulait entre les tables avec un visage si froid que les clients sentaient leurs poils se hérisser quand la jeune femme daignait poser les yeux sur eux. L'ambiance était des moins chaleureuses à la taverne, et s'il y en avait eu une autre dans le village, il y avait fort à parier que tous ces gens s'y seraient déjà précipités pour ne pas avoir à endurer les regards glacés de la serveuse. Celle-ci, depuis un jour, était tel du marbre, ne répondant plus que par des réponses laconiques aux questions qu'on lui posait, par un mot voire simplement un hochement de tête. Assylana était déterminée à faire de cette journée-ci une exacte copie de la précédente.

En déposant une choppe sur la table d'un malheureux qui eut à essuyer un regard sec et un silence de mort lorsqu'il la remercia, la serveuse ne s'était pas attendue à devoir confronter le propriétaire des lieux. Celui lui toucha le coude à deux doigts et lui fit comprendre d'un long regard appuyé et d'une brève pression qu'ils devaient avoir un entretien sur le champ. S'assurant que personne ne la réclamerait dans les prochaines minutes, Assylana suivit docilement son patron sans faire la moindre remarque, sans trahir la moindre émotion. Florent lui prit le plateau des mains, le jeta sur le comptoir sans même regarder celui-ci et conduisit son employée au-dehors. Là, la température était suffisamment fraîche pour qu'Assylana se sente obliger de se tenir les bras à deux mains et que des frissons recouvrent son corps entier. La jeune femme se frictionna doucement sans craindre la remontrance qu'elle aurait à essuyer – là-dessus, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion.

— Si tu continues à jeter à ma clientèle un regard aussi intimidant, gamine, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que celui de me débarrasser de toi. J'espère que tu comprends où je veux en venir, lança le tavernier en toute franchise.

— Je ne suis plus une gamine depuis belle lurette, et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit la serveuse en lui jetant le même regard que celui qu'elle servait aux autres. Ce regard est celui que j'ai d'ordinaire. J'ai déjà changé mes habitudes pour correspondre aux vôtres, je ne vais pas _en plus_ changer ma façon d'être car celle-ci ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

— Ecoute Assylana, fit Florent en s'adoucissant, essayant surtout de conserver son calme, je peux comprendre que tout ceci soit difficile pour toi. Mais tu t'en sors bien, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer désobligeante. Ce n'est pas une attitude qui sied à une jeune femme.

— Rien de ce que je fais ou ai fait ne sied à une jeune femme.

— Et tu vois où ça nous a conduit ? rétorqua doucement l'homme en accompagnant sa question d'un sourire d'apparence condescendant. Soigne-toi petite, et trouve un époux. Il n'est pas trop tard. Tu es encore jeune et belle mais tu ne le seras pas éternellement, tu devrais songer à fonder une famille avant que ce ne soit plus possible.

— Personne ne veut de moi ici, pas après ce que j'ai fait. Et je ne veux pas fonder de famille, je ne veux pas que… que d'autres aient à endurer _ça_. (Elle désigna l'ensemble du village d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la tête). Plus personne ne souffrira de ça après moi.

— Tu es donc au courant ?

— Depuis hier seulement.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille, même si cela ne t'excuse pas.

Assylana se demanda avec un brin de colère et de frustration comme cela était possible que tout le monde soit au courant de sa propre histoire de famille alors qu'elle-même n'en avait jamais rien su avant la veille. Quand bien même ne passait-elle pas le plus clair de son temps à prêter l'oreille aux rumeurs de ses voisins, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on pouvait décemment ignorer. Même un sujet tabou finissait par être évoqué à un moment ou un autre…

Florent soupira et se passa une lourde main dans les cheveux, regardant la plus jeune du coin de l'œil. Celle-ci ne répondit rien mais se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure, gênée par ce regard. Elle dut faire preuve d'une maîtrise de soi suffisante pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, elle n'avait pas à se soumettre une fois de plus. Il ne s'écoula guère plus d'une minute avant que Florent l'interroge de nouveau, pourtant, aux yeux d'Assylana, cette minute représentait un gouffre insondable, une pelle gigantesque qui ne cessait d'agrandir son cimetière de frustration et de malaise.

— Qu'as-tu prévu de faire, du coup ?

— Laisser tomber.

— Ça n'a pas de sens, Assylana. Ce n'est pas dans ton caractère, ça ne te ressemble pas.

— Et tu vois où mon caractère a fini par tous nous conduire ? rappela-t-elle avec raideur, comme il l'avait fait voilà quelques secondes. La vie en elle-même n'a pas de sens, Florent. Elle n'en a que si nous lui en donnons un, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Nourrir les miens en chassant était le seul sens que j'avais donné à ma vie. Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus incroyable des choses, mais c'était la voie que j'avais décidé de suivre… et j'ai dû me contraindre à l'abandonner lorsque j'ai appris que… (elle inspira profondément) que notre famille était à l'origine de tout ça. A présent, je ne sers plus à rien.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, jeta un coup d'œil au monde qui l'entourait avec une certaine réticence, presque un dégoût palpable, avant de reprendre :

— Je reconnais ma stupidité, toutefois. Je reconnais avoir été sourde aux propos que l'on me tenait car je voulais avant tout subvenir aux besoins de mes parents et ceux de ma fratrie sans penser aux autres. Je les jugeais lâches, je les traitais de faibles intérieurement, je les méprisais peut-être... Je n'ai pas su voir que la plus faible d'entre tous, c'était moi. Faible, car je n'avais et n'ai aucune autre ambition dans la vie que celle que je m'étais donnée… J'ai été incapable de voir que je présentais à moi seule, de par mes actes et mon identité, la plus grosse menace qui puisse exister pour ces gens. Ils n'ont pas tous à souffrir pour ce que je suis, et je ne m'en rends compte uniquement maintenant.  
Si une fois dans ma vie je dois demander pardon et dire que je suis désolée, c'est aujourd'hui. Mais à qui dois-je demander pardon pour être ce que je suis, quand je cherche moi-même un coupable à cela ? Si je suis née dans l'unique but d'être source de malheur, alors maudis soient ceux qui ont ordonné ma venue au monde. Je ne te demande pas de me prendre en pitié, je n'ai que faire de ta compassion ou de ta clémence… Je veux juste un travail, un moyen de finir ma vie calmement. Garde-moi à la taverne, s'il te plaît. Je te promets de regorger de bonheur si c'est ce que tu exiges en contrepartie. J'ai simplement besoin de temps.

— Le temps est justement ce qui nous fait défaut à tous, Assylana. Je veux bien te laisser ton après-midi de libre pour que tu te calmes, que tu te poses et que tu penses à tout ça l'esprit tranquille. Si tu veux réellement continuer de travailler ici, tu vas devoir adopter une attitude en conséquence. Il n'y a peut-être qu'une seule taverne, mais pas une seule manière d'être heureux. Si les gens ne trouvent pas leur bonheur ici, ils n'hésiteront pas à le chercher ailleurs.

— Je comprends, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille en hochant la tête. Merci beaucoup.

— Je préfère perdre une après-midi qu'une semaine. Allez, file maintenant. Rentre chez toi et pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

— Oui…

°Oo°oO°

Elle s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre après avoir habilement esquivé le reste de sa famille qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Non pas qu'elle ait des quelconques reproches à leur faire, seulement l'aînée des Castelbois estimait que plus elle resterait seule, moins il lui serait facile de causer du tort à quelqu'un. Le silence de ses appartements était paisible, léger et rassurant. Bien qu'il soit encore tôt, Assylana se dévêtit entièrement et se glissa nue sous les draps. Le contact froid du matelas lui arracha une grimace et un grognement, en plus de recouvrir son corps de légers frissons. Elle ferma les yeux et, ignorant la fraîcheur qui se muait doucement en une réconfortante chaleur, elle tâcha de s'abandonner aux bras du sommeil.

Celui-ci ne vint pas tout de suite, toutefois. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir défiler dans son mental une série de songes, de questionnements qui méritaient tant réflexion que réponse. Elle essaya de visiter chacun d'eux, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas laisser la frustration la gagner de nouveau, mais cela la troubla plus durement qu'elle ne l'avait jugé. L'éternelle question concernant son abandon – ou non – de la chasse constituait le problème le plus important de son existence, semblait-il. Il lui était difficile de se figurer que tout ceci était bel et bien terminé, quand bien même était-elle celle qui avait pris cette décision en tout état de conscience. La chasse était pour elle la seule chose dans laquelle elle excellait, n'ayant jamais appris à faire autre chose. Réapprendre de nouvelles habitudes équivalait à changer de vie. Et quoiqu'on en dise, il était toujours difficile de tourner le dos à son passé.

Se torturer l'esprit avec ceci n'avait pas la moindre espèce de sens, s'accrocher à un idéal disparu n'en avait pas non plus. Tout compte fait, peut-être Thranduil avait-il raison de détester les Hommes pour leur faiblesse : ces derniers ne se soucient que des choses qu'ils ont perdu et ne désirent que ce qu'ils ne peuvent avoir. Se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient semblait bien trop facile pour combler leur existence…

De fil en aiguille, et à mesure que le sommeil s'infiltrait petit à petit en elle, tous ses raisonnements, ses problèmes, ses songes, perdaient de leur sens, de leur forme et de leur importance. Peu à peu, Assylana sombra dans un sommeil libérateur. Son assoupissement, toutefois, ne la soustrayait jamais pleinement du monde réel, aussi fut-elle incapable de déterminer si le bruit qu'elle entendait était onirique ou bel et bien existant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le bruit n'avait pas disparu et n'était pas moins ténu. La jeune femme se rendit compte que la nuit était avancée, que sa chambre baignait avec élégance dans la lueur bleutée des rayons lunaires.

Le bruit, plus fort que les précédentes fois, s'accompagna cette fois-ci d'une voix qu'elle parut reconnaître. La jeune femme s'extirpa vivement de ses couvertures, dénicha sur une petite commode une sorte de chemise grossière par endroit trouée qu'elle avait récupérée à son frère et s'en vêtit rapidement. Après avoir trouvé son arc, elle encocha une flèche, puis s'approcha avec autant de vélocité que de discrétion de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un seul coup, l'arme prête à servir. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha un haussement de sourcils, surprise. Méridiel et Legolas se tenaient en contrebas, l'elleth avec une poignée de cailloux à la main. Assylana jugea rapidement qu'elle devait s'en servir pour les jeter contre la façade de la bâtisse et attirer son attention. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici, par les divins ?

Elle fut bien trop incrédule pour poser la question. Elle observa avec une immobilité déconcertante Méridiel sourire, poser une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Legolas avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la nuit. Durant les secondes qui suivirent, les deux êtres se regardèrent dans les yeux, confrontant leur regard, ouvrant respectivement à l'un et l'autre la porte de leur âme respective. Au bout d'un moment, sentant les crampes lui tirailler les bras et les jambes à cause de son instable position, Assylana fut forcée d'abaisser son arme. Sa raison semblait lui revenir à mesure que la douleur qui l'ankylosait disparaissait.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Legolas ? avisa-t-elle avec un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, donnant l'impression de receler de reproches.

— Il fallait que je vous voie, Assylana, déclara le prince d'une voix modulée. Je crois que nous devons parler. Est-ce que vous préférez que je monte ou vous pouvez descendre ?

— Allez-vous-en. Je n'ai rien à vous dire, lâcha brutalement la jeune femme en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Elle avait du mal à empêcher ses mains de trembler et déposa ses effectifs sur le lit. Elle ne croyait pas que Legolas puisse être venu pour elle, uniquement pour lui parler. D'un côté cependant, cela ne la surprenait pas – il lui avait plus d'une fois prouvé qu'il voulait réellement l'aider. La jeune femme entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle et se retourna, découvrant Legolas accroupi sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, en équilibre plus qu'instable malgré qu'il se tienne au mur. Il était impossible qu'il ait sauté pour atteindre l'endroit, mais l'heure n'était pas à cette question. Assylana se précipita pour le tirer vivement à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne tombe et se tue. Thranduil ne laisserait pas passer ce coup-là…

Surpris tant par sa fermeté que par l'action en elle-même, l'elfe se raccrocha d'un bras à la fine taille d'Assylana, par réflexe, ignorant sur l'instant la tenue plus que révélatrice de la maîtresse des lieux. Lorsque le choc fut passé pour lui, Assylana constata que le prince la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, malgré une certaine gêne. La pudeur oblige, la jeune femme se cacha la poitrine de ses bras, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas découverte en dépit de la subjectivité que causait la taille du vêtement. Legolas détourna les yeux, les joues légèrement colorées.

Pour pallier ce problème, Assylana extirpa le drap de son lit et s'enroula dans le tissu, le nouant tant bien que mal çà et là afin d'avoir les mains libres. Elle put confronter le regard de Legolas qui put lui aussi reporter son attention vers celle qu'il était venu voir.

— Ne refaites jamais ce coup de vouloir passer par la fenêtre, lança d'emblée la jeune femme. Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou si vous étiez tombé.

— Vous vous inquiétez beaucoup trop, Assylana, rétorqua Legolas en laissant apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne serai pas tombé.

— Bien sûr que je m'inquiète. Vous ne devriez pas être ici, rappela-t-elle aussitôt.

— Et pourtant je le suis. J'avais besoin de vous voir. Pourquoi vouloir renoncer Assylana ? Après vous être battue dans une lutte acharnée pour recouvrer votre liberté, pour sauver votre frère, pour nourrir votre famille… Vous abandonnez ? Je vous croyais plus forte, plus déterminée. Je vous admirais pour cela, pour cette capacité que vous aviez à vous accrocher à vos idées, vos espoirs, et ce à tout prix.

— Mon intention n'était pas de susciter chez vous des illusions me concernant. Vous m'en voyez désolée si je vous semblais être une toute autre personne, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Que désirez-vous _réellement_ , Legolas ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, quelque peu adoucie ou simplement trop lasse. Je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me faire des reproches.

— Je suis venu vous dire que mon cœur est pris.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. En théorie, cette nouvelle n'aurait pas dû la bouleverser autant, et pourtant il lui semblait que quelque chose, au fond d'elle, venait d'être anéantie avec la plus grande violence, sans la moindre retenue. Ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait était à la fois nouveau et familier. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Legolas, contempla ses magnifiques yeux bleus beaucoup plus clairs que les siens. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ces yeux-là, et la façon dont ils se posaient sur elle. Malheureusement, elle l'avait compris trop tard… La jeune femme déglutit péniblement et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se redonner contenance. Une partie d'elle-même, celle qui était raisonnable, lui intimait de prononcer quelques mots pour le féliciter, pour lui dire qu'elle partageait son bonheur, mais la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire fut d'un tout autre registre.

— C'est étrange, voire déroutant… Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous perdre de cette façon. Je veux dire, je m'étais toujours figuré être celle qui partirait en premier, celle qui vous abandonnerait un jour ou l'autre. Je n'avais jamais envisagé la possibilité que ce soit vous qui me tourniez le dos, aussi égoïste soit cette pensée. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous implorer de rester ou que sais-je encore, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous désirez avec qui vous voulez. Je vous souhaite sincèrement d'être heureux avec…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Legolas avait coupé court à la discussion en l'embrassant avec douceur mais passion. Des lèvres douces et délicates pour un amour interdit, destructeur. Assylana sentit la fermeté des mains de l'elfe sur sa taille, et le drap qui la couvrait choir sur ses mêmes doigts qui l'enserraient. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à voir la force et la sensibilité combinées en un seul geste, une seule action. Elle en apprécia les subtilités, la finesse et la saveur. L'amour – et accessoirement le désir – n'avait pas le caractère fade de la tristesse, ni l'amertume de la culpabilité, ni l'âpreté de la déception et encore moins l'acidité de la colère. L'amour était agréable bien qu'un peu possessif, dominant et… _brûlant._

Car la jeune femme sentait bien son corps s'échauffer mais cela ne la troubla ni ne la gêna – une chose normale. De façon parfaitement instinctive, Assylana enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'elfe, l'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Ses doigts frôlèrent le soyeux des cheveux de Legolas, sentirent la chaleur de la mince parcelle de peau que ne couvraient pas ses vêtements. Lorsque le prince fit glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise, les faisant courir sur sa peau, la jeune femme se crispa vivement et se recula, rompant leur étreinte :

— Non ! Non, on ne peut pas, ce…ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Elle redoutait leur union à cause de sa famille qui était toute proche, à cause du symbole qu'elle représentait, à cause de leur attachement grandissant. Assylana avait bien vu comment Thranduil était devenu après qu'il ait perdu Haryane ; la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas que Legolas devienne la même personne à cause d'elle. Mais sans doute était-il déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière… Le prince darda sur elle un regard désireux mais finit par hocher la tête, compréhensif.

— Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? questionna-t-il.

Assylana n'arrivait pas trop à déterminer de quoi il voulait parler. De sa vie professionnelle, sentimentale ou simplement de l'avenir de manière générale ?

— A dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore faire. J'ai toujours besoin de surveiller mes arrières pour être certaine qu'on ne veuille pas me planter un couteau dans le dos. J'ai beau me montrer forte, je sais à présent que cette force est ma plus grande faiblesse. Car cette puissance que je prétends détenir n'existe pas. D'une certaine manière, je crois que j'ai peur. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais pas réellement ce que je crains. J'ai peur d'être effrayée par les mauvais fantômes...

— Les fantômes n'ont pas pour vocation première de vous effrayer, Assylana, fit Legolas avec un sourire que lui rendit maladroitement l'humaine. La plupart d'entre eux veille sur quelque chose. Et je sais qu'il en existe ici pour veiller sur vous. Comment occupez-vous vos journées, désormais ?

— Je travaille dans la taverne d'un ami depuis que j'ai décidé d'arrêter la chasse, lui répondit-elle. Je ne veux plus retourner dans la forêt après que…

Elle soupira, ne trouvant en elle le courage d'achever cette phrase.

— Je sais, acheva Legolas en lui pressant la main, Méridiel m'a tout raconté et je ne peux que concevoir ce que vous ressentez. J'ai moi-même été trahi par la personne en qui je croyais pouvoir avoir confiance… Je respecterai votre décision tant que vous me laisserez vous voir. Ne me rejetez pas, je vous en prie. Vous êtes la seule chose à mes yeux qui ait encore une réelle valeur, je ne veux pas renoncer à vous.

— Je ne le souhaite pas non plus, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de devenir comme _eux_ … Regardez ce qu'ils ont créé, regardez où nous en sommes parce qu'ils se sont aimés, susurra Assylana comme si elle confiait le plus tabou des secrets, la plus honteuse des vérités. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme eux, nous n'en avons pas le droit. On a tous beaucoup trop à perdre dans cette histoire…

— Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, Assylana. Nous ne ferons pas la même chose, la rassura l'ellon.

Mais Assylana n'était pas de celles qui se laissaient convaincre ou persuader aussi facilement. Cependant, le montrer à Legolas ne lui semblait pas approprier, ni même judicieux. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'inspirer profondément – s'engager dans une joute verbale ne la tentait pas le moins du monde, elle savait qu'elle baisserait les bras trop vite. En relevant ses yeux vers lui, elle vit qu'il lui souriait. La jeune femme ne voulait pas le voir partir, elle éprouvait le besoin d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans le creux de son cou. Pourtant elle sentait qu'elle le retenait à ses côtés plus que de raison.

— Vous devriez rentrer avant qu'on ne remarque votre absence. Je ne veux pas vous retenir ici alors que vous avez sans doute une multitude de choses à faire.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez malheureusement raison, concéda-t-il en riant doucement. J'aurais dû me trouver dans la forêt à mettre à bas quelques araignées… A ce propos, je me fais du souci pour vous et les vôtres, reprit l'ellon avec sérieux. Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir vous défendre si jamais elles arrivent jusqu'ici ?

— Pas avec votre arc, je ne peux pas le manier avec autant d'aisance et de rapidité que je le faisais avec le mien, et pas sans mes flèches, expliqua Assylana sur le même ton.

— Je comprends, je trouverai un moment pour vous les rapporter. Avez-vous prévenu le village d'une éventuelle invasion ? Nous ferons de notre mieux pour ne pas qu'elles vous atteignent mais je préfère savoir que vous serez prêts en cas d'attaque.

— Non, je n'ai rien dit, avoua la jeune femme en baissant légèrement la tête. Je ne veux pas alerter inutilement les villageois sans une menace plus concrète, plus proche. J'ai déjà trop d'antécédents pour me permettre de troubler l'ordre public sans preuves réelles… Preuves qu'ils me demanderont à coup sûr. Or nous avons brûlé la créature avec Méridiel.

— C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. D'ici là, je vous défends de commettre tout acte qui puisse vous mettre en danger.

Assylana vit bien que la situation avait l'air de le déranger, voire de l'inquiéter, mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

— Merci beaucoup, fit-elle à défaut de trouver quelque chose de mieux. Et faites attention à vous sur la route.

Legolas déposa un chaste baiser sur son front en guise de remerciement, puis il disparut dans la noirceur de la nuit par la fenêtre, sans qu'elle ne comprenne de quelle façon il s'y prenait et sans le moindre bruit. Assylana regarda durant une poignée de secondes le rebord de la fenêtre désert, prêtant oreille au moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir la présence d'une âme toute proche, mais rien. Il était bel et bien parti. La jeune femme soupira.

 _Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle.

* * *

Depuis le temps que vous attendiez cette rencontre, j'ose espérer qu'elle a été à la hauteur de vos espérances !  
Pour ma défense toutefois, je précise que je n'ai JAMAIS dit qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'exceptionnel, seulement que nos deux petits amoureux se retrouveraient, ce qu'ils ont fait. Je me dédouane entièrement de votre éventuelle déception. (héhé, si vous essayez de contacter mon avocat, vous tomberez sur son répondeur.)

A la prochaine,

Lhenaya :)

 _ **Coin réponse:**_

 _Liske:_ Héhé, ça aurait pu mais non, comme tu peux le voir ici! ^^ J'espère que tu as aimé la discussion avec Assy, du coup. Disons qu'elle a été ET déstabilisée ET en colère (ET amoureuse). J'aurais réellement été cruelle de faire débarquer Luthan ou Dim' à ce moment-là. Mais on verra l'un et l'autre prochainement, promis. L'écriture m'aide à détendre mon esprit après les cours, certains font du sport moi je fais ça :'3.  
Comme toujours, merci à toi.  
Lhena :)


	27. Chapter 26

_**Musique de chapitre :**_

 _Gothic Storm - Whisper Of Hope_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE_** _ **DES BOIS**_

 ** _CHAPITRE 26: DORAN_**

* * *

 _L'avènement d'une bataille._

La pluie ne le dérangeait pas, même si elle le rendait d'humeur maussade quand il n'avait rien à faire pour s'occuper. Ce qui était précisément le cas. Il avait d'ores et déjà protégé ses cultures, acquit de nouveaux outils en remplacement des anciens et se retrouvait donc confiné chez lui, à regarder les gouttes marteler les carreaux en un bruit sourd, à défaut de pouvoir travailler la terre.

Le désœuvrement l'ennuyait alors qu'il avait l'air d'apaiser sa sœur, qui semblait plongée dans une sorte de méditation profonde, assise en tailleur avec souplesse à même le plancher. Son dos était étonnamment droit, son immobilité déconcertante. Les yeux fermés d'Assylana informaient le jeune homme sur le calme parfait qui animait son aînée avec une puissance presque irradiante.

Sur bien des points, Assylana demeurait quelqu'un d'étrange, voire d'incompréhensible. Doran soupira bruyamment de lassitude et se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise.

— Tu devrais essayer de te détendre, Doran, fit Assylana sans se départir de sa position. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu ne travailles pas, tu devrais en profiter.

— Je ne saurai jamais en profiter comme tu le fais, toi, rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. D'ailleurs, comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas de service ? Je croyais que Florent avait décidé de te garder à la taverne…

— Et c'est bien le cas ! (Elle ouvrit les yeux.) Mais comme tu le sais sans doute, Florent aime savoir avec _exactitude_ ce dont recèlent ses fonds de cave. Il s'est donc lancé dans un inventaire ambitieux de ses réserves, afin de savoir où il en est. Il a fermé la taverne pour aujourd'hui, donc je ne travaille pas. Je crois surtout que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas refait son stock : il craint sans doute de ne pas réussir à passer la prochaine saison.

— Tu ne t'es pas proposée pour l'aider ? s'enquit Doran.

— Bien sûr que si… Mais il a argué que je ne connaissais pas encore suffisamment la taverne pour l'aider avec efficacité à faire cet inventaire. Il a davantage confiance en notre mère pour le seconder dans cette tâche. Je n'en suis pas frustrée pour autant, j'ai conscience que je passe encore à ses yeux pour une dissidente incontrôlable… Et puis, je n'ai pas de manie aussi prononcée que la sienne pour le rangement. J'aime l'ordre oui, mais, passée une certaine mesure, cela m'exaspère.

Doran sourit, mais ce sourire n'était pas aussi confiant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que sa sœur et lui avait une discussion de la sorte, qui ne concernait pas des choses négatives et qui se déroulait sur un terrain propice à l'entente. Et pour ainsi dire, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Assylana prononçait autant de mots à la minute sur un sujet aussi banal que celui-là. Le jeune homme ne pouvait que se montrer réticent à croire que tout ceci n'était pas dû à un quelconque retournement de situation ; son aînée avait bien changé selon lui.

Sa sœur était connue pour tout faire en solitaire et pour ne jamais demander de l'aide pour quoique ce soit. Il se faisait peut-être des idées, mais il peinait à y croire. Il s'efforça de secouer la tête pour chasser les idées noires de son esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de croire qu'Assylana était impliquée dans toutes les actions dangereuses et néfastes à la pérennité du peu de paix au sein du village. Si elle allait bien, il devait s'en réjouir et non vouloir le contraire. Il ne jugea pas nécessaire de lui en faire la remarque.

— Tu penses vraiment que Florent a quelque chose à craindre pour son stock ? enchaîna-t-il pour faire la conversation.

— C'est possible, avoua Assylana avec un tic nerveux. Ces derniers temps, il y a eu pas mal de clients qui ont pour la plupart commandé deux fois. J'avais même été surprise de voir que tout le monde avait pu payer sa commande sans difficulté, alors que je croyais un bon nombre d'entre nous plus pauvre que cela. Visiblement, tout porte à croire que l'on a tous des économies dissimulées quelque part au fond de chez soi.

Cela était sans doute vrai. Il devait bien exister quelque part au sein du village des individus qui préféraient dire qu'ils n'avaient pas assez pour payer leurs taxes plutôt que donner tout ce qu'ils avaient. Les elfes n'avaient encore jamais fouillé l'intérieur d'une maison pour s'assurer de ce fait. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'en avaient pas ressenti le besoin. Bien qu'il existe au sein du village une sorte de défiance les uns pour les autres, les villageois préféraient faire cause commune contre le peuple de Thranduil et se tirer dans les pattes entre eux plus tard. Ils estimaient cela plus légitime, plus juste et surtout plus équitable.

Si quelqu'un manquait d'un peu d'argent, quelqu'un d'autre venait l'aider en lui faisant promettre un service. Généralement, ce service équivalait à devenir une main d'œuvre pour une durée variable dans les jours suivant le pacte. Et généralement, on ne rechignait pas. Cette personne salvatrice était d'ailleurs souvent Florent, qui n'hésitait pas ensuite à faire appel à ses « mendiants » pour remplir diverses tâches comme effectuer des réparations au sein de sa taverne. De temps à autre, Luthan pouvait aussi se permettre de venir en aide à quelqu'un, mais cela était beaucoup plus rare.

— Mon frère, tu as l'air particulièrement maladif, fit remarquer Assylana avec un sourire narquois après un temps.

— Je ne suis pas habitué à rester assis sans rien faire, se justifia l'intéressé en la foudroyant du regard. Le désœuvrement ne me correspond pas.

— Bon, dans ce cas… (Assylana se releva et lissa ses vêtements du plat de la main). Il faut que je t'apprenne quelque chose. Attends-moi là.

Doran suivit des yeux sa sœur qui monta à petites foulées les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. En se concentrant très attentivement, il put entendre sur le plafond résonner les pas d'Assylana. Celle-ci redescendit quelques minutes après avec une petite boite qu'elle lui jeta dessus sans prévenir. Heureusement que les réflexes du jeune homme étaient bons. Doran afficha une mine stupéfaite, ce qui eut pour effet de dessiner sur la bouche de son aînée un sourire malicieux et mystérieux. Devant le regard insistant de celle-ci, il fut invité à ouvrir la boite et à y découvrir ce qui s'apparentait à une sorte de jeu.

— On apprend des choses intéressantes à la taverne, quand on sait qui regarder et écouter, expliqua Assylana d'une voix douce lorsqu'il releva un regard interrogateur vers elle. Lors d'un de mes temps de pauses, j'y ai joué, j'ai parié et j'ai gagné. Ce jeu est mien désormais et je te propose une partie d'initiation. Tu verras, tu y prendras vite goût. C'est très enrichissant, et ça permet de savoir à peu près comment pensent les gens.

Doran accepta plus par curiosité que par envie de distraction. Sa sœur avait piqué son intérêt au vif, et il se demandait réellement en quoi pouvait bien consister ce jeu dans lequel Assylana, qui n'était pourtant pas portée sur les paris, avait tenté sa chance…

°Oo°oO°

Soit il était vraiment mauvais, soit il ne comprenait strictement rien au principe du jeu. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il s'esquintait l'esprit à comprendre le but de ce divertissement, et pourtant rien ne semblait être ou même devenir fructueux. Sa nuque commençait à devenir raide et à lui faire mal, aussi se passa-t-il une main dessus pour tâcher de faire passer la douleur. Assylana, bien que toujours déterminée, voyait ses espoirs faiblir comme le soleil à l'approche de la nuit. Lorsque la partie s'acheva sur son énième victoire, elle décréta que cela était bon pour aujourd'hui. Elle soupira tant de lassitude que de frustration, puis rangea le jeu dans sa boite.

— Tu sais, si tu avais agis depuis le début comme le suggérait ton instinct, tu serais sorti victorieux plus d'une fois ! Je t'ai laissé des ouvertures que même un aveugle aurait pu trouver, fit-elle pour enfoncer le clou.

— Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ta logique ou ta promptitude de réflexion, rétorqua ironiquement le jeune homme à la mine dépitée.

— Il ne s'agit pas de _ça_ , Doran, contrecarra Assylana avec vélocité, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il s'était agi d'un affront personnel. Toi, tu as l'instinct ; on dirait que ton esprit se calibre automatiquement sur chaque situation alors que je me dois de réfléchir à chaque fois pour chacun de mes mouvements. Le problème, c'est que tu ne sembles pas te faire confiance : tu hésites, et c'est pour cela que tu perds. Au tout début de chaque partie, tu joues _exactement_ comme il faut ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu changes ainsi au fur et à mesure que le jeu progresse… Mais peu importe, tu finiras bien par apprendre. En attendant, il a fini de pleuvoir, si tu veux que l'on sorte un petit peu…

Il n'aurait pas mieux proposé lui-même. Cette partie l'avait épuisé. Il avait besoin de s'oxygéner le cerveau, de respirer un nouvel air et, d'une manière plus générale, de se sortir ce maudit jeu de la tête. Il sortit après sa sœur en laissant la porte se fermer d'elle-même derrière lui. Sur la terrasse cependant, il se figea. Il avait cru entendre un bruit. Les sourcils froncés et les sens en alerte, il focalisa son attention sur les sons qui l'environnaient, afin d'essayer de capter de nouveau ce qui l'avait troublé. Un second craquement, mais cette fois-ci au-dessus de lui. Très – _trop_ – proche, très net. Il eut juste le temps de voir une fissure se former sur le couvert de la terrasse et…

— Assylana ! Attention !

— Que…

Ni une ni deux, il décrocha vivement un croche-pied à la jeune femme qui bascula en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter de se retrouver bloquée sous les décombres boisés du plafond qui s'écroula d'un seul coup, sous le poids d'une gigantesque araignée. Celle-ci, qui ne s'était pas attendue à voir son appui chuter sous son poids, se retrouva sur le dos en poussant d'affreux cris stridents, deux de ses pattes prisonnières des planches. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de se libérer et de nuire à tout ce qui l'entourait, Doran se saisit d'un des décombres au hasard et se mit à marteler la créature de coups qui lui arrachèrent des plaintes aiguës et assourdissantes de douleur.

La frénésie meurtrière du jeune homme ne s'arrêta qu'une fois l'animal raide, les pattes recroquevillées vers l'intérieur et la moitié du crâne transpercée. Transpirant, exténué et les vêtements couverts d'un sang poisseux et d'une couleur douteuse, Doran contempla son œuvre morbide d'un œil soulagé et horrifié à la fois, avant de se laisser aller contre le mur de sa maison, se sentant incapable de tenir davantage debout. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine en un rythme insoutenable et il sentait le sang cogner à ses tympans, affluant à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Par les divins mais d'où pouvait bien provenir cette chose ? Il vit sa sœur se relever péniblement, également sous le choc de l'événement, esquisser une brève grimace de douleur et s'avancer vers lui. Tout en tremblotant légèrement, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui essuya le front d'un geste doux et précautionneux, comme si elle craignait de lui faire mal ou de l'effrayer. Ses doigts tièdes, contre lui, frissonnèrent néanmoins.

— Doran, ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

— Oui… Oui, je crois que ça va, lui répondit-il encore haletant, sans être réellement capable de définir s'il allait vraiment bien. Il faut croire que j'avais raison lorsque je vous disais que ça finirait forcément par s'écrouler… Je suis désolé, au fait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai eu plus peur que mal… Tu vois, c'est de _cet_ instinct-là donc je te parlais tout à l'heure, rappela-t-elle avec un bref sourire. Il faut qu'on brûle cette chose, enchaîna-t-elle ensuite, le visage redevenu grave.

Il laissa sa sœur rentrer sans chercher à lui demander des explications ni à la retenir, tandis que se formait autour de lui un attroupement de visages abasourdis, interloqués, effrayés et en colère. Encore une affaire qui allait mal se solder…

°OoOoO°

Le terme d'« invasion » n'avait pas tardé à circuler au sein du village, bien qu'il soit employé à mauvais escient. Il est vrai que l'expression ne correspondait pas réellement à la situation. Du moins, pour le moment. L'unique assaillant avait a priori brûlé sous les flammes qu'Assylana s'était employée à déclencher après avoir traîné la créature sur une place à l'écart de toute chose pouvant prendre feu. A présent, tout le village était réuni autour des cendres de la bête sans parvenir à les quitter des yeux, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à dire un mot. L'atmosphère était tendue et étouffante : c'était la première fois que les villageois avaient à faire à quelque chose de la sorte, et personne ne savait réellement comment l'on était censé s'y prendre pour mener à bien ce type d'échange critique. Il va sans dire que l'on avait effectivement atteint un stade où des discussions devaient avoir lieu pour une entente commune, mais surtout un stade où parler ne pouvait plus suffire…

— Il faut être prêts à se défendre, lança finalement quelqu'un dans l'assemblée en guise d'introduction.

Doran ne pipa mot, sa famille non plus. Bien qu'ils n'aient en théorie aucune raison de faire profil bas, il leur apparaissait judicieux d'attendre le bon moment pour se manifester.

— Et se défendre comment, hein ? Tu as vu la taille de ce monstre ?! Le gamin a eu de la chance d'en ressortir vivant, ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas la prochaine fois. Non, moi je dis qu'on devrait aller se plaindre aux elfes ! A tous les coups, il s'agit d'un de leurs coups.

— Mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un puisse simplement contrôler ces créatures ?! Non, ce qu'il faut c'est…

Les villageois déblatérèrent ainsi de façon stérile pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes avant que Taran ne se mette à pointer un doigt accusateur vers les Castelbois, l'œil animé d'une vive colère et d'une aversion non dissimulée :

— S'il faut chercher un coupable, il est tout désigné ! S'il faut blâmer quelqu'un, c'est bien eux ! tonna-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. Qui la créature a-t-elle attaqué en premier, _hein_ ? Comme par hasard, bien sûr… On aurait dû te livrer aux elfes depuis longtemps, Assylana. On aurait dû te laisser crever au fond d'une cellule et te laisser y pourrir.

— Assez ! firent de concert Luthan et Florent.

— Luthan, si tu permets, je prendrais la parole, enchaîna le tavernier avant que les choses dégénèrent.

— A ta guise, Florent.

Doran vit son père se contenir difficilement, mais personne n'agit de façon insensée. Taran avait toujours eu une dent contre eux, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir et tout le monde le savait. S'il pouvait les faire accuser pour quoique ce soit, il le faisait sans hésitation. Florent pu reprendre l'esprit tranquille. Il paraissait avoir mûrement réfléchi à la situation :

— Il faut construire des palissades avec des pieux et les placer de sorte à ce que le village en soit entièrement entouré. Chaque zone doit être sécurisée par des barrières et, le cas échéant, par des tranchées si possibles. Plus larges que profondes, afin d'entraver la progression des bêtes. Il faut les ralentir le plus possible afin que nous puissions nous préparer au maximum.

— Tu parles comme si l'on devait tenir un siège, cracha Taran avec mépris.

— C'est exactement cela, acquiesça le tavernier. On tiendra le siège de notre propre village. Rien ne devra sortir d'ici, rien ne devra rentrer. Il en va de la survie de tous, j'espère que tout le monde comprend que ce cela signifie.

— On ne peut pas se permettre une aussi grande perte de temps, Florent. Nous devons trouver de l'argent pour les taxes de Thranduil, objecta quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

— Il _faudra_ se permettre une aussi grande perte de temps, Lingal. On n'a pas le choix. Sauf si tu veux mourir, mais dans ce cas-là n'emmène pas tout le monde avec toi.

— Il suffira de garder les cadavres en guise de preuve pour expliquer notre retard, laissa échapper un homme à côté de Doran.

— Non, il faudra brûler les cadavres, contesta vivement Assylana. Les garder pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Ils vont pourrir et entraîner des maladies, sans compter qu'ils pourront amener des prédateurs. Nous avons la preuve de n'être pas les seuls à vivre dans cette forêt ; rien ne nous assure qu'il n'y a pas pire que les araignées qui y vivent aussi.

Tout le monde considéra Assylana comme si elle était démente. La sœur de Doran avait des antécédents trop bien inscrits dans la mémoire collective pour qu'elle puisse proposer quelque chose sans s'attirer la méfiance de ses pairs, si sage que soit sa proposition. Les gens avaient bien du mal à s'imaginer qu'elle puisse _réellement_ prendre la bonne décision. Doran la vit du coin de l'œil soutenir les regards, maintenir ses dires et attendre des représailles ou un accord.

Toute personne ayant un minimum de bon sens savait que s'il existait effectivement une personne au village capable de dire ce dont recelait la forêt, c'était bien Assylana. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas arpenté ces terres hostiles plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? Un signe de vie, voilà tout ce que sa sœur, en cet instant, semblait demander. Un signe de vie qu'il lui apporta volontiers :

— Il faut que l'on allume des feux à des places stratégiques, à même le sol ou dans des âtres aménagés peu importe, déclara-t-il avec conviction. Il faut prévoir de quoi les entretenir et les protéger des intempéries ; des équipes de deux personnes peuvent suffire. Ces feux ne serviront pas uniquement à brûler les corps : si jamais il arrive une autre attaque, ils pourront tout aussi bien servir d'armes. De plus, ils serviront à renforcer les pieux.

— On va se répartir différentes tâches par groupe, et mettre en place des relais en fonction des besoins. Tout le monde devra faire quelque chose, femmes et enfants compris. On va se battre pour protéger nos foyers et pour protéger nos vies, ajouta son père avec un sourire discret pour son fils, ne laissant pas le temps à quelqu'un de protester.

Bien que la situation puisse paraître grandie, son importance, dans le fond, n'était pas pour autant à négliger. Il y avait immanquablement un enjeu salutaire à entreprendre toutes ces précautions et à établir dès maintenant une nouvelle ligne de conduite à suivre. S'y cantonner le plus tôt possible éviterait sans doute bien des désagréments si la situation se mettait véritablement à changer du jour au lendemain. Mieux valait qu'elle ne le fasse pas aussi rapidement toutefois, mais personne ne pouvait prévoir quand cela arriverait.

Au sein du village livré à lui-même, on sentait déjà planer au-dessus des visages résolus à sauver leur peau, prêts à se défendre de l'incarnation bel et bien réelle de toutes les horreurs possibles et imaginables, l'avènement d'une bataille qui se préparait lentement dans l'ombre…

Quelle en serait l'issue et le prix ?

* * *

Coucou,  
Etant partie en voyage une petite semaine, je n'ai pas pu publier avant.  
Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.  
Bienvenue aux nouveaux abonnés, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que, même autant avancée, mon histoire arrive encore à attirer de nouvelles têtes ! Je vous dois tout ou presque, après tout. Encore merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.  
Prenez soin de vous,  
Lhena :)


	28. Chapter 27

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Adrian Von Ziegler - For a Lost Love_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 27: DIMENA_**

* * *

 _ Le mal était fait._

Les problèmes ne semblaient jamais se dissiper pleinement. Dès lors qu'elle se figurait que le pire était advenu et que plus rien de pire encore ne pourrait leur porter atteinte, quelque chose s'appliquait avec une délectation malsaine à lui prouver qu'elle se trompait. Dimena, toute rationnelle qu'elle était, ne croyait cependant pas que le destin s'acharnait sur elle et sa famille, mais il se pouvait fort bien que cette certitude change rapidement. La stupeur engendrée par les derniers événements avait suffi à lui couper le souffle et à la pousser à trembler pour tout et pour rien, à jeter régulièrement des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule. Même le naturel calme de Siegfried, avec qui elle réussissait à passer un petit moment chaque jour et qui faisait preuve à son égard d'une patience plus que louable, ne parvenait pas à déteindre sur elle.

Ce jour-là, elle se réveilla plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée et descendit dans la pièce à vivre, n'étant plus capable de trouver le sommeil. Dimena avait beau savoir qu'il serait sans doute plus judicieux de retourner au lit et d'essayer de voler encore quelques minutes de sommeil à une journée qui ne lui accorderait aucune minute de répit, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. La jeune fille songea donc, durant le temps qui lui restait avant que le reste de sa famille ne s'éveille à son tour, à repasser mentalement les tâches qu'elle aurait à accomplir aujourd'hui. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elle serait assignée au groupe des soigneurs et des cuisinières, puisqu'il fallait constamment soigner une blessure – mineure ou non – et nourrir les travailleurs.

Ce travail ne serait pas particulièrement harassant en comparaison de ceux que pouvaient bien avoir son père ou son frère, mais il n'était pas pour autant à prendre à la légère. Il suffisait qu'elle accomplisse bien son travail, en une seule fois et rapidement, pour que la seconde qu'elle avait pu gagner en le faisant – rien qu'une seule seconde– , puisse être celle qui conduise à finir les défenses à temps. Tout le monde s'accordait d'ailleurs sur ce fait : le temps était compté. Nul ne savait quand aurait lieu la prochaine attaque d'araignées, si même il y en aurait une. Et cette ignorance avait tendance à mettre à fleur de peau les nerfs des villageois, et à entraîner des désagréments dans certains cas. Les mots, toutefois, étaient les seules choses qui fusaient.

Cette peur rationnelle qu'ils éprouvaient, pleinement revendiquée ou purement refoulée, était présente chez tout un chacun sans exception ; il ne se passait pas un jour sans que quelqu'un ne jette subrepticement un regard inquiet vers l'horizon, de crainte d'y voir se dessiner en contre-jour la silhouette même de la mort venue plus tôt qu'elle n'aurait dû. Si au moins ils étaient sûrs que leurs travaux porteraient leurs fruits, au moins seraient-ils moins anxieux…

°Oo°oO°

Les bruits assourdissants étaient étonnamment divergents les uns des autres, mais son esprit avait réussi, par la grâce d'un miracle, à les faire se muer en simples bruits de fond confondus. A présent, ils ne se résumaient plus qu'à des bourdonnements certes désagréables mais supportables, pour peu que la jeune fille ne se concentre pas dessus. Voir ses compagnons courber l'échine de la sorte lui serrait le cœur derrière son regard impassible, aussi impassible d'ailleurs que le reste de sa personne. Mis à part la peur qui semblait faire partie intégrante de son être, Dimena n'était que peu ouverte à d'autres émotions et sensations.

Sa compagne, d'un an sa cadette, était plus fébrile : elle ne pouvait tenir en place, ne cessant de s'agiter en faisant basculer son poids d'une jambe à une autre tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. L'aînée se sentit obligée de la rassurer, ou du moins de l'intimer à se calmer avant de perdre la tête :

— Cesse de t'agiter, Lys. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, déclara-t-elle sans pour autant se retourner vers elle.

Sa voix monocorde n'avait rien d'engageant, elle le savait, mais rien d'autre n'avait pu sortir de plus chaleureux. Imperceptiblement, ses doigts raclèrent les planches de la table en bois qui leur servait de support de travail. Elle ignora les éventuelles échardes qui avaient pu se glisser sournoisement sous ses ongles après le geste. La dénommée Lys, très petite pour son âge, se retourna vers Dimena et arqua un sourcil :

— Comment fais-tu pour être comme _ça_ ? Si calme et si détendue ? s'enquit-elle avec un peu plus de vivacité.

— L'habitude, je suppose. Tout un tas d'autres facteurs peuvent entrer en jeu, au fond ce n'est pas ça qui importe. Ce qui importe, c'est ce que l'on fait. Or j'ai l'impression qu'on se fourvoie, qu'on cherche à tromper notre destin.

— Tu penses réellement que tout ça ne sert à rien ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, ni ce que je pense d'ailleurs, se défendit Dimena en secouant la tête. Simplement, regarde à quoi on en est réduits : des misérables, des condamnés, des désespérés qui s'accrochent à la vie tout ça par peur de mourir.

— Je ne veux pas mourir, moi.

— Et c'est légitime, je ne veux pas mourir non plus, personne ici ne le veut. Cela n'empêchera cependant pas certains de mourir quand même, si une attaque survient. Je pourrai même faire partie des pertes. Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer mais on agit comme si. On fait comme si, parce que ça nous rassure.

— Ca ne fonctionne pas très bien alors, parce que j'ai peur.

— Moi aussi Lys, moi aussi…

Après ce sombre échange, les deux filles eurent affaire à leur premier blessé. Le père d'un voisin de Lys, qui s'était entaillé le doigt avec un couteau en taillant des pieux. Une blessure assez profonde mais qui n'était pas suffisamment grave pour être réellement inquiétante. Lys était habile, elle réussit rapidement et avec brio à faire un pansement efficace capable de retenir le sang, tandis que Dimena lui passait le matériel avec efficacité. Elle renifla bruyamment une fois l'homme parti. Sans doute à cause du temps, assez humide.

Ce dernier était étrange : une épaisse couverture nuageuse d'une couleur gris clair recouvrait le ciel, mais certains endroits laissaient filtrer le soleil, qui en profitait pour darder ses rayons sur certaines portions du village, donnant l'impression que celui-ci était mis en valeur par des projecteurs. Le jeu de lumière avait un effet saisissant, à l'heure du repas Dimena fut absorbée par sa contemplation. (Nourrir tout le monde ne lui avait pas donné plus de fil à retordre qu'elle l'avait jugé de prime abord, le secret étant une bonne organisation). Le jaune avait un reflet doré très clair qui retenait l'œil, et l'on pouvait voir flotter dans l'air de fines particules de poussière qui tournoyaient langoureusement. Mêlé aux flammes des différents feux, on aurait presque pu croire à une œuvre divine.

— On peut s'asseoir avec toi, Dim' ? demanda Doran, accompagné d'Assylana dont le visage se fendait en un sourire à peine esquissé.

— Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas besoin de demander, leur répondit la jeune fille en s'écartant pour leur faire de la place.

Sa fratrie s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent fini. Après quoi, Doran reposa son bol à côté de lui et se mit à son tour à regarder le chantier dans lequel ils avaient mis le village :

— J'ai l'impression qu'on avance doucement, fit-il savoir.

— Ca ne fait pas des lustres qu'on travaille dessus, Doran, lui fit remarquer Assylana avait son habituel rationnel. Je trouve qu'on avance bien, au contraire. M'est d'avis que la sécurité du flanc Ouest est bien avancée et bonne. C'est encore trop tôt pour dire si elle sera suffisante ou non… J'espère qu'on fait tout ça pour rien, que ça n'aura pas à servir.

— Oui, comme tu dis…

°Oo°oO°

Les choses avaient bien avancé dans le courant de la journée et, le soir venu, les esprits étaient plus légers, les démarches plus souples et les sourires plus sincères et plus faciles à donner. Une grande part de la colère s'était dissipée, et la peur avait disparu au profit de l'espoir. On sentait que la fin du calvaire était proche, et qu'une routine harassante était bientôt terminée. Les surveillances et l'entretient des feux resteraient les seules préoccupations. Dimena et sa familles dînèrent calmement, s'échangeant des propos d'une voix légère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour tout le monde de se mettre au lit. Toutefois, au moment de monter, la jeune fille surprit sa sœur en grande recherche dans la pièce à vivre. La mine soucieuse et le regard troublé, Assylana peinait à mettre la main sur quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du regard de sa sœur sur elle, la jeune femme se gratta la tête et esquissa un sourire gêné :

— Je crois que je l'ai laissé dehors…

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— D'une espèce de poignard que j'emmène partout avec moi, je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà vu. Il me sert à tailler mes flèches normalement, mais le cas échéant il peut très bien aiguiser des pieux. Ça peut te sembler un peu futile, mais je ne m'en sépare jamais, ou, tout du moins, j'aime savoir qu'il est bien à sa place. Je vais aller le récupérer… Ça te gênerait de venir m'aider ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où il peut être…

 _Assylana négligente, ce n'est pas normal. C'est presque impossible,_ songea la plus jeune, légèrement interloquée. Toutefois, elle ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et suivre son aînée au-dehors. L'espace d'un instant, les deux sœurs se figèrent sur le seuil, observant avec une certaine sérénité le village qui baignait dans la douce lueur des feux à disposés à intervalle régulier, et qui projetaient des ombres qui n'avaient pas pour but de les effrayer _elles,_ mais de dissuader ceux qui essaieraient de mettre les pieds dans le hameau. C'était faire peur aux ombres, aux cauchemars, aux ténèbres même.

Ceux qui étaient assignés à la surveillance nocturne, bien que les yeux plombés par la fatigue, réagirent sans mal à leur approche. Le premier, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Doran, se leva en trombe et pointa vers les deux filles un pieu fraîchement taillé, tout en arborant un visage menaçant. Puis lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'ennemi qui se tenait devant lui, l'envie d'en découdre se mua en circonspection naturelle puis en véritable surprise sinon en véritable incrédulité. Il abaissa son arme et se racla la gorge :

— Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, les filles ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblotante, visiblement gêné d'avoir pris des compagnes pour des araignées.

— Je dois récupérer quelque chose que j'ai oubliée tout à l'heure, répondit Assylana avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— En tout cas, je me sens presque en sécurité, enchaîna Dimena avec une fausse pointe d'humour. Je ne te cache pas être vexée d'avoir été prise pour une ennemie, Balronte.

— D-désolé.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, fit Assylana pour calmer le jeune homme, non sans darder vers sa sœur un long regard visant la dissuader de relancer une pique moqueuse. Nous risquerons sûrement de revenir par le même chemin, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas à souffrir du même accueil. N'hésite pas à réveiller Caren avant l'aube, il faut que tu dormes aussi.

— J'y compte bien.

Assylana sourit et jeta un regard discret vers l'homme qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible, la bouche ouverte à côté du garçon. Les deux filles se fondirent dans la nuit jusqu'à rejoindre l'endroit où l'aînée avait passé la plus grande partie de la journée. Se lancer dans des recherches dans une semi-pénombre n'était pas pour les aider, mais les choix ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. En se munissant de torches qu'elles réussirent à obtenir auprès d'un feu de garde à proximité, elles purent entreprendre des fouilles plus précises. Et d'une manière tout à fait inconsciente, les deux sœurs en virent à se séparer pour augmenter leur périmètre de recherches.

Au bout d'un moment, Dimena finit par mettre la main sur ce qui pouvait être le poignard d'Assylana, mais qui à ses yeux s'apparentait plus à une dague, voire à un coutelas tant l'un des côtés était si émoussé qu'il ne coupait plus. Le côté symbolique devait sans doute l'emporter sur le côté pratique, songea-t-elle en se mettant cette fois-ci en quête de son aînée.

Dimena n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer autant cette fois-ci : Assylana était plus facile à trouver qu'un petit couteau. Cependant, lorsqu'elle l'eut rejointe, à l'écart de toute place vraisemblablement éclairée, elle se figea sur place. Non pas d'effroi ou de surprise, mais elle se figea simplement, comme si tout son être avait cessé d'un seul coup de fonctionner, ne percevant plus ni les sons ni les images ni rien.

Car sa sœur n'était pas seule, elle parlait avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était un elfe.

°Oo°oO°

Il lui fallut quelques secondes, interminables d'apparence, pour que toutes les connexions se réactivent dans son esprit, aussi brutalement que si on l'avait giflée. Quelques secondes de plus, pour qu'elle analyse la situation sans avoir le cœur qui bondit dans sa poitrine et sans qu'elle se mette à hurler. Mais comment le pouvait-elle ? Sa sœur fraternisait avec les elfes, elle fraternisait avec _l'ennemi_! Comment diable pouvait-elle être si inconsciente, si affable avec des individus qui avaient voulu mettre fin à ses jours, comment est-ce que…

 _Calme-toi Dim'. Ressaisis-toi,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Attends, avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives._

La jeune fille n'aimait pas écouter des conversations qui ne la concernaient pas, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait de sa vie. Cependant, elle se dissimula derrière un caisson de manière tout à fait naturelle et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit avant toute chose sont cœur palpiter comme s'il allait éclater, et même sous le couvert de la nuit, elle eut l'impression d'être aussi visible que si elle s'était mise à hurler des injures sur une place publique, au beau milieu d'une foule qui se serait retournée vers elle pour voir qui avait prononcé ces paroles si peu élogieuses. Puis, elle parvint à se calmer, à occulter les bruits parasites qui l'entouraient et à focaliser son attention sur l'échange de sa sœur et de l'elfe. Ce qu'elle entendit la stupéfia au-delà de l'entendement :

— Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous emmener ici, loin de tout ceci, fit une voix d'homme, suave et grave.

— Je vais bien, nous allons tous bien, parut rassurer sa sœur. Mon frère n'a pas été blessé, par bonheur.

— Quand bien même, cela n'aurait même jamais dû arriver. J'ai été trop négligent, je dois le reconnaître puisque vous êtes contraints de faire tout ceci. Je dois m'en excuser. Je vais renforcer les patrouilles, en amener dans cette région. Les araignées n'ont encore jamais attaqué en plein jour, vous me signalez un premier cas et s'il y en a eu un, il y en aura forcément d'autres. Ces créatures ne se déplacent jamais seules, d'autres sont à proximité, elles viendront.

Depuis sa cachette, Dimena frissonna. La jeune fille se redressa aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, et osa un regard depuis le couvert de son abri pour voir avec plus ou moins de sentiments l'elfe – blond et grand, vêtu de vert et blanc – tenir entre ses mains celles d'Assylana. De ses gestes émanaient une douceur certaine, chaleureuse et rassurante, ce qui la troubla. Elle s'était toujours figuré les elfes comme des êtres froids sinon impassibles, voire même dépourvus de toute compassion. Or tout portait à croire qu'elle s'était trompée, comme sa sœur avant elle, sans doute. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions et trop paralysée par son incrédulité qu'elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que, appuyée comme elle l'était sur son caisson, celui-ci menaçait fortement de basculer.

Et lorsque Dimena le réalisa, il fut trop tard pour remédier à la situation et sa chute fut inévitable. La seule chose qui la stoppa fut le sol, non sans une certaine brutalité. Sa tête avait été la première à essuyer le choc, ce qui la rendit incapable de déterminer si sa chute avait causé un vacarme plus que conséquent ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, toute forme de discrétion s'était évaporée dans la nuit comme une traînée de poussière balayée par un vent passager. La plus jeune se releva non sans difficulté tandis que son aînée, bien que surprise, s'approchait vivement pour lui prêter mains fortes.

— Dim', rien de cassé ?

— Aïe… Non, je ne crois pas… J'ai retrouvé ton poignard, lâcha l'intéressé en enfonçant littéralement dans les mains de son aînée l'objet en question.

Dimena ne sut quelle attitude elle devait adopter ; la douleur avait envahi l'ensemble de son être et semblait avoir anesthésié tout ce qui était à sa portée, à commencer par la raison de la jeune fille. Ses yeux de cette dernière rencontrèrent ceux de l'elfe lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever, et aucun des deux ne rompit le contact une fois celui-ci établi. Elle savait que son regard envoyait un message peu avenant au représentant du peuple de Thranduil, mais le sentiment qui l'engendrait était incontrôlable – il était d'ailleurs presque instinctif. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait contourner la situation et inventer un mensonge pour sauver les apparences, Assylana se résolut à faire les présentations. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment :

— Legolas, vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer mon frère Doran, commença-t-elle maladroitement en se triturant méchamment les doigts sous l'effet de la gêne. Je vous présente maintenant ma petite sœur : Dimena. Dimena, voici Legolas, fils de Thranduil… et Prince de Mirkwood. Il est un allié de confiance et quelqu'un dont je suis, hum… _proche._

Ces derniers mots parurent avoir eu du mal à sortir, comme s'il s'était agi d'une vérité qu'il aurait mieux fallu laisser sous silence. Dimena accusa le coup et se retourna vivement vers sa sœur, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Son regard, choqué et presque dégoûté, lui posa mille questions à la fois. Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée, le dénommé Legolas se fit entendre :

— Je suis honoré de rencontrer un autre des membres de la famille d'Assylana. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

— Vous trouvez ? s'enquit aussitôt Dimena avec un brin d'incrédulité, surprise par sa propre question.

La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle avait l'impression d'être une girouette malmenée par des vents indécis.

— Ma foi, il y a des choses que l'on ne peut ignorer, lui répondit Legolas en la gratifiant au passage d'un sourire sincère. Certains traits vous sont communs. Vous avez cette lueur particulière dans le regard… Assylana avait la même lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, je m'en souviens très bien. Un mélange de peur et de haine à la fois.

— Je ne vous hais pas, démentit Dimena d'une voix sèche. Mais il se peut que cela change très vite s'il arrive malheur à ma sœur à cause de vous. Toute relation entre les hommes et les elfes sont proscrites !

— Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien, je le déplore et j'en suis d'ailleurs désolé. Je ne souhaiterai jamais qu'il arrive du mal à votre sœur, Dimena, surtout par ma faute. Je… J'ai trop besoin d'elle pour risquer sa vie.

Dimena frissonna. Elle avait du mal à croire, même simplement à concevoir, qu'il puisse bel et bien y avoir quelque chose entre sa sœur et ce prince elfe, et pourtant cela était indéniable. Sans savoir d'où provenait sa rage, elle se retourna de nouveau vers sa sœur :

— Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?!

— Je… je crois que nos sentiments ne sont pas aussi récents que nous le pensons, mais notre relation est naissante, elle.

Assylana parut vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais le courage lui manqua, et sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, ressortant sous la forme d'un souffle qui se perdit dans la nuit, à l'image de tout le reste. Elle baissa la tête, désemparée et impuissante, peut-être également confuse. Dimena vit Legolas passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son aînée après une courte hésitation, comme si cela allait pouvoir la protéger d'elle, de sa propre sœur. Mais elle n'était pas son ennemie…

— Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire en agissant de la sorte, _hein_ ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ? Que nos deux peuples sont faits pour s'entendre ? s'écria-t-elle, puis ajouta à demi voix, comme sur le ton de la confidence : Vous avez perdu la tête. Tous les deux. Vous ne _savez pas_ ce que vous faites, vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte...

— Notre relation passe en second plan, je le jure, affirma Legolas. Notre objectif principal est d'œuvrer à ce que la menace des araignées soit définitivement close. La sécurité de nos deux peuples prime sur tout le reste. Rien n'importe plus à Assylana que la sécurité de sa famille, vous pouvez me croire sur parole, j'en sais quelque chose. Elle ne vous abandonnera pas pour moi, n'en doutez jamais.

Il y avait quelque chose d'obscur derrière cette dernière phrase, mais Dimena ne releva pas. Une certaine forme de jalousie de la part de l'elfe, peut-être ? Toutefois, Legolas semblait suffisamment sûr de lui pour qu'elle hésite à lui faire confiance. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon ? Le mal était fait, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle serra les poings, afin de ne pas se laisser dominée et emportée une nouvelle fois par le véritable ouragan qui la dévastait de l'intérieur. Le sentiment d'avoir été trahie l'emportait sur toute forme de raison et d'entendement, se calmer lui apparaissait inconcevable.

— Dim' écoute-moi: tout se passera bien, je te le promets, insista Assylana. Nous savons ce que nous devons faire, et surtout ce que nous ne devons pas faire. Nous nous sommes jurés de faire en sorte que l'histoire ne recommence pas, elle ne recommencera donc pas.

De quoi parlait-elle, s'interrogea la jeune fille, toutefois incapable d'interroger sa sœur à voix haute. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'haleter, comme si elle avait couru sur de longs kilomètres à en perdre haleine pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Lorsque Assylana annonça qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer, Dimena ne parut pas la comprendre. Et lorsque Legolas s'approcha pour embrasser sa sœur, elle ne réagit pas... Pas immédiatement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'elfe tourna le dos que Dimena s'élança à sa suite. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle le saisit par l'attache de sa cape, s'en servant comme appui pour mieux se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et amener leurs regards à se retrouver si proches qu'il était possible à l'un de se voir dans les yeux de l'autre :

— Jurez-moi là, maintenant, qu'Assylana ne mourra pas de votre amour. Promettez-le. Faites-en le serment devant vos dieux et devant les miens. Que les étoiles et toutes les forces de la nature soient témoins de vos paroles.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Dimena ? Quel est votre souhait derrière cette demande ? susurra le Prince, presque aussi effrayé que déstabilisé.

— D'être en droit, avec tous ceux qui voudront nous suivre, de vous rendre la pareille s'il lui arrive quelque chose. D'avoir le droit de vous _tuer._ Je ne veux que cette légitimité et rien d'autre.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait estimé exagérée la réaction de Doran. Elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin de se figurer à quel point il avait eu raison de détester les elfes. Legolas se dégagea lentement de son étreinte, prit le couteau à sa ceinture et s'entailla légèrement la paume, laissant couler un mince filet de sang sur le sol. Plongeant une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, il ne prononça que deux phrases :

— Je le jure. Je l'aime.

* * *

Coucou,  
Un chapitre plus long que les précédents, j'en conviens, mais je ne voulais ni le couper ni le raccourcir. Le petit serment à la fin du chapitre peut paraître un peu de "trop" mais je ne pense pas avoir fait un mauvais choix en le plaçant ici et surtout maintenant.  
J'espère comme d'habitude que votre lecture vous a plu.  
Si vous avez un quelconque message à faire passer, j'ai une boite de commentaires qui vous est grande ouverte.  
Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt,

Lhenaya ^^


	29. Chapter 28

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Thomas Bergersen - Autumn Love_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE 28: MERIDIEL_**

* * *

 _La dernière ligne droite._

— Vous êtes encore parti la voir.

— Oui.

Sa phrase n'était ni un reproche ni même une question, aussi ne comprit-elle pas le besoin qu'avait éprouvé Legolas de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Elle tourna la tête et étouffa un soupir, aussi discrètement qu'elle le put. Les derniers combats avaient été d'une rudesse sans précédent, qui ne permettait plus à quiconque d'ignorer que les araignées se mettaient en mouvement et qu'elles le faisaient vite. Les pertes se faisaient par dizaines dans les deux camps, une véritable hécatombe.

Tout au long de la journée résonnaient dans le palais des complaintes pour les morts et des berceuses pour les mourants. Et les souvenirs, tenaces et récents, étaient aussi douloureux qu'une peau écorchée à vif qui refusait de cicatriser. Lors des repas, le silence était de mise, car bien que douloureux, il n'était pas aussi douloureux et coûteux qu'une discussion pour laquelle certaines voix n'émettraient plus jamais de jugement.

La présence des uns rassurait les autres, mais c'était une bien maigre compensation, une consolation pour laquelle on éprouvait davantage de malaise. On mettait un point d'honneur à graver dans sa mémoire et de manière discrète les traits des elfes les plus anciens, à se souvenir de la voix des plus jeunes et à ancrer à jamais dans ses souvenirs leur nom, leur histoire. Savoir que toutes les chaises ne seraient peut-être pas remplies la fois prochaine les poussait à apprécier leur compagnie mutuelle. Chaque au revoir pouvait être un adieu.

Méridiel, déterminée à rester debout, s'assit finalement, et le mal engendré par ses mouvements lui arracha une grimace. Les estafilades étaient devenues plus régulières et s'étendaient sur son corps tels des ornements morbides, preuves sanguinolentes qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort. La douleur la lancinait beaucoup malgré les prescriptions du guérisseur et ses nombreuses recommandations, comme si elle essayait de mettre à l'épreuve les résistances affaiblies de son corps meurtri afin d'essayer de voir jusqu'où celui-ci serait capable de tenir avant de s'écrouler. L'elleth avait été frustrée de voir de que ses techniques de combat n'étaient plus aussi efficaces, les assaillants étant devenus trop nombreux. L'urgence à devoir se munir d'armes qu'elle avait cru ne jamais plus reprendre avait altéré sa capacité à galvaniser les troupes au cœur de la bataille, de par sa détermination, sa puissance et son regard pétillant d'espoir. Tout cela s'était terni, par l'usure et la fatigue, l'habitude également. L'impuissance aussi.

La jeune soldate, qui avait eu du mal au tout début à comprendre la froideur de ses compagnons, ne pouvait plus que la subir et la vivre à présent. Elle avait évolué avec eux, partagé leur souffrance, enduré leur malheur… Elle comprenait, désormais. Elle _savait_. Elle savait ce que cela faisait de se battre non plus pour sauver les autres, mais seulement pour mourir. Réduite au rang d'âme morte, engloutie par une détresse criante et un désespoir sans fin d'apparence… Méridiel n'était plus qu'une épée, un rempart qui s'effritait peu à peu comme une pierre érodée. Sa force de caractère en avait pâti, comme tout le reste. Certaines fois, en plein cœur d'une bataille, elle se demandait pourquoi elle tenait encore debout, pourquoi elle se battait encore. Puis elle se souvenait de Thranduil et de Legolas, et de la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de voir les ruines du monde vivre leurs derniers instants. Elle ne devait pas mourir, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Legolas.

— Oui, ça va… J'ai… juste un peu mal aux jambes, répondit Méridiel. Comment va Assylana ?

Elle espéra que la question n'avait pas été posée trop abruptement, car elle n'avait sincèrement aucune animosité envers la jeune femme. La douleur la rendait quelque peu désagréable, cependant. L'elleth sourit pour faire bonne mesure.

— Le village s'est fabriqué des sortes de remparts. De simples barricades de bois, avec des pieux et des feux. Ils ont peu de chances de s'en sortir si les araignées décident de s'en prendre à eux. J'ignore même s'ils savent se battre.

— Ils sauront sans doute se défendre, argua Méridiel pour le rassurer.

— _Se défendre_ n'a rien à voir avec _se battre_ , Méridiel. On se défend lorsque l'on repousse les attaques, on se bat lorsqu'une attaque réussit à atteindre sa cible.

Le regard dont la gratifia ensuite Legolas était si limpide et si expressif qu'il en avait presque des airs effrayants. Une peur soigneusement dissimulée habitait ses yeux vifs, elle le voyait très clairement et la partageait. Méridiel soutint ce regard et lui répondit de la même manière. Cette espèce de connexion mystique entre eux avait quelque chose de beau et de magique à la fois cette capacité à pouvoir communiquer avec quelqu'un rien que par le regard n'était pas une faculté dont ils pouvaient jouir avec tout le monde. Seuls ceux qui se connaissaient suffisamment le pouvaient. Cela lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

— Elle a une sœur en plus d'un frère… plus jeune qu'elle, ajouta ensuite Legolas à demi voix. Elle s'appelle Dimena. Nous nous sommes parlé et elle… elle est trop jeune pour mourir.

Méridiel écouta la suite du récit de Legolas avec attention : sa rencontre avec la sœur d'Assylana et, à la plus grande surprise de l'elleth, la façon dont le prince avait dû prêter serment pour apaiser les tourments de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas une pratique courante de se comporter ainsi chez les elfes, ce qui prouvait l'investissement de Legolas à respecter les coutumes humaines et surtout sa détermination à mener à bien ce qu'il s'était lui-même promis : protéger Assylana.

— Vous vous souvenez de la fois où je vous ai dit que vous pourriez détacher un groupe de soldats pour veiller à la protection du village ? avisa-t-elle après un temps de réflexion.

— Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement et bien que l'idée soit bonne, je ne veux pas ajouter une contrainte supplémentaire à nos hommes. Regardez-les et regardez-nous…

— Justement : ces hommes sont fatigués du champ de bataille, mais le sens de l'honneur et les responsabilités ne leur permettront pas de déserter. Si on réussit à trouver ceux dont la lassitude a atteint un certain seuil, il sera possible de les joindre à notre cause. De plus, en astreignant un corps de gardes de ce côté de la forêt, nous encerclons les araignées. Il ne manquerait donc plus que des soldats supplémentaires et le tour serait joué…

Et ces soldats supplémentaires, la jeune soldate avait bien une idée de l'endroit où aller les chercher. Le royaume de la Lórien, gouvernés par la Dame Galadriel et son époux Celeborn. Ce ne serait pas la première alliance qu'il y aurait avec le peuple de Thranduil, les bases ne seraient pas à établir, la proposition n'était donc pas à négliger. Il fallait seulement prier pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour lancer un appel à l'aide…

— Il faut que tout ça se termine, et _maintenant._ Car si ce ne sont pas eux qui périssent, ce sera nous et vous le savez très bien. On ne peut plus se permettre de tergiverser, de faire un seul faux pas ou d'attendre la prochaine accalmie pour prendre des mesures. Nous avons beaucoup trop attendu avant de faire quelque chose, et trop d'innocents ont déjà péri. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour votre père, Legolas, je crois qu'il va falloir le bousculer quelque peu pour qu'il prenne conscience que son peuple est _réellement_ au bord de la mort. S'il a réellement promis à Haryane de veiller à ce que le village repose toujours sur ses fondations, il ne pouvait rêver à meilleur instant pour s'acquitter de cette promesse.

Elle avait l'impression que ce discours avait été débité des dizaines de fois, répété jusqu'à la folie, mais qu'il n'avait jamais été écouté ni même compris. Seulement entendu, et encore, elle n'en était pas sûre. Ecouter sous-entendait la concentration, l'implication. Entendre simplement une perception hasardeuse, ponctuelle. On pouvait tout aussi bien écouter pour entendre, qu'entendre et ensuite choisir d'écouter ou non.

— Je vais faire part de cette proposition à mon père, lui confier que nous déplorons nos hommes. Puis nous rassembleront ceux qui aideront à la protection du village. Méridiel, j'ai comme l'étrange sensation de voir que la fin est proche, mais qu'elle est en même temps si loin qu'il est impossible d'en apercevoir les contours.

— Comme si elle était plongée dans de la brume, un brouillard opaque ? Oui, je connais cette sensation. C'est ce que j'éprouve après avoir marché durant un long moment sans voir le bout de ma route. J'ai beau savoir que chaque pas me rapproche inexorablement de mon but, j'ai tendance à me dire que faire demi-tour serait plus facile et moins douloureux. Grave erreur que de suivre cette pensée plutôt que le projet initial. La vie n'a réellement de prix que pour ceux qui lui sacrifient des choses la victoire a-t-elle jamais été plus belle qu'après une longue bataille où tout semblait perdu ?

L'elleth ponctua sa phrase d'un mince sourire, léger et volatile, qui étirait à peine ses lèvres. Croyait-elle réellement en ses paroles ? Eh bien, oui. Elle y croyait encore, du moins pour le moment, s'y accrochant avec une force farouche comme si cette seule idée pourrait réellement les sauver tous. Car quand bien même ne serait-elle pas la bonne, c'était malheureusement la seule qu'ils avaient. Elle vit Legolas la regarder sans mot dire, comme il le faisait si souvent.

— Laissez-moi le reste de la journée pour que toutes les formalités soient remplies. Cela vous laisse donc le reste de la journée pour évaluer qui pourraient servir d'escouade. Un travail d'équipe, en somme, fit Legolas en souriant

— Comptez sur moi, s'engagea Méridiel.

Bien qu'épuisée et quelque peu désillusionnée, la jeune soldate était bien déterminée à rassembler le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour passer cette dernière ligne droite. C'était le dernier cap, celui à ne pas manquer, celui qu'il fallait inexorablement franchir. La dernière lueur infime d'espoir.

°Oo°oO°

Le plus difficile était immanquablement de trouver les individus qui correspondaient au profil qu'elle et Legolas recherchaient, et malheureusement, ce n'était pas aussi facile que cela le donnait à voir. Méridiel se basait sur elle-même, et de par cette subjectivité de jugement, elle peinait à discerner qui était plus mal en point qu'elle ou qui ne l'était pas. En vérité, l'elleth ne savait pas réellement ce qu'elle devait chercher chez toutes ces potentielles recrues. Une blessure physique peu grave mais suffisante pour éviter le champ de bataille ? La perte d'un ami trop proche pour que la mélancolie soit toujours douloureuse et vive et que le désespoir guette ?

A ce compte-là, tout le monde pouvait correspondre, et personne ne se dégageait réellement de la masse. Méridiel était pourtant convaincue qu'il existait des elfes qui sauraient l'aider. Cependant, il fallait savoir auprès de qui chercher et surtout où. Et à la différence de ce que l'on pense, ce n'est pas toujours un éclair de génie, une prise de conscience soudaine, qui vient résoudre tous les problèmes. Le hasard et la chance entrent aussi en action – quand ils décident de faire cause commune. Aussi ne fut-ce que par la grâce d'un miracle et au détour d'un couloir que Méridiel capta une discussion qui lui parut suffisamment importante pour qu'elle juge nécessaire d'arrêter son pas.

— Je n'en peux plus, Niral. Si je retourne encore une fois là-bas, je n'en reviendrais pas.

— Cette décision ne nous revient pas. Nous avons prêté serment dans la garde, nous ne pouvons pas faire acte de désertion. Nous devons tenir, mon frère.

L'elleth sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, comme si le bonheur de toute sa vie venait de se concrétiser juste sous ses yeux. Les Valar se montraient compatissants, mais plus encore que cela, ils se montraient généreux. Elle s'efforça tout d'abord de réfréner ses ardeurs, de calmer ses vives émotions qui l'animaient, avant de rassurer les deux ellons et de leur annoncer qu'il existait bel et bien un moyen de respecter leur serment sans se trouver sur le champ de bataille. De plus, en arguant qu'ils auraient la protection du prince héritier, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait les dissuader de se rallier à sa condition et, avec un peu de chance, de l'aider à rallier d'autres camarades d'infortune.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que l'excitation de la découverte étaient passées, elle se dirigea vers les deux ellons – jeunes et bruns tous deux, presque jumeaux– qui relevèrent la tête comme un seul homme à son approche. Celui qui était assis, et sans doute celui qui s'était plaint le premier, afficha un regard vide, aveugle de tout. Son frère, debout à ses côtés et le plus proche de Méridiel, haussa imperceptiblement son sourcil gauche, inquiet que la discussion puisse leur porter préjudice. Elle estima qu'il était l'aîné, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Une petite voix lui révéla qu'il serait sans doute le plus difficile à convaincre.

Toute la garnison elfique savait que Méridiel entretenait des rapports privilégiés avec Legolas, mais le malheur dans lequel le royaume était plongé n'avait pas laissé le temps à de quelconques rumeurs pour se propager. Cela n'empêchait pas les elfes d'émettre des résistances à se confier lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans les parages, de crainte que celle-ci ne joue le rôle d'un colporteur. Le visage de l'elleth se fendit d'un sourire rassurant, celui qui rassurait les autres sans la rassurer, elle.

— Je m'excuse d'avance de venir vous déranger, mais j'ai surpris votre conversation et…

— Nous n'irons pas rompre notre serment, c'est une promesse, nous…

— Pas de panique, coupa-t-elle doucement en voyant la détresse que cela semblait provoquer chez le plus âgé. J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. Quelque chose qui vous permettra de ne pas trahir votre royaume ni de nuire à vos lignes de conduite. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide, si vous acceptez de rejoindre nos rangs.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que ses propos gagnent en ampleur et en importance. Le silence qui en découla fut si conséquent que Méridiel se sentit frémir. Agissait-elle sagement ? Elle ne battit pas en retraite, néanmoins. Le plus jeune fut le premier à s'exprimer, comme si l'évocation d'une libération de son mal avait suffi à lui insuffler suffisamment de courage pour en devenir téméraire et se battre contre ses propres frayeurs.

— Je suis disposé à vous écouter. Qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

L'elleth ne se fit pas prier pour leur expliquer le projet qu'elle et Legolas avaient conçu. Elle prit bien le temps d'expliquer l'enjeu et l'éventuel sacrifice qu'ils seraient amenés à faire, tout en occultant l'importance qu'avait le village. Elle préféra leur dire qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème visant à encercler les créatures plutôt qu'avouer que le roi avait eu une aventure avec une humaine et que son fils suivait le même chemin.

D'ailleurs, avec du recul, Méridiel osa se demander si Legolas aurait eu l'idée de mobiliser des forces pour sauver le village s'il n'y avait pas eu Assylana. On est toujours plus disposé à agir pour une cause quand on a quelque chose à y gagner ou, en l'occurrence, quelque chose à y perdre. Dans le cas contraire, toutes ces choses deviennent « secondaires », n'ayant qu'une importance mineure quand elles ne suscitent pas uniquement un désintérêt des plus naturels. Même quand l'éternité nous tend les bras, il y aura toujours un ordre des choses, une priorité à respecter.

— Le prince vous assure sa protection dans cette affaire, le moindre faux pas sera assumé par sa personne et vous n'aurez rien à subir. Mais nous devons augmenter notre effectif. Quatre est un chiffre bien maigre pour repousser une invasion d'araignées, quand bien même serions-nous bons combattants... C'est là que vous commencez à entrer en jeu, si toutefois vous acceptez de nous rejoindre. Sachez que ce que nous faisons, nul autre ne le sait, le Roi n'est pas au courant de cela. Choisissez avec la plus grande attention ceux qui se battront à vos côtés et gardez le silence mieux que les morts ne savent le faire.

Méridiel vit bien l'étrange lueur traverser le regard des deux elfes, et bizarrement, elle sut qu'elle venait de remporter une bataille au sein d'une guerre d'apparence éternelle. La jeunesse avait toujours été facile à stimuler, de toute façon. Les deux elfes prêtèrent serment devant elle, soulagés de pouvoir s'extirper mais sans vraiment se détacher du champ de bataille. C'était comme se trouver dans l'œil d'un cyclone, au beau milieu d'une accalmie que l'on savait courte et, surtout, temporaire. Il n'empêche que ça faisait du bien et stimulait le moral et l'espoir. De ces choses-là, on n'en avait jamais assez.

°Oo°oO°

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva, Méridiel estima avoir fait de son mieux et avoir réussi avec brio la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Elle s'était tenue au courant de l'avancée de Niral et Fanil, qui avaient fait des miracles en ayant réussi à mobiliser pour leur cause une vingtaine d'hommes tout juste. Vingt. C'était à la fois beaucoup et très peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. La fatigue guettait la jeune soldate sa jambe blessée puisait dans ses dernières forces pour réussir à supporter le poids du corps qu'elle soutenait. Les nombreuses prescriptions du guérisseur faisaient leur effet, lui permettant de tenir en dépit de la souffrance que causait malgré tout chaque pas. Mais c'était la dernière ligne droite, se répétait-elle dès qu'elle se sentait faiblir… Il fallait tenir bon. Renoncer si près du but serait injuste et intolérable. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait dit à Legolas, après tout ?

Elle rejoignit d'ailleurs ce dernier aux abords du crépuscule. Lui aussi semblait satisfait, un sourire discret étirait ses lèvres. Il affichait un air serein et les muscles de son corps étaient détendus. L'elleth se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dans cet état – cela était rassurant. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas quelque peu lent, les yeux de Legolas se mirent à briller, comme s'il était impatient de lui faire part de quelque chose. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

— Les soldats de la Lórien sont en route, annonça-t-il fièrement.

— Sincèrement ? s'exclama aussitôt Méridiel, incrédule. Je veux dire déjà, si vite ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Mon père avait déjà anticipé la demande, répondit simplement le prince. Une missive était déjà partie bien avant mon arrivée. Les troupes devraient arriver d'ici un ou deux jours, à la fin de la semaine s'il survient des complications.

Le sourire de Méridiel s'élargit, dévoilant une large rangée de dents blanches. Ainsi donc, il y avait une réelle possibilité de s'en sortir. Les Valar étaient indéniablement de leur côté. La fin du calvaire approchait, les beaux jours reviendraient, la victoire était proche…

Si seulement elle savait.

* * *

Hem, bonjour...  
Je suis très légèrement en retard, je sais. Je tiens juste à m'en excuser, j'ai eu pas mal de trucs à faire ces derniers temps (genre le DS de géo) et les repérages pour l'atelier cinéma (on monte un court-métrage, histoire de raconter ma vie jusqu'au bout).  
J'espère que vous vous portez bien,  
Lhenaya :)


	30. Chapter 29

**_Musique de chapitre :_**

 _Ivant Torrent - La Danse de la Lune._

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE_** _ **DES BOIS**_

 _ **CHAPITRE 29: THRANDUIL**_

* * *

Les elfes de la Lórien.

Le jour où les Elfes de la Lórien arrivèrent, Thranduil sortit en personne pour les recevoir. Le cortège qui accueillait les nouveaux venus était simple, formel, mais il s'en dégageait néanmoins quelque chose d'imposant, qui appelait au respect. Beaucoup avaient été mis sur l'affaire si l'on se fiait au nombre de soldats, de quoi faire des escouades neuves et bien remplies, parées à de nouveaux combats.

Le monarque de la forêt fut néanmoins surpris de voir s'ajouter aux groupes la dame Galadriel et son époux – il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce déplacement contraignant. Cela n'empêcha pas le souverain de Mirkwood de leur faire un bon accueil. Ses épanchements, toutefois, se firent modérés et contenus – il ne faisait pas dans la démesure. Il les introduisit ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre, tout en laissant le soin à son fils et au capitaine de la garde de mener les soldats jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Les membres de la garde de la Forêt Noire ne tentèrent pas une seule seconde de dissimuler leur soulagement face à la venue bienheureuse qui s'offrait à eux. Ce débarquement était la réalisation de leurs prières les plus désespérées, l'incarnation de la récompense de leur patience vulnérable, le salut d'une vie peut-être trop sollicitée. C'était comme si les dieux en personne étaient venus leur rendre visite.

La pertinence de leur joie n'était pas démontrer, elle ne pouvait qu'être partagée. Le souverain laissa ses invités se restaurer jusqu'au soir où le dîner fut servi, amenant les elfes à se réunir en petit comité. Thranduil préféra s'octroyer un repas frugal, n'ayant pas spécialement le cœur à manger. La douce lumière des bougies, posées sur la table, avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant ; le cliquetis des couverts produisait un son ténu et métallique, presque hésitant, presque onirique. L'ambiance était douce et sereine dans la pièce, toutefois.

Thranduil fut le premier à rompre la monotonie du repas :

— J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de faire appel à vous.

— Non bien au contraire, nous comprenons tout à fait votre situation, seigneur Thranduil, assura doucement Galadriel en le gratifiant d'un mince sourire. Il y avait bien urgence à prendre pareille mesure. Je regrette que nous ne soyons pas intervenus plus tôt pour vous prêter main forte. Je perçois dans cette forêt une puissante aura maléfique qui ne cesse de croître. Je partage votre souffrance et accepte avec joie de vous aider à vous en défaire.

Il y avait dans son ton une espèce de condescendance désagréable, une péremption séculaire agaçante. Sa clairvoyance était un atout incommensurable – il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'émettre le moindre doute à ce sujet –, qui avait plus d'une fois prouvé son utilité, mais la façon qu'avait Galadriel de s'en servir relevait parfois de l'indécence aux yeux de Thranduil. L'esprit était une chose propre à chacun, une chose individuelle tenue secrète que nul n'avait le droit de profaner, de pénétrer. L'elleth avait ce pouvoir-là, celui de s'introduire dans la tête et de pouvoir communiquer directement avec la personne en question.

Chaque fois que les yeux de la Dame du Bois Doré se posaient sur lui, il redoutait une intrusion dans son mental qui lui révélerait sa liaison avec Haryane. Mais si Galadriel l'apprit ou en avait déjà connaissance, elle garda le plus grand silence à ce sujet. Legolas, qui se montrait courtois mais peu bavard, conformément à son caractère, fut toutefois le destinataire d'un sourire mystérieux de la part de la Dame de la Lórien.

— L'affaire sera close sous peu avec les soldats que vous nous avez dépêchés, les choses iront vites. Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de vous en être reconnaissant et de vous en remercier… Toutefois, je m'interroge sur les raisons qui vous ont poussées à venir, si vous me permettez la question, ajouta Thranduil en prenant une gorgée de vin.

— Les choses iront vites, certes, concéda Galadriel d'une voix douce. Quant à notre présence ici, je me contenterai de vous dire qu'il est bon que vous ayez un appui sur lequel vous reposer quand les choses seront terminées. La promptitude d'un événement n'enlève en rien sa rudesse. Ce sera difficile, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix, comme si cette information n'était pas destinée à être entendue sinon par elle-même.

A la suite de cela, elle échangea par en-dessous un regard entendu avec son époux. Celui-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'ils s'étaient compris malgré tout. Bien qu'il ait été intrigué par ces propos et cette attitude, Thranduil ne releva pas. Il ne valait mieux pas. Les paroles obscures porteuses de mauvais augures n'étaient pas son fort, et les prophéties de l'elleth avaient toujours été porteuses de plusieurs sens. Qui sait comment il fallait les interpréter cette fois-ci ?

Les Elfes discutèrent calmement jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, heure à laquelle Thranduil se rendit dans ses appartements mais n'y trouva pas le sommeil. Il veilla sans savoir combien de temps, et quand le soleil vint caresser sa façade au petit matin, il fut incapable de dire si un jour avait succédé à un autre ou non. La continuité des événements était une chose aux contours parfois flous et indiscernables, si tant est que l'on puisse dessiner ses formes.

Les paroles de Galadriel faisaient encore écho dans son mental. Il ne cessait de s'interroger : _Qu'est-ce qui serait difficile ?_

Ou, du moins, qu'est-ce qui le serait _à ce point_ pour justifier la présence des deux Elfes sous son toit ? Telle était la question, une question à laquelle la réponse était autant désirée que redoutée. Le reste de la journée, comme celles qui suivraient celle-ci tant que le problème des araignées ne serait pas résolu, se passa en compagnie de Celeborn et Galadriel. Cette dernière n'évoqua plus de sombres prophéties, sa voix calme et enjouée était sollicitée pour des sujets divertissants et plaisants. Le temps, malgré cela, passait avec une langueur acerbe et s'enorgueillissait de renforcer les craintes du souverain.

Thranduil s'enquit à maintes reprises de l'avancée des opérations par le biais de Legolas. Son fils lui apprit que les combats se succédaient rapidement, mais que ceux-ci se faisaient plus supportables à l'aide des nouvelles forces dans leurs rangs. Les innovations au sein de leurs stratégies et de leurs formations de combats avaient l'air de porter leurs fruits.

Les soldats avaient eu un regain de puissance et d'espoir, les zones de la forêt étaient ratissées avec plus de minutie. Les Elfes n'attaquaient plus seulement de nuit mais faisaient également des patrouilles diurnes, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de repérer les nids et détruire les œufs. Mais tout portait à croire que ces derniers demeuraient bien cachés, au vu du faible nombre qu'ils réussirent à dénicher.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Thranduil était seul dans son bureau, la Dame Galadriel se permit d'y faire irruption sans invitation. Elle portait une ample robe de tissus vaporeux, sa démarche était toujours lente, son pas léger et silencieux. Elle adressa un regard énigmatique à Thranduil et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. D'aucuns auraient pu penser que l'elleth faisait quelque tentative de séduction, toutefois la puissance qui irradiait d'elle et le mystère qui planait autour de sa lumineuse personne laissaient trop de place à la défiance pour permettre une autre interprétation de sa venue et de son attitude.

De plus, elle aimait passionnément son époux, comme chaque Elfe aimait sa moitié. Galadriel aimait cultiver le mystère et l'entretenait aussi bien qu'un cultivateur s'occupait de ses légumes. La maîtrise et le même soin étaient mobilisés.

Le roi adopta naturellement une posture défensive.

Il leva un sourcil d'une manière imperceptible et attendit que l'elleth prenne la parole la première. Le sourire de celle-ci s'élargit quelque peu, elle prit place sur le siège en face de Thranduil, posa avec lenteur ses mains sur le bureau et plongea son regard dans celui de son hôte. Le souverain eut l'impression de se sentir invectivé doucereusement jusqu'au fond des tréfonds de son âme. Il se retint cependant d'esquisser le moindre geste qui puisse trahir sa pensée… De toute façon, il pouvait parier sans crainte que Galadriel avait déjà connaissance de ces sentiments-là.

— Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, seigneur Thranduil, fit-elle doucement. Et au fond de vous, je sais que vous le savez. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser en essayant d'apaiser vos tourments de la sorte. Ils sont si nombreux, Thranduil… Pourquoi les garder avec autant de ferveur alors qu'ils font si mal ? Vous pourriez vous en débarrasser, si vous laissez les choses se faire.

— Je tiens à ses souvenirs, Galadriel, répliqua le souverain en se rembrunissant, oubliant l'espace d'une seconde la politesse qu'il lui devait pourtant et qu'il ne négligeait jamais. Ils sont une partie de ma vie, une part importante de moi-même. Je ne peux pas les laisser disparaître juste parce qu'ils me font souffrir. Chacun d'entre nous à des fardeaux à porter, sauf peut-être vous.

— Ne me jugez pas aussi vertueuse, seigneur Thranduil, riposta aussitôt la Dame de la Lórien, d'une voix qui ne témoignait cependant d'aucun courroux. Je ne le suis pas, pas autant que vous le laissez entendre du moins. J'ai moi-même fait des choses dont je suis peu fière, toutefois elles sont à présent révolues. Ce que vous avez fait avec cette humaine n'est pas…

— Je vous interdis, tonna Thranduil brusquement en se relevant d'un bond.

Par les Valar, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi la colère s'emparait-elle de lui ainsi ? Le serpent de la rancœur, la morsure de la véhémence, le feu de la haine… Toutes ces choses n'avaient rien à faire en lui, elles n'avaient ni le droit de le contrôler ni de l'influencer. Et pourtant, elles se trouvaient bel et bien en lui. Il se sentait si faible en cet instant, si démuni face à ces yeux qui le contemplaient avec une compassion et une condescendance odieuses. Le roi se tut brusquement, sollicita toutes les forces en sa possession pour se calmer avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme mais non moins acerbe :

— Je vous interdis de mentionner Haryane. Vous ne savez rien d'elle, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me juger.

— Et je ne suis pas là pour le faire, Thranduil. Je vous l'ai dit : je ne suis pas votre ennemie, rappela Galadriel en ayant l'air sincèrement gênée. Je n'essaye pas de vous nuire, qu'ai-je à y gagner en le faisant ?

— Je n'en sais rien… Mais dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous là ? murmura le souverain.

— Vous le saurez sous peu, seigneur, lui apprit Galadriel. Je m'y suis mal prise pour vous faire comprendre de vous détacher de votre passé car le futur n'est pas encore advenu. Je serai là quand il le sera aussi. Je _vois_ Thranduil, et je sais.

La clairvoyance. La Dame paraissait sérieuse et sincère, aussi Thranduil consentit-il à lui laisser une chance et à faire preuve à son encontre d'une attitude plus modérée. Rares étaient les fois où l'elleth paraissait confuse et troublée, or l'avenir qu'elle venait de mentionner avait l'air de réellement la déstabiliser, de la mettre mal à l'aise. Ce devait être une chose horrible… Il n'était pas exclu que ce qu'elle ait vu se réalise, comme il se pouvait tout autant que cela ne se produise pas.

Comment supporter une telle responsabilité ?

— Cela est-il _nécessairement_ ce qui doit être ? se vit-il néanmoins demander.

— Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, fit-elle en soupirant. Je ne peux vous éclairer sur ce point et je le regrette.

— Bien…Je vois. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ?

— Non, merci seigneur, répondit Galadriel en esquissant un sourire avant de se relever. Je vais prendre congé. Je vous remercie pour votre attention et vous prie de me pardonner de vous avoir importuné de la sorte. N'oubliez pas, nous sommes là pour aider. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, n'hésitez pas.

— Je ne l'oublierai pas. Je vous remercie, Galadriel.

L'elleth sourit, satisfaite, hocha doucement la tête et s'en alla du même pas inaudible, comme si elle flottait au-dessus du sol sous l'effet de quelque arcane magique. Durant quelques instants, Thranduil resta interdit, ne sachant que faire ou penser. Il essaya ensuite de se replonger dans son travail, désireux de s'acquitter de ses prérogatives royales, mais le cœur et l'énergie lui manquèrent.

Le soir, quand Legolas vint le rejoindre en prétextant un besoin de parler, il fut surpris du sujet de conversation :

— Père, jusqu'où seriez-vous allé pour celle que vous avez aimée ?

Sur le moment, le monarque de la forêt avait été incapable de fournir une réponse et avait gardé le silence, sans que cela n'offusque ou ne frustre son fils plus que de raison.

Ce ne fut que peu de temps après qu'il comprit, que tout advint brusquement et sans crier gare.

Ce ne fut que peu de temps après que tout prit fin, et cela se passa si vite...

* * *

Non, je n'ai pas "mourru".  
Et une fois n'est pas coutume, vous avez bel et bien un second chapitre qui vous attend après celui-ci.  
Du coup, je ne vais pas m'attarder davantage sur ce chapitre et plutôt m'atteler à la rédaction d'un message plus décent pour celui d'après.  
Accrochez-vous !

On se retrouve après,  
Lhenaya :)


	31. Chapter 30

_**Musique de chapitre :**_

 _Efisio Cross – Father, I'm coming to you._

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE DES BOIS_**

 _ **CHAPITRE 30: ASSYLANA**_

* * *

 _Honorer une vieille promesse._

Elle regardait le cadavre brûler sans esquisser le moindre geste. Debout devant l'âtre avec l'ensemble du village réuni, ses yeux s'esquintaient sur les flammes brûlantes et crépitantes, à tel point que ceux-ci en devinrent secs et douloureux. Toutefois, la jeune femme se résolut à ne pas cligner des yeux, elle refusait de bouger de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle voulait voir jusqu'à la dernière secondes les corps se consumer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres pâles et inoffensives. Son arc pendu dans le dos et son carquois à demi vide à ses pieds, ses poings résolument fermés donnaient un aperçu de la colère qui la rongeait et de l'impuissance qu'elle maudissait. Ils n'avaient pas perdu certes, mais il n'empêche qu'ils avaient quand même échoué à s'en sortir tous vivants.

Deux araignées, en l'espace de deux jours. Plus deux morts et trois blessés. C'était intolérable et révoltant, mais personne n'avait pu faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier efficacement. Les barricades n'avaient pas servi à repousser l'assaillant mais à permettre certains villageois de fuir, de courir se mettre en lieu sûr.

Bien entendu, il aurait été incroyable que tout le monde fasse preuve d'un courage exemplaire et combatte bravement l'ennemi. Il existait toujours des lâches, partout, à tous les temps, tous les âges. Et cela, en soi, pouvait bien s'expliquer : aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient ici n'était un combattant invétéré. A dire vrai, personne n'était un combattant tout simplement. Même ceux qui avaient le mérite de n'avoir pas détalé comme des lapins lors des affrontements n'avaient ni la discipline ni la maîtrise suffisantes pour pleinement triompher.

Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, pas des guerriers.

Les seules choses qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était donner un coup de faucille par-ci, un coup de couteau par-là… Certes, mais ensuite ?

Assylana ne lâchait plus son arc d'une semelle, elle dormait même avec. La journée, à présent que toutes les constructions défensives avaient été érigées, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à tailler des flèches et, le cas échéant, elle permettait à qui se montrait intéressé de tirer un trait ou deux. Son esprit, toutefois, était loin d'être apaisé. Ses sens de chasseuse n'avaient pas disparu et étaient constamment en alerte, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect pouvant surgir de l'horizon. Tout le monde pressentait que, sous peu, une horde allait leur tomber dessus, que c'était inévitable.

Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'entraîner à présent, il était beaucoup trop tard pour prétendre glaner de l'expérience dans quelque domaine de combat. Toutefois, à l'image de l'assoiffé qui voit un puits à l'eau empoisonnée et qui décide néanmoins de s'arrêter y boire à grandes goulées, les villageois prendraient les armes jusqu'au bout et affronteraient vaillamment leur destin. Accueillir la mort avec honneur, la regarder dans les yeux, lui tendre la main…

Assylana tressaillit en entendant les derniers crépitements du feu. Le ronronnement des flammes s'était tu, il ne restait à présent plus qu'une douce chaleur et des braises ardentes et rouges. Personne n'avait le cœur à raviver la flamme pourtant prête à jaillir au contact du moindre combustible.

Non loin d'elle, la jeune femme entendit sa mère s'adresser à son époux :

— Viens Luthan, on rentre. Ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, il n'y a plus rien à voir, plus personne à pleurer. Une fois que c'est passé c'est fini, on n'en parle plus.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son père à ce sujet, mais elle sentit cependant très clairement son cœur se serrer. Oui, sa mère avait raison : une fois que tout était fini, il n'y avait plus de raison de s'y attarder. Elle soupira, ramassa son carquois, adressa une brève prière pour les défunts et suivit sa famille à la maison. Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit comme une souche, en dépit de la tristesse et de la colère qui l'habitaient. C'était une bien piètre tentative de fuite, toutefois il s'agissait de la seule qui eut un réel effet positif sans comporter de graves conséquences à la fin. Même la culpabilité, durant le sommeil, n'existait pas.

Le lendemain, elle eut bien du mal à se lever. Lorsqu'elle descendit, la maison était vide, trop silencieuse pour faire du bien. Elle grogna de mécontentement. Pourquoi personne n'avait pensé à la réveiller ? Elle récupéra des flèches en plus sur la table avec vélocité – ou rage –, réajusta son arc et son carquois et sortit vivement. Assylana se heurta de plein fouet à ce que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on est en deuil, à savoir le pas lent et incertain, la tête perdue dans une région inaccessible pour le corps, la voix basse et profonde, encore empreinte de tristesse. Seules les réminiscences, à ce stade, se rapprochent le plus du vivant.

Essayant de ne pas y faire attention, elle s'engagea d'un pas plus vif vers la place principale où l'ensemble des forces avait été concentrée. Large et vide, il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour esquiver les coups et en porter sans risquer de faire s'effondrer toutes les bâtisses alentours. Elle renifla bruyamment. Le temps maussade était bien loin d'offrir les épars nuages des jours précédents, l'humidité suintait de toute part à rendre malade même la plus forte constitution.

— Assylana ! la héla une voix.

Cette voix, elle avait fini par s'y accoutumer. C'était celle de Balronte. Depuis le fâcheux incident de la dernière fois, il avait tenu à se racheter dignement. La plupart de ses surveillances, il avait ensuite tenu à les faire avec Assylana – puisque Dimena n'était pas assignée à ce genre de tâche – au plus grand dam de celle-ci. La volubilité du jeune homme avait quelque chose d'agaçant à la longue, mais comme pour toute chose, la jeune femme avait fini par s'y habituer et même à y trouver une forme de distraction rassurante. C'était pour elle ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à la place qu'il lui avait laissée en se poussant.

— Un temps pourri pour une journée qui le sera tout autant, déclara-t-il en guise de bonjour.

— Mieux vaut la pluie que la tempête, non ?

— Ça dépend du point de vue, lui répondit le villageois en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance. Une tempête peut être amenée à tout détruire sur son passage. La pluie n'est là que pour nettoyer et remettre à la lumière des choses qui auraient peut-être dû rester dans l'ombre. Parfois, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux recommencer sur une terre vierge. On supprime tout ce qui n'allait pas et on reprend là où tout allait bien, avant que ça dégénère.

Ces paroles poussèrent la jeune femme à réfléchir. Avant que ça dégénère… Dans le cas du village, ce serait recommencer à partir de quel moment ? Avant qu'elle ne braconne, avant qu'elle naisse ou avant que le village ne soit conçu ? Il y avait là matière à réflexion. Elle était en train de caresser son arc sans grande conviction quand un cri de détresse se fit entendre :

— A l'aide !

Assylana se redressa aussitôt, plus vive que l'animal qui se sait traqué. Elle bondit et s'engagea avec vélocité à l'endroit d'où il lui avait semblé entendre le cri s'élever. Sur le chemin, l'archère ignora les mouvements qui pullulaient dans son champ de vision, elle banda son arme et se préparait déjà mentalement à tirer. Il ne fallait pas hésiter, si elle hésitait, elle raterait son coup. Toutefois, en dépit de la concentration furieuse dont elle faisait preuve, elle ne put ignorer bien longtemps les sons qui suivirent. Car ce ne fut pas qu'une voix unique qui retentit, mais trois, quatre puis une dizaine.

Les araignées étaient là, la horde de bêtes venue tout droit de l'enfer était arrivée. L'heure était venue de survivre ou de mourir. Le combat pour une vie était là, la bataille pour l'avenir était advenue. Sans perdre de temps, Assylana se chercha une cible, la trouva et décocha sa flèche qui fit mouche sans tuer la victime qui lâcha un cri horrible. _Pfuit_! Une deuxième flèche, l'atteignant à l'œil, la réduisit au silence. Froide, les sourcils froncés, les sens en alerte, Assylana regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de sa famille. Pas question de céder à la panique.

Elle sentait cependant son cœur palpiter, son front se couvrir de sueur sous l'importance de l'effort et sa respiration ne cesser de s'accélérer. Mais presque aussitôt, la jeune femme reprit sa course. Sur son chemin, elle parvint à tirer un bon nombre de flèches, mais il semblait y avoir toujours plus d'ennemis qui encombraient sa route. A chaque nouvelle flèche partie, sa crainte grandissait. Son carquois n'était pas infini…

Cette fois-ci, personne n'avait eu le temps de fuir. L'attaque était survenue avec une telle imprévisibilité que tout le monde avait été pris au dépourvu, et bon nombre n'était pas armé aussi efficacement qu'ils auraient dû l'être. Les esquives s'enchaînaient avec plus ou moins de succès, on essayait de se servir du terrain pour pallier le manque de force.

Le cri d'agonie des blessés se mêlaient avec celui de rage des combattants. Dans le feu de l'action, la confusion faisait que l'on ne discernait pas l'un de l'autre. La seule chose qu'il était possible de savoir, c'était que les cris, d'où qu'ils fusaient, venaient d'un ami, d'un frère, d'un proche. Et qu'il fallait à tout prix l'aider.

— Baisse-toi ! hurla une voix derrière Assylana.

Instinctivement, elle obéit, juste à temps pour voir un pieu jaillir de derrière elle et aller se ficher dans une araignée, au milieu exact de ses six yeux. Assylana, stupéfaite mais soulagée, se retourna pour faire face au prodigieux lanceur. Siegfried, le visage légèrement incliné, avait encore le bras tendu devant lui. Sa cage thoracique seule bougeait, prouvant qu'il était bel et bien humain et bel et bien vivant. La jeune femme lui adressa un bref hochement de tête, que lui rendit le jeune homme avant de s'élancer.

Assylana fit de même jusqu'à trouver Dimena. Celle-ci, courageuse, ne fuyait pas, mais ne se battait pas non plus. Balronte se trouvait devant elle, prêt à défendre fièrement sa peau et celle de la jeune fille. L'archère s'engagea dans un itinéraire complexe pour les rejoindre. La pertinence de son trajet pouvait être discuté : les cadavres – humains ou non – jonchaient le passage, les feux commençaient à se répandre dangereusement sans logique sinon celle de la destruction.

Assylana esquiva plus de coups qu'elle n'en porta, se servant d'une de ses flèches comme arme de corps à corps quand les araignées se faisaient trop proches à son goût. Elle réussit à rejoindre les deux jeunes gens et les aida à vaincre la bête monstrueuse.

— Dim' ! Cours te mettre à l'abri, tu vas seulement réussir à te faire tuer en restant ici !

— Il nous faut de l'aide ! On ne tiendra pas ! hurla Balronte pour couvrir le bruit, à bout de souffle.

Sur le moment, Assylana ignora comment elle s'était débrouillée pour ne pas y penser avant. Le fait qu'elle l'ait entendu dire de la bouche d'un autre suffit à déclencher un déclic dans son mental. De l'aide ! Bien sûr… Elle décocha une nouvelle flèche vers un assaillant, qui fut achevé par un villageois à proximité.

— Je me charge de l'aide, charge-toi d'elle Balronte. J'ai confiance en toi, veille sur elle pour moi.

— Assy' qu'est-ce que tu…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais, coupa-t-elle en repoussant les cheveux qui lui bloquaient la vue.

 _Oui, je sais ce que je fais,_ se répéta-t-elle en reprenant de nouveau sa course.

Elle avisa la distance qui la séparait de la forêt et partit de nouveau, but et chemin en tête. En traversant une allée peu bondée, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une araignée et manqua de peu de se retrouver broyée par les mandibules arachnéennes qui claquèrent juste devant elle. Pas le temps de réfléchir : elle passa une main dans son dos dans le but de se saisir d'une flèche et… Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Des flèches… elle n'en avait plus ! Assylana recula et trébucha sur un corps, s'étalant de tout son long. L'araignée, jubilant d'avoir enfin une proie sans défense pour elle seule, s'avança vers elle avec délectation. La jeune femme, démunie, essaya de trouver une arme de fortune autour d'elle.

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, désespérée, mais ne trouva rien. La créature poussa un cri de joie en ne se trouvant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa victime apeurée. Au moment où elle voulut tenter une attaque, elle se figea au cours de son geste avant de s'écrouler, raide. Assylana vit avec surprise son frère se dresser devant elle, la créature morte entre eux. Doran lui adressa un regard dégoûté puis repoussa quelque peu le cadavre du pied.

— Mon dieu, ma sœur, mais t'as perdu la tête ? lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup en reprenant son souffle.

— Doran, tu es blessé !

Et c'était vrai : une large plaie sanguinolente lui barrait le front. Même si le sang semblait s'être arrêté de couler, la blessure n'en demeurait pas moins horrible et inquiétante. Il aida sa sœur à se remettre sur pied et celle-ci lui tomba dans les bras l'espace d'une seconde, exhalant un profond soupir. Puis, une fois que la surprise du choc fut passée, Assylana sembla se rappeler de la mission qu'elle s'était donné :

— Je dois y aller Doran, lâcha-t-elle seulement.

— Aller ? Mais tu vas aller _où_ ? s'enquit le jeune homme, incrédule.

— Sauver nos vies, lui fut-il répondu.

Et elle repartit de plus belle en courant. Sa vie, en cet instant, ne se résumait plus qu'à courir, engloutir des mètres et des mètres jusqu'à atteindre _la_ destination prévue. La jeune femme fit en sorte de se trouver le plus loin possible des araignées, d'une part pour ne pas avoir à faire face à un combat qui lui ferait perdre du temps, de l'autre car elle n'avait plus de flèches pour se défendre. L'urgence de la situation primait sur la prudence. Elle dépassa l'orée de la forêt en trombe, ignorant son cœur qui battait jusqu'à exploser, dédaignant la douleur qui lui tiraillait les muscles, qui l'implorait à genoux de s'arrêter et de cesser de malmener son corps déjà fatigué et surmené.

Assylana ne s'autorisa même pas à ralentir que lorsqu'elle vit les contours du palais de Thranduil se dessiner à l'horizon. Bien entendu, les gardes à l'entrée, surpris de la voir arriver, ne la laissèrent pas passer si facilement. Mais cela ne la gêna pas le moins du monde car ainsi, elle fut directement introduite dans le palais où il serait décidé de son sort. On l'a conduisit dans la salle du trône, où se trouvaient le Roi, son fils, Méridiel et deux Elfes lumineux d'apparence.

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction, interloqués par sa présence. L'archère lutta contre la sensation désagréable que lui provoquait l'endroit où s'étaient joués sa vie et sa mort, bien que ce soit aussi la raison pour laquelle elle s'y trouvait de nouveau.

Elle ignora l'effroi qui traversa les yeux de Legolas, l'incrédulité de Meridiel, les questionnements muets des deux Elfes. Elle n'eut d'yeux que pour la colère de Thranduil, n'eut d'attention que pour ce regard meurtrier qui lui était adressé, teinté du dégoût palpable pour ce qu'elle représentait. Mais malgré l'épuisement, malgré la rancœur, malgré la peur, elle s'exprima d'une voix claire et usa de termes concis :

— Le village est attaqué. Une horde d'araignées est en train de nous assaillir de toute part, expliqua-t-elle entre deux inspirations.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mon problème, lui fut-il rétorqué.

— Cela est votre problème parce que vous avez promis de veiller sur nous, de veiller sur ma famille, argua-t-elle sous une pulsion de courage. Vous l'avez promis à Haryane, il y a des années. Vous ne trouverez pas meilleur instant pour honorer cette vieille promesse qu'en nous venant en aide ici et maintenant, après quoi vous serez libéré à jamais.

— Comment osez-vous…

— J'ose, seigneur. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir, mais ce n'est pas la question qu'il vous faut poser. Celle que vous devez vous demander est si vous serez capable d'endurer encore des siècles et des siècles en ayant notre mort sur la conscience, si vous pourrez, le moment venu, rejoindre ma parente et lui dire que vous nous avez ignorés le jour où nous sommes venus implorer votre aide à genoux.

La tirade lui donnait l'impression d'avoir puisé dans ses toutes dernières ressources. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait la sensation langoureuse de s'étioler. Déjà sa vision paraissait faiblir… Si elle n'était pas soutenue par les gardes elfiques, elle se serait sans doute laissé tomber sur le sol. Ce ne fut pas de Thranduil que survint la parole suivante, mais de Legolas. D'une voix forte, il lança à Méridiel :

— Que les hommes que nous avons rassemblés se dirigent maintenant vers le village. Partez !

Puis Assylana regarda celui qu'elle aimait ordonner des choses en elfique, sous l'œil étonné de son père.

— Legolas ! Que signifie ceci ? De quel droit te permets-tu d'envoyer des hommes ! tonna Thranduil.

— La dernière fois, lui répondit l'intéressé, je vous ai demandé jusqu'où vous seriez capable d'aller pour celle que vous aimez et vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Si vous l'ignorez encore, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je vais tout faire pour l'aider.

La jeune femme croisa son regard l'espace d'une seconde, et une chaleur envahit son ventre, la rassérénant quelque peu, lui redonnant force et courage, cependant que Méridiel s'exécutait avec une vélocité incroyable et qu'elle fut bientôt rejoindre par Legolas lui-même. Ainsi donc, elle avait réussi ce qu'elle était venu faire. Elle allait les sauver, elle allait se racheter de toutes les fautes qu'elle avait commises et cela l'apaisa, rendant la souffrance plus supportable et les sacrifices moins douloureux. Le souverain regarda une dernière fois Assylana, laquelle se fit destinataire de bien amères paroles :

— Je vais aller en personne mettre fin à cette histoire, m'acquitter de cette promesse qui n'est rien de plus qu'une malédiction dissimulée. Quant à vous, vous allez rejoindre votre cellule. Gardes ! Vous rassemblez les troupes après me l'avoir enfermée.

Assylana ne tenta pas une seule seconde de protester tandis qu'on l'amenait dans les profondeurs obscures du palais, rejoindre une cellule qu'elle s'était déjà vue octroyée. Elle savait quel avenir on lui réservait, là-dessus elle ne se faisait aucune illusion; les paroles de Thranduil ne s'étaient jamais vraiment effacées de sa mémoire : « _Je vais vous épargner, pour cette fois seulement. »_

Or cette fois-ci était passée.

Et une fois que c'est passé, c'est fini.

* * *

Avant dernier chapitre !  
(J'hésite sincèrement entre le "DÉJÀ ?!" et le "ENFIN !")  
Celui d'après sera le dernier, celui qui va sceller cette histoire et la classer dans la catégorie "Complete" (mon objectif ultime, soit dit en passant).  
Vraiment ravie que vous ayez tenu jusque-là, mais tenez encore un tout petit peu avant de partir véritablement !  
J'espère que cette histoire continue de vous plaire : si près de la fin ce serait une véritable défaite pour moi de vous décevoir.

Encore une fois merci,  
Lhenaya :)


	32. Chapter 31 (Final)

_**Musique de chapitre:**_

 _Eurielle- Carry Me_

* * *

 ** _PRISONNIÈRE_** ** _DES BOIS_**

 ** _CHAPITRE FINAL_**

* * *

Elle n'arrivait pas à regretter sa décision d'avoir sacrifié sa vie pour sauver celle des autres, ceux qu'elle aimait. C'était un choix légitime, une justice qui n'avait que trop tardé à être rendue. Mais malgré cette résolution calme et tranquille, qui ne faisait en premier lieu qu'apaiser sa conscience et soulager sa culpabilité, elle redoutait déjà le moment où elle serait amenée à renoncer à la vie pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Si proche du moment où il lui faudrait y renoncer, Assylana se rendait compte de l'importance que la vie avait pour elle, et que, contrairement à toutes ces fois où elle avait estimé qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne vît jamais le jour, elle n'était pas prête à l'abandonner aussi dignement qu'elle l'avait jugé.

Peut-être que si un coup lui avait été porté là, comme ça, sans qu'elle s'en fût rendue compte, peut-être aurait-elle été plus encline à céder et à mourir. Mais cette docilité ne s'appliquait pas dans le cas où la conscience était présente et où le délai, trop proche et trop loin à la fois, pesait cruellement sur l'âme et la raison de la victime.

Recroquevillée dans le fond de sa cellule, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et la tête doucement posée dessus, Assylana attendait, la peur au ventre. La jeune femme ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement elle se trouvait ici, réduite à attendre et à ressasser les derniers événements non sans douleur. Elle espérait que toute sa famille s'en était sortie, que ni son frère ni son père n'avaient été tués ou blessés, que sa mère et sa sœur avaient réussi à se réfugier quelque part. Elle avait également une pensée pour Legolas, quoique discrète et presque honteuse. La chasseresse ne négligeait pas non plus Méridiel, envers laquelle elle serait à jamais reconnaissante et redevable.

Il s'écoula une durée indéfinissable avant qu'un bruit n'attire son attention, la poussant à relever brusquement la tête. La seconde suivante, la silhouette effarée de Legolas apparut de l'autre côté des barreaux et, en dépit de la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres et ramollissait ses sens, Assylana puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour se lever et se précipiter vers lui, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds. Leur proximité parut leur insuffler à l'un et l'autre un regain de vitalité, décuplant leur amour mutuel en même temps qu'une souffrance quant à l' avenir qu'ils ne partageraient jamais.

Non sans une certaine fébrilité, Legolas passa la main à travers les barreaux, caressa la joue couverte de terre et de cendre d'Assylana, cependant que la jeune femme posait sa propre main sur la sienne, liant leurs doigts dans une étreinte puissante. Elle luttait pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient amèrement aux yeux, pour étouffer la cruelle tristesse qui la submergeait. Le prince dégagea doucement sa main pour s'emparer de la clef de la cellule, qu'il avait réussi à récupérer auprès des gardes de la prison. Dès que le cliquetis libérateur se fit entendre, Assylana se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

— Dieu merci, vous êtes en vie, murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille. Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt en se dégageant. Doran et Dimena, est-ce qu'ils sont blessés ?

— Calmez-vous Assylana, vous êtes trop agitée par rapport à ce que permet votre état. Votre famille va bien, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire indulgent. Méridiel est avec eux : elle s'occupe de soigner leurs plaies ; elles sont superficielles, mais il vaut mieux s'en occuper afin de prévenir une infection. Nous avons réussi à repousser le plus gros de l'attaque. Il y a peu de morts à déplorer. Le village a été sauvé grâce à vous.

— Parfait… parfait. Etes-vous blessé ?

— Guère plus que les autres, mais il fallait bien s'y attendre : nul n'est invulnérable.

Assylana esquissa un bref sourire puis hocha la tête, soulagée. Legolas, de son côté, ne pouvait se résoudre à détacher son regard de ce frêle visage. Son regard était teinté d'un début de mélancolie et d'une tristesse naissante. Il savait que d'ici peu de temps, Assylana lui serait arrachée et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ou dire pour remédier à cela. S'y résoudre lui était impossible. Il considéra le corps mince sous ses doigts et toute l'ardeur, la conviction, la détermination et l'ambition qui se dégageaient des yeux bleus qu'il aimait tant. Oui, elle avait été courageuse et méritait un respect que peu voulait lui accorder.

— Qu'avez-vous Legolas ? demanda la jeune femme, inquiète.

L'elfe se contenta de sourire piteusement et de raffermir son emprise sur sa compagne avant de l'éteindre de nouveau avec plus de vigueur. Assylana savait où il voulait en venir et ce que cette étreinte signifiait. Elle s'y accrocha avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait fournir. Elle savait que la première personne qui souffrirait de son départ, ce serait Legolas. Elle s'en voulut énormément de cette souffrance qu'elle causerait. Un acte qui ne trouverait pas réparation, qui resterait impuni à jamais.

— Je suis désolée d'avoir à vous faire subir une telle épreuve, susurra-t-elle faiblement. J'espère que vous trouverez en vous la force de me pardonner et, qui sait, peut-être de m'oublier avec le temps. Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu faire en sorte que les choses se terminent autrement, je n'aurai pas hésité à tenter l'impossible le permettre.

— Je lui parlerai, Assylana. Je parlerai à mon père pour qu'il vous épargne. Il n'a pas le droit de vous faire mourir, il…

— Il en a parfaitement le droit, objecta-t-elle. Il a promis à Haryane de veiller sur le village et de protéger sa famille. Or je suis celle qui le menace en premier lieu… Il m'a déjà épargnée une fois alors que j'aurais dû mourir. Je ne peux pas m'incliner à nouveau devant lui et lui demander grâce, pas alors qu'il remplit un contrat vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

— Vous l'en avez déchargé en lui demandant de sauver le village, lui rappela l'héritier de Thranduil.

— Dans ce cas, il ne fera que respecter sa parole. Legolas, _il n'y a pas d'autre solution_. Thranduil gouverne un royaume, il se doit d'être un juge impartial s'il veut conserver tant l'autorité que la soumission de ses sujets. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous déclarer la guerre entre vous simplement pour m'accorder quelques années de vie supplémentaires. Il ne sert à rien que je vive plus longtemps.

— Vous consentez donc à me laisser seul, à m'abandonner ?

— Je m'y résous, c'est différent. Je… (elle soupira) Encore une fois, j'en suis désolée. Je regrette d'être celle que vous aimez. Il aurait mieux valu que vous me détestiez dès le début, comme tout le monde l'a fait.

— Je refuse de vous laisser dire de telles inepties plus longtemps…

Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme en un baiser passionné, possessif et désespéré. Ce n'était pas tant l'amour qui animait son geste que sa crainte de l'entendre continuer à proférer de telles paroles. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se termine ainsi ?

— Je ne vous laisserez pas mourir comme une criminelle alors que vous valez cent fois plus. Vous devez mourir vêtue d'une robe de soie, parée des plus beaux bijoux, entourée par des fleurs qui rehausseraient votre beauté, la peau immaculée… Vous devez mourir en tant que princesse de Mirkwood, en tant que ma femme.

Assylana ne put retenir davantage ses larmes face à la déclaration qui venait de lui être faite, à propos de cet avenir qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais, même en rêve. Elle voulait dire quelque chose pour calmer Legolas, pour réduire à néant cette colère qui menaçait le prendre, pour simplement le voir sourire ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Ses lèvres demeurèrent closes. Que dire qui puisse avoir du sens en cet instant où l'on ne pouvait qu'exprimer la tristesse ?

Elle songea à Haryane, à ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Thranduil sur son lit de mort, aux derniers instants qu'ils avaient partagés. Avaient-ils ressassé leurs plus beaux souvenirs d'une voix audible pour eux seuls ?

Puis elle songea à son père, à cet homme solitaire et valeureux qui avait déjà dû subir les conséquences d'une mort douloureuse, à la peine et à l'affliction qui vieillissaient son visage plus que de raison lorsqu'il se remémorait les œuvres de sa généalogie. Supporterait-il ce nouveau coup dur ? La jeune femme brûlait de le revoir une dernière fois, de l'étreindre pour sentir son parfum qui la rassurait tant lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle désirait tellement échanger avec un lui un dernier regard, lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours avec eux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle voulait s'excuser et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mue par la désagréable impression de ne pas l'avoir jamais assez fait.

 _Les dernières volontés d'un mourant, si dures soient-elles, sont toujours celles que l'on se doit d'accomplir, que l'envie y soit ou non,_ se rappela-t-elle alors.

— Legolas, il faudrait que vous fassiez une dernière chose pour moi. Ce sont mes dernières volontés, j'aimerai que vous les respectiez sans opposer de résistance, osa-t-elle demander non sans une certaine répugnance.

— Tout ce que vous voudrez.

Legolas était bien déterminé à satisfaire une dernière fois les désirs de son aimée, lui permettant ainsi de partir l'esprit allégé. Il redoutait cependant déjà les conséquences que cette soumission impliquait.

De son côté, Assylana se serait bien passée de cela ; elle aurait préféré accomplir tout ceci elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, la question ne se posait pas.

— Allez voir ma famille et dites-lui que je regrette d'avoir à lui faire subir tout ce que je m'apprête à lui faire endurer. Vous seul pouvez savoir et comprendre la souffrance qu'ils vont éprouver, car elle sera similaire à la vôtre. Soutenez-vous tous, ne soyez pas ne restez pas seuls. Faites-le pour moi. J'aurais tellement aimé leur parler une dernière fois, leur exprimer tout ce que je n'ai pas su leur dire avant mais… à quoi bon ? Tenez-vous en à ce que je vous ai dit.

— J'y veillerai… Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

— Oui : tuez-moi.

L'authenticité de la demande fit reculer Legolas, comme s'il avait été frappé physiquement. Il considéra Assylana avec les yeux de celui qui s'interroge sur la santé mentale de son interlocuteur. Il espéra y voir une plaisanterie maladroite, mais ce n'était pas dans la nature de la jeune femme de bercer dans ce type d'humour. Son visage ne trahissait aucune hésitation, le sérieux était le matériau principal de ce visage impassible.

— Je sais que ma demande peut vous paraître abrupte, et elle l'est, mais… (elle se mordit la lèvre, gênée.) Si je dois mourir, je veux au moins avoir le choix de ma mort. Je préfère à mille autres façons mourir dans vos bras, vos yeux plongés dans les miens. Je préfère à mille autres façons mourir cachée de tous, avec vous seul à mes côtés, plutôt que contemplée par des centaines d'yeux qui n'ont aucun droit de me regarder. Je ne veux pas que mon dernier sentiment soit de la honte, je veux que ce soit de l'amour. Legolas, de grâce…

— Non. Non, je ne peux pas, rétorqua le prince en secouant la tête. Assylana, je ne peux raisonnablement pas mettre _moi-même_ fin à vos jours. Je…

 _J'ai promis à votre sœur de veiller sur vous, j'en ai fait le serment,_ voulait-il ajouter mais les mots se perdirent dans le néant et ne gagnèrent jamais ses lèvres.

— Vous le pouvez et vous le _devez_ , insista la jeune femme en se rapprochant pour lui prendre les mains. Vous avez accepté de faire tout ce que je voudrai. Je ne vous demande rien d'autre que cela…

Elle fit glisser ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de l'elfe, jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigts le manche d'un fin poignard pendu à sa ceinture. Avec précaution, elle s'empara de l'arme et la plaça exactement entre leurs deux visages. Le fil de la lame brillait à la lumière, certes peu brillante, et Legolas n'eut pas de mal à remarquer les doigts tremblants et incertains de sa compagne de l'autre côté.

— Un coup. Un seul, souffla Assylana d'une voix douce, presque rassurante et confiante. A la gorge, en plein cœur, peu importe. Un coup, Legolas. Ce sera bref et je ne sentirai rien.

— Assylana je... Non, je regrette, je ne peux pas…

— Laissez-moi vous aider, dans ce cas. Prenez-le.

Elle déposa l'arme dans les mains de l'elfe et le força à nouer ses doigts autour du manche, la pointe de la lame dans sa direction. Legolas était comme transi, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, de formuler la moindre pensée. Lorsqu'Assylana leva de nouveau ses yeux bleus vers lui, il n'y décela aucun signe de rétractation, aucune larme perler. Elle se rapprocha quelque peu de lui et sentit le bout de l'arme piquer sa chair. Froid. Exactement comme la mort.

— Ne bougez pas. Regardez-moi. Ecoutez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en entourant le cou de Legolas de ses bras. Ça ira très vite et ce sera fini presque tout aussi vite. Legolas… _Je t'aime_.

Elle se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, laissant le champ libre à la lame pour se plonger dans ses entrailles sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. La douleur l'envahit instantanément, mais elle n'y prit pas garde, elle ne s'y attarda guère. Froide. Elle sentait déjà le sang couler, maculer son corps et ses vêtements, briser ses défenses et ses dernières résistances. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Legolas qui la retint aussitôt, lâchant son poignard qui émit un son strident en touchant le sol. L'elfe s'accroupit aussi rapidement que le lui permettait ce corps devenu subitement inerte qu'il retenait. Le sang chaud lui coulait sur les doigts, preuve accablante que la vie fuyait Assylana avec une vélocité incroyable. Legolas écarta avec une douceur presque excessive de son visage les cheveux qui le couvraient. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils déjà fermés ?

— Assylana, appela-t-il faiblement d'une voix brisée.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle était morte. Legolas la serra contre lui avec force, l'inondant des larmes de son impuissance et de ses remords. Jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer.

°Oo°oO°

Il tint à s'acquitter des dernières volontés de la défunte le jour même de sa mort. Legolas estimait que porter le deuil avec la famille d'Assylana ne serait pas déplacé dans la mesure où, s'unissant à elle, il faisait également partie de sa famille. Il redoutait cependant d'avoir à faire face aux Castelbois, surtout à la plus jeune. Sa promesse, son serment… Ne l'avait-il pas rompu, d'une certaine manière ? Il refusait de songer à cette hypothèse, tandis qu'il regagnait le village.

On avait déjà commencé à nettoyer les dégâts, ou tout du moins à retirer les cadavres qui jonchaient les pavés. Étrange situation que celle de voir les Elfes et les Hommes travailler main dans la main. Les troupes de Thranduil s'étaient déjà retirées, ne restaient sur les lieux que les volontaires et ceux qui avaient rejoint l'escouade formée par Méridiel et Legolas. Cette dernière, le port altier, donnait des ordres de part en part, s'esquintant elle-même les doigts sur des ruines pour en extirper ce qui pouvait être sauvé.

A ses côtés se trouvait le frère d'Assylana, torse nu et le front bandé. De larges hématomes parcouraient son ventre et une entaille lui barrait l'épaule. Il releva la tête à l'approche de l'elfe et son regard se rembrunit, méfiant. Legolas n'eut pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité, préférant plutôt s'enquérir de l'endroit où se trouvaient Morna et Luthan. Le jeune homme lui donna le renseignement après un long silence, avant se mettre à renifler et à toussoter pour étouffer ses sanglots. Legolas jugea qu'il avait compris et se retira sans plus un mot, lui laissant tout l'intimité nécessaire pour pleurer sa défunte sœur.

Quand le prince gagna la demeure de la famille Castelbois, qui avait été en partie protégée de l'attaque, il éprouva une sensation de malaise insoutenable. Pourtant, il lui fallait accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu. Estimant qu'il valait mieux frapper qu'entrer sans avoir été invité, il toqua deux coups et attendit. Ce fut la mère d'Assylana qui lui ouvrit. Legolas ne fut pas aussi frappé par leur ressemblance qu'il s'y était attendu, car Morna et Assylana ne partageaient que très peu de choses en commun physiquement. Elles avaient la même forme de visage, les mêmes courbes du corps mais sans plus. Cette femme-là, cependant, avait les yeux rougis par la tristesse.

— Madame, commença Legolas en un souffle, permettez-moi de me présen…

— Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes Legolas, fils de Thranduil, coupa Morna d'une voix faible mais non moins sévère. Et je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour nous, continua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce. Si vous voulez entrer, il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser entrer l'ellon qui n'osa pas la regarder. A l'intérieur de la maison se trouvait Luthan, assis dans les escaliers, le regard perdu dans le vague de la même façon que le faisait sa fille… Elle lui ressemblait énormément, en revanche. Morna vint se placer à côté de son mari qui le questionna, sans même relever la tête :

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Vous parler de votre fille… D'Assylana.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine dès qu'il prononça son nom. Luthan le toisa d'un regard pénétrant, froid, presque accusateur.

— Qu'avez-vous à dire à son sujet ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?

— Monsieur… Elle voulait s'excuser pour toute la souffrance qu'elle vous causerait lorsque je viendrais vous parler, commença Legolas sans plus d'introduction. Elle regrette de n'avoir pas eu suffisamment de temps pour vous dire ô combien elle vous aimait, vous respectait et vous remerciait pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle au fil des années. Vous avez été là pour elle quand toutes les portes, autours, demeuraient fermées et, de ce fait, vous lui avez appris à y croire, à espérer... tout comme elle l'a fait avec moi.

Morna avait commencé à pleurer et Luthan serrait les poings à s'en briser les doigts.

— Elle voulait que nous soyons réunis pour traverser ensemble cette période durant laquelle son absence pèserait sur nous tous. Je lui ai fait la promesse d'être là si vous avez besoin d'aide. Je comprends votre douleur…

— Vous _comprenez_ notre douleur ? cracha Luthan en se levant d'un bon. Vous comprenez ce que ça fait de perdre un enfant, quelqu'un vous n'êtes pas supposé enterrer de votre vivant ?!

— J'ai perdu ma femme, rétorqua Legolas sans se départir de son sang-froid. J'ai perdu le seul être qui, sur cette terre, aurait pu avoir une véritable importance pour moi. Je l'ai laissée partir et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. L'unique personne que j'ai aimée, je ne pourrai plus jamais la toucher ni même la voir. Je ne pourrai pas non plus décrire la beauté et le son de sa voix à mes enfants, puisque je n'en aurai jamais d'elle. Ne laissez pas entendre que je n'ai rien perdu quand je suis au moins aussi démuni que vous l'êtes.

— Ne parlez pas d'amour quand…

— Et son corps ? coupa Morna d'une voix si faible qu'on eut peine à l'entendre. Est-ce qu'on va nous le rendre ? Est-ce qu'on nous rendra ma petite fille ?

Le sanglot que lui arrachèrent ses dernières paroles obligea Legolas à retenir les siens. Il considéra la pauvre femme, les yeux embués par les larmes, qu'un début de vieillesse commençait à saisir. Le prince dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour que sa voix ne tremble pas :

— Oui, je m'en porte garant. Elle sera inhumée selon vos coutumes et vos désirs.

— Elle sera brûlée au lever du jour, commenta Luthan qui semblait s'être ressaisi.

— Vous aviez promis, se fit entendre une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il reconnaissait et dont il avait redouté la confrontation.

Legolas se retourna et découvrit la sœur d'Assylana, debout sur le seuil, accoudée à la porte. Elle dardait vers lui un regard si pénétrant, si dur et si froid que l'héritier de Thranduil se retrouva pétrifié. Il s'attendait à ce que Dimena lui saute à la gorge, comme elle l'en avait menacé s'il ne respectait pas sa promesse. Or la jeune fille, toute dévorée par la haine qu'elle était, se contint de façon admirable. L'affliction devait l'emporter plus que tout le reste, la contraignant à demeurer immobile.

— Sortez d'ici, allez-vous-en, lâcha faiblement la plus jeune. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, nous n'aurons plus besoin de vous à l'avenir. Je ne vous ai demandé qu'une seule chose et vous n'avez pas été tenu de la respecter. Pourquoi donc vouloir vous compliquer la vie si vous n'êtes pas capable d'accomplir ce que vous prétendez pouvoir faire ?

— Dimena, je…

— Ne vous fatiguez pas davantage. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre des excuses, personne ici n'en a besoin, elles ne servent à rien. Les mots n'ont jamais eu le pouvoir des actes. Je vous laisse partir sans encombre cette fois, par respect pour ma sœur, pour sa mémoire. Mais sachez que si vous osez revenir ici un jour, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que vous ne voyiez plus jamais la lumière du jour. Je tiendrai parole. Ne revenez pas le jour de sa crémation, je vous le défends.

— Je…

— Partez, ordonna Dimena d'une voix sèche.

Legolas partit, non sans jeter un dernier regard compatissant et respectueux à la mère d'Assylana.

°Oo°oO°

On avait ramené son corps le lendemain même, dès les premières manifestations de l'aube. On l'avait parée d'une longue robe de soie d'un violet sombre, qui rehaussait sa pâleur mortelle sans altérer sa beauté pourtant déclinante. Ses mains étaient gracieusement croisées au niveau de son ventre. Les doux rayons du soleil matinal, encore timides et dorés comme l'or, donnaient l'impression qu'elle s'était assoupie sans souffrance, sans douleur, telle la princesse qu'elle aurait été.

On la plaça sur un bûcher relativement mince, auprès des autres corps, et dès que les premiers crépitements se firent entendre, la langoureuse balade qui accompagnait le passage des vivants chez les morts commença. Tous les timbres de voix se mêlèrent avec une précision et une harmonie parfaite, les graves soutenant les aigus qui s'élevaient toujours plus haut. On chantait avec plus de passion que les fois précédentes, les villageois voyant en Assylana la fin d'une période de déclin et de trouble. Qu'on l'eut aimée ou non, cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle marquait la fin d'une époque sans contestation possible.

Et à l'orée de la forêt, dissimulés par le couvert des feuillages et de l'obscurité encore conséquente, Méridiel et Legolas assistaient à la disparition de la jeune femme, mêlant le chant des Elfes à celui des Hommes pour une dernière entente, une dernière réunion...

°Oo°oO°

 _Les années passèrent sans que rien ne fût oublié les premiers temps. Puis à mesure que le poids des âges se faisait sentir, l'on commença à ne plus se souvenir avec exactitude des événements. Les réminiscences moururent, peu à peu._

 _Legolas et Assylana avaient cru que la forêt serait encline à laisser leur union grandir et passer outre les différends du passé. Ils s'étaient figurés que les bois seraient les témoins silencieux d'un amour qui ne connaîtrait pas d'égal, pas d'obstacles, et rassemblerait sous d'une même bannière deux peuples qui n'avaient pas lieu de se détester. Cependant, jamais la forêt ne s'était prononcée en faveur ou contre eux. Ils avaient négligé une chose, la plus importante pourtant : les bois ne prenaient jamais partie, ils n'en avaient guère besoin étant eux-mêmes les maîtres auprès desquels, tous, quels qu'ils fussent, n'étaient que des prisonniers…_

 **Fin**

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

C'est donc la fin de _Prisonnière des bois,_ environ huit mois après sa seconde publication l'année dernière.  
Waw... Ca me fait tout drôle de mettre un second point final à une histoire, surtout que j'avais pensé que celle-ci n'irait pas bien loin.  
Bien sûr, il y a tant et tant de choses que j'aurai dû changer (comme le système de point de vue que j'ai atrocement mal mené) et au moins autant à améliorer (comme le développement de certains passages trop obscurs à mes yeux) et le pire c'est que je le sais... M'enfin. Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de la republier une troisième fois, vous m'excuserez. x)

En tout cas, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour avoir eu tant la patience que le courage de lire cette fiction du début à la fin, d'avoir "vécu" cette histoire avec mes personnages et, indirectement, avec moi-même. Un "clin d'oeil" particulier, si je puis dire, aux visiteurs d'autres pays qui, les pauvres, n'ont pas dû comprendre grand-chose à mon charabia (je ne vous ai jamais oubliés !).  
J'ai également énormément apprécié lire vos reviews et, plus encore que les lire, y répondre. Vos remarques m'ont beaucoup aidé à construire la trame de l'histoire, je ne sais pas si ça s'est ressenti ou non. J'affectionne grandement le franchissement de cette barrière invisible que forge la distance mais qui ne peut rien face à quelques mots et un récit purement fictif. Bref, là n'est pas la question. Merci, encore.  
Je compte poster une autre histoire d'ici quelque temps, aussi peut-être aurai-je le privilège de vous y voir (ou non, après tout je ne vous force pas).

Ce n'est pas la fin du voyage, c'est seulement un changement de route.

Avec l'immense plaisir de vous revoir un jour,

Lhenaya :)


End file.
